Acaso el mal tendra un corazon
by Roquel
Summary: AU. Shonen ai. 1x2. 3x4. Magia Negra. Magia Blanca. Un antiguo hechicero que aprendera lo que amar significa... Terminado.
1. Capitulo 1

ACASO El MAL TENDRA UN CORAZON  
Capitulo 1  
  
Hace ya mucho tiempo cuando los hombres ya caminaban sobre la tierra, algunos plebeyos, otros ricos nobles, mas no reyes, cuando también existían las criaturas mitológicas del averno o del edén, y donde la magia negra o blanca hacia su aparición, es en ese tiempo donde comienza nuestra historia. En donde existe un joven y poderoso hechicero descendiente de una gran línea de magos pertenecientes del clan del dragón negro practicantes de la magia negra, un joven moreno de cabello desordenado y revuelto, con ojos de color cobalto y con una mirada fría y sin emociones, y al igual que sus antecesores un practicante de la magia oscura, entrenador de bestias provenientes del inframundo, sin corazón, que no le importa el sufrimiento de los demás. Mas sin embargo no es el único hechicero tenebroso de la época, además existen dos hermanos pertenecientes también al grupo de magos tenebrosos pero sin antecesores respetables, ellos vendieron su alma al tormento eterno a cambio de sus poderes, y ahora sirven para sus fines, asesinando sin compasión a magos blancos y personas capaces de intervenir en sus planes, habían conseguido también la inmortalidad a excepción claro de que caigan en manos de sus enemigos, eso ya hace mucho tiempo, el primero un joven alto de hermosa cabellera rubia que siempre cumplía los caprichos tontos de su pequeña hermana una joven soberbia, arrogante de cabellera igualmente larga pero de color castaño claro, que no le importa matar a nadie si consigue lo que quiere y nadie debe interferir. Existen aun más magos con poderes de la oscuridad pero sin relevancia en nuestra historia.  
  
- Vamos, hermana, no puedes seguir insistiendo en eso o sí - dijo la voz de un joven en la oscuridad  
- Cuando yo quiero algo, siempre lo consigo y eso es lo que quiero - una voz clara de una joven se escuchaba también en la oscuridad - Y necesito que tu me ayudes  
- Y para que, necesitas mi ayuda - Reclamo el joven  
- Para que se lo pidas, estoy segura que no se negara - la joven se oía decidida  
- Muy bien, pequeña hermana, tus palabras, son ordenes - Y el joven salió de la oscuridad envuelto en un torbellino de llamas  
  
Mientras que al otro lado de las tinieblas, muy en lo profundo, en una caverna iluminada solamente por una cuantas antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes, dos jóvenes se encontraban en la disputa donde se decidía la vida de unos campesinos. Ambos discutían y alegaban que tenían el derecho y el placer de eliminarlos, mientras que su señor les escuchaba pacientemente lo mejor que pudiera tratando de no matarlos.  
  
- Te he dicho, que nuestro trato así lo convenía - alegaba el primer hombre  
- No, no es cierto, y de todas maneras tu ya has recibido tu parte, recuerdas los grandes nobles que hiciste tuyos hace algunas semanas - El segundo parecía no darse por vencido  
- Eso no era parte del convenio y bien lo sabes tu - El señor que hasta ahora había mantenido su postura fría empezaba a impacientarse, la tonta disputa le estaba haciendo perder su paciencia, algo no muy común en él.  
  
Su mejor y más fiel vasallo, pero también su confesor, leal consejero y su mejor amigo, se encontraba a su derecha, con una postura fría y estoica muy parecida a la de su amigo, pero con cierto tono de risa en su rostro, con un brillo especial en su ojo esmeralda que se notaba debajo de su cabellera rebelde de color café. No bien hubo terminado su disputa cuando el joven con ojos de color esmeralda desintegró a los dos tontos hechiceros.  
  
- Lo siento, mi señor, pero necesitaba divertirme - se disculpó ese mismo joven  
- No debes disculparte, si no lo hubieras hecho tú, yo los hubiera acabado - El joven se levanto de su pequeña silla dejándola atrás, del lado izquierdo se podía notar una bestia de tres cabezas con pelaje negro, con hocicos donde la saliva podía distinguirse con dientes afilados, garras largas y puntiagudas, con unos ojos negros oscuros sin vida, una de las tantas criaturas preferidas de ese joven - Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames señor, ¿que.. no somos amigos?  
- Tienes razón, pero no puedo perder la costumbre, Heero - El joven a su derecha camino hasta llegar detrás del otro joven.  
- Yo ya la he perdido, Trowa - El joven volteó, y se encamino de nuevo a su silla donde acaricio a la bestia que emitió un gruñido en señal de que le gustaba.  
  
En ese momento un torbellino de fuego entraba violentamente en la caverna haciendo que las antorchas encendidas perdieran brillo. Cuando el fuego desapareció, revelo a un joven de cabellera larga, con un atuendo algo poco común una capucha entera de pies a cabeza de color negro muy parecidas a la de los otros jóvenes, y donde su gorro estaba caído en la espalda del joven debajo de su cabellera rubia.  
  
- Buenas Tardes tengan ustedes, y en especial usted mi querido señor - dijo el joven recién llegado, alzando sus manos y bajando su cabeza en señal de saludo  
- Déjate de tonterías Zech, bien sabemos que tu clan no se inclina ante nosotros ni a nuestro poder - reclamo el joven del trono que se acerco al visitante.  
- Bien me conoces o será acaso que tu fiel vasallo ha leído mi mente - El visitante miró fijamente la figura que se encontraba unos pasos atrás quien le sostuvo la mirada.  
- Él no lo hará a menos que yo se lo pida, y bien sabes tú que de todos modos no me serviría, tu mente esta demasiado torcida por el dolor que has sentido y has ocasionado como para que sea comprensible - la voz fría del joven hechicero resonó en la caverna  
- No es algo que quisiera recordar, si me lo permite desearía olvidarlo - la voz de Zech se escuchaba melancólica.  
- Como tú lo quieras, pero dime a que debo la desgracia de tu visita - Heero dio media vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en su trono, junto con su amigo a su derecha y su mascota del otro lado.  
- Bien, mi joven amigo... - comenzó el muchacho de cabellera larga  
- Tú y yo no somos amigos - regañó el joven del trono  
- Si así tu lo mandas, joven hechicero mi presencia aquí ha sido por envió de mi hermana ya que ella a puesto los ojos en cierto personaje - reiteró el visitante  
- Tu hermana es acaso la bruja Relena - preguntó Heero  
- Me halaga que la conozca, entonces sabrá cual es su carácter - sentenció Zech  
- Si he oído muchas anécdotas y tuve el disgusto de conocerla cuando nos reunimos hace ya mucho tiempo, y puedo darme una idea, pero dime en que puedo yo ayudar, no soy un casamentero y puesto que ustedes no pertenecen a mi orden no necesitan mi permiso, y sabes muy bien que no soy muy apegado a las reuniones si lo que pretendes es hacerme una invitación - una gran declaración en especial para un joven como él, ya que siempre huía de las conversaciones, fiestas o reuniones que se celebrasen odiaba hablar demasiado y sobre todo conversaciones estúpidas.  
- Mi señor no pretendo incomodarlo invitándolo a tontas fiestas, pero como le dije mi hermana ha puesto los ojos en cierta persona y mientras ella lo desee no habrá nada que se lo niegue o se lo impida, y es por eso que he venido a pedirle que por favor acepte a mi hermana y se case con ella - ¿Casarse, él? El heredero de los antiguos secretos de la magia negra unirse en compromiso con alguien más bajo que él en rango y en poderes, pero eso no era importante, él jamás debería comprometerse y menos enamorarse era solamente absurdo - Tome en cuenta, mi señor - Zech saco de sus pensamientos a Heero - Que esta unión traerá muchos beneficios a su rango y su poder, la unión de dos grandes magos será el inicio de nuestra época y nuestro dominio, ya que los nuestro se han ido acabando poco a poco, gracias a los nobles que nos han esclavizado antes que descubramos nuestros dones, con la ayuda de los hechiceros de magia blanca, pronto no quedaran muchos de nuestros seguidores y nuestra estirpe se acabara.  
- Tu estirpe, acaso no vendiste tu alma por obtener poder, tu no provienes de un largo linaje de hechiceros, solamente has llegado a serlo por simple casualidad, y no dudo que incluso el mas bajo de los nuestros te pueda derrotar - las primeras palabras del joven de ojos esmeralda, hizo que una mirada furiosa se colocara en él con intención de asesinarlo en ese preciso momento  
- Y eso significa acaso que deseas que los nuestros mueran - pregunto el joven de cabellera larga aun con la mirada intensa.  
- No, pero que le hace pensar a tu hermana que siquiera es digna de mi señor, y que si quiera él le corresponderá - Volvió a preguntar el joven a la derecha del trono  
- Eso ya lo he aclarado, nada ni nadie la persuadirá de lo contrario y no descansara hasta que lo obtenga, yo solo cumplo con lo que me pide - la voz del visitante estaba perdiendo su toque tranquilo.  
- Basta ya, de tantas discusiones absurdas - la voz de Heero los interrumpió, justo cuando Trowa estaba a punto de contestar, el silencio duro unos momentos mientras que la vista del poderoso mago se fijaba en el suelo y analizaba la situación cuando por fin hablo dijo - Hechicero, ve y dile a tu hermana que cese en su capricho puesto que esta vez no lo conseguirá, no se refiere a su posición pero no pretendo casarme ni mucho menos comprometerme, que busque alguien mas que este interesado y que deje de tomar decisiones tan precipitadas - Fueron las ultimas palabras del joven hechicero, por lo que Zech se retiro justo como había llegado en un torbellino de fuego, no sin antes de hacer una tonta reverencia. El silencio se apodero de la caverna pero solo por algunos instantes.  
  
****************************************  
  
En un pueblo cercano, un rico noble hacía su aparición acompañado de sus fieles soldados y su gran hechicero, con los dones de la magia blanca, sin contrincante digno de enfrentarlo, en lo que respecta a su rango.  
  
- Dime, ¿Dónde esta? - El noble, bajaba de su caballo, un animal hermoso, de sangre pura, de un color negro intenso.  
- Mi señor; de nuevo, le pido que deje ya este capricho - El pequeño hechicero, bajaba también de un potro de color café con manchas blancas  
- Te he dicho que no, no dejare esto así de fácil - ambos ya en tierra, junto con sus guardias se encaminaron a la aldea, entraron en la taberna donde la dueña los saludo.  
- Buenos dias, tenga usted señor Treize - dijo la joven detrás de la barra sacando una copa y una botella del vino - lo de siempre señor  
- Buenos dias Hilde, sí por favor - dijo el joven acercándose a la barra  
- Hola Hilde - saludo el pequeño hechicero  
- Hola Quatre, puedo saber a que se debe el honor de su visita - dijo la joven sirviendo la copa  
- Tú bien lo sabes - dijo el hombre apresurando la copa  
- Sigue insistiendo pense que ese era un problema ya olvidado - Hilde volvió a llenar la copa  
- He tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón pero sus oídos son sordos, sigue empeñado en resolver el asunto - dijo el joven sentándose enfrente de la barra  
- Lo lamentó señor, pero ya se ha tomado la decisión y no hay cambio - reiteró de nuevo la joven.  
- Y donde esta ahora - preguntó el hombre mirando la puerta de atrás que da salida a la calle  
- Ha salido, la hija de la granja Po, ha caído enferma y fue a revisarla - dijo Hilde  
- ¿Sally? ¿Enferma? - dijo dudosamente Treize - Bueno y cuando regresara  
  
- Aun no lo sé señor - dijo determinantemente la dueña - pero no creo que sea esta noche - se apresuro a añadir la joven  
- No importa nos quedaremos aquí, hasta muy tarde no es verdad mis fieles vasallos - dijo el hombre levantando sus brazos, y pidiendo bebidas para todos su comensales  
  
*********************************************  
  
De las sombras un brillo apareció disipando la oscuridad y mostrando a un joven de cabellera larga y rubia. Donde fue recibido por una joven más pequeña que él.  
  
- Hasta que regresaste - dijo la joven acercándose rápidamente y agitando los brazos  
- Siempre has carecido de paciencia, pequeña hermana - dijo el joven  
- Déjate de tanta palabrería y dime que fue lo que dijo - Relena estaba disgustada  
- Nada, solo que no estaba interesado en el trato y lamento decirte que ha rechazado tu propuesta, y también dijo que buscaras a alguien mas a quien le encantara la idea y que dejaras de tomar decisiones tan precipitadas - al contrario de estar molesto, ese joven tenía cierto tono sarcástico en sus palabras, ese hechicero era el primero que se oponía a los deseos de la joven bruja, y en parte se sentía complacido pero sabía muy bien que su hermana no se daría por vencida, y cuanta razón tenía.  
- Pero como se atreve, que acaso no entiende quienes somos nosotros - dijo altivamente la joven  
- No, todo lo contrario, sabe perfectamente quienes somos, él aseguro que nada tenía que ver nuestra condición de poderío, simplemente no esta interesado - El joven se acercó hasta una mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor, tomo asiento y enfrente apareció una botella de vino  
- Es definitivo que no me conoce, no hay hombre que yo desee que no quede prendado de mi belleza y de mi poder ni siquiera un hechicero como él puede librarse - la joven se acerco golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado  
- Eso no es todo, aunque logres tu objetivo que lo dudo, puesto que él es igualmente poderoso, toma en cuenta que sus amigos no lo permitirán tan fácilmente e incluso se opondrán a tus deseos y trataran por todos los medios de romper tu hechizo - al terminar otra copa se acercaba a sus labios  
- Nada se opone a mis deseos - una risa escalofriante resonó en la oscuridad.  
  
*************************************  
  
- Que piensas hacer Heero - Trowa se adelanto unos paso para voltear y quedar frente al trono  
- Nada, ya he tomado una decisión - Heero bajo los ojos a la tierra  
- Hola, me he perdido de algo - una tercera voz resonó en la caverna, un joven de cabellera negra sujeta detrás por una pequeña cola apareció de la nada entre una luz.  
- Bienvenido Wufei - Saludo Trowa, apareciendo una pequeña silla donde tomo asiento, se recargo en su respaldo y cruzo piernas y brazos.  
- He tenido un mal presentimiento, es por eso que he venido, acaso ha sucedido algo - Wufei se acerco, haciendo también aparecer una silla donde tomo asiento, no sin antes de realizar una reverencia  
- No por nada, eres también la mano derecha de nuestro señor - dijo Trowa  
- No es para tanto, después de todo le debo mi vida y por mi honor le recompensare con mi servicio - dijo el joven recién llegado  
- No ha sucedido nada importante es solo que... - Trowa contó todos los acontecimientos que sucedieran antes de su llegada  
- Vaya, no me sorprende, esa familia haría lo que sea por poder, como ya lo hemos visto y me alegra mucho la determinación que mi señor ha tomado - dijo cortésmente Wufei.  
- Aunque me debas tu vida sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre - dijo Heero levantando su mirada del suelo, el otro joven solo rió.  
- Pero conociendo esa familia estoy seguro que no se detendrán en sus ambiciones, y pienso que tal vez intenten convocar magia en nuestra contra - hablo tranquilamente Trowa  
- Acaso temes por mí - Heero hablo sarcásticamente  
- No, pero no quisiera, que hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad; ellos saben muy bien cual es tu poder Heero, pienso que tal vez busquen la forma de enfrentarte - volvió hablar Trowa - Creó que, debes vigilarlos Wufei, e informarnos de sus movimientos - dijo de pronto, mirando fijamente a Wufei  
- No debes dudar de mis poderes, pero si así lo quieres que así se haga, pero dime tu que opinas Wufei, te gustaría hacerlo - Dijo tranquilamente Heero  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Trowa, tengo un mal presentimiento y será un placer para mí y lo sabes, así que adiós - y sin decir mas desapareció en un destello de luz  
- Muy bien ahora debo irme - y desapareció entre fuegos, dejando al joven que pronto también desapareció. Sin saber que pronto sus vidas darían un giro inesperado.  
  
Ellos siempre buscan servir a alguien, siempre hay alguien que se sienta tan desesperado como para recurrir a la magia negra y cumplir sus ambiciones. A unos kilómetros de ahí, un joven plebeyo regresaba a su aldea ya muy entrada la noche, conduciendo su carreta en el camino desolado del bosque, después de regresar de la granja, su larga cabellera café caía en su espalda sujeta en una hermosa trenza, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y donde sus ojos azul - violeta iluminaban la noche. 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2  
  
Un joven plebeyo llegaba a la aldea sin hacer el menor ruido posible, se acerco lentamente a la taberna por la puerta de atrás, cuando una voz hizo que sobresaltara y una figura apareció entre las sombras.  
  
- Yo te recomendaría que no entraras - dijo la voz entre las sombras  
- ¡Ah! Eres tu Quatre, que susto me has dado, por que no puedo entrar - inquirió el hermoso joven de larga cabellera, con una mano en su pecho, por el susto que recibió pero también con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo sin igual en sus ojos.  
- Por que crees que estoy aquí - pregunto directamente el muchacho rubio cuyos ojos aqua miraban fijamente la puerta y hablaba lo mas quedo posible.  
  
- No me digas que de nuevo ha venido - pregunto molesto el joven de la trenza  
- Te he dicho que te fueras de aquí, si no quieres que te siga molestando - hablo de nuevo el joven rubio - Es un capricho y no podrán quitárselo  
  
No me iré de aquí, yo he vivido mas tiempo que él en este lugar y no me marchare tan fácilmente - respondió fuertemente el otro muchacho  
  
- ¡Shhh! Quieres que salga ahora mismo - El joven rubio regañó al otro por su volumen de voz - Pero si no quieres irte al menos permíteme esconderte, hasta que se canse de esta situación y desista, con mi magia nunca te encontrara, eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo permitir que ese hombre te moleste de esa manera - respondió en voz baja  
- En verdad te lo agradecería, pero él debe comprender que no puede ser posible y debe darse por vencido - explicó en voz baja el muchacho trenzado  
  
Se quedaron platicando unos momentos, no habían hablado desde la ultima vez que el hechicero visitó el pueblo y eso hace ya casi 1 mes, cuando otra persona apareció en la puerta.  
  
- Duo me alegra que hayas regresado, que bueno que Quatre estuvo al pendiente, de lo contrario te hubieras encontrado con Treize, por cierto Quatre ya se van - dijo la joven en la puerta  
- Muchas gracias por avisarme Hilde - Quatre mostró una gran sonrisa  
- Gracias Hilde, y gracias también Quatre - Duo sonrió de una manera muy afectiva  
- Duo creó que sería mejor que te fueras a casa, no quisiera que te vieran aquí, luego te alcanzo - la mujer estaba a punto de volver a entrar  
- Muy bien, te veo allá, adiós Quatre, espero que vengas mas seguido al pueblo, pero evita traer a tu señor - El joven se despidió y el joven hechicero regreso dentro de la taberna. Dentro de ella, los guardias y el noble, se despedían.  
- Muy bien ya que ha llegado aquí mi fiel hechicero es hora de partir - sentenció el noble saliendo de la taberna - Por cierto dime que hacías detrás de la taberna - pregunto el hombre cuando se dirigían a recoger sus caballos.  
- Nada importante mi señor, solo observaba las estrellas tratando de descifrar el futuro - era media verdad, antes de que Duo llegara, y mientras estaban platicando sus ojos miraban el cielo en busca de la respuesta al futuro incierto  
- Y que viste en el futuro, espero que mi compromiso - dijo emocionado Treize  
- Lamento decepcionarlo, pero el futuro es incierto ni las mismas estrellas lo conocen, parece que ellas también están confundidas, pero cierto es y debo aclarar que no hay anuncio de compromiso para usted, le he dicho muchas veces y hasta cansarme, que eso no esta destinado para usted y menos con la persona que tanto anhela - exclamo sagazmente el pequeño hechicero  
- Espero que tus palabras no sean ciertas, lamentaría lo contrario, pero de todas maneras es momento de regresar al castillo, a estas horas sería fácil caer ante algún enemigo - dijo Treize, montando su caballo igual que su hechicero  
- Me alegra que haya desistido - Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír  
- Claro que no, mañana regresaremos es hora de una respuesta - dijo rápidamente Treize, palabras que no gustaron nada a su acompañante, mientras las estrellas miraban fijamente la tierra.  
  
Duo se dirigía a su casa, no estaba cerca del pueblo, debía conducir al menos 15 minutos para poder llegar, al final del camino pudo verla una pequeña choza con una chimenea, había vivido ahí desde que llegó al pueblo, cuando tenía cerca de 7 años recogido por un grupo de forasteros, sus padres habían muerto trágicamente pero lo más raro es que él no recordaba lo que había sucedido su mente lo había bloqueado, la familia de Hilde lo había recibido muy afectuosamente, eso ya hace 10 años, pero lamentablemente su nueva familia había caído víctima de influenza y su padre, su madre y sus dos hermanos más pequeños habían fallecido hace cerca de 4 años, así que él y Hilde se habían quedado solos, cuidando el negocio de su padre, la cantina, no tardaron en aprender las ventajas y desventajas, pero con el tiempo supieron administrarla bien y ahora eso se había convertido en su sustento, él se encargaba de imponer el orden, pero por esos rumbos muchos los conocían y los querían y casi nadie los molestaban, de vez en cuando uno que otro forastero pero siempre podía ponerles un alto, Duo siempre trataba de ayudar a todos y con su sonrisa aliviaba incluso la pena más grande, no había nadie que quedara fascinado con su paciencia, su sentido del humor, su risa, y sus ojos eran lo que más le gustaban a la gente, estaban llenos de vida, de un brillo hermoso, pero hablaba demasiado, su conversación era interminable, a veces incluso se sentaba en las mesas y se ponía conversar con los clientes, en vez de seguir atendiendo, pero incluso así muchos adoraban esa forma de expresarse y de hablar, una de esas persona era Treize Khushrenada, que al asistir a la cantina una noche de paso hace ya casi dos meses, se quedo prendado de la hermosura de ese joven, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de todo su ser, llego incluso a establecerse cerca del pueblo, para verlo todos los dias, llegó a tanto su devoción al principio, convertida después en capricho, que le pidió que por favor aceptara hacerle compañía, y no solo eso también le propuso matrimonio, asegurando que con su poder nadie los molestaría y que a nadie le importaría, Le declaro que lo amaba profundamente y deseaba que estuviera a su lado para siempre. ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Duo ante tal declaración?, Simple, Duo trato de ser lo mas franco posible, que no le importaba su poder ni su riqueza, que no estaba interesado en eso ni mucho menos estaba enamorado de él, que dejara de insistir, ya que no podría jamás amarlo. Treize no se rendiría tan fácilmente, siguió insistiendo sin obtener una respuesta diferente de la primera, convirtiéndose así en un capricho. Hace 1 mes que Treize había intentado de nuevo su petición, haciendo una competencia en donde Duo debía competir contra él, un enfrentamiento sobre caballos, el primero en caer perdería, si Treize perdía debía dejar de intentar comprometerse con Duo, y si este perdía debería aceptar la oferta de Treize. Duo ganó limpiamente la contienda, Treize había sido derrotado, y Duo estaba seguro que Treize cumpliría su palabra y dejaría ese asunto en paz, pero no fue así y esa misma noche había regresado de nuevo para seguir insistiendo. Duo abrió la puerta de su casa, encendió la lampara, en la habitación había una pequeña mesa con 6 sillas, en el fondo había una pequeña cocina, y algunos estantes, con platos, vasos y otros donde había comida. En el lado derecho había una chimenea que calentaba el lugar en las noches frías, había una alfombra debajo de la mesa, y cerca de la chimenea había 2 mecedoras donde los dueños pasaban las noches riendo y platicando, del lado izquierdo podía verse una puerta que conducía a un pequeño pasillo en donde había 6 puertas, las primera a la izquierda era el baño, al lado estaba la habitación donde dormía Hilde, y después había una ventana con un gran marco donde Duo podía sentarse y observar el río que corría detrás de la casa y el precioso paisaje, sin lugar a dudas el lugar preferido de Duo, del lado derecho estaban las habitaciones vacías que habían pertenecido a los dos hermanos de Hilde, luego la de sus padres y justamente en frente al fondo se encontraba la suya. Abrió lentamente la puerta, dejó la lampara en la mesa del lado derecho al entrar, se sentó en la silla y observo la habitación, era pequeña pero era suya, enfrente de la mesa había un gran estante con muchos libros extraños y al lado en la esquina del fondo estaba su cama, con un pequeño taburete de madera a su lado, en donde había una jarra con agua encima, después estaba una pequeña ventana donde los rayos del sol entraban al amanecer, después y por último estaba su ropero. Esa era su casa, se quito los zapatos y su ropa apago la lampara y se acostó, Hilde regresaría mas tarde después de todo cerraban la taberna a las 11:00, sin mas pensamientos sus ojos azul - violeta se cerraron. Hilde no tardo en regresar pero no hizo ruido así que el joven trenzado no se despertó, la casa se quedo a oscuras y en paz, mientras que en la gran casa de un gran noble cercano a ese pueblo, las paredes se agitaban por la furia que dentro se sentía, el hechicero rubio se había marchado a sus aposentos en el momento en que llegaron mientras que su señor, desquitaba su furia con todo lo que estuviera cerca de ahí.  
  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - decía la voz furiosa de Treize, tirando las cosas de su camino  
- Señor, le pido que por favor, se tranquilice - la voz de una joven mujer se escuchaba en la misma habitación - Mañana ira a verlo también ¿No es verdad?  
- Así es, pero que pasara si su respuesta no cambia, sabes muy bien Noin que no podría soportar de nuevo otra humillación - Treize se sentó en la silla más cercana.  
- Siempre hay otra oportunidad mi señor - una figura apareció entre las sombras mostrando a una joven de cabello castaño con ojos de color miel.  
  
Mientras tanto una hechicera tramaba su venganza contra un joven que la había despreciado, a ella, era necesario tomar medidas drásticas y debía conseguir sus objetivos a toda costa, pero no sabía que un joven con cabellera negra igual que sus ojos la vigilaban muy de cerca por mandato de su amo. No muy lejos de ahí el hechicero cuyos ojos no mostraban emoción alguna se entretenía con su último encargo de parte de un poderoso noble, y le daría 3000 monedas de oro por su trabajo, una paga muy buena en aquellos tiempos, debía utilizar su magia para acabar con el ejercito de su enemigo, para que le fuera fácil apoderarse de ese reino, maldiciones cayeron sobre esos hombres y para la mañana el ejercito del noble a quien servía ya entraba en esas tierras. Era hora de regresar a sus dominios, la caverna donde él podría dormir y luego buscaría que hacer.  
  
******************************************  
  
La mañana llegó, los ojos azul - violeta se abrían lentamente, pero aun parpadeando para poder acoplarse a la luz de la habitación, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, tratando de encontrar al ser perfecto que en ella se encontraba, ruidos cercanos se escucharon lo que hizo al joven levantarse pesadamente en la cama, froto sus ojos y se levanto, no tardo en cambiarse con su pantalones negros y su playera gris, entro en la cocina y se encontró con su hermana, o al menos a la persona que consideraba como su hermana preparando el desayuno, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y sus palabras alegres se escucharon en la casa.  
  
- Buenos Días Hilde - Duo se acercó a la alacena y saco la vajilla que utilizarían.  
- Que tal dormiste Duo - Hilde se acerco con el agua caliente que sirvió en dos tazas.  
- No puedo quejarme - Duo preparó un par de cafés, mientras Hilde regresaba ya con la comida preparada.  
- De nuevo ese sueño, té molesta - Hilde tomó asiento con sus ojos fijos en la figura sentada ante ella - Y no lo has comentado con Quatre, verdad  
- No quisiera preocuparlo, ya sabes como se pone, además no sé lo que significa - Duo se encogió de hombros, hace ya cerca de dos meses que un sueño no lo dejaba dormir, era extraño, no lo recordaba completamente solo pequeños fragmentos, en él había una silueta que no se podía ver el rostro, ante ella había una joya pero por la oscuridad solamente se notaba su brillo y su forma era parecida a una garra o algo parecido, la persona frente a ella hablaba extrañamente, no reconocía la voz pero era algo fría, cuando imágenes empezaban a salir de ese cristal era cuando se despertaba. No lo comprendía pero ese sueño le producía escalofríos y algunas veces despertaba sudando a media noche, era cuando se sentaba en su lugar favorito a ver las estrellas, tratando de recordar pero se quedaba dormido olvidando todo lo que lograba analizar, probablemente su amigo Quatre, sabría el significado de ese sueño, pero el pequeño problema era que no recordaba muchas cosas así que ¿Qué caso tenía?  
- Con mayor razón, como sabes que se preocupara, tal vez no es nada importante - Hilde siguió insistiendo.  
- Y si no es importante, que caso tiene que se lo diga - Duo terminó esa conversación, la charla continuo, mientras ambos terminaban de desayunar, y se preparaban para salir, el sol todavía se encontraba saliendo, pero era hora de trabajar.  
  
Mientras tanto el necio noble se preparaba para salir en compañía de su hechicero quien no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de la mejor consejera de su amo, Noin, quien era también una hechicera de magia blanca aunque también tenía contactos con brujos negros. Era hora de una decisión determinante y después de pensarlo durante toda la noche ese noble llego a una conclusión, que si de nuevo era rechazado, era tiempo de utilizar su poder y su riqueza para conseguir su mayor y más grande deseo. Heero se encontraba dormido, mientras Trowa se había disfrazado para poder comprar las cosas que se les estaban acabando, y Wufei aun seguía los pasos de ambos hermanos, por su parte Quatre sentía que algo pronto ocurriría, y que cambiaría el destino de todos. 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
Parecía una mañana tranquila, el sol ya empezaba su camino, Duo y Hilde, habían abierto desde muy temprano y la gente no se hizo esperar, muchos llegaron puntuales, algunos no a beber ni a jugar, solamente para que el joven trenzado que los atendía les dirigiera una de sus sonrisas y se sentara en su mesa para platicar con ellos. Forasteros que igualmente se quedaban sorprendidos de que ese joven llamara tanto la atención. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubieran llegado los hombres de Treize antes del mediodía, caballos galopando anunciaron su llegada, Duo que se encontraba platicando con unos forasteros ni siquiera presto atención al acontecimiento. Cuando Treize entro en la taberna.  
  
- Muy bien, todos deben irse ahora - dijo la voz del personaje que acababa de llegar, detrás de él se podían observar claramente a una figura más pequeña con cabello rubio y otra una mujer de cabello color violeta, con unos ojos del mismo color - He dicho ¡Fuera! - De nuevo la voz retumbó en la cantina, muchos que conocían a ese personaje rápidamente salieron, otros salieron por temor y algunos forasteros que quedaron, mirando como ese hombre se exasperaba - No quieren irse, muy bien, ¡Guardias, sáquenlos de aquí ahora y mañana por la mañana serán ejecutados! - Los guardias se aproximaron rápidamente y arrestaron a los hombres que quedaban  
- ¡Esperen! - La voz de Duo se escucho, quien al escuchar la voz de Treize se había puesto de pie y ahora se encontraba cerca de la barra - Por favor, gentiles hombres váyanse, mañana podrán venir, no vale la pena morir por tal insignificancia - palabras dulces y amorosas, que se escucharon y al instante los forasteros dejaron la taberna no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada de desprecio al hombre que había hecho que dejaran de ver a aquel bello joven, mientras que para despedirse de ese joven dedicaron una sonrisa y un tierna mirada.  
- ¡Guardias, vigilen la entrada y por ningún motivo dejen entrar o salir a alguien, entendido! - Al instante los guardias obedecieron y desaparecieron por la puerta principal, mientras que la joven que se encontraba detrás de él camino hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, donde se quedo mirando a la muchacha que se encontraba detrás de la barra.  
- Puedo saber, quien se cree usted para venir aquí y hacer tal alboroto - dijo Hilde  
- Soy un gran noble, y mi poder me lo permite - contestó cortantemente Treize - Y creo que ustedes saben perfectamente cual es el motivo de mi visita  
- Pense que ese asunto había quedado olvidado, mi señor - Duo trato de ser lo mas cortes que podía pero se sentía molesto por la actitud del recién llegado  
- Lo he intentado, las estrellas son testigos - dijo Treize mientras se acercaba a ese joven - Pero simplemente estas clavado en mi corazón y en mi alma  
- Y por que no simplemente me olvida usted mejor que nadie conoce mi respuesta y no la cambiare por ningún motivo - Duo perdió el contacto visual que había tenido hasta ese momento con Treize y se acerco a la barra  
  
- Debes reconsiderarlo, mi señor es muy poderoso, té inundaría de riquezas, vivirías con todas las comodidades posibles, él en verdad te ama - Las primeras palabras de Noin, desde la puerta trasera.  
- Un capricho solamente es, sabe perfectamente que no me interesan sus riquezas ni su poder, yo no le amo, así que será mejor que se vaya, ningún asunto de por aquí es ya de su incumbencia - palabras frías fueron las que se escucharon, ese joven en verdad estaba molesto, cosa muy rara en él e incluso su sonrisa se había marchado.  
- ¿Quieres tener una competencia? Si yo gano deberás aceptar mi proposición, si tú ganas, té prometo no volver a molestarte - dijo Treize, con las palabras más nobles que pudiera expresar  
- Hemos visto que usted no cumple sus promesas, fue exactamente lo que dijo hace un mes y ha faltado a su juramento regresando después de que prometió que no volvería - dijo Duo que volvió a mirar al hombre frente de él - Por favor le pido que se vaya, deje de insistir, si en verdad me ama le pido muy amablemente que me deje en paz - Palabras sinceras, se escucharon de nuevo por parte del muchacho trenzado, que dejaron petrificado al hombre de cabellera café  
- Lamento que piense de esa forma, lamento mas que otra vez no haya conseguido mi más anhelado deseo, pero no dejare de insistir, tal vez algún día cambies de opinión, viviré esperando ese momento - Treize se preparaba para marcharse  
- Sería muy injusto de mi parte, prometerle que tal vez llegue ese momento, así que le digo que eso es mas que imposible, será mejor que busque a alguien que en verdad lo ame lo profundamente, algo que yo no puedo hacer - Duo se sentía tranquilo que Treize se marchara rápidamente y sin dar más pelea algo realmente extraño pero eso ahorita no importaba demasiado, mientras Noin dejaba de vigilar la puerta trasera y preparaba para salir. Por su parte Quatre, no había dicho palabra alguna, por que aunque estaba en contra de los deseos de su amo no podía contradecirlo.  
- No importa, yo volveré - Treize dejo rápidamente la taberna seguido de Noin y por último de Quatre, quien antes de salir le sonrió muy afectuosamente al joven que se encontraba dentro de ella.  
  
Después de esto la mañana paso tranquilamente, los clientes volvieron y por fin parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad, lo que Duo no sabía es que Treize había tomado una decisión de que es lo que haría si él fuera rechazado de nuevo.  
  
**********************************  
  
Heero había despertado, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su mejor amigo preparando algo de comer, después de todo los hechiceros también comen.  
  
- Buenos dias mi señor, perdón Heero, espero no haberte despertado - Trowa se encargaba de atizar el fuego  
- No debes preocuparte, solo estoy algo cansado, los hechizos que utilice anoche me agotaron demasiado - dijo Heero que se levanto pesadamente de la cama.  
- Algo extraño, no lo crees - Trowa se encargo de servir un poco de comida  
- Sí, que té preocupa - dijo Heero recibiendo un plato y sentándose en una pequeña roca cerca del fuego.  
- Pues he tratado de leer a las estrellas, pero todo parece confuso, es como si no existiera un futuro, es la primera vez que me siento así además esta el comportamiento de las criaturas infernales - dijo Trowa sentándose a comer  
- Si te diste cuenta, pero creo que tal vez se debe al cambio del tiempo, no es la primera vez que sucede, tal vez solo es temporal - En ese momento una luz entro en la cueva  
- Hola Wufei - Trowa levanto su mirada, y se topo con la figura del joven recién llegado  
- Que te trae por aquí - Pregunto Heero ante la presencia de su amigo  
- Hola, he venido a avisarles, que reales eran sus sospechas; los hermanos traman su venganza, en especial la joven - dijo Wufei recibiendo la comida que Trowa le ofrecía  
  
Los tres se quedaron platicando de lo que serían sus próximas obligaciones, al terminar Wufei se retiró para seguir vigilando a los hermanos, mientras Trowa necesitaba visitar a un noble que necesitaba sus servicios, mientras Heero decidio caminar solo por la tierra, a plena luz del día. Caía la tarde y en la gran casa del noble, molesto estaba por ser rechazado de nuevo por el joven de la taberna. Mientras sus hechiceros trataban de controlarlo.  
  
- Señor, debe tranquilizarse - Le decía el hechicero rubio - Usted sabía cual era la decisión de Duo  
- Lo mejor sería que dejara ese capricho, aunque no quiera admitirlo, él tiene razón debe buscar a alguien que este interesado por usted, y aunque le duela sabe que Duo no podrá amarlo - la joven Noin trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón  
- No, he dicho que esperare hasta el momento en que él me acepte - Era hora de tomar acciones en el asunto  
- Entonces esperara toda la vida, Duo es muy testarudo, jamás cambiara de opinión, debe dejarlo en paz, es por su bien - Quatre seguía insistiendo  
- Si no es por las buenas será por las malas - dijo Treize con una sonrisa en el rostro  
- ¿Qué quiere decir, mi señor? - Quatre no entendía a que se refería Treize  
- Mi joven y leal hechicero, es momento de que mi poder y mi riqueza me consigan lo que deseo, así que te pido, no, te ordeno que utilices tu magia, para que el joven Duo me acepte, al igual que mi proposición - Quatre se quedo helado ante tal petición.  
- No, como ha decidido tomar tal decisión - La sonrisa de Treize era mas que obvia  
- Té rehusas a cumplir mi petición - Treize se levanto de su silla y se acerco al joven rubio.  
- Por supuesto que me rehuso, de todas maneras sabe perfectamente que eso esta prohibido, no puedo hacerlo - Quatre estaba determinado  
- Si no puedes cumplir mi deseo será mejor que te vayas, ya no me sirves te retiró tus obligaciones, deja mi casa ahora - Al escuchar estas palabras Quatre dio media vuelta y salió, hace cuanto tiempo que quería marcharse, pero si su amo no lo dejaba ir no podría marcharse, ese mismo día tomo sus cosas y salió de esa casa con dirección al pueblo, mientras tanto la conversación seguía - Noin, todo queda en tus manos, espero que tu si puedas cumplir mi petición.  
- Señor, usted sabe que le seré fiel hasta la muerte, pero Quatre tenía razón eso esta prohibido, no es posible de realizar - las palabras de Noin hicieron que Treize perdiera su sonrisa, lo que Noin notó por eso rápidamente añadió - Señor, eso no es posible con magia blanca, pero tal vez con las fuerzas de la oscuridad su deseo se cumpla  
- Acaso conoces a un hechicero negro - preguntó Treize  
- Si, conozco a la hechicera Une, vive en las profundidades del bosque si me permite ir a buscarla ahora mismo, la traeré lo mas pronto posible y ella le dirá lo que usted desea escuchar - dijo Noin  
- Entonces, ve, esperare aquí, hasta tu regreso - dijo Treize y al instante Noin salió  
  
Quatre no tardó en llegar al pueblo, pronto la noche haría su aparición, llegó a la taberna y entro por la puerta de atrás, se encontró con Hilde y le contó lo sucedido, Hilde al escucharlo, le ofreció su casa, él acepto gustoso y salió de ahí sin que el joven trenzado se diera cuenta, llego a la casa y dejo sus cosas en la mesa, esperaría hasta que los dueños regresaran y eso tomaría tiempo. Coloco sus brazos en la mesa, y apoyo su cabeza en ellos, no tardo en quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera noto cuando una carreta se acercaba, ni la puerta abrirse, solo sintió que alguien lo agitaba por su hombro, abrió sus ojos y se topo con la figura borrosa de un joven que se encontraba frente de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tallo sus ojos y puedo divisar a su mejor amigo.  
  
*************************************************  
  
- Duo... - la voz de Quatre se escuchaba cansada  
- Lamento despertarte, pero será mejor que duermas en una cama, no lo crees, el dormir en una mesa es algo incomodo no lo crees, a mi no me gusta, cuando despierto me duele mi cabeza, a menos que para ti sea lo más cómodo, de esa manera no te molestare - Ese joven tomo asiento en la silla para quedar frente al invitado que ahora se encontraba totalmente despierto, su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa, y escuchaba lo que decía su mejor amigo, contento de que no hubiera perdido el buen humor después de lo que sucedió esa mañana - Al dormir en una mesa, al despertar te duele la cabeza, te duele la espalda, y ni que decir de tus brazos están dormidos totalmente, te lo digo por experiencia una vez, me quede dormido en una mesa de la taberna y al día siguiente no podía levantarme, ni siquiera descanse, te lo digo si tienes sueño debes dormir en una cama es mucho mejor. Pero dime que te trae por aquí, Hilde me dijo que te había encontrado detrás de la taberna, y que te pidió que vinieras a casa, pero no me dijo por que habías venido a esta hora, y sin la compañía de tu señor  
- ¿Dónde esta Hilde? - preguntó el joven rubio  
- Se quedo en la taberna, aun no es hora de cerrar y ella se quedó a cargo pero me pidió que viniera a verte, por que tienes algo muy importante que decirme pero no quiso decir más, ¿A qué se refiere? - los ojos del joven trenzado brillaban aun en la oscuridad  
  
Quatre explico todo lo sucedido desde su visita a la taberna esa tarde hasta el regreso a la casa de su señor y de la petición y las intenciones de este, a cada palabra Duo permanecía con su típica sonrisa, sin siquiera preocuparse o exaltarse ante el relato de su amigo, en el transcurso de la platica Duo se había levantado para preparar algo de tomar, y al terminar Quatre dio un gran sorbido a su bebida que aun soltaba un humo reconfortante. Por su parte una carreta había llegado a la entrada de la casa, y por segunda vez la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven que saludo muy amablemente, y con una gran sonrisa, después de cerrar la puerta y se sentó también en la mesa, donde Duo también le acerco una taza de café.  
  
- Me alegra que ya hayas llegado, Hilde, Quatre me estaba contando acerca de su amo - Dijo amablemente Duo.  
- Si lo sé, a mí también me lo contó - respondió Hilde  
- Debo recordarles que ya no es mi amo - aclaró rápidamente Quatre  
- Tienes razón, Quatre me estaba contando acerca de Treize - Duo mostró una pequeña sonrisa  
- No deberías tomarlo a broma Duo, recuerda que Treize no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente - Hilde asumió una postura seria  
- Hilde tiene razón, Duo será mejor que te vayas - Quatre tomo otro sorbo de su taza.  
- Ya te he dicho que no me iré, así que será mejor que olviden esa alternativa - aclaró Duo  
- Esperaba que digieras eso, es por eso que he decidido proteger a Duo con mi magia, y tratar de hacer olvidar al señor Treize su capricho - expresó Quatre  
- Claro, y puedes quedarte con nosotros - explicó Hilde y luego añadió - Ahora mismo llevare tus cosas a tu habitación - Hilde tomó las cosas de Quatre y entro por el pasillo, abrió la primer puerta que se encontraba a su derecha. Dejo las cosas en la cama y regreso para poder seguir platicando con sus amigos.  
  
La noche pasó lentamente mientras los tres jóvenes conversaban, pasado de la medianoche los tres decidieron irse a dormir, Quatre se quedaría para proteger a Duo y también los ayudaría en la taberna y esa misma noche realizo un hechizo para la protección de su amigo, un tipo de escudo para evitar que alguien más pudiera hechizarlo, mientras tanto una joven había salido rápidamente de la casa del noble, era Noin que iba en busca de Une. Muy entrada la noche llego hasta su cabaña instalada en lo profundo del bosque.  
  
- Que te trae por estos rumbos mi querida Noin - pregunto la silueta que salió entre los arboles, mostrando a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel  
- Hechicera Une, he venido a ti por que necesito tu ayuda - respondió la joven desmontando del caballo que llevaba  
- Que clase de asunto puede obligarte a pedir mi ayuda - reiteró de nuevo Une  
- No es un problema mío, mi señor necesita tus servicios, es necesario que vengas conmigo por favor, te aseguro que serás muy bien recompensada - Noin se acerco a la hechicera  
- Teniendo, dos magos poderosos pertenecientes a la magia blanca, que tipo de asunto lo haría buscar ayuda con los hechiceros negros - pregunto Une  
- Es una larga historia, estoy segura que mi amo te lo explicara - respondió Noin  
- Tenemos tiempo - Fueron las últimas palabras de la hechicera y después entro en la cabaña, seguida por Noin, una cabaña rústica. Noin tomó asiento en la silla de la mesa, mientras Une, agregaba unos ingredientes en un caldero que se encontraba a fuego lento - Ahora dime, ¿Qué asunto, puede obligar a tu señor para recurrir a la magia negra teniendo dos hechiceros blancos?  
- Debo informarte que Quatre, el otro hechicero, se ha alejado de mi señor, esta misma noche ha sido desalojado de la casa de mi señor Treize, por que se ha rehusado a cumplir sus ordenes, y para mí eso es algo imposible es por eso que he venido a pedirte tu ayuda - explico Noin, durante el resto de la noche, informó a Une acerca lo que había sucedido, y cuales eran los deseos de su amo.  
  
Cerca de la mañana, Une decidió acompañar a Noin, después de todo le había prometido una gran recompensa, así llegarían a la casa de su señor después de que el sol saliera. 


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4  
  
Duo se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, su sueño lo había vuelto a despertar y no deseaba volver a dormir así que decidió tomar una ducha, se levanto y salió afuera para encender un poco de leña, y calentar el agua de su baño, no tardó mucho tiempo, cuando regreso a su habitación para recoger su ropa y después entrar en el baño, el agua estaba deliciosa, mientras se bañaba, Hilde se levanto también y coloco un poco mas de leña para que Quatre y ella pudieran bañarse. Después de un rico baño, desayunaron ligeramente y se pusieron en marcha al pueblo, el sol ya iba apareciendo en el horizonte, no tardaron en llegar los clientes, pero esta vez Duo no atendía solo, Quatre lo ayudaba y muchos también se sorprendieron de ver al joven bonito que siempre acompañaba a Treize, trabajando en la taberna. Mientras tanto en la casa del noble Noin y Une, ya habían llegado, y fueron llevadas rápidamente ante Treize.  
  
- Que tenga una buena mañana señor - comentó la hechicera Une  
- Espero que tu puedas mejorarla - respondió Treize  
- Noin, me ha informado acerca de sus deseos - afirmó Une  
- Me alegra, entonces dime puedes ayudarme o necesito recurrir a alguien más - preguntó Treize  
- Creo, que puedo hacer algo, pero primero necesito ver sus ingredientes - aseguró Une  
  
Noin llevó a Une a su "cocina", donde Une revisó cada uno de los ingredientes y sonrió satisfecha de que se encontrara todo, esa misma mañana empezó su poción que consistía en ver los pensamientos del joven y con la poción hacer que Treize entrara en ella, después del mediodía estaba lista y se la ofreció a Treize.  
  
- Mi señor, debe beber esto mientras realizo el hechizo - aseguró Une, a lo que Treize obedeció al instante, poco después Une recitaba versos en lenguas extrañas y solo conocidas por bestias infernales, y al final dijo - No puedo, no puedo entrar en su mente, esta siendo protegido, por la magia blanca, mi hechizo no surtirá efecto.  
- Quatre - Un susurro que escapó de los labios de Treize y que fue escuchado por Noin  
- Acaso, cree que Quatre protegerá a Duo - preguntó Noin  
- Quatre ¿Su otro vasallo? - pregunto Noin - Es razonable, ese joven tiene grandes poderes, y es por eso que mi conjuro no surtiera efecto, me lo hubieran advertido desde un principio  
- ¿Qué pasara ahora? - preguntó Noin  
- Mi magia no surtirá efecto en ese chico - respondió Une, pero ante la reacción de Treize añadió - Pero sé quien es capaz de lograrlo si me da la paga que me prometió traeré a esa persona, solo yo sé como invocarla  
  
Treize dudo por un momento pero era tanto su deseo que al final accedió, esa misma tarde se encerró en una habitación mientras llamaba a la jefa de su orden. Después de algunos intentos una figura borrosa apareció.  
  
- Que deseas hechicera Une, por que has osado convocarme - preguntó la figura de la joven que apareció  
- Mi señora Relena, la hechicera más poderosa, y dirigente de nuestra orden es un placer conocerla - dijo Une  
- Une, no tengo mucha paciencia ahora tengo asuntos que atender y por tu osadía podrías ganarte tu muerte - le aseguró la imagen  
- La he convocado por que necesito su ayuda - Une, contó todo lo que había sucedido, su trato y el problema que le impedía llevarlo a cabo - Es por eso que le pido su ayuda para este noble, le aseguró que sabrá recompensarla  
- Eso lo hablare con él, pero deberías avergonzarte, no puedes con un hechicero blanco - la imagen mantenía una sonrisa fría en su rostro  
- Mi señora, no es cualquiera, es demasiado poderoso - aseguró Une  
- Basta de excusas, debo hablar con mi hermano, dile a ese noble que llegare ahí antes de que anochezca - y sin decir más desapareció y Une salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Treize que esperaba ansioso la respuesta.  
  
Contento por la noticia, aun tenían que esperar, un par de horas después la hechicera hacía su aparición junto con su hermano, fueron bien recibidos por el noble, lo que ellos no sabían es que un par de ojos negros los vigilaba desde hace algunos dias.  
  
- Sigues aquí Une - preguntó la voz de la joven recién llegada, y sin decir más explicaciones lanzo una bola de fuego que eliminó a la hechicera ante el asombro de todos, pero nadie le dio importancia - Dígame, por que me ha mandado a llamar  
- Necesito tu servicio - respondió Treize  
- Entonces es cierto lo que decía Une, de acuerdo, pero a cambio de los poderes del hechicero blanco que bloqueo el conjuro de Une - aseguró Relena  
  
- ¿Por qué deseas eso? - preguntó Noin  
- No es un asunto de tu incumbencia - contesto la hechicera  
- Esta bien, mi antiguo hechicero es muy poderoso y estoy seguro que servirá para sus propósitos - El pacto quedó hecho, mientras Relena y su hermano eran conducidos a una de las habitaciones, unos ojos seguían vigilándolos.  
- ¿Por que deseas los poderes de la magia blanca? - preguntó su hermano  
- Es sencillo, he encontrado un hechizo para hacer que Heero doblegue sus deseos, pero necesito ambos poderes - respondió Relena  
- ¿Qué pasara si ese hechicero no quiere ayudarte? - volvió a preguntar Zech  
- Lo obligare de una u otra forma - respondió la joven sin darle mucha importancia, mientras se preparaban, su vigilante desapareció, no tardo en llegar con su amo y convencerlo de eliminar primero al hechicero.  
- Debemos eliminarlo, no podemos permitir que Relena consiga su capricho, pero me temo que no será fácil hallarlo - respondió Trowa  
- Mientras Wufei regresa a vigilar a los hermanos, nosotros buscaremos a ese hechicero, su pueblo no esta muy lejos de aquí - ordeno Heero  
  
Al instante Wufei desapareció, y poco después Trowa y Heero. El día llegaba a su fin la noche se hacía visible mientras los hermanos preparaban su trabajo, Wufei los vigilaba, Heero y Trowa estaban a punto de entrar en el pueblo, y Duo atendía alegremente a los clientes, pero Quatre tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
- Conoce algún lugar donde podamos dormir esta noche - preguntó Trowa al dueño de la herrería, mientras compraban sus caballos  
- Los dueños de la taberna pueden ofrecerles unas habitaciones - les contesto amablemente mientras les entregaba dos preciosos sangre pura ambos de un color negro intenso.  
- Gracias - contestó fríamente Trowa cuando le entregaba el dinero por los dos animales y se alejaban hacía la cantina.  
  
Hilde le pidió a Duo que llevara la comida para la granja Po, mientras Quatre lo suplía, y por tercera ocasión, él se marchaba dejando a Hilde encargarse de la taberna, momentos después entraron dos forasteros en la cantina y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, no ordenaron nada, esperaba poder hablar con la dueña, cerca de la medianoche los clientes se marcharon, Quatre salió para preparar la carreta mientras Hilde recogía las sillas y se sorprendió de ver a los dos forasteros.  
  
- Disculpen, señores es hora de cerrar - afirmó la joven, mientras los dos jóvenes la observaban, pero como no obtuvo respuesta decidio preguntar - ¿Ustedes no son de por aquí?  
- No - respondió tranquilamente Trowa - ¿Puede conseguirnos un lugar para hospedarnos?  
- Si, nosotros alquilamos 2 habitaciones por si quieren quedarse - Desde la muerte de sus padres, ellos rentaban los cuartos para obtener algún dinero extra, y además esos jóvenes no se veían con malas intenciones, o al menos eso creía  
- Si, gracias por su amabilidad - respondió de nuevo Trowa, después de todo necesitaban encontrar al hechicero y eso significaba que debían permanecer en el pueblo el mayor tiempo posible, ni siquiera se habían percatado de que él se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaban.  
  
Salieron rápidamente del negocio, encontraron a Quatre que tenía listo el transporte, Hilde se sentó adelante, y los forasteros atrás, no tardaron en llegar a la cabaña, al parecer Duo ya se había ido a dormir, pero también había preparado la cena, los huéspedes no tenían hambre por lo que Hilde los llevo a sus habitaciones, Trowa dormiría en la segunda puerta del lado derecho al lado de la habitación de Quatre, y Heero en la tercera. Ambos se fueron a dormir, o al menos eso dijeron, mientras Hilde y Quatre cenaban lo que Duo les había preparado, al terminar ambos se fueron a acostar y no tardaron en quedarse profundamente dormidos, mientras tanto Trowa se había transportado a la habitación de Heero, poco después Trowa desapareció de la habitación dejando a Heero solo en la casa, él solo se acostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando fijamente el techo, no entendía por que pero estar ahí lo hacía sentir incomodo. En la casa del noble el hechizo estaba listo, era hora de comenzar el ritual, la joven se coloco enfrente del caldero y empezó a recitar.  
  
- El orgullo necesitamos doblegar, necesitamos de los poderes de la oscuridad, ven aquí espíritu de la noche, has caso de mi petición - dijo la joven, mientras se concentraba, a lo lejos era observada por Trowa y Wufei, después de recitarla una cuantas veces el brebaje comenzó a hervir y pronto una sombra surgió de él, sin forma, ni rostro, totalmente oscura emanando un aire frío - Bienvenido, espíritu de la noche, sabes a donde debes ir y cual es tu encargó - preguntó la joven, y la sombra se agito dando a entender que estaba lista, y una voz salió de ella  
- Sí, mi señora - una voz fría y lejana, baja pero clara  
- Entonces cumple tu trabajo - y al instante la figura salto del caldero, se arrastro por el suelo, atravesó la pared y se interno en la noche - Cuando el espíritu entre en el cuerpo de ese joven, será cuestión de tiempo, para que su orgullo y su voluntad se pierdan, cuando escuche de nuevo su petición no podrá negarse, tomara un poco de tiempo tal vez 3 dias serán suficientes.  
- De acuerdo pero deseó que te quedes, hasta comprobarlo - dijo Treize mientras se acercaba a la joven  
- Acaso no confía en mi - preguntó la joven  
- No, pero no deseó alguna equivocación - aseguró Treize  
- De acuerdo, de todas maneras tengo que hablar con ese hechicero - Sentenció la joven, y poco después ella y su hermano se retiraban a sus alcobas, al igual que Treize, mientras Noin limpiaba la habitación, por su parte Wufei y Trowa, decidieron quedarse vigilando para tratar de encontrar mas rápido a ese hechicero.  
  
La sombra corría rápidamente los prados y no tardo en entrar al pueblo, lo recorrió sin problema alguno y ahora se dirigía hacia la casa de su objetivo, mientras tanto Heero sintió un escalofrío y se levanto rápidamente de la cama, tenía un mal presentimiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación, cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y toparse con una imagen que se mantendría para siempre en su mente y su corazón, un joven delgado, pero muy bien formado, recostado en la gaveta enfrente de la ventana al parecer profundamente dormido, su cabeza estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su respiración era lenta pero rítmica, su ropa solamente lo cubría hasta sus rodillas, su pierna derecha se encontraba doblada sobre el marco de la ventana mientras la otra caía al lado de ella, sus brazos estaban sobre su pierna y su largo cabello castaño, sujeto en una trenza, caía sobre su pecho llegando hasta sus manos, algunos cabellos sueltos cubrían hermosamente su cara, la cual le pareció perfecta, se quedo en silencio mirando la figura....... Duo se había levantado por que su pesadilla había vuelto, despertó con un sudor frío, no pudo volver a dormir, no quiso despertar a sus amigos, ellos estarían muy cansados, y no quería molestarlos, después de todo no era la primera vez que le pasaba, salió de su habitación casi al mismo tiempo que Trowa se marchaba, se sentó en su lugar favorito, se recargo en la ventana, la vista era preciosa e hizo que pronto olvidara su pesadilla, no tardó en dormirse de nuevo, ni siquiera se había percatado de las visitas. Heero se había quedado inmóvil sin saber que hacer, pero de nuevo sintió ese escalofrío y al voltear se sorprendió de ver una sombra traspasar por la pared y acercarse esta vez lentamente, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos giro lo que parecía su cabeza aunque dudo que tuviera una y se quedo mirando al joven de la ventana, se movió dando a entender que estaba lista para atacar, cuando Heero la detuvo.  
  
- Detente - dijo Heero con una voz baja pero clara, para no despertar a nadie, pero la sombra al parecer no lo escucho, así que Heero camino desde su puerta hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de la ventana y volvió a hablar - No te acerques - pero esta vez la sombra le contesto  
- Aléjate hechicero - respondió la sombra, con su misma voz fría y lejana.  
- Regresa por donde hayas venido y no te haré daño alguno - contestó Heero mirándola fijamente con su brazo izquierdo levantado a la altura de su hombro y con su mano extendida.  
- Son asuntos que no te incumben - volvió a escucharse la voz de la sombra  
- Acaso, me desafías - preguntó Heero - Te conozco, pero será mejor que esta vez olvides tu objetivo - y su mirada regresó al joven de la ventana  
- Por que te importa tanto - preguntó el espíritu, y de nuevo comenzó a moverse  
  
Duo sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo sacudirse, pero no estaba en su cama, estaba en la ventana lo que hizo que cayera pero fue detenido por la persona que estaba junto a él, ni siquiera se despertó la calidez que el otro cuerpo le proporcionaba le hizo quedarse dormido de nuevo. Heero se dio cuenta del movimiento brusco del otro joven pero alcanzo a detenerlo antes de que cayera, su rodilla izquierda toco el suelo, mientras la derecha se encontraba levantada y sostenía su brazo junto con la cabeza del joven trenzado, mientras su brazo izquierdo aun se mantenía levantado.  
  
- Vete y no te haré daño - volvió a advertir Heero, pero el espíritu no hizo caso, así que de la mano del joven estoico salió un rayo de luz que al tocar a la sombra, esta se retorció y por último desapareció dejando un rastro de humo que pronto también se esfumo.  
  
Al desaparecer la sombra, unos pasos se escucharon y el girar de una perilla, al instante Heero desapareció junto con el joven en sus brazos, la puerta se abrió mostrando una figura pequeña y rubia, Quatre asomó su cabeza y revisó cuidadosamente el pasillo, había escuchado ruidos, se dirigió a la cocina y en ella se encontró al joven de ojos esmeralda, su invitado había llegado inesperadamente, pero no se había percatado de la presencia de su joven anfitrión.  
  
- Buenas noches - Saludo alegremente el muchacho rubio  
- .... - No contestó, el muchacho lo había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo llegó hasta ahí.  
- Lamento si lo he molestado - Quatre se sintió apenado, tal vez había molestado a ese joven que quería estar solo.  
- No debe preocuparse - respondió Trowa, que quedo extrañado al ver los ojos aqua de ese joven, era extraños, muy llamativos, preciosos, no hay otra palabra para describirlos - Solo tenía un poco de sed ¿Acaso lo he despertado?  
- No, es solo que... - Quatre detuvo sus palabras no sabía exactamente si debía decir él por que se había levantado, después de todo no encontró nada - también tenía un poco de sed - respondió rápidamente mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Ambos se acercaron para poder tomar un vaso con agua, al terminar ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones se despidieron, Trowa cerro la puerta al entrar y enseguida se traslado a la habitación de su amigo.  
  
Heero apareció en la habitación de Duo, con el joven en sus brazos, cuya cabeza se encontraba recargada en su pecho, lo coloco cuidadosamente en la cama su mirada recorrió el cuerpo frente a él, desde sus piernas delgadas, fuertes que se asomaban debajo de su ropa, pasando por su cadera estrecha pero muy bien formada, atravesando su pecho no muy robusto pero si muy atractivo que se agitaba por la respiración del joven, hasta llegar a su rostro donde su mirada se detuvo, un perfecto y bello rostro, demasiado fino para pertenecer a un plebeyo y que no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche, donde sus labios estaban un poco abiertos permitiendo el paso del aire lentamente, algunos mechones de cabello lo cubrían magistralmente..... Estuvo impulsado a acercarse a esos labios y que tocaran los suyos, ni siquiera él comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desapareció y regresó a su habitación, se acostó de nuevo en su cama y su mirada se clavó en el techo a su mente volvió el rostro del joven, estuvo tentado para regresar, era extraño lo que ese muchacho le estaba provocando, seguramente el espíritu lo había afectado de alguna manera por eso se estaba comportando de esa manera, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Trowa que apareció en un destello de fuego, le informó acerca de los planes de los hermanos y algunas cosas acerca del hechicero que estaban buscando pero no menciono nada acerca del espíritu, puesto que no lo consideraba importante, Heero tampoco menciono nada acerca de lo sucedido esa noche, pero se encontraba demasiado distraído como para prestar mucha atención a la conversación de Trowa.  
  
- Heero, me estas escuchando - preguntó Trowa mientras Heero estaba metido en sus pensamientos  
- Debemos seguir buscando al hechicero - contestó Heero tratando de disimular su total distracción.  
- De acuerdo, será mejor que descanses, mañana regresaremos al pueblo - le aseguró Trowa, presentía que algo no andaba bien, pero no deseaba incomodar al joven estoico con preguntas que tal vez ni siquiera pudiera contestar. Trowa desapareció al instante dejando a Heero de nuevo con sus pensamientos.  
  
Heero no podía dormir no solo era ese rostro, ahora las preguntas llegaban a su mente pero las respuestas no aparecían ¿Quién dañaría a ese joven? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué asunto sería tan importante como para convocar al espíritu de la noche? Era seguro que debía ser un hechicero negro, solo ellos conocen ese hechizo y son los únicos capaces de realizarlo. Cientos de preguntas sin respuesta aparecían, necesitaba aire fresco, desapareció de su cama, caminó por el bosque durante largo rato, la noche era su momento preferido, encontró la paz y tranquilidad que buscaba, antes del amanecer regresó a la choza, más calmado, relajado e incluso el rostro que hace poco lo había perturbado había sido apartado de sus pensamientos, se tiro en su cama y no tardó en quedarse dormido....... Las estrellas iluminaban la noche pero su brillo se notaba opaco, como si estuvieran tristes, solo ellas parecían conocer el futuro que para los humanos aun era incierto, las criaturas infernales y sagradas hacían su aparición mostrando su presencia ante el bosque y us alrededores, esa misma noche la luna se encontraba llena y su hermosura se distinguía en todo el cielo.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Antes de despedirme quiero darle las gracias a Lia y Aiko por sus comentarios... Muchas gracias!!!!!!! y espero que la historia les guste...  
  
Espero que les este gustando, nos vemos en los proximos... No olviden que si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, opinión o algo no duden en escribir a gunw02@hotmail.com. Sigan leyendo!!!!!!!!1 


	5. Capitulo 5

ACASO EL MAL TENDRA UN CORAZÓN  
POR ROQUEL  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
El sol hizo su aparición detrás de las montañas, sus rayos entraron en la habitación de un joven, sus ojos azul violeta, se abrieron lentamente, se levanto cuidadosamente, y se extraño de verse en su cama ¿A que hora había regresado a su habitación?, Recordaba que su sueño lo había despertado con un sudor frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, no pudo volver a dormir, así que se dirigió a su lugar preferido, pero no se acordaba de haber regresado. Era extraño desde hace dos meses no había podido dormir bien, pero esa noche por primera vez había descansado sin que su pesadilla lo molestara, recordó una extraña sensación de frío y vació al principio, pero una calidez la había alejado, era reconfortante. Tardó en levantarse, aun seguía pensando en esa noche, en la calidez que lo cubrió y que le permitió dormir tan bien ese día. Cuando caminaba hacía la cocina, alejo de su mente esos pensamientos, estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo día, cual fue su sorpresa al entrar en ella y toparse con sus dos mejores amigos y un extraño que se encontraba sentado en la mesa sin percatarse del otro dueño.  
  
- Buenos dias - saludo Quatre, al ver llegar a Duo, mientras se encargaba de recoger las cosas, habían terminado de comer y era hora de marcharse  
- Es hora de irnos - afirmó Hilde que también ayudaba a Quatre a limpiar. Pero Duo no contestó su mirada estaba fija en ese invitado, que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, ni siquiera había volteado a ver al recién llegado.  
- Te presento al joven Trowa Barton, es nuestro huésped - le aseguró Hilde al ver la confusión de Duo - y se quedara con nosotros por algún tiempo  
- Mucho gusto, joven Barton, yo soy Duo, Duo Maxwell - dijo finalmente Duo que se acercó hasta el invitado y estiró su mano en señal de bienvenida  
- ... - Trowa no contestó pero se levanto para responder al saludo que el joven trenzado le ofrecía, sus ojos se abrieron y se toparon con la mirada violeta de la persona frente a él quedo sorprendido de la esencia que este desprendía, sujetó su mano y de su boca salieron palabras claras aunque un poco dudosas - Un placer, Duo.  
  
Duo sonrió ante la respuesta del joven, ahora ya no se extrañaba de su presencia, Hilde y Quatre se alegraron de que su amigo estuviera de tan buen humor, regularmente él se levantaba actuando muy extraño, y comía todavía con algo de sueño, pero esa mañana, estaba contento como hace mucho que no lo veían.  
  
- Es hora de irnos - señaló Hilde cuando se preparaban para salir, ante este anuncio Duo soltó la mano de su nuevo amigo y mostró una cara de incertidumbre  
- Pero yo todavía no estoy listo - anunció Duo al ver a sus amigos prepararse para partir  
- Tú debes quedarte, debes arreglar la casa y ahora que tenemos huéspedes hay que atenderlos, además hay que llevar la comida a la granja Po - le indicó Hilde cuando salía junto con Quatre seguidos del inquilino y detrás de ellos Duo  
- ¿Huéspedes? - preguntó Duo que solo veía a una persona más  
- Mi amigo Heero Yuy sigue durmiendo - le contestó Trowa cuando montaba su caballo  
- Regresaremos a la hora acostumbrada - le aseguró Quatre que ya se encontraba sobre su caballo  
  
Sus dos amigos se despidieron de él, y los tres se alejaron cabalgando, dejando a Duo en la entrada, al perderlos de vista entró de nuevo, se sentó a comer sin darse cuenta de lo que exactamente hacía, caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, cayó boca abajo en su cama, respirando el aroma de su almohada, ¿Cómo es que sus amigos se habían ido sin él?, No tenía tiempo de contestar, tenía trabajo que hacer y probablemente le llevaría todo el día, decidió levantarse vestirse y salir. Caminó hasta llegar al establo, enfrente se encontraba la carreta que utilizaría, se veía en muy malas condiciones pero le serviría, tomó el caballo que quedaba y lo adapto a ella, ahora solo faltaba cargarla con los costales de comida que se encontraban amontonados en la entrada de la casa, algo no tan fácil de realizar.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, pero no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, se sentó en la cama, llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse, salió de su habitación, no había movimientos en la casa, era extraño, a esa hora su amigo ya estaba levantado, entró en la cocina cuando escuchó ruidos en la parte delantera de la casa, se asomó y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse de nuevo con el joven que tanto lo inquietó la noche anterior, llevaba en sus hombros un gran costal y lo llevaba detrás de la casa, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, sin saber por que tomó el paquete que sobraba y se encamino a la parte trasera de la casa. Vio a lo lejos al joven que acomodaba el costal en lo que parecía una carreta en muy malas condiciones, se acercó lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido posible.  
  
Duo terminó de acomodar la nueva carga, estaba muy cansado pero ahora solo le faltaba uno, al voltear se asusto de ver la joven detrás de él, ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo siguiera o de que se hubiera acercado, las miradas se encontraron y el silencio hizo su aparición hasta que el joven trenzado saludo amablemente al nuevo inquilino.  
  
- Buenos dias - dijo Duo mientras observaba los ojos cobalto frente a él, una sensación extraña se había apoderado de su cuerpo, pero aun asi actuó lo mas normal posible y le dijo - Espero que haya dormido bien, mi nombre es Duo Maxwell  
- Mucho gusto... - Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, su mente aun se encontraba confundida, la emoción que había sentido durante la noche volvía con mayor intensidad al ver esa mirada violeta y esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro perfecto que lo había cautivado la noche anterior, un momento ¿Perfecto?.  
- Gracias por su ayuda, joven Yuy - Duo sacó de sus pensamientos a Heero que entregó al instante la carga y mientras este la acomodaba él se dedicaba a observarlo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía realmente - ¿Quiere comer algo? - preguntó Duo al terminar de acomodar la carreta y mirar fijamente los ojos cobalto del invitado  
- ¿Como sabe mi nombre? - Heero se sentía extraño.  
- Trowa me lo dijo - contestó felizmente Duo  
- ¿Donde está? - preguntó de nuevo Heero  
- Él fue al pueblo, en compañía de Hilde y Quatre, regresaran cerca de la media noche - Contestó Duo, sí, eso era lo que ellos habían dicho  
- Debo irme - la sensación extraña desapareció en el momento que su misión regresó a su mente, encontrar al hechicero blanco, giro sobres sus pies y entro en el establo, se sorprendió al verlo vacío.  
- Lamento decirle que no hay caballos disponibles - le aseguró el joven trenzado que ahora se encontraba detrás de él pero al no obtener respuesta agregó - Tengo un encargo que hacer, debo ir a la granja de unos viejos amigos, creo que debes permanecer aqui hasta que ellos regresen  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó Heero, no podía llegar al pueblo, no quería quedarse toda la tarde sólo, tal vez el hechicero estaba en esa granja, no perdía nada con investigar  
- Por supuesto - contestó cordialmente Duo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa  
  
Salieron de la casa lo más pronto posible, el mediodía se acercaba y ellos no tardaron en llegar a la granja, no hubo conversación en todo el camino pero el joven trenzado se la había pasado tarareando una canción muy extraña, estaba de muy buen humor, después de todo era el primer día que dormia bien, pero el otro joven estaba sereno, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, se hallaba hundido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera le molestaba la canción del joven junto a él, se desperto cuando sintió que la carreta se detenía, habían llegado a su destino. Duo salto de la carreta y se acerco a la casa.  
  
- Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa? - preguntó casi gritando, mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal, pero no hubo contestación ni siquiera movimiento, al parecer nadie los esperaba - ¿Que extraño? - se dijo a si mismo, se acercó a la puerta y toco varias veces sin obtener respuesta, dio media vuelta y camino de nuevo hasta quedar cerca de la carreta y le dijo a la persona en ella - No hay nadie, no se a que hora volveran - aseguró Duo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, sus facciones se tornaban algo disgustada, ahora debía descargar toda la comida el sólo, esperaba que sus amigos lo ayudaran, no podía siquiera pensar en pedirle ayuda al otro joven después de todo era su invitado - Les escribire una nota  
  
Duo regreso a la casa, entro en ella y permanecio dentro por algunos momentos, cuando volvió a salir llevaba en las manos un pedazo de papel, que clavo en la puerta, y se alejo, decía:  
  
"La comida que les envía Hilde esta en el granero, si necesitan algo más no  
duden en pedirlo, espero verlos en la taberna, y cuando las cosas se  
mejoren no duden en visitarnos"  
Hasta pronto  
Duo  
  
Ahora sólo quedaba dejar las cosas, Duo cargo un gran costal, sus piernas temblaron al apoyar el bulto sobre sus hombros, pero no le importo y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al granero, donde bajo su carga, y la acomodo, volvió a salir, se acerco de nuevo a la carreta y recogio la segunda carga, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando una figura frente a él lo detuvo y una de sus manos se acercaba al bulto sobre sus hombros, y escucho la voz de su invitado:  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Preguntó el joven que ahora se encontraba junto a él  
- No es necesario, pero gracias de todas formas - contestó animadamente Duo en el momento en que emprendía su caminata de nuevo.  
- Llego de nuevo al granero y dejo su carga, estaba a punto de salir cuando una figura apareció en la puerta, era el joven que lo acompaño hasta esa granja, llevaba cargando uno de los bultos de la carreta, al verlo Duo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
- No debiste molestarte - le dijo Duo mientras veía como ese joven dejaba la comida en el piso  
- Lo se - La única respuesta que se escucho de los labios de ese hechicero  
  
La tarde se hacía mas notoria, mientras los dos jovenes terminaban de arreglar toda la carga en el granero, no ocupaba mucho espacio, pero si eran muy pesadas, pero la familia no llegaba, y era hora de irse.  
  
- ¡Uf! - exclamó Duo cuando dejaba uno de sus bultos, y secaba su frente con su muñeca, el sudor recorría toda su cara, estaba agotado, y aun con la ayuda de ese joven esa tarea resultaba fatigante, cuando vio al joven entrar le dijo - al fin terminamos, es hora de regresar, llegaremos antes de que anochesca, tal vez podemos pasar al pueblo.  
- Hn - Le contestó Heero  
  
Ambos salieron del granero, Heero se dirigio directamente a la carreta, mientras Duo se encargaba de cerrar las puertas, y se lavaba la cara con un poco de agua, que se encontraba cerca de ahi. No tardó en subir a la carreta, emprendieron el regreso al pueblo. La noche se acercaba, el sol apenas se ocultaba, pero esta vez Duo quería saber más acerca del nuevo forastero, asi que era hora de preguntar.  
  
- Digame Yuy ¿De donde es usted? - Preguntó el joven trenzado - No creo haberlo visto por aqui antes, ¿Tiene familia?, ¿Qué lo trajo a nuestro pueblo? ¿Donde conocio a su amigo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Heero?...  
- ... - Heero se quedó callado, por que ese joven hablaba tanto, por que no podía mantenerse callado, pero por primera vez no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo callar, en otra situación hubiera asesinado a esa persona, de hecho le gustaba como sonaba la voz de ese joven, pero fue sacado por sus pensamientos, cuando un viento frío se acercó  
  
Duo no se percato de la sensación fría que se había acercado, tampoco se dio cuenta de la reacción del joven, que ni siquiera escuchaba sus preguntas, estaba atento a cualquier ruido, sus ojos miraban detalladamente los alrededores, algo se acercaba muy sigilosamente, pero la voz de ese lindo joven no lo dejaba concentrarse, estaba preocupado por él, no sabía que era lo que se acercaba pero tenía cierto inquietud por la seguridad del joven al lado suyo, un minuto ¿Lindo?, él había pensado esa palabra, que clase de palabra era esa, y por que vino a su mente, justo cuando estaba pensando en el muchacho trenzado, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, debía alejar a la criatura antes que atacara, pero Duo no debía darse cuenta de nada, eso pondría en riesgo su busqueda del hechicero blanco. Y asi lo hizo.  
  
- Debes detenerte - no pidió, ordeno que detuviera la carreta  
- El caballo presintió la llegada del aire frío, asi que comenzó a relinchar y alterarse Duo trato de controlarlo, pero no podía asi que decidio bajar de la carreta, para acariciarlo y poder calmarlo. Por su parte Heero salto de la carreta, escuchó que el caballo se alteraba, pero trataba de enfocar toda su atención al lugar exacto de donde provenían los ruidos, lo encontro y caminó hasta internarse en el bosque no sin antes advertir al joven.  
- Quedate aqui, ahora vuelvo - le dijo seriamente, mientra emprendía su caminata  
- No creo que sea buena idea, será mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar es muy peligroso - Pero ya era muy tarde el joven se había internado en el bosque, ya lo había perdido de vista - ¿Heero?, vuelve aqui, podría ser arriesgado  
  
Duo se quedo tratando de calmar a su potro, al menos lo había logrado, pero ahora era él, el que se sentía nervioso, sintió un estremecimiento cuando escucho a una bandada de pajaros salir huyendo, pero se tranquilizo, de alguna manera, el pensar en el joven moreno, era una manera de sentirse seguro, pero que demonios estaba pensando, pero era la verdad, asi que decidió seguir haciendolo para evitar que sus piernas lo traicionaran y cayera sin remedio al suelo.  
  
Heero caminó lentamente para encontrar lo que había producido ese viento frío cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con tres harpías, seres con cuerpo de un ave de rapiña cubierto al parecer de escamas, un rostro de mujer, sus ojos y su cabello de un color negro que no se distinguia de su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban sujetos a sus alas, también de color negro que ocupaban gran parte de su espalda, y aun asi les daba una gran agilidad. Parecían haber salido de caza, ya que la noche era su momento preferido, pero ellas no notaron la presencia del joven hechicero, estaban demasiado entretenidas devorando algo que parecía haber sido un animal, antes de ser destrozado, una de ellas al parecer la líder, se percato de la mirada de alguien ajeno a su grupo. Detuvo su tarea de comer, y giro su cuerpo, ese cuerpo oscuro con forma de una ave, y sus ojos negros, vacíos se quedaron totalmente fijos en el joven que ahora las veía fijamente. Movió su cabeza a un lado, como tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y un grito se escucho, o al menos eso pareció, un grito dedicado a la noche, a sus hermanas, el grito que las caracterizaba, que al ser escuchado los animales se escondían, y los hombres escondían a sus hijos, ya que estos eran la comida favorita de ellas, además de que eran capaces de arrebatar el alma a cualquier humano que encontraran en su camino.  
  
- Miren, mis hermanas ¿Quien ha venido a nosotros? - dijo después de concluir su llamado, su voz era lejana, tranquila y grave, demasiado grave como para entenderse con facilidad, sus compañeras, giraron su cabeza, para ver lo que llamba la atención de su líder, al ver al joven parado detrás de ellas y muy cerca, giraron su cuerpo hasta quedar en la misma posicion que la primera, olvidando totalmente su caza, y su almuerzo.  
- Así que ustedes fueron - dijo el joven hechicero cuya mirada cobalto se encontraba saltando de uno a otro monstruo, mirandolas fijamente y analizando la situación que se encontraba.  
- Es muy lindo, en verdad me gustaría quedarme con su alma - anunció la segunda harpía, mientras todas ellas levantaban el vuelo, sus alas se agitaban detrás de su espalda, se elevaron solo unos centimetros del suelo y estaban listas para atacar.  
  
Fue cuando el frío de la noche volvió a sentirse, el aleteo de las hermanas era lo que lo producía, la primera de ellas afilo sus garras y estaba lista para atacar, asi lo hizo dejando atrás a sus hermanas, el joven hechicero al verla venir solo pudo hacerce a un lado, el monstruo paso cerca de él, sin hacerle el menor daño, las dos hermanas al ver la acción de la primera tambíen se avalanzaron en contra de él, cuando Heero las vió venir levanto su mano a la altura de su hombro y de ella salió una especie de humo que pronto tomó un color blanco y se convirtió en un escudo que detuvo el ataque, pero ahora se encontraba rodeado, una de ellas se encontraba detrás de él y las otras dos lo atacarían de frente, las harpías creyeron haber ganado esa contienda o al menos eso era lo que pensaban, pero cuando las tres se preparaban de nuevo para atacar y sus alas se agitaron produciendo que el cabello de ese joven se alborotara más de lo que ya estaba, él fue mucho más rápido que ellas y solamente desapareció de su vista apareciendo al instante a unos cuantos pasos a la derecha, libre de cualquier peligro, y fue ahi cuando las ataco, de su mano salió una especie de rayo de color azul que enseguida fue a chocar en contra de la tercera hermana, que al instante se retorció por el dolor y desapareció quedando reducida solamente a polvo que cayó al suelo y enseguida se extendió por todo el campo debido al aire producido por las alas de sus hermanas, las otras dos quedaron en shock al ver esa escena.  
  
- Será mejor que se vayan de aquí - les dijo con su voz tranquila y lejana, mientras las dos harpías veían los restos de su hermana desaparecer, al escuchar su voz los ojos de ambas se quedaron fijos en el hechicero y en su cara apareció una señal de enfado.  
- Acabas de firma tu sentencia de muerte, tonto hechicero - la voz grave de la líder se escucho muy molesta, llena de ira, odio y sed de venganza e ignoraron totalmente la advertencia de este.  
  
Las dos hermanas restantes se unieron para atacar al hechiero de dos lados opuestos, sus alas de nuevo se agitaron esta vez listas para matar a su agresor, no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de saber lo que había sucedido, en solo un instante ambas se encontraban reducidas a polvo, destruidas por la magia de ese joven. Heero se quedo en silencio por algunos instantes, y enseguida se puso en marcha para llegar a donde se encontraba el joven trenzado, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar solamente al caballo, que al parecer ya se encontraba quieto, pero ni señales del muchacho trenzado, ¿Adonde fue?, la primer pregunta que llego a su mente, lo mejor era ir a buscarlo, y asi lo hizo, se interno en el bosque para tratar de encontrarlo.  
  
*************************  
  
Duo se quedo mirando el lugar por donde el joven había desaparecido, se encontraba muy nervioso, ese bosque no le gustaba en absoluto, y ahora se encontraba sólo en él, sin ayuda o alguna compañia a exepcion claro del caballo al que acariciaba, trataba de calmarse cuando una sensación extraña lo invadió, sintió que alguien lo estaba vigilando, volteó a ver en todas direcciones en busca de algo o alguien, un movimiento del lado contrario por donde se había marchado el joven lo hizo estremecer, enfocó su mirada hacía ese lugar, tratando de ver que es lo que se ocultaba, pero en vano fueron sus intentos, de nuevo se escucho un ruido pero esta vez a unos cuantos pasos más álla, lentamente fueron alejandose, Duo se quedó inmóvil, tratando de concentrar todos sus sentidos en lo que se movía, sin pensarlo se alejo dos pasos del caballo, muy a lo lejos podía distinguirse un pequeño claro, donde la espesura del bosque se disipaba y la luz de la luna brillaba con gran intensidad, estaba tan concentrado cuando una sombra que se acerco a la luz llamo su atención, al parecer solo su cuerpo podía distinguirse, y este era más grande que el nuestro joven plebeyo.  
  
- ¿Que será eso? - pensó en voz alta Duo, al parecer se lo dijo al caballo más que a si mismo, y empezo a caminar hacía ese claro.  
  
No pensó que el camino fuera tan largo, pero en ese momento no le importó, estaba decidido a ver que era lo que se encontraba cerca de ahi, lo más raro es que ahora, una extraña curiosidad y adrenalina se había apoderado de él, e incluso una seguridad había aparecido de repente, detuvo su caminata, a unos cuantos pasos del lugar iluminado, su corazón temblo, pero en ese momento no lo entendió, dio tres pasos lentamente, y entro en la luz que reflejaba la luna, llego hasta el centro de ese claro, levanto sus ojos al cielo y pudo contemplar la preciosidad de la luna que brillaba alumbrando todo el bosque, pero esa noche al igual que las anteriores, un aro de color rojo la rodeaba, Duo nunca entendió de esas cosas, el que era bueno haciendo eso era Quatre, su amigo, a quien le preguntaba sobre su significado, y el lindo de Quatre siempre le contestaba de la manera más clara para que Duo comprendiera, pero en ese momento no se encontraba con él, asi que sería mejor preguntarselo después, estaba dispuesto a regresar cuando un sonido de cascos se escuchó detrás de él, sus piernas temblaron al parecer la seguridad que lo había hecho llegar hasta ahí, había desaparecido, pero ese no era el momento de arrepentirse, se controlo lo más que pudo y giro totalmente para quedar frente al dueño de ese sonido.  
  
- ¿Quien esta ahi? - preguntó la voz firme y clara de Duo, aunque su corazón había llegado a su garganta.  
  
Afiló su mirada para poder ver a través de la espesura del bosque, no le costo mucho trabajo ya que el ser que se ocultaba apareció, no era lo que Duo pensaba, no se trataba de un monstruo o un ser del averno, que disfrutaba de la carne humana todo lo contrario, se encontro frente a frente con un unicornio, un animal precioso parecido a un caballo, con la pequeña diferencia que poseía un pequeño cuerno, recto a la mitad de su frente, de un color dorado que contrastaba con el blanco reluciente y brillante de su cuerpo, más ésplendido que la luz de la luna, pero caminaba con dificultad, su pata delantera izquierda cogeaba, al parecer había sido atacado por algún animal más fuerte que él. Duo se sorprendio de la belleza de ese precioso animal, simplemente se quedó sin habla, algo muy raro en él, al darse cuenta de la herida del unicornio, rápidamente se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de la pata del animal, y la reviso con cuidado sin siquiera tocarla, solo con mirarla supo que no era de cuidado.  
  
- No es nada grave - le dijo Duo, como si el unicornio pudiera contestarle, pero eso no le importó - Creo que puedo curarla - le dijo mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, al parecer el unicornio entendió lo que Duo trataba de decirle por que enseguida se recostó en el suelo.  
  
Duo se alejo del unicornio, pero no tardo en regresar con unas cuantas hojas de una planta poco conocida, se sentó en el suelo y se dedico a deshacerlas con una piedra que encontro cerca de ahi, cuando quedo muy fina, rasgo un poco de tela de su ropa, las unió y las coloco en la pata del animal, lo ató muy firmemente para que no cayera en un movimiento brusco, cuando termino volvio a alejarse, en poco tiempo regreso con algo de comida que había encontrado en uno de los tantos arboles que había cerca de ahi, se los ofreció con una gran sonrisa, el unicornio comenzo a comer, al parecer hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, mastico despacio y lento, Duo solo lo observaba contemplando la belleza de ese magnifico ejemplar, pero su mente se haya distraída con su sueño, el sueño que siempre lo perturbaba, pero ahora se hacía más frecuente y cada noche se hacía más claro, ahora la silueta se distinguia como la de una mujer, aunque no lograba identificar de quien se trataba, y también las imagenes que salian de la joya le producían una sensación de vacío, un vacío que lo perturbaba noche tras noche, donde un viento frío, como nunca lo conoció, se apoderaba de su cuerpo sin permitirle moverse a su voluntad.  
  
El unicornio se levanto en cuanto terminó de comer, al parecer su pata ya no le molestaba, y emitió un pequeño soplido, que saco a Duo de sus pensamientos y al ver al otro de pie (bueno en cuatro patas), se levanto rápidamente, recuperando su sonrisa. Duo estiro lentamente su mano para tocar la cabeza del unicornio, este al entender la indirecta bajo su cabeza dandole a entender que podía acariciarlo. La mano del joven trenzado se encontraba a unos diez centimetros, sentía miedo de poder lastimar a esa preciosa criatura, pero cuando el otro inclino su cabeza, sus dudas se disiparon, su mano se acerco a nueve centimetros, ocho, siete, seis, cinco... a solo unos milimetro de poder acariciarlo, pero un sonido hizo al joven voltear, a su derecha algo se movía, al parecer se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban, Duo volteó de nuevo para ver al unicornio, se sorprendió al ver que ya se había marchado, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que se separo de él, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontro a su izquierda, se sorprendió al notar que tenía una mirada fija en la dirección opuesta, justamente donde el ruido se había escuchado, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, solamente logro articular unas cuantas palabras - Todo esta bien - le dijo tranquilamente, pero por alguna razón no lo sentía así, quería que esa criatura se quedara, que no lo dejara solo, y menos con lo que sea que se acercara, pero solamente logro que ante sus palabras el unicornio, lo mirara fijamente antes de dar media vuelta, comenzar a galopar y perderse en la oscuridad del bosque. ¿Que era lo que se acercaba para que el unicornio se fuera de esa manera? ¿Por que empezaba a sentirse tanto frío? ¿Quien se encontraba detrás de aquellas sombras?. Duo volteó de nuevo hacia su derecha, trato de moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron, espero que la figura que ahora se encontraba frente a él se acercara, y se diera a conocer.  
  
- ¿Heero? - la voz de Duo se escuchaba dudosa, esperaba que tal vez lo que se acercaba fuera el joven estoico, pero no hubo contestación, lo que sea que fuera, al escuchar la voz de Duo, empezo a moverse de nuevo, esta vez un poco más lento, y acercandose al claro. el joven trenzado lo esperaba...  
  
Heero seguía recorriendo el bosque sin exito alguno, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, y cuando trato de utilizar su magia para encontrarlo lo único que logro es terminar justo donde empezó, no tenía mucha paciencia y comenzaba a perderla, tal vez lo mejor sería irse y dejar que el otro joven regresara sólo a casa, y aunque intento llevar a cabo esta idea, no podía un mal presentimiento lo invadía, que le hacía seguir buscando al joven, siguió caminando tratando de enfocar su mirada cobalto más álla de sus pies, algo muy imposible ya que la oscuridad dominaba en el bosque, de pronto un ruido lejano se escucho, parecía que algo se acercaba rápidamente, por que el sonido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, al descubrir de donde provenía camino con prontitud para encontrarse con lo que sea que se aproximaba. Cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con una hermosa vista, un precioso unicornio galopaba directamente hacía él, su paso no era muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento, simplemente fue disminuyendo para quedar frente al joven hechicero. Heero quedo fascinado con la bestia que tenía frente a él, él conocía solamente a las bestias del infierno, como las harpías, equidnas, grifos, las quimeras, o las hidras, había escuchado acerca de las bestias de los astros, mejor conocidos como los del cielo, pero jamás las había tenido tan cerca, y nunca creyó que pudieran transmitir tanta paz, alegría, armonía, cosas totalmente desconocidas para el joven hechicero. Se quedo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, de alguna manera esos ojos, se parecía mucho a los del joven plebeyo, eran cálidos, reconfortantes, profundos ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?, pero simplemente no podía apartarlo de su mente, cuando algo más llamo su atención, en la pata del animal, había un vendaje, al parecer alguien lo había ayudado, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su pata, y se sorprendió de la tela que servía como venda, era parte del atuendo del joven trenzado, más espécificamente de su capa, levanto su mirada para verlo de nuevo a los ojos, y sin la necesidad de escuchar palabras lo comprendió, mejor dicho lo sintió, una extraña sensación llego hasta su pecho donde cierta angustia se alojo, aunque no sabía con exactitud si era angustia, ya que nunca la había experimentado.  
  
- ¿Donde está? - la pregunta fue directa, ni siquiera supo por que la había hecho, simplemente, se dejo llevar por su intuición, la cual fue correcta, al instante de oírla, el unicornio dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar, no muy rápido, ni muy lento lo suficiente para que Heero pudiera seguirlo.  
  
Duo se mantenía tranquilo, o eso fue hasta que pudo distinguir la silueta de la bestia que se acercaba, no era como nada que él conociera. Una bestia del averno, un perro de un tamaño gigantesco, más de medio metro de alto, y un metro largo, con tres cabezas, de cuyo lomo sobresalían la cola de varias serpientes, su piel era oscura, seca, muy parecida a la de los réptiles, caminaba lentamente, sus patas negras, no producían sonido alguno, era su enorme cuerpo el que producía ese ruido cuando rozaba los arbustos, sus uñas eran del tamaño de un dedo, muy filosas de un color amarillo muy singular, su aliento frío que emanaba de su gran hocico empezaba a sentirse más cerca, sus colmillos podían distinguirse, y aunque Duo tratara de huir, sus piernas no respondían a ninguna orden que su cerebro enviara, estaba petrificado, no por el tamaño de la bestia, ni por su apariencia, lo que más le había llamado la atención y lo había hecho temblar, fueron los ojos del animal, eran de un color negro totalmente, le producían un miedo que nunca había sentido y eso era fácil de explicar, por que el cerberos tenía la capacidad de hacer desfallecer a cualquier humano que no poseyera magia alguna, e incluso en algunos casos llegar a matarlos con solo su mirada. La bestia lo miraba fijamente, pero su mirada parecía ausente, sus pasos se había detenido, pero estaba muy cerca del joven trenzado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, de nuevo sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, sus sentidos lo abandonaban, ahora solo sentía un frío que le recorría su cuerpo, que bajaba y subía, trataba de decir algo pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía, no sabía que es lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ya no podía más, sus piernas temblaban, su vista estaba nublosa, sus manos empezaban a sudar, su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta y de su boca el aire frió se hacía presente, esta vez sus sentidos se fueron, haciendo que él cayera a la tierra sin sentido alguno.  
  
La bestia vió como el joven trenzado caía, si el gesto que apareció en su cara puede definirse como una sonrisa, entonces una sonrisa pareció en sus facciones, de nuevo comenzó su caminata, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, miro en dirección donde el unicornio había desaparecido, y en ese momento apareció de nuevo, pero se quedó quieto al ver la figura que se hallaba en el piso, poco después otro joven llegaba detrás de él. Heero se quedo helado al ver la escena con la que se topo, el joven trenzado estaba en el piso, y una bestia estaba a su lado, él conocía a esa bestia, él era el guardian de las puertas del inframundo, les impedía la salida a los muertos, pero que estaba haciendo ahí, él jamás salía más alla de sus territorios, ¿Por que aqui? ¿Por que ahora?. Las dudas inundaron su mente, pero no le impidieron caminar, hasta llegar al cuerpo del muchacho trenzado, se incó, coloco sus manos en la espalda del joven y lo levanto lentamente, hasta la altura de su pecho, la cabeza de Duo cayó atrás sin sentido, pero fue detenida por el brazo del joven estoico.  
  
- Cerberos - dijo con voz tranquila Heero - ¿Que haces aqui?  
- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, joven Yuy - le contestó, después de todo, había conocido a ese joven hace mucho tiempo, y de alguna manera se había encariñado con él, aunque parece sorprendente que una bestia como él se encariñara con alguien - Desde que tus padres, fueron asesinados, no habías regresado a la cueva.  
- Aun no respondes mi pregunta - Heero parecía más tranquilo a diferencia de como se sentía hace unos momentos, por que conocía a la bestia desde que era pequeño, y él siempre lo cuidó.  
- Alguien convoco hace poco al espitiru de la noche - la bestia desvió su mirada para ver el cielo, y después caía hasta toparse con el unicornio que aun mantenía su posición de observador, para terminar con la escena donde Heero sostenía al joven plebeyo  
- Lo he visto - lo interrumpio Heero  
- Sabes quien pudo hacerlo - preguntó la bestia mientras se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras  
- No - fue la respuesta fría por parte del hechicero  
- Alguien quiere rebelarse, sabes que nadie debe convocarla, esta prohibido intervenir en la mente de los demás, no deben alterar, su voluntad, ni su orgullo - dijo de nuevo la bestia, mientras Heero aun permanecía sosteniendo a Duo - Sabes a quien estaba destinada - preguntó de nuevo la bestia, esto hizo que Heero fijara su vista en el joven que estaba en sus brazos, y la bestia lo entendió  
- Ese joven - los ojos de la bestia miraron más significativamente a Duo  
- ¿Duo? - Heero mantenía su mirada en el rostro que tiempo atrás lo había perturbado, aunque quiso que fuera solo un pensamiento, no logro controlarlo, y su nombre salió como un susurro, que fue percibido por el cerberos  
- ... - Podría decirse que la sonrisa se ensacho más en el rostro del animal, hasta que continuó con su platica, haciendo que Heero lo mirara de nuevo - Te has dado cuenta de que algo lo protege  
  
Heero abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mostrando su sorpresa, cuya mirada se fijo en la bestia frente a él, y una duda llego a su mente ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la cuál se sentia extraño cerca de él?, ni siquiera había notado que algo lo protegía, se encontraba demasiado inmerso en su misión de encontrar al hechicero blanco, además estaba el hecho de que algo extraño se apoderaba de él cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada del joven trenzado  
  
- No - le dijo el cerbero sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
- ¿Que? - le dijo Heero sin entender sus palabras  
- Esa es la respuesta, a tu pregunta - Le dijo tranquilamente la bestia  
  
Como había podido olvidarlo, el cerberos era capaz de leer su mente cada vez que miraba a los ojos de los humanos, pero que significaba su respuesta, entonces eso no era lo que lo afectaba.  
  
- Debes tener cuidado - le previnó la bestia  
- ... - esta vez no recibió una contestación, de hecho no la esperaba, sabía que ahora la mente del hechicero se encontraba demasiado confundida, era mejor dejarlo, ya lo había prevenido, había hecho su trabajo, era hora de regresar a su guarida.  
  
Sin decir nada la bestia se levanto y se alejo, se interno de nuevo en la noche, perdiendose en la oscuridad del bosque, Heero no se percato de su ausencia, estaba demasiado distraido en sus pensamientos, pero si notó cuando el unicornio se acerco y con su hocico acaricio suavemente la cabeza del joven trenzado, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los del animal, poco después el unicornio dio media vuelta y se alejo de nuevo internandose en el bosque. Heero acomodó la cabeza de Duo en su brazo, y colocó su otro brazo bajo sus piernas, se levantó, la cabeza del joven giro hasta toparse con su pecho, y entonces ambos salieron del bosque. Heero camino con cuidado para no despertar al joven entre sus brazos. Esa sensación extraña se apodero de su cuerpo, aunque quería mantener al joven entre sus brazos, no... de nuevo esos pensamientos sin sentido, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, solo deseaba salir de ese bosque.  
  
***************************  
  
En el pueblo las cosas no eran mejores, Trowa estaba sentado hasta al fondo de la taberna, mientras que Hilde atendía la barra, y Quatre llevaba algunos tragos a unas mesas cercanas, se sentía desesperado otro día que no podía encontrar al hechicero, había recorrido otra parte del pueblo y nada, mientras ese hechicero no utilizara sus poderes, iba ser muy difícil sino es que imposible encontrarlo, pero eso no era lo único que lo frustraba, aun mantenía cierto suceso en su cabeza... demonios... estaba pensando de nuevo en tonterías, se auto regaño a si mismo cuando una voz lo saco de su meditación.  
  
- ¿Quieres algo más? - preguntó una voz dulce, mientras el joven de la mesa levanto su mirada para encontrarse con una mirada aqua que lo veía fijamente  
- ... - Se quedo callado, de nuevo se helo, por que esa mirada siempre lo dejaba en el suelo, por que de su boca no salía respuesta, que poder tenía ese joven sobre él.  
- ¿Trowa? - hablo de nuevo la hermosa voz, al no recibir respuesta, se sentía intranquilo, esa mirada esmeralda lo veía, pero su mirada parecía perdida, por que en ese momento sintió un vació en su estomago, por que sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.  
- ¡eh! - respondió el joven de mirada esmeralda, cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con esa mirada - ¡Na...nada! - no dijo nada más, no podía decir más, y al escuchar la respuesta Quatre dedico una gran sonrisa al joven de la mesa y se alejo. Al verlo marcharse ese suceso regreso a su cabeza, lo que sucedió esa tarde lo afectó de nuevo.  
  
-------------Flash Back--------------  
  
Los tres cabalgaban a muy buena velocidad, no tardarían en llegar al pueblo, Hilde y Quatre iban platicando adelante muy amenamente, mientras Trowa iba hasta atrás, trataba de entender la actitud de su señor, la noche anterior, se comporto de manera muy extraña, había evitado leer su mente por respeto a él, pero era definitivo que algo lo estaba perturbando, en la entrada del pueblo los tres se separaron, Quatre y Hilde se dirigieron hacia la taberna, mientras él se dirigió a otra de las partes del pueblo. Había pasado el mediodía, no había encontrado alguna otra pista acerca del hechicero, entró en el almacen, ese era uno de los lugares que les faltaba por preguntar, el lugar era bastante grande, en la entrada a la izquierda estaba el mostrador, con una caja registradora bastante moderna para ese tiempo, algunos papeles junto a ella, pero nadie estaba atendiendo, al parecer el dueño no se encontraba cerca de ahi, era mejor esperarlo, decidió pasear por el lugar antes de hablar con el dueño. Caminó entre los estantes, paseando entre las telas, los dulces, algunos utencilios del hogar, y al llegar a los libros se detuvo, hace cuanto tiempo que no sostenía uno entre sus manos que la curiosidad lo venció, tomo uno, algo viejo, con la pasta dura y las hojas de un color amarillo que demostraba su edad, aunque estaba muy bien conservado, empezó a leerlo, era una de esas historias fantasticas, que habla acerca de magos, criaturas mitologicas, cosas por el estilo, aun no se concentraba totalmente en su lectura cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear a los lados, no vio nada, decidió enfocar de nuevo su mirada en el libro cuando el ruido se escucho de nuevo, era del otro lado del estante, giro su cuerpo para rodear y toparse con el causante del ruido. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el joven rubio, que vivía en la casa donde ahora él se hospedaba, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, ya que sostenía un gran libro demasiado grande para ser solo un cuento, entre sus manos, sus pastas eran de un color verde y sus hojas tenian cierto colo crema, se acerco lentamente para no molestar al joven en su lectura, de alguna manera, la vista que le produjo ese joven rubio le encanto, se veía muy hermoso tan calmado y concentrado. Trowa detuvó sus pasos, ¿Hermoso?, el pensó esa palabra, se quedo a unos pasos del joven mientras sus pensamientos lo perturbaban, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ahora veía fijamente al joven con una expresión perdida. Quatre sintió una mirada sobre él, giro su cabeza a su izquierda y se topó con él joven huésped, se veía demasiado perdido, su mirada se encontraba fija en él, pero parece que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Hola - le dijo Quatre, haciendo que Trowa saliera de sus pensamientos, cuando el joven rubio vio que regresó a la realidad, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los esmeralda del otro joven - No sabía que estaba aquí  
- ... - Trowa no contestó su mirada se fijó en los ojos aqua y pudo verse reflejado en ellos, una extraña sensación lo recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el final de su cabello.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto el joven rubio, al ver que el joven no le contestaba, su sonrisa desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una seña de preocupación. Trowa no pudo contestar, pero decidió asentir con la cabeza, era como si su voz se hubiera perdido, en algun lugar de su garganta, era la primera vez que se sentía así. La sonrisa de Quatre regreso cuando vio que el otro joven le contestaba, si a su movimiento de cabeza puede llamarse respuesta.  
- Joven Winner, tengo su encargo - anunció una voz en la entrada del almacen, al parecer el dueño ya había regresado.  
- Enseguida voy - le contestó Quatre mientras desviaba la mirada, era extraño pero el ver al joven a los ojos, le hizo sentir un vació en su estomago, regresó el libro al estante, y recogió algunas cosas que se encontraban amontonadas a su lado, cuando volvió su vista encontró de nuevo al joven en la misma posición, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro - Vamos  
  
Las palabras de Quatre regresaron a Trowa a la tierra, no hablo, se limitó a dar media vuelta y caminar hacía el mostrador, al llegar vió al dueño, un señor de estatura media, algo gordito, al parecer de mediana edad, con su cabello negro con algunas canas visibles, llevaba un delantal rayado verticalmente, de rayas rojas y blancas, y en el mostrador había dos columnas de cajas, cada una con tres, una encima de otra, muy pesadas al parecer, y en el piso junto a él, había dos costales con lo que parecía algun tipo de botana. Quatre se acercó al dueño con las cosas que cargaba, la dejo en un espacio vació que quedaba, y fijo su vista en el señor que atendía.  
  
- Eso es todo - le preguntó el dueño, mientras su vista recorría cada cosa, pasando de las cajas a las cosas en el mostrador, y terminaban en los dos costales  
- Si - le contestó el joven rubio, para después agregar - Carguelo a la cuenta de Hilde  
- Asi lo hare, enviare su cuenta al finalizar el mes - terminó el señor mientras entregaba al joven uno de los papeles que llevaba en sus manos, donde estaba la cuenta - ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?  
  
La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, Trowa se dio cuenta que había permancecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, pero no podía hablar acerca del porque estaba ahi, por que para leer la mente del comerciante debía estar a solas, además de que la mirada aqua que se hallaba fija en él no estaba ayudando a concentrarse, necesito todo su autocontrol para poder contestar.  
  
- ¿Quiero comprar este libro? - la idea llegó a su mente como por arte de magia, después de todo aun mantenía el libro en sus manos y esa fue la única excusa que le vino a la mente en ese preciso momento, hablaría con el dueño después.  
- De acuerdo - le dijo el dueño, mientras veía el libro que el joven le mostraba y se acercaba a la maquina registradora - Son... - y al escuchar el precio Trowa pagó al instante.  
- Una clienta entró, y pregunto por cierto tipo de tela, el dueño se alejo para poder atenderla. Quatre se quedó con una gran sonrisa, que Trowa no supo a que se debía, pero trato de evitar su mirada, por que ella lo ponía demasiado nerviosa, y ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar.  
- Ese es un gran libro - le comentó el rubio mientras recogía las cosas del mostrador, y levantaba uno de los costales.  
- ¿Por que? - le dijo Trowa sin mirarlo a los ojos, al menos ya había logrado articular unas palabras  
- Ya lo he leído, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos - le dijo Quatre, que aun no se movía de su posición  
- ... - Trowa giro su vista para toparse con el joven, pero esta vez Quatre tenía su vista perdida, en la calle - Puedo ayudarte - se sorprendió a si mismo de sus palabras  
- No quiero molestarlo - Quatre voltéo para toparse sin querer con la mirada esmeralda, sólo pudo sonreir, era la única salida a su nerviosismo, pero Trowa guardó el libro entre sus ropas, y levanto la primer columna de las cajas que estaban sobre el mostrador, el joven rubio dio media vuelta y salió.  
  
Atravesaron la calle, hasta llegar a la taberna, no estaba muy llena, solo unos cuantos clientes que jugaban pocker en una de las mesas del centro. Hilde por su parte estaba entretenida con algunas cosas detrás de la barra, donde ambos dejaron sus cosas. La joven se sorprendió de la presencia de su huésped.  
  
- Me alegra que regresaras - dijo dirigiendose al joven rubio  
- Aun faltan algunas cosas - le respondió Quatre, mientras se preparaba para salir de nuevo - Debo regresar por ellas  
  
Y sin decir más Quatre salió de nuevo, seguido por su joven huésped. No tardaron en llegar de nuevo al almacen, ni mucho menos de recoger las cosas, todo el camino fue silencioso, al regresar a la taberna, Hilde ya había recogido las cosas que ellos habían llevado, y ahora los esperaba por lo faltante.  
  
- ¿Quatre puedes llevar esto a la mesa de esos jovenes? - señalo la mesa que estaba ocupada desde antes de que ellos llegaron, el muchacho rubio asintió con la cabeza y tomó la charola que la joven le extendía, se separo de la barra y se fue.  
  
Hilde recogió de nuevo las cosas que habían traído y desapareció detrás de la barra, hacía el lugar donde guardaban sus provisiones. Trowa se quedó inmóvil un minuto, pero una risa lo hizo voltear, el joven rubio reía, pero no era el único todos los hombres de la mesa también lo hacían. Fijo su mirada en ese cuadro, la risa de ese joven era algo extraña, jamás había esuchado algo parecido, ahora que lo pensaba no había tratado de leer su mente, a ninguno de los dueños, decidió intentarlo, se concentro todo lo que pudo... nada, ¿Que pasó? ese era el problema no podía, lograba leer la mente de hombres y mujeres, hechiceros de magia negra y blanca, por que no podía con ese joven, al regreso de la muchacha él la miró fijamente, mientras ella recogía las cosas faltantes, él se concentro y... 'Espero que Duo se encuentre bien, aunque hoy amaneció mucho más contento asi que no debo preocuparme...' los pensamientos se perdieron cuando la joven desapareció de nuevo detrás de la taberna. Eso significaba que no había perdido su toque entonces, ¿Que estaba sucediendo?... giro de nuevo su vista para encontrar al joven que aun reía, de nuevo trato de concentrarse, pero a su mente sólo llegaba la idea 'Es una maravillosa sonrisa', por que sentía un escalofrió cada vez que trataba de concentrarse, por que no podía leer su mente, por que no podía concentrarse, mantenía fija su vista en la escena hasta que el joven rubio volteó y dedico una gran sonrisa, Trowa se quedó impactado ante esa acción, lo bueno fue que Quatre mantenía sus ojos cerrados de lo contrario se hubiera percatado de la reacción del joven, una reacción de sorpresa, y un ligero sonrojo. Trowa que aun no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, desvió su mirada y giro su cuerpo para caminar a una de las mesas del fondo, dejando al joven algo confundido. Quatre terminó de atender a los jovenes de la mesa, y regresó para platicar con Hilde.  
  
Trowa llegó hasta la mesa, en donde se sentó, sacó de entre sus ropas, el libro que esa tarde había comprado, las palabras del muchacho rubio regresaron a su cabeza 'es uno de mis favoritos', no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, no.. de nuevo las tonterías. Permaneció en silencio, ni siquiera dijo nada cuando Hilde se acercó con un vaso de agua y una jarra, en ese momento más personas entraban y ella debía atenderlas asi que decidió alejarse. Trowa guardó de nuevo el libro, cruzó piernas y brazos, cerró sus ojos y trato de encontrar al hechicero a sus alrededores, permaneció asi toda la tarde hasta que la noche se volvió más notoria.  
  
-------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------  
  
Después de que ese suceso se alejo de su mente, se fijo de nuevo en el joven que se encontraba cerca de la barra, lo intento de nuevo y... nada, de nuevo nada vino a su mente, aparte de un ligero sonrojo al verlo sonreir, agitó ligeramente su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y desvió la vista para tratar de concentrarse, reviso entre sus ropas de nuevo y encontro el libro de esa tarde. al verlo otra sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro pero trato de suprimirla, comenzó a hojearlo, llamo su atención una de las historias, cuando terminó su lectura, se dio cuenta de que ese era un gran libro, muy interesante, y ahora comprendía por que era el preferido del joven rubio, o no otra sonrisa, se autoregaño, enfocó de nuevo su atención en el libro para seguir su lectura cuando algo más llamó su atención, un nuevo cliente había llegado, su larga capa no dejaba verlo, ni su cara ni nada de su cuerpo, pero algo en él, llamaba su atención, era como si lo conociera. De pronto el recién llegado bajo su capucha y pudo identificarlo, su cabello negro intenso y su tez blanca, era fácil de reconocer, enseguida el rostro de su amigo giro y en cuanto lo encontró se dirigió hacia su mesa, tomó la silla cercana, se quito su capa y se sentó.  
  
- ¿Que te trae por aqui, Wufei? - le preguntó el joven de cabellera café, mientras bebía el agua que había en su vaso.  
- Noticias - le contestó de manera fría, si no es por que se conocen, hubiera creido que estaba molesto, pero no era así  
- ¿Que clase de noticias? - preguntó al joven mientras bebía del mismo vaso  
- Los planes de los hermanos no han cambiado - le contestó su amigo, pero de repente los ojos de color negro comenzaron a revisar toda la taberna con mucho cuidado mientras preguntaba - ¿Donde esta Heero?  
- Estaba muy cansado está mañana, asi que se quedó en la casa donde ahora nos hospedamos - le contestó, pero al ver como la miradad de su amigo era de confusión agregó - No te preocupes, él estará a salvo, ¿Nos ayudaras a buscar al hechicero blanco?  
- Si - fue la respuesta corta del recién llegado, mientras ambos se hundieron en sus pensamientos  
- ¿Es uno de sus amigos? - la voz que se escuchó hizo que ambos voltearan a ver al dueño de ella. Al ver de nuevo los ojos aqua, Trowa sintió de nuevo ese escalofrió, había evitado pensar en todo de nuevo, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca le parecía algo imposible  
- Asi es, es un placer, yo soy Wufei - Wufei se quedó extrañado de que Trowa no contestara, de hecho le pareció que Trowa tenía cierto sonrojo en su cara, cuando vio quien les hablaba, tal vez sólo era su imaginación  
- Mucho gusto, soy Quatre, es un placer conocerlo - Quatre tomó la mano que el nuevo joven le ofrecía y sonrio dulcemente, mientras evitaba la mirada esmeralda que de alguna manera le hacía sentir extraño - Su amigo se hospedara con nosotros - de nuevo preguntó al joven que se encontraba callado desde su llegada.  
- S..si - Trowa bajo su cara para poder contestar, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse  
- Veo que ha empezado a leer el libro ¿Que le parece? - Quatre no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando escuchó la respuesta del joven, aunque no veía sus ojos  
- Es..es muy interesante - Ahora lo recordaba, todavía tenía el libro entre sus manos ni siquiera lo había guardado por la llegada de Wufei, pero al menos ahora podía establecer una conversación con él, si a eso se le llama conversación - Ahora entiendo... por que... es uno de sus favoritos - por que dijo eso, simplemente lo dijo, pero aun mantenía su cabeza agachada asi que no pudo ver la gran sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro del joven rubio. pero Wufei si podía y ni siquiera podía explicar que es lo que estaba sucediendo ahi, era demasiada tensión, no, no era tensión, era otro sentimiento, pero no podía explicarlo, de lo que estaba seguro es que su amigo estaba demasiado nervioso, era la primera vez que lo veía asi.  
- Me alegra que lo recordara - Quatre no podía disimular su felicidad, de alguna manera el estaba demasiado contento de que ese joven recordara ese pequeño detalle  
- Quatre, necesito tu ayuda - la voz de la joven de la barra hizo que el joven rubio volteara para poder ver a su amiga  
- Es cierto, venía avisarles que partiremos antes de la medianoche - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse, y dejar una nueva jarra con agua que había llevado  
  
El joven se marchó, mientras Wufei lo seguía con su mirada, después sus ojos regresaron a su amigo que aun mantenía su cabeza agachada y sostenía el libro entre sus manos, después de verlo por unos instantes y al ver que no recibía respuesta de él le dijo.  
  
- ¿Que fue eso? - su voz no se escuchaba molesta, al contrario tenía cierto tono de risa en ella.  
- ¿Que? - fue la única respuesta por parte del joven a su lado, en cuanto el joven se marchó pudo recuperar su compostura,  
- Todo eso, y ¿Que es esto? - preguntó de nuevo su amigo, su risa no podía disimularse, mientras trataba de arrancar el libro de las manos de su amigo, pero el otro fue más rápido esquivó ese movimiento y lo guardo entre sus ropas  
- No se de lo que estas hablando - contestó evasivamente, mientras bebía otro vaso  
  
Wufei evitó hacer preguntas pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, era extraño pero todo eso le parecía demasiado divertido, se preguntaba si Heero se habría dado cuenta, no quitaba su vista de su amigo, pero también aveces miraba al joven rubio, que también volteaba y le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa, estaba recargado en su silla esperando que el tiempo pasara.  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó su amigo al ver que el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima, el no levantaba la cara, pero podía sentir la mirada de su compañero  
- Nada - le contestó tranquilamente mientras su sonrisa se hacía mas notoria  
  
Pasó el tiempo mientras los dos amigos seguian en su misma posición, uno con la cabeza agachada y su vaso en una de sus manos, mientras que él otro lo veía fijamente, recargado en el asiento con sus brazos cruzados. La muchacha de la barra comenzó a sacar a los clientes, mientras el joven rubio se acerco a ellos, al verlo venir Wufei dejó de ver a su compañero para dedicar toda su atención al joven que llegó hasta su mesa.  
  
- Le he dicho a Hilde que te quedaras con nosotros - le dijo el joven rubio al muchacho moreno, que lo veía fijamente - Es hora de irnos  
- De acuerdo - le contestó el muchacho que estaba sentado mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía, se puso de pie tomó su capa del respaldo de su silla y estaba a punto de irse cuando algo más llamó su atención, su amigo no se había movido de su lugar, seguía en la misma posición al parecer no había escuchado las palabras del joven rubio, se acercó a él, y colocó su mano en su hombro, al hacer esto los ojos esmeralda de su compañero voltearon a verlo - Debemos irnos  
  
Trowa se levantó y siguio a Wufei, ambos salieron por la puerta delantera, donde sus caballos los esperaban, por su parte Quatre y Hilde los alcanzaron, venían de la parte de atrás de la taberna, los cuatro emprendieron su regreso a su casa.  
  
*******************************  
  
En la salida del bosque una carreta, se acercaba a una choza, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, suficiente para que en ella viviera una gran familia, era la casa del muchacho trenzado, Heero conducía la carreta, y en la parte trasera alguien venía durmiendo, uno de los dueños estaba descansando sin pena alguna, estaba cubierto por la capa del joven hechicero. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa cuando la persona dormida comenzó a moverse. Duo estaba despertando, llevó su mano hasta su cara y medio se levanto mientras frotaba sus ojos, sintió el movimiento de la carreta, eso hizo que girara su cabeza para encontrar a la persona que conducía, se extrañó de verlo conducir, pero más se extraño verse a si mismo dormido detrás de la carreta, y cubierto con la capa de su huésped, trató de recordar que es lo que había sucedido pero su cabeza le dolía, estaba muy cansado, tenía mucho sueño, y no lograba hacer que los recuerdos regresaran a su mente. Giro su cuerpo y apoyo su mano contra la carreta para poder levantarse, trató de no perder el equilibrio, alcanzó la parte delantera de la carreta y se pasó para el lado del conductor, el frió comenzaba a sentirse, pero él aun llevaba la capa del hechicero sobre sus hombros, cuando se dio cuenta, trato de devolverla.  
  
- Gracias - le dijo mientras le extendía la capa a su dueño, Heero volteó a verlo pero enseguida regreso su vista hacia el camino  
- No te preocupes - lo que sorprendió al joven trenzado  
- Pero hace frió - trató de que aceptara la capa, aunque la verdad deseaba conservarla  
- Puedes usarla - fue como si ese joven pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la coloco sobre su espalda, al menos ya no tenía tanto frió, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, algo que en verdad incomodaba al joven trenzado  
- ¿Cuando regresaste? - preguntó tratando de recordar a que hora se había quedado dormido  
- Poco después, pero tu ya estabas dormido - mintió, pero no podía decir la verdad por que no la conocía, aun trataba de entender lo que el cerberos había trato de decirle y lo que significaba, además tenía demasiadas dudas, y emociones, que jamás conoció y no eran faciles de describir.  
  
Duo se quedó callado, ni siquiera recordaba a que hora se había ido a dormir, ni que es lo que había pasado antes, pero lo que ahora lo perturbaba, era su sueño, tuvo un sueño muy extraño, no era el que siempre aparecía, en este sueño aparecía una bestia que jamás creyó conocer, tenía tres cabezas, y de su lomo salían la cola de varias serpientes, pero también aparecía un hermoso unicornio, y había algo que lo protegía, algo que lo mantenía calido y lo confortaba, no supo que era, pero le había transmitido una paz, la misma paz que sintió esa mañana, pero todo eso fue un sueño o no.  
  
- Hemos llegado - la voz de Heero se escucho lejana, e hizo que Duo levantara su mirada hacía la choza que ahora se veía tranquila con las luces apagadas indicando que aun no había nadie adentro.  
  
Duo bajo de la carreta, pero al llegar al piso sintió sus piernas temblar, el poder de cerberos aun hacía efecto en él, pero él no comprendía que es lo que le sucedía, en cambio Heero sí, asi que se ofreció para ayudarlo a entrar en la casa, dentro, Duo tomó asiento en la silla más cercana a la puerta, mientras el joven de cabellera revuelta encendia una lampara, el joven trenzado se sentía demasiado cansado para poder charlar, decidió mantenerse callado asi que apoyó su cabeza en la mesa mientras sus brazos la sostenían. El joven hechicero salió después de dejar a Duo en la silla, había sentido su corazón acelerar por la cercanía de ese joven, necesitaba aire fresco después de guardar la carreta, se quedó unos minutos afuera, levantó su vista y pudo ver la luna, se extraño de ver el aro que la rodeaba, eso significaba que algo malo sucedería, pero el problema era ¿Que?, además estaba la advertencia y las palabras del cerberos que aun se mantenían en su mente, salió de su meditación cuando recordó al joven trenzado, decidió entrar para ver como se encontraba, cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y verlo profundamente dormido, eso era bueno significaba que el poder del cerberos no lo afectaría después de esto. sin darse cuenta sonrió, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, ¿Que podía hacer ahora?, se acercó lentamente y coloco su brazo detrás de su espalda y con su otra mano sostuvo sus piernas, lo levanto y se quedó mirandolo por unos instantes, no quería despertarlo, y seguramente eso sucedería si se movía, asi que no tuvo otra opción que desaparecer de la cocina y aparecer de nuevo en el cuarto del joven trenzado. Con mucho cuidado, lo recostó en la cama, el joven giro por el movimiento, quedando de lado, sus manos se encontraban cerca de su rostro, y sus piernas estaban un poco flexionadas, algunos mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro, su larga trenza había perdido el liston con el cuál sujetarse, su cabello aun no se soltaba por completo, pero sus puntas se hallaban dispersas por la cama. Heero tomó la cobija y cubrió con ella la figura que para él era perfecta, se detuvó en su rostro, con su mano sujeto los cabello que obstruían su visión, de nuevo esa sensación regresaba a su pecho, tenía que controlarse, debía hacerlo, pero al parecer las emociones ahora lo dominaban, para su suerte o desgracia el caballo del granero lo hizo regresar a la realidad, soltó el cabello del joven trenzado que enseguida regresaron al su lugar, el rostro del joven, mientras Heero desapareció para regresar a su alcoba, esperaría que Trowa hablara con él, se recostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza esperando a su amigo.  
  
Tres figuras aparecieron en la puerta dos de ellas más altas que la tercera, se sorprendieron de no ver a nadie, ya que la luz de la lampara, hacía pensar que alguien estaba. Quatre se separo del grupo, mientras colgaba su capa cerca de la entrada, para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones, llegó a la puerta de su amigo, giro lentamente la perilla, y la abrió, fijo su vista en el joven de la cama, se acercó un poco, al parecer se hallaba profundamente dormido, y esa noche se veía más sereno algo que en verdad lo hizo sentir mejor, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al ver a su mejor amigo durmiendo tan placidamente, después de todo hace mucho que no lo veía tan contento como esa mañana, decidió dejarlo dormir, salió por la puerta, a su derecha pudo ver el hermoso paisaje que mostraba la ventana, ahora se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, para ver al otro huésped, hizo lo mismo que con Duo pero se sorprendió de ver que ese joven estaba despierto, al abrir la puerta lo único que hizo el chico de la cama fue levantar la cabeza para ver quien era el intruso.  
  
- Lamento haberte molestado - le dijo Quatre, mientras sonreía apenado por su intromisión - Tus amigos te esperan en la cocina  
  
Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Heero se quedó extrañado ¿Amigos?, no sería sólo amigo, su duda lo llevó a levantarse y salir. Quatre llegó a la cocina donde los dos jovenes habían tomado asiento cerca de la mesa, el joven de mirada esmeralda estaba cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que el muchacho de cabellera negra tenía cruzadas sus piernas y uno de sus brazos estaba sobre la mesa mientras el otro estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas y su mirada viajaba por todos lados recorriendo la casa, la lampara aun estaba encendida, y el rubio había logrado encender otra más, ahora se disponía a salir para ver a su amiga Hilde, ya que ella se había ofrecido a guardar los caballos, y aun no entraba a la casa, tomó de nuevo su capa y la lampara y después de preguntarles si deseaban comer algo y que ellos negaran con su cabeza, salió. Wufei miraba el lugar donde el rubio había desaparecido, con un pequeña sonrisa, aun recordaba lo que había sucedido en la taberna, y aun le provocaba risa, su vista dejo de ver la puerta cuando algo más llamó su atención, ahora una mirada estaba sobre él, y un joven estaba parado cerca del pasillo con sus brazos cruzados.  
  
- Hola Heero - le saludó muy amablemente  
- ¿Wufei? - dudo Heero al ver la figura sentada en la mesa - ¿Que ha sucedido? - era extraño ver a su amigo ahi, ya que él debía estar vigilando a los dos hermanos  
- He venido a ayudarlos, al parecer han estado demasiado distraidos y no pueden concentrarse - y cuando dijo esto dirigio una mirada muy significativa a Trowa que a su vez miraba fijamente a Heero, hubiera dicho algo más pero en ese momento entró el muchacho rubio junto con la joven.  
- Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir - dijo la joven mientras dejaba ambas capas cerca de la puerta, pero algo se hizo presente, ya no quedaban más habitaciones, al menos no para que el nuevo huésped se quedara, Hilde tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, y sin decir nada más se alejo dejando a los cuatro jovenes en la cocina, pronto regresó con un par de cobijas, unas mantas, y una almohada - Podrás dormir en mi habitación  
- ... - Todos se quedaron extrañados ante las palabras de la muchacha, Quatre trato de saber que es lo que pretendía - ¿Que piensas hacer?  
- Dormire en el granero - dijo muy tranquilamente al parecer sin molestia alguna  
- No... yo debería dormir en el granero - dijo la dulce voz de Quatre, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la joven  
- No deben molestarse, Wufei puede dormir conmigo - Trowa habló, por nada permitiria que ese joven durmiera tan incomodamente, aunque todavía no sabía el porque, todos lo vieron fijamente y sus amigos lo hicieron más significativamente, ahora la discusión comenzaba, Quatre insistía en que debía dormir en el granero, Wufei también quería dormir en el granero, y ahora Trowa se ofrecía a dormir en el granero.  
- ¡No! - la voz de Hilde detuvó las peleas  
- ¿Que sucede? - Otra voz se escuchó desde el pasillo a espaldas de Heero que permanecía con los brazos cruzados escuchando toda la pelea, y al parecer sus ojos brillaban de manera muy especial.  
- ¿Duo? No estabas dormido - preguntó Hilde al ver a su amigo  
- Quien puede dormir con tanto ruido - contestó Duo mientras tallaba sus ojos, sus pasos se habían detenido, y su expresión expresaba más sueño que enojo, había estado durmiendo tan placidamente al igual que esa mañana pero las voces de sus amigos habían llamado su atención - ¿Por que estan discutiendo? - su voz era aun somnolienta pero aun asi no mostraba enojo, nadie le contestaba, todos lo miraban fijamente, se sentían culpables de haberlo despertado, Duo sintió todas las miradas sobre él, dejo de tallarse sus ojos pero su mano permaneció cerca de su rostro, sus ojos se veían cansados, estaban medio cerrados, se sintió incomodo - ¿Hilde? ¿Quatre? - su vista recorrió a las personas presentes, desde su amiga de la niñez, a su amigo rubio, al joven de cabellera desordenada, al de mirada esmeralda, para terminar en un nuevo inquilino que llamó su atención, no pudo evitar sonreír ahora todo estaba claro, supo todo de inmediato sin la necesidad de recibir una explicación - Mucho gusto, soy Duo - dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más notoria, y extendía su mano para saludar al joven de ojos negros. Wufei se quedó extrañado por la reacción del joven trenzado que ahora lo saludaba, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa y responder al saludo.  
- Wufei, un placer, Duo - dijo mientras sus manos se agitaban en el aire  
  
- ¿Por que discutían? - preguntó de nuevo Duo mientras soltaba la mano del nuevo huésped, y miraba a sus viejos amigos  
- No era nada - contestó Hilde lista para irse a dormir - Solamente ire a dormir en el granero - su voz se escuchaba decidida aunque en verdad la idea no le gustaba mucho, pero ahora tenían muchos gastos, debían pagar al almacen sus gastos del mes, y el pago de la comida que habían enviado a la granja Po, pero ya antes había dormido en el granero cuando era pequeña, junto con sus hermanos y el pequeño Duo asi que estaba acostumbrada.  
  
Sin decir más la muchacha salió dejando a Duo con su gran sonrisa, si que su amiga era muy testaruda  
  
- Bien - dijo la voz haciendo que todas las mirada se centraran en él - Te llevare a tu habitación, sigueme - dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar, el hechicero de cabellera negra lo siguió sin decir palabra, detrás de él venía Quatre, Trowa y por último Heero, llegaron a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, Duo se detuvó y el inquilino lo imitó unos pasos detrás de él. - Esta será tu alcoba - dijo mientras abría la puerta - Espero que estes comodo, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar mi habitación es la del fondo - le indicó la puerta con una seña, mientras su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.  
- Muchas gracias - le cotestó Wufei mientras entraba en la habitación, era también pequeña, pero muy confortable, tenía una cama junto con un pequeño buro, también estaba el lugar donde guardaba su ropa, y un pequeño tocador, con todas las cosas que Hilde solía usar - Buenas noches - le dijo el hechicero mientras su sonrisa se conservaba, en verdad le gustaba la amabilidad del joven, y aun se sentía culpable por haberlo despertado, mañana hablaría con sus amigos hoy deseaba descansar  
- Buenas noches - se despidió Duo, y el joven hechicero cerró la puerta, Duo se quedó mirando a las personas que venían detrás de ellos, su sonrisa aun se mantenía en su rostro, pero se notaba muy cansado - Ustedes piensan ir a dormirse - preguntó viendo que ninguno de ellos se movía.  
- Lo siento - fueron las palabras de Quatre  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó Duo extrañado de las palabras de su amigo, mientras en su rostro podía verse que no entendía lo que el joven rubio le decía  
- Por haberte despertado - le dijo sin poder verlo a los ojos  
- No te preocupes por eso, de todas formas me hubiera despertado, y aun asi no creó haber podido dormir - contestó mientras su sonrisa regresaba a su rostro, no era una mentira lo más seguro es que se hubiera despertado por su pesadilla y aun asi no habría logrado conciliar el sueño de nuevo - Espero que pasen una buena noche - cambió el tema, sin darle tiempo a los otros jovenes para preguntar el porque de sus palabras.  
- Buenas noches - Le contestó Quatre, se sentía el causante de que Duo tal vez no pudiera dormir de nuevo, asi que decidió no preguntar nada más, volteó a ver a los jovenes detrás de él sonrió muy amablemente y se despidió - Buenas noches  
- Hasta mañana - contestaron uno de los hechiceros, mientras que el otro solo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, Trowa tuvó que desviar su mirada al ver la hermosa sonrisa del joven rubio, para poder contestar, y aun asi sus palabras se escucharon un poco débiles.  
  
El hechicero blanco desapareció detrás de la primera puerta a la derecha, después de despedirse Trowa hizo lo mismo, ahora sólo quedaba el hechicero de mirada fría y el joven trenzado. Se quedaron en silencio por minutos, Duo estaba demasiado cansado para hablar, y Heero no era de las personas que hablaran mucho.  
  
- No piensa ir a dormirse - preguntó Duo al ver que el otro joven no se movía  
- Y usted - contestó de manera fría el joven, aunque esta vez sus ojos no mostraban la frialdad que los caracterizaba.  
- ... - La sonrisa de Duo se volvió una sonrisa nerviosa, tenía sueño, pero lo más seguro es que si se acostaba ahora despertaría a la mitad de la noche, a causa de su pesadilla, deseaba quedarse en su lugar preferido, para ver la luna, no importaba el aro que la rodeaba, no importaba que sus ojos estuvieran cansados, deseaba sentirse protegido y estando en ese lugar lo lograba. Levantó su mirada y se encontro con los ojos cobalto que aun esperaba una respuesta, no podía mentir, pero tampoco ignoraría al joven que había preguntado, asi que decidió hablar con la verdad evitando decir demasiado - Bien... yo... - dijo tratando encontrar las palabras, pero no lo logró asi que dio media vuelta y se sentó en el marco de la ventana del pasillo, el hechicero lo siguió quedando muy cerca de él - No creó poder volver a dormir asi que me quedare aqui hasta que el sueño me venza - al terminar de explicar levantó su cara para regalarle una gran sonrisa al joven cerca de él.  
- ... - Heero se quedó de piedra al ver esa sonrisa, de pronto una culpa llegó hasta su pecho, las palabras del joven lo habían hecho sentir mal, algo que nadie había logrado sintió su corazón acelerar, y la necesidad de proteger al joven - Puedo acompañarte - lo dijo sin pensar pero era lo que sentía  
  
Duo no pensaba siquiera en pedirle a ese muchacho que se quedara acompañarlo, no quería que él se desvelara por su culpa, pero en verdad se sentía muy a gusto en su compañía, y lo hacía sentir acompañado y protegido, decidió hacerle caso a su corazón en lugar que a su razón, y solo asintió con su cabeza, al ver al joven que se sentaba enfrente de la ventana, recargo su cabeza en la ventana y miró fijamente al bosque al cielo, la luna, como el viento agitaba las hojas de los arboles, era como una hermosa canción de cuna, además contaba con la presencia de su joven huésped que le proporcionaba una extraña serenidad, pronto el cansancio lo venció, cerró sus ojos y durmió profundamente. Heero se sentó en el piso frente a su habitación, una pierna estaba estirada, mientras que la otra estaba doblada y sostenía su brazo y este su cabeza, aun sentía su corazón acelerar, asi que decidió evitar mirar al joven, sus emociones se estaban presentando demasiado rápidas como para que el pudiera controlarlas, se sentía cansado decidió cerrar sus ojos, 'Sólo por un minuto', pensó pero el tiempo transcurrió sin que se diera cuenta.  
  
Ahora la casa se hallaba en silencio, el viento no era fuerte pero al chocar con las hojas de los arboles producía un extraño sonido muy delicado para los oídos humanos, la luna estaba llena, el cielo despejado y las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, era hora de descansar ya no había que pensar en lo que había sucedido, mañana sería otro día. pero ese día las bestias se tardaron en salir de sus guaridas para recorrer los bosques, ese día la luna mostraba un mensaje de advertencia, que ni siquiera el joven rubio había logrado identificar, estaba demasiado distraído con la presencia del muchacho de mirada esmeralda para notarlo, ese día sentimientos desconocidos llegaron a los corazónes de dos de los hechiceros, ese día el noble había dado ordenes de iniciar con los preparativos de su compromiso, ese día la hechicera Relena había mejorado su plan, esta vez dispuesta a eliminar a los dos entrometidos que la vigilaban, ese día Duo pudo dormir por primera vez como no lo hacía hace ya meses, pero ese día ya había terminado.  
  
Continuara... Notas: Desearía ver si les gusto, y saber su opinion, critica, reclamo, sugerencia, tomatazo, o lo que sea y envienlo a gunw02@hotmail.com.  
  
Si tal vez exagere un poco con eso de las bestias mitologicas, pero esto es un fan fic, y todo en él puede pasar, asi que habrá que dejarlo así. El siguiente no tardara tanto (esperó), ya lo he empezado, y ahora ya casi no tengo trabajo de la escuela, esperemos que siga asi. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, esperando que les haya gustado y lean el siguiente 


	6. Capitulo 6

ACASO EL MAL TENDRA UN CORAZÓN  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
La madrugada aun era visible, el sol todavía se encontraba oculto, pero eso no le impidió al joven de la ventana abrir sus ojos, había dormido tan placidamente, no toda la noche, pero el tiempo que lo hizo le pareció suficiente, se estiró en su lugar sin moverse, fue cuando notó la presencia de alguien más, con sus brazos aun estirados sobre su cabeza, giro su cara para encontrar la figura de su huésped sentada a su lado en la puerta de su habitación, se sintió culpable, le había pedido que se quedara con él pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la figura de ese lindo joven... No le prestó atención a sus pensamientos, se levanto sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, ese joven estaba recargado cerca de la pared, pero como podría moverlo sin despertarlo?, deseaba permanecer cerca de esa imagen, ese joven se veía tan tranquilo y su último deseo era molestarlo. Abrió la puerta de esa habitación, llegó hasta su cama y la preparo para poder llevar al joven hasta ella pero, como llevarlo adentro, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cargarlo, a quien podría pedirle ayuda, sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación de su amiga, pero recordó que su amiga se hallaba en el granero asi que decidió ver que había sucedido. Se acercó a la puerta y con su puño a unos centimetros de la puerta, decidió no tocar, tal vez despertaría al joven dentro de ella, abrió la puerta sin emitir ruido alguno, se sorprendió de ver a su nuevo huésped ya levantado, vestido e incluso haciendo ejercicio.  
  
- Muy buenos dias - dijo en voz baja Duo, desde la puerta y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, y al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su invitado se disculpo - Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, pero escuche ruidos y pense que te había pasado algo, por eso decidí investigar, aun asi fue una imprudencia de mi parte no haber tocado pero es que pense que si no estabas despierto tal vez yo te despertaría y eso en verdad me haría sentir mal, por eso...  
- No te preocupes - cortó sus palabras el joven hechicero, pero no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al ver la platica incesante del muchacho trenzado  
- ¿Por que estas despierto tan temprano? - preguntó el muchacho aun en la puerta  
- Estoy acostumbrado a madrugar, y me gusta hacer ejercicio en las mañanas - contestó muy alegremente el muchacho de la habitación  
- Bueno... yo... desearía perdirte un favor - habló Duo, había bajado su vista a sus manos, donde sus dedos se entrelazaban en señal de nerviosismo  
- Claro, después de todo te lo debo - dijo de manera afectuosa  
- ¡Eh! - Duo levanto su mirada y ella se veia la confusión ya que no entendía a que se refería su invitado  
- Por nuestra culpa, no pudiste dormir ¿Cierto? - Wufei se acercó al joven trenzado  
- Lo dices por lo que sucedio anoche - preguntó Duo y al ver el asentimiento del otro muchacho lo disculpo - No te preocupes por eso, de todas formas no creó que hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo - y antes de hablar de más y explicar el porque de sus palabras decidió señalar su problema - Necesito que me ayudes con Heero - al instante salió de la habitación mientras el otro joven lo seguía aun extrañado de cual sería ese favor.  
  
Llegaron a donde Heero se encontraba dormido, Duo hizo señas para explicarle en que era necesaria su ayuda, Wufei asintió con la cabeza entendiendo cada cosa que ese muchacho le explicaba, él tampoco pronuncio palabra ya que no quería despertar a su amigo. Wufei lo sujeto por sus piernas mientras que Duo pasó sus brazos debajo de las axilas del muchacho dormido, y colocó sus manos cerca de su estomago, el cual era firme, sintió algo extraño que lo recorrió, comenzando en sus pies, recorriendo sus piernas, internandose en su estomago, subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello y producirle una sensación inexplicable, trató de no ponerle atención pero cuando la cabeza del hechicero se recargó en él, sintió un calor extraño y peor aun sus mejillas enrojecer. Sus movimientos eran lentos, para evitar despertar a Heero, lo cual provocó que el transcurso del pasillo a al cama se volviera muy largo y en todo ese trayecto esas sensaciones no se separaron de Duo, al contrario habían aumentado, en cuanto lo dejaron en la cama, el muchacho trenzado se dedico a taparlo con las sabanas, parecía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho cuando se acercó sin darse cuenta al rostro de su invitado, permaneció demasiado cerca de él, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que su otro intivado no lo haya notado, pero su suerte no era tan buena, Wufei se había percatado del nerviosismo de su anfitrión, y su sonrisa no era muy notoria pero si era visible. Duo tapó la pequeña ventana de la habitación para que la luz no molestara a su huésped y ambos salieron de la alcoba cerrando con cuidado la puerta, era aun muy temprano para que saliera el sol, dejarían a sus amigos descansar...  
  
Wufei entrenaba en la parte delantera de la casa, mientras que Duo se dedicaba a preparar el baño, llevaba la leña para alimentar el fuego que calentaba el agua del baño, a la vez que llenaba la tina que estaba dentro de la casa... No tardó en estar listo.  
  
- Wufei - llamó la atención del hechicero que practicaba un poco de meditación - Esta listo ¿Quieres entrar? - le dijo mientras verificaba la temperatura del agua  
  
El hechicero asintió con la cabeza mientras ambos entraban a la casa de nuevo, Wufei entró en el baño y cerro la puerta tras si, por su parte Duo se dirigió a su habitación para llevarle una toalla a su inquilino, tocó la puerta tres veces con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a los demás, pero al no obtener respuesta entró, dejó la toalla cerca de la gran tina que adornaba el baño, el hechicero se encontraba debajo del agua al parecer practicando su respiración, salió salpicando todo a su alrededor y mientras tallaba su rostro se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien a su lado, el joven trenzado sonrió al verlo salir.  
  
- El desayuno estara listo en cuanto termines de bañarte - le dijo cuando se preparaba para salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta - ¿Necesitas algo de ropa?  
- No, ya me las arreglare - le contestó tranquilamente mientras se preparaba para zambullirse de nuevo  
- De acuerdo - Duo salió del cuarto, y cerro la puerta tranquilamente  
  
Cuando hubo decidido lo que deseaba cocinar, comenzó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba para comenzar con su tarea, pensaba en muchas cosas, en como no recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior, en la señal de la luna, en su pesadilla, en lo que sentía al estar cerca del joven de mirada cobalto, pero no les encontraba respuesta mucho menos aclararlas... Después de un rato, todo estaba listo para ser cocinado, pero eso llevaría algo de tiempo aunque sería suficiente para que sus amigos terminaran de arreglarse. Salió para revisar el nivel del agua, y la temperatura de esta, se dedicó a llenarla de nuevo, y agregar un poco más de leña, aun faltaba tiempo para que el sol saliera, regresó a su habitación pero antes de llegar a ella, se encontró con que el joven huésped ya habia terminado.  
  
- ¿Quieres desayunar? - preguntó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro  
- Los demás ya se han levantado - fue su respuesta, estaba vestido de manera diferente a como había llegado, pero estaba descalzo y su pelo se encontraba suelto  
- Aun no, pero no creó que tarden mucho - Se extraño por el cambio de ropa, pero no preguntó nada - ¿Quieres esperarlos?  
- Si - y caminó para llegar a la segunda puerta, su habitación  
  
Duo sonrió al ver a su nuevo amigo despedirse, después de recoger las cosas de su habitación, regresó al baño, se quitó su ropa y entró en la tina, se sentía tan bien, tan relajante, el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo en verdad lo reconfortaba, sintió como sus musculos se aflojaban, entre sus manos tomó un poco de agua para llevarla hasta su cara, tomó el jabón y comenzó a deslizarlo por su cuerpo, deshizo su trenza para poder lavar su cabello, una tarea que siempre era muy tardada, pero le encantaba hacerlo, no había ventanas en ese lugar, sólo había una pequeña rendija que dejaba salir el vapor del baño, y dejaba entrar solo algunos rayos solares, pero el sol aun se encontraba oculto. Por su parte Wufei llegó a su habitación, mientras secaba sus pies y su cabello, se quedó mirando por la ventana, perdiendose en sus pensamientos, analizando la actitud del joven rubio y más aun la extraña forma de actuar de su amigo Trowa, además del nerviosismo que mostro el muchacho trenzado al estar cerca de su amo, pero no había visto la actitud de Heero para con Duo, pero le extrañaba que Heero estuviera durmiendo en la puerta de su habitación en lugar de su cama, tal vez si supiera el porque de eso, le aclararía muchas de sus dudas, se lamento de no tener el don de Trowa ya que con eso podría entender que es lo que estaba sucendiendo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, vaya que si sus amigos se habían distraído de sus obligaciones, los dejaba solos por un tiempo y comenzaban a actuar extraño. Sujetó de nuevo su cabello en su cola de siempre, se coloco sus zapatos, y reviso la habitación, vio algo que la noche anterior había pasado desapercibido, un pequeño librero, decidió leer un poco, algo que en verdad no hacía, pero en esos momentos no le quedaba otra alternativa, tomó uno de los pocos libros y salió de la habitación, llegó hasta la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas, y comenzó su lectura.  
  
Heero despertó sin abrir los ojos, la sensación que ahora lo embargaba ni siquiera él mismo podía describirla, era una especie de alegría, de felicidad, pero como jamás había sentido algo igual, no podía entenderla... Cuando se movió de su posición sintió las sabanas cubrirlo y se levanto rápidamente, se sorprendió de verse en su cama, lo último que recordaba era estar sentado en el pasillo, cerca del joven trenzado, cuidandolo... Pero no recordaba en que momento llegó a su cama, y algo más importante era donde estaba Duo, las cortinas que cubrían su ventana le hicieron pensar que aun era de noche, y al levantarse para descubrirlas, sus ojos se apretaron debido a luz que entraba, cuando se hubo habituado a ellos decidió saber que es lo que había pasado, al salir lo primero que notó fue la ventana, recordó la figura del muchacho trenzado, no pudo evitarlo su rostro se relajo y en su cuerpo se produjo una sensación extraña, comenzó su caminata hacia la cocina...  
  
'Este si que es un libro muy aburrido', pensó Wufei al dejar el libro sobre la mesa, ahora entendía el porque antes no le habían llamado la atención, era un tipo de novela, que aparte de cursi era demasiado melosa, y cosas demasiado extrañas aparecían en él, como si pudieras revivir una persona al darle un beso, o que al parecer el protagonista esta en peligro casi todo el tiempo, y todo el tiempo sale sin un rasguño, pero cosas aun más extrañas aparecían, ni siquiera quería recordarlas ya que eso aumentaba su enfado, su molestia se alejo cuando vió a su amigo en el pasillo.  
  
- Buenos dias Heero - saludó alegremente su humor había vuelto, siempre y cuando no pensara en ese tonto libro  
  
Heero se quedó observando a su amigo por algunos segundos, se sentía extraño y ni siquiera se había percatado de su saludo, tenía otras cosas en mente... Cuando regresó a la realidad notó el cabello mojado de su amigo, y se preguntó que estaba haciendo despierto tan temprano...  
  
- Espero que hayas dormido bien - Wufei llamó su atención a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver a su amigo demasiado pensativo, quería que le explicara el porque había amanecido en el pasillo, habló manteniendo su postura tranquila, pero en su tono se escuchó cierta burla - No crees que el dormir en el pasillo sea demasiado incomodo, acaso no despertaste con dolor de cabeza  
  
Los ojos de Heero se abrieron en sorpresa, asi que el fue quien lo llevo hasta su cama, pero cuando?, a que hora sucedió eso?, y que había pasado con el muchacho trenzado, acaso Wufei había visto a Duo en la ventana... Al parecer Wufei notó su sorpresa por que trató de explicarlo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca alguien más hizo su aparición... Era Duo que al salir del baño y escuchar la voz de Wufei, pensó que estaba hablando con alguien más, pero como no escuchó otra voz decidió investigar, así llegó hasta la cocina y su muy carácteristica sonrisa apareció al ver al joven de mirada cobalto.  
  
- Muy buenos dias - su voz se escuchaba alegre, y el hechicero volteó al reconocer esa voz  
  
Heero se quedó anonadado, la vista que tenía no sólo era magnifica, era perfecta, Duo llevaba sólo su pantalon, y su toalla estaba sobre sus hombros, su cabello se encontraba humedo, estaba suelto, solo algunos cabellos caía sobre su pecho, su piel color crema brillaba debido al agua que aun se encontraba en su cuerpo, y algunas gotas caían al suelo cerca de sus pies descalzos... El aroma de ese joven nublaba su mente, tuvo un extraño deseo... Deseaba sentirlo cerca, de acariciarlo, de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, se contuvo, necesito toda su fuerza para mantener su postura estoica, pero la sonrisa del muchacho frente a él no le estaba ayudando en nada.  
  
- Espero que no hayas pasado una noche demasiado incomoda - La voz de Duo era serena y llena de la alegría que en ese momento lo invadía  
  
Pero Heero estaba demasiado ido de la realidad como para poder contestar, al parecer sus palabras se habían atorado en su garganta y se negaban a salir de ahí... Duo no le dio mucha importancia y decidió seguir hablando conservando su alegría  
  
- Lamento haberte pedido que me acompañaras fue algo desconsiderado de mi parte, espero que no te molestes, espero que al menos hayas descansado, si no es así, podrías dormir mientras nosotros vamos al pueblo, dejaremos un caballo a tu disposición por si quieres alcanzar a tus amigos más tarde, no creo que a Hilde le moleste cabalgar con alguno de nosotros - le sonrió de manera especial, tratando de disculparse por haberlo obligado a dormir en el pasillo, pero Heero seguía sin contestar asi que decidió preguntar - Deseas bañarte, esperaremos a los demás para desayunar  
- Si - contestó de manera rápida, sus primeras palabras ante su presencia pero sentía su corazón acelerar, y el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo  
- Muy bien... Wufei podrías hacerme otro favor - dijo Duo mientras su mirada dejaba a Heero para quedarse en el otro muchacho.  
- Dime - respondió de manera tranquila tratando de controlar su risa, había visto la expresión de Heero al ver a ese muchacho, era de sorpresa, no, era otro tipo de expresión pero como su amo nunca había mostrado ese tipo de emociones no le era fácil describirla, Se sorprendió de como se había quedado sin palabras, e incluso no había callado al joven trenzado, en otra ocasión hubiera asesinado a una persona que hablara tanto como él.  
- Podrías colocar más leña y un poco más de agua para los demás, ire a despertar a Quatre y Trowa, Hilde ya no debe tardar, cuando terminen podremos desayunar, espero que no te moleste, aunque si tienes algo de hambre puedes comer alguna fruta - le dijo a la vez que señalaba una pequeña mesa que estaba hasta el fondo de la cocina, donde se podía ver una gran canasta con fruta muy variada, después de todo ellos estaban despiertos desde antes del amanecer, Wufei solo nego con la cabeza evitando decir nada, ya que su risa lo traicionaría. Su mirada violeta regreso al joven frente a él y al ver que no se movía le aseguró - El baño esta listo por si quieres entrar  
  
Heero inició su caminata hacía el baño pero no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, lo hizo de manera automatica, después hablaría con Wufei, necesitaba respuestas, ¿Por que ese muchacho le hablaba con tanta familiaridad?, ¿ Por que parecía molestarle?, ¿Cual había sido el primer favor de Wufei?, ¿Cuando lo habían llevado a su habitación? Y algo mucho más importante ¿Por que actuaba y se sentía así cerca del joven trenzado?. Entró en el baño, y cerro la puerta pero afuera la voz de Duo se escuchó de nuevo  
  
- Necesitas algo  
- No gracias, estare bien - Ahora que el agua recorría su cuerpo se sentía mucho más tranquilo.  
  
Duo se alegro de la respuesta del muchacho, y se alejó del baño, por su parte Wufei se levantó de la mesa para hacer lo que Duo le había pedido, al terminar se sentó en la parte delantera de la casa para ver como el sol salía, asi se distrairía un poco mientras sus amigos terminaban de bañarse... Duo tocó la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta, volvió a tocar y esta vez la cabeza rubia de su amigo hizo su aparición, Quatre se había levantado al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta con demasiada insistencia, se levantó pesadamente y la fue abrir.  
  
- ¿Duo? - dijo con voz somnolienta, mientras su mano tallaba sus ojos  
- Muy buenos dias Quatre, lamento despertarte, pero vengo avisarte que te prepares, el baño esta listo por si quieres entrar, aunque ahora Heero se encuentra dentro, pero cuando termine podras utilizarlo - explicó alegremente  
- De acuerdo - le contestó el rubio aun tenía sueño y sólo entendió algunas palabras que el trenzado le decía  
- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba - le dijo Duo antes de marcharse - Podrías despertar a Trowa, y avisarle, yo lo haría pero como veras necesito vestirme  
  
Quatre se dio cuenta a que se refería Duo al ver que todavía no terminaba de arreglarse, asintió con la cabeza, aunque en verdad se sentía extraño al hacerlo, desde ayer el estar cerca de su huésped le producía una sensación que él aun no comprendía. Cerró la puerta para arreglar su ropa antes de avisarle al muchacho de mirada esmeralda... Duo llegó hasta su habitación ahora necesitaba secar su cabello y vestirse, lo de vestirse no le costaría trabajo, pero el secado de su cabello si le llevaría tiempo, y cuando estuviera seco podría trenzarlo. Lo llevaba suelto cuando salió para platicar un poco con Wufei, fue una platica bastante entretenida y divertida, hace cuanto que no se reía, y al parecer a ese muchacho no le molestaba su platica sin fin, al contrario lo escuchaba con mucha paciencia, bueno, algunas veces, porque lo callaba cuando ese joven se desvíaba del tema o empezaba a hablar demasiado.  
  
Quatre tocó varias veces antes de recibir una respuesta, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando esa mirada esmeralda, la mirada que le producía un vacío en su estomago, y al verse reflejado en los ojos del hechicero esa sensación regreso con una intensidad que él no creyó posible.  
  
- Lamento despertarte - le dijo mientras trataba de evitar su mirada - Pero si quieres tomar un baño, Heero saldrá dentro de poco  
- Muchas gracias - Se había controlado, ahora que la mirada aqua estaba fija en el pasillo él podía hablar aunque su voz se escuchaba algo lejana  
  
Trowa cerró de nuevo su puerta cuando el joven rubio se alejó, entró para preparar su ropa, esperaría a que Heero saliera, el cual no tardó mucho en salir, estaba vestido diferente a como había entrado, su cabello dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas al suelo, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era hablar con Wufei asi que emprendió su camino hacía la cocina. Cuando Trowa escuchó la puerta abrirse, salió de su habitación, pero el joven rubio también lo hizo al mismo tiempo, ambas miradas se encontraron sin palabras que salieran de las bocas de sus dueños. Fue Quatre el que terminó con esa situación tan extraña.  
  
- Adelante - Le dijo mientras retrocedía hasta quedar recargado en su puerta  
  
Trowa quiso cederle el turno pero sus palabras no salían, sentía de nuevo sus mejillas enrojecer, y el extraño escalofrío recorrerlo de nuevo, no tuvo otra opción que caminar y entrar en el baño, dentró metió la cabeza en el agua tratando de recobrar su postura normal.  
  
Heero llegó a la cocina y se extrañó de no ver a su amigo, pero escuchó risas que provenían de afuera, decidió investigar, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo con el joven trenzado platicando y riendo, pero algo más le molesto la mano de Wufei se encontraba en la espalda de Duo, lo que no sabía es que Duo estuvo a punto de ahogarse debido a su risa, fue cuando Wufei golpeó su espalda en un vano intento de que recuperara el aliento, cuando todo se normalizo ambos estallaron en risas pero el hechicero no retiró su mano de la espalda para molestia de Heero.  
  
- Ya terminaste - le dijo el joven trenzado tratando de controlar su risa, mientas algunos cabellos golpeaban su cara - Esperaremos a que los demás terminen para desayunar a menos que deseen hacerlo ahora - Heero negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se encontraban en la mano de su amigo  
- Buenos dias - se escuchó una voz que llegaba  
- ¿Que tal dormiste Hilde? - preguntó Duo a la muchacha que acababa de llegar  
- Bien - contestó mientras frotaba sus ojos  
- ¿Quieres bañarte? - preguntó de nuevo Duo, mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello  
- Aja - fue lo único que dijo ya que un gran bostezo hizo su aparición  
  
Hilde entró en la casa mientras Duo la seguía. Wufei se había levantado para seguirlos y detrás de él Heero entró. Hilde llegó hasta su habitación para recoger su ropa, por su parte Duo había ido a revisar cuanto le faltaba para que la comida estuviera lista, ambos hechiceros tomaron asiento en la mesa de la cocina, pero no dijieron nada por la presencia del joven trenzado, y justo cuando él estaba a punto de ir a su habitación, Quatre apareció por el pasillo, aun llevaba su ropa de dormir y al parecer esperaba que el baño se desocupara, tomó asiento en una de las silla sobrantes. Heero trataba de entender que era lo que le molestaba, mientras Wufei había cruzado sus brazos y esperaba alguna palabra de su amigo, el joven rubio los veía sin decir nada, aun trataba de despertar, y de entender lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con ese huésped.  
  
- En que piensas Quatre - dijo Duo sacandolo de sus pensamientos, a la vez que tomaba un cepillo que estaba cerca de ahí y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello  
- En nada - contestó tranquilamente, pero como sabía que su amigo no desistiría en preguntar decidió cambiar el tema, para su suerte el tercer hechicero hizo su aparición  
- Es tu turno - le dijo Duo al ver al tercer muchacho olvidando el seguir preguntando  
  
Quatre se levantó para ir al baño, mientras el joven de mirada esmeralda se sentaba, después de terminar el cepillado de su cabello, Duo comenzó a trenzarlo no tardó tanto tiempo, para después salir a revisar el nivel del agua y agregar un poco más de leña al fuego. Asi los tres hechiceros se quedaron sólos, pero ninguno de ellos pronunciaba palabra alguna, el tiempo se fue, esa mañana si que se estaba haciendo larga, Duo tardó en regresar, cuando regresó se dedicó a revisar la comida, al parecer casi estaba lista, así que comenzó a poner la mesa, acomodó las sillas faltantes, y colocó seis platos, con sus respectivos cubiertos, y seis vasos todo permanecía en silencio a excepción del tarareo del muchacho trenzado, la mesa era lo suficientemente grande para que todos ellos estuvieran comodos, ya que la familia de Hilde era muy numerosa, cuando terminó apagó el fuego de la comida, y se dedicó a servir un poco de agua a cada uno de los vasos. Quatre no tardó en salir, ahora sólo faltaba Hilde, y antes de que ella saliera Duo se dedicó a servir la comida y cuando empezaban a comer, su amiga salió. El desayuno fue delicioso, aparte de la platica de Duo, Quatre y Hilde, también se debía a la exquisita comida preparada por el joven plebeyo al terminar arreglaron la carreta para regresar al pueblo, como los deberes habían sido hechos por Duo antes de amanecer no fue necesario que Hilde se quedara para hacerlos...  
  
A la entrada del pueblo los tres hechiceros se despidieron para seguir buscando en el pueblo, mientras los otros tres se dirigieron a la taberna. El día pasó normal, muchos forasteros llegaron al pueblo y muchos llegaron directamente a la taberna, el tiempo pasó, por la tarde dos de los hechiceros habían llegado a la taberna, aun faltaba otro pero llegaría más tarde, la busqueda los estaba desesperando, no habían encontrado nada, el único hechicero blanco que conocían era el que trabajaba con ese noble, pero al parecer eso no era su mayor problema, lo que mas les preocupaba y llamaba su atención eran sus reacciones cuando estaban cerca de aquellos dos jovenes, aun no lograban explicarse porque actuaban de esa manera... Duo les había llevado un poco de agua, pero no había vuelto, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas asi que él tenía mucho trabajo. De vez en cuando Heero lo buscaba con la mirada y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su mirada se fijaba en la mesa, Wufei se había dado cuenta pero no decía nada, él también seguía con la vista al joven trenzado, vio cuando uno de los forasteros lo había invitado a tomar asiento, pero él se había rehusado, había insistido otras dos veces, al parecer estaba ebrio y no se encontraba sólo, otros tres sujetos se encontraban en la misma mesa que él. La última vez lo sujetó del brazo, ambos hechiceros notaron este hecho y en los ojos de Heero se notó su mirada fría, la misma que expresaba su furia y su deseo de asesinar a la persona que molestaba al joven trenzado. Wufei lo tranquilizó  
  
- Puede arreglarselas sólo - dijo Wufei y al ver sus ojos, Heero entendió a que se refería y ambas miradas regresaron al joven trenzado  
- No gracias, ahora estoy demasiado ocupado - se escuchaba la voz de Duo en las mesas del fondo, Quatre miraba a su amigo para ver si este le pedía ayuda  
- Vamos sientate, juega con nosotros un poco - le decía el hombre, su aliento hizo a Duo volter su rostro, en verdad estaba ebrio  
- De acuerdo - le dijo tranquilamente Duo, no quería empezar una pelea, no quería molestar a su amigo rubio, y él ya antes había tratado con personas asi, esperaba que pronto desistieran en molestarlo  
  
Tomó la silla que le ofrecía y comenzó a jugar, al terminar el primer juego Duo se despidió pero no le permitieron levantarse, decidió jugar un poco más, al terminar cada juego él había intentado marcharse pero los forasteros le impedían el paso y él se veía en la penosa necesidad de volver a sentarse. La noche se acercaba, el sol estaba a la mitad de perderse en el horizonte, en este momento el tercer hechicero llegó, al ver donde estaban sus amigos se dirigió hacía ellos.  
  
- Encontraste algo - habló Wufei al ver a Trowa sentarse  
- Nada, nadie quiera hablar acerca de él, y lo han alejado de sus pensamientos - contestó Trowa - Cuando se acaba el tiempo?  
- No estoy seguro, dijieron tres días y mañana se cumplira ese plazo - Wufei se encontró con la mirada esmeralda  
- Debemos seguir buscando - interrumpió Heero lo que hizo que ambas miradas se centraran en él - Alguien debe saber acerca de él  
- ¿De quien? - se escuchó una voz cercana a ellos, los tres voltearon para ver quien preguntaba, la sorpresa se imprimió en sus rostros al ver al joven trenzado detrás de ellos, llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de agua y tres vasos, mientras colocaba todo en la mesa volvió a preguntar - Puedo preguntar de quien estaban hablando - sonrió y se enderezó en su lugar, abrazando la bandeja cerca de su pecho  
- De nadie en especial - contestó Wufei, sorprendido igual que todos pero al menos logró articular unas cuantas palabras, mientras que Trowa se había quedado callado no sabía que contestar y no sabía cuanto había escuchado ese joven por su parte Heero estaba sin habla no por el hecho de que Duo tal vez los haya escuchado, lo más extraño es que estaba petrificado por la sonrisa de ese joven  
- Ven a jugar, oye... Duo ven - la voz del hombre ebrio se escuchó por toda la taberna, se había levantado, tenía en una mano una botella de whisky, y con la otra le hacía señas a Duo para que se acercara, los otros tres tipos reían débilmente, todos ellos con unas cuantas barajas en las manos  
- ¿Quieren algo más? - Duo trató de ignorarlos, pero la insistencia del forastero hicieron al joven trenzado voltear, pero pronto su vista regresó a la mesa de los tres hechiceros esperando una respuesta de ellos  
  
- Oye Duo - La voz de su amiga desde la barra lo hizo voltear, alguien estaba con ella, Duo lo reconoció al instante era el señor del correo, alto, delgado, con una nariz bastante extraña, calvo, aunque el poco cabello que le quedaba era de un color blanco, sus ojos eran cafés, estaba vestido muy elegantemente.  
- Disculpen - dijo Duo cuando se dirigía a la barra para ver lo que quería su amiga y al llegar hasta ella preguntó - ¿Que sucede?  
- Puedes ir a recoger un paquete - le dijo la joven pero su vista estaba fija en la mesa donde el forastero agitaba su mano tratando de llamar la atención de Duo  
- Claro - dijo a la vez que dejaba la charola cerca de su amiga, ya sabía que su amiga lo hacía para que los forasteros dejaran de molestarlo, le dedicó una gran sonrisa como muestra de su agradecimiento, en verdad comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado  
  
Los tres hechiceros no le quitaron la vista de encima, pronto vieron al joven salir con ese hombre tan extraño. Heero no le quito la vista a esa puerta por mucho tiempo, mientras el ebrio se caía en su silla de nuevo y al parecer comenzaban una nueva partida de pocker. Wufei se dio cuenta de las reacciones de Heero, pero no hizo nada para apartar su mirada de la puerta, el silencio regresó a la mesa. Trowa sin darse cuenta había empezado a buscar al joven rubio, se encontraba platicando con Hilde, trato de evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, pero Wufei se percato de todo eso. Pronto el hombre borracho se levantó, se tambaleo por algunos segundos pero logro salir por la puerta que el hechicero veía fijamente. Heero se quedó por algunos minutos dudando de lo que debía hacer, pero al final decidió seguirlo, sin decir nada a nadie, se levantó de la mesa y salió. Trowa se quedó extrañado por la acción de Heero, trató de detenerlo pero Wufei lo detuvó, ambos vieron a su amigo alejarse.  
  
Duo estaba recargado en el mostrador, y sus dedos lo golpeaban débilmente, estaba esperando el paquete de su amiga, su vista se perdió en la ventana, era un hermoso atardecer el que podía verse a través de ella. A sus pensamientos regresó lo sucedido ayer, lo que él creía como un sueño, recordaba al precioso unicornio, a la bestia que no conocía.  
  
- ¿A que hora me habre quedado dormido? - sólo se escuchó un murmullo  
- ¿Que? - la voz lo hizo voltear y toparse con el hombre alto, ya había regresado y se encontraba arreglando algunos papeles  
- Eh!... No, nada, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta - sus palabras se escucharon con duda  
- Oh!, lamento haberlo interrumpido - se disculpó a la vez que dedicaba una gran sonrisa al joven frente a él  
- No se preocupe Sr. Dokins... Y bien cual es el paquete para Hilde - le dijo a la vez que se enderezaba en su lugar, mientras el hombre sacaba debajo del mostrador una gran caja - ¡Wow!, este es un gran paquete  
- Asi es, pero no es para la señorita Hilde - pero antes de que Duo preguntara algo, otro hombre entró en el pequeño local, era de complexión y estatura media, de cabello negro y tez oscura - Señor Vildaz, aqui esta su paquete  
- Muchas gracias - contestó al sr. Dokins, y al ver al joven trenzado sonrió - Gusto en verlo, joven Duo  
  
Duo asintió con su cabeza para saludar al hombre a su lado, este sonrió satisfecho al ver su pedido, cuando terminó de arreglar sus papeles se despidió de ambos, recogió sus cosas y partió. Duo lo vio alejarse pero regresó su vista al frente cuando escuchó la voz del hombre alto.  
  
- Este es suyo - le dijo al joven trenzado, sacando un paquete mucho más pequeño, envuelto en papel de color café, junto con un sobre blanco.  
- ¿Mío? - preguntó extrañado al ver el pequeño paquete que estaba frente a él - ¿El de Hilde?  
- No, no hay paquetes para la señorita Hilde, este es para usted, lo trajeron hace algunas horas - sus palabras extrañaron más a Duo  
- Sabe quien lo mandó - cuestionó de nuevo  
- No, no tiene remitente, pero me pidieron que le diera este sobre - señalo el sobre cerca del paquete, Duo miró al paquete con cierta incertidumbre, quien podía enviarle algo, no tenía familia, nadie más que Hilde y Quatre, sus padres habían muerto y no le quedaba nadie más - Firme aqui  
  
La voz del señor Dokins lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó la pluma y firmó, recogió su paquete y salió. El sol al fin se había ocultado, deseaba saber quien le escribiría a él, encontró un lugar cerca de una lampara que alumbraba el frente del almacen, que ahora estaba cerrado. Tomó asiento pero antes de destaparlo algo más llamo su atención, el relinchar de un caballo detras del almacen, y voces que se le hicieron conocidas, guardó el paquete entre sus ropas y rodeó el lugar para investigar, pero antes de encontrar a las personas que buscaba, encontró una carreta que salía, cuando estuvo cerca de él esta se detuvó... Se soprendió de ver a Noin conduciendola. Pero no tanto como la sorpresa que se imprimió en el rostro de la joven.  
  
- Du...Duo - El neviosismo se escuchó en sus palabras  
  
- Hola Noin - Habló tranquilamente, a la vez que revisaba la parte trasera, al parecer llevaba comida y una que otra cosa que no logró distinguir porque estaban cubiertas por una gran manta de color oscura - ¿Que te trae al pueblo, a estas horas? y ¿Donde esta tu amo?  
  
Noin se quedó callada en su rostro podía distinguirse claramente que lo que fuera a decir sería una mentira, pero Duo no logró darse cuenta...  
  
- ¿Que has pensado? - Cambió de repente el tema, pero no recibió respuesta del joven trenzado que estaba entretenido revisando con la mirada la carreta, fue cuando en su rostro cambió totalmente a uno serio, era difícil describir cual era su reacción, ella tuvó un presentimiento, un presentimiento que había llegado al ver a Duo, sentía una angustia, que no lograba explicar... Se quedaron varios minutos sin decir nada, y la joven se percato de que ya se había retrasado más de la cuenta, pero antes de irse le dijo - Espero que pases una buena noche  
  
Su voz era lejana y aspera, esas palabras salieron sin el consentimiento de su cerebro, ni siquiera ella lograba entenderlas, pero esa era la sensación que había tenido al verlo frente a frente... Después de sus palabras enseguida se alejó dejando a Duo con la duda, no entendía el porque Noin estaba ahí a esas horas, por que parecía que lo que estaba haciendo era a escondidas, y no sabía el porque de sus palabras, se dirigía hacía la taberna sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que se dirigía hacía él, hasta que chocó con su cuerpo, su aroma a alcohol le hizo levantar la cara, se topo con el rostro del hombre que lo había estado molestando toda la tarde, no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara su inconformidad, lo esquivo y siguió caminando, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente fue sujetado por su brazo, alarmado ante tal acción, giro su rostro en busca de la persona que lo sujetaba.  
  
- A donde crees que vas - La voz del hombre con el aroma del alcohol hicieron a Duo fruncir el seño  
- ¿Disculpe? - su voz se escuchó firme aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba el hombre  
  
Pero antes de recibir una contestación el hombre lo había sujetado por sus brazos acercandolo a su cuerpo, y ni siquiera los intentos de Duo por liberarse fueron suficientes para dejarlo ir.  
  
- Suelteme - Duo estaba molesto y su voz lo expresaba  
- Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente...  
  
Y mientras decía esto poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del joven trenzado, quien al verlo acercar se agitó aun mas y trato de alejarse desesperadamente. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo una mano estaba sobre su hombro y al notarlo se enderezo sin soltar al joven trenzado, giro su rostro para ver quien lo interrumpía, y se topo con la mirada fría de un forastero que él nunca antes había conocido.  
  
- Heero - la voz que se escuchó fue la de Duo, quien también había visto al joven llegar, el hombre volvió su rostro para ver al joven dueño de la taberna, y no tardó en regresar su atención al recién llegado  
- Largo - su voz era grave y temblaba - No te incumbe, verdad...  
  
Se dirigió a Duo, para tratar de nuevo de besarlo, pero este alejo su rostro y utilizo su fuerza para alejarlo, pero seguía sin conseguirlo.  
  
- Suelteme - De nuevo su voz era molesta  
- No te resistas, yo se que te encanta... - acercó más al cuerpo pequeño pero se detuvó al sentir que la mano en su hombro lo apretaba con mas fuerza  
- Le dijo que lo soltara  
  
La voz de Heero se escuchó, pero esta vez era mas fría, mas dura, que sorprendio, incluso, al joven trenzado, hasta ahora nunca había escuchado esa voz, siempre parecía tranquila y de alguna manera le había gustado. El hombre solo solto una de sus muñecas y se volteó para dar la cara a quien le estaba molestando.  
  
- O que? - preguntó desafiante - No creo que...  
  
Pero antes de poder decir algo más, perdió el aire, soltó a Duo y cayo de rodillas al suelo, había recibido un buen golpe en el estomago de parte del joven hechicero, su cabeza estaba agachada y respiraba con dificultad. Por su parte Duo se había sorprendido de la fuerza de su joven amigo, y más aun de sus acciones, no dijo nada, algo muy raro, y comenzó a caminar a la vez que sujetaba uno de los brazos de Heero y lo llevaba de vuelta a la taberna para evitar que siguiera golpeando al hombre ebrio, pero antes de irse, el hombre volvió a levantarse y sin que Duo se diera cuenta la mirada gelida de Heero se clavó sobre él, el hombre pudo distinguir un viento helado un miedo recorrerlo, se sintió inseguro de estar frente a ese forastero, no dijo nada más, y en cuanto logró recuperar el aliento se levanto y se fue...  
  
Llegaron a la taberna sin haber dicho nada. Pero antes de entrar el joven trenzado se dirigió al hechicero...  
  
- Muchas gracias  
  
Heero volteó a verlo, y se encontró con la mirada violeta, la misma que no lo había dejado dormir hace dos noches, la misma que veía entre sueños... Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien los interrumpio...  
  
- Me alegra que regresaras, Duo - la voz de su amiga se escuchó a la vez que se asomaba por la puerta - Necesitamos tu ayuda...  
  
Hilde se quedó callada, no se se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraban, muy apenada entró de nuevo sin insistir a Duo que hiciera lo mismo  
  
- Bien... este... yo, debo trabajar - Duo estaba levemente sonrojado por lo que aparto la vista de su huésped y entró sin decir nada más, de alguna manera estaba nervioso de ver directamente los ojos cobaltos...  
  
Heero se quedó solo por unos cuantos segundos, después entró para regresar a la mesa con sus amigos, donde al parecer Wufei, tenía un gran sonrisa y al parecer quería soltar la carcajada, por su parte Trowa tenía la cabeza agachada, quiso preguntar, pero su corazón aun estaba acelerado y las emociones aun no se alejaban, decidió sentarse y no preguntar nada más. Pero se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado, y había unos cuantos cristales, que parecían ser una jarra antes de hacerse añicos, pero antes de que Wufei pudiera preguntarle por su desaparición o contarle acerca de lo sucedido, el joven rubio regresó a la mesa, al parecer se había cambiado de ropa, pero Heero no sabía el porque. Quatre comenzó a limpiar el piso, a recoger los pedazos de vidrio para después alejarse y traer de nuevo una jarra con agua.  
  
- Aqui tienen - dijo a la vez que la colocaba en la mesa  
- Gracias - contestó Wufei ya que al parecer Trowa estaba demasiado apenado con él  
- No hay problema...  
- Veo que te cambiaste de ropa - pero antes de que Quatre pudiera contestarle la voz de Trowa se escuchó aunque sus palabras fueron débiles y lejanas pero muy claras  
- lo..lo si..siento  
- No te preocupes, fue un accidente... - Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de su amiga desde la barra que lo llamaba lo hizo alejarse  
  
Cuando el joven rubio se marchó, Wufei miró de nuevo a Trowa, y sonrió al ver que este había formulado una frase en su presencia. Recordó lo que había pasado hace solo algunos minutos, Quatre se había acercado con una nueva jarra de agua, y sonrió de una manera muy especial a su amigo Trowa, y este al ver esa preciosa sonrisa, se había puesto tan nervioso que accidentalmente tiró la jarra con el agua, mojando al joven rubio y destrozandola en el piso, en ese momento Trowa agacho la cabeza y se rehuso a decir algo o al menos dar una explicación acerca de su reacción, y desde ese instante no había levantado su cara... Asi pasó el tiempo. Trowa tratando de entender el porque de sus reacciones, Wufei riendo y recordando todo lo sucedido, y Heero vigilando al joven trenzado, tratando de analizar su comportamiento, algo muy difícil ya que él no sabía nada de ese tipo de emociones... Llegó la hora de marcharse, de regresar a casa...  
  
El camino fue silencioso, ni siquiera Duo estaba platicando, solo escuchaba lo que Hilde le decía, demasiado pensativo en lo sucedido esa tarde como para poder hablar... La puerta de la casa se abrió, Hilde encendió las lamparas, mientras todos tomaban asiento. Duo comenzó a preparar algo de comer, pero realmente no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía realmente su mente aun divagaba en los ojos cobalto, o al menos hasta que Hilde, quien había tomado también asiento, le habló...  
  
- Que fue? - preguntó de manera tranquila  
- Cual? - contestó con otra pregunta, mostrando su incertidumbre, a la vez que comenzaba a servir la comida  
- Para que te quería el señor Dokins? - volvió a preguntar mientras que comenzaba a comer, pero al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de Duo añadió - Tu paquete, el correo...  
- Ah!!!!!! - dijo Duo entendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga, comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas - Aun no lo he abierto - encontró el pequeño paquete, pero su amiga fue más rápida y se lo quitó de sus manos  
- Quien te lo envió? - preguntó a la vez que revisaba cuidadosamente el paquete  
- No lo se, sólo tenía este sobre - extendió el sobre a su amiga, pero ella estaba tan entretenida revisandolo que Quatre lo tomó, y él regresó para seguir sirviendo la comida a los que faltaban  
  
Antes de que Quatre abriera el sobre, se dedicó a observa a Hilde que destapar el pequeño paquete... Una pequeña cajita negra se hizo presente. Duo estaba tan entretenido que ni siquiera se percató de la reacción de su amiga al ver el regalo.  
  
- Wow!!!!!!!!! - se escuchó la voz que hizo a todos voltear a ver lo que había llamado su atención  
- ¿Que sucede Hilde? - Duo no estaba mirandola estaba limpiando la cocina antes de irse a dormir  
- Es un anillo... - Esta vez Duo volteó, limpio sus manos con un pequeño trapo y se acercó a su amiga, tomó la pequeña caja y la observo extrañado, en ella podía observarse un pequeño anillo, detallado muy finamente, con una pequeña joya, nada ostentoso, simplemente hermoso... Quatre abrió el sobre, era corta y su letra era muy extraña pero el hechicero blanco la reconoció al instante, su voz al empezar a leer la carta llamó la atención del joven trenzado...  
  
Querido joven Duo:  
  
Cuanto desearía poder ver su rostro para saber que mi regalo le ha agradado, cuanto desearía tenerlo siempre a mi lado, cuanto desearía que aceptara mi propuesta...  
  
Espero sinceramente que lo reconsidere, deseo saber su respuesta. Este anillo es una pequeña muestra de lo que siento por usted... He decidio ponerlo en sus manos para que lo piense detenidamente, le he dicho muchas veces lo feliz que me haría estando a su lado.  
  
Pronto volveremos a vernos y estoy seguro que no podrá rehusarse, esta vez no se negara... No descansare hasta que usted acepte... No me importa lo que tenga que hacer...  
  
Se despide cariñosamente  
Treize Khushrenada.  
  
Mientras Quatre leía todos habían permanecido en silencio, y aun después de terminarla nadie había dicho una palabra, pero el único que estaba en shock era el hechicero de mirada cobalto, Heero se había quedado atónito al oír la carta, una carta de amor, una carta dirigida al joven trenzado, de solo pensar en quien se atrevería, hacía hervir su sangre, quería matar aquel sujeto...  
  
- Nunca se rendira - Quatre rompió el silencio  
- ¿Que piensas hacer? - preguntó su amiga mientras tomaba la carta y la revisaba cuidadosamente  
- ¿De que? - habló Duo sumamente molesto, con un fuerte golpe dejó la caja en la mesa y se sentó, pero no comía, no tenía ganas de comer - No cambiare mi decisión, no lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo  
- Pero, no descansara hasta que aceptes y no le importa que métodos use - su amiga lo miraba fijamente  
- Que sugieres, que acepte casarme con él? - Su amiga se quedó en silencio, Quatre también lo hizo y eso molesto más a Duo - Debes estar loca...  
- Pero Duo... - Hilde trató de convencerlo, no era que le gustara la idea pero tenía una idea de lo que Treize era capaz  
- Nada de "Pero Duo", yo no pienso casarme con él y no pienso seguir discutiendo sobre eso, ya he tomado mi decisión y si piensas seguir insistiendo será mejor que ahorres saliva - Duo cruzó sus brazos y su amiga ya no dijo nada más.  
  
Quatre estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que no intentó deshacer la tensión, aun pensaba en las últimas palabras de la carta, y en la decisión que Treize había tenido cuando él se había marchado, todo indicaba que eran verdad... La cena pasó sin que nadie mencionara el asunto de nuevo... Duo se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa lentamente y en silencio, ya que a su mente regresó su encuentro con Noin en el pueblo, fue ella la que dejo el regalo en el correo, antes de terminar de recoger vió la caja y la tiro al bote de basura, sin siquiera preocuparle o afligirle, lo que sorprendio a todos, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Heero regresó a la realidad al ver ese suceso, de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizo, era verdad lo que decía el joven trenzado al rehusarse a casarse con ese sujeto... A la mente de Duo regresaron las ultimas palabras de la hechicera "Que pases una buena noche", pero porque le dijo eso...  
  
- Bien, creo que es hora de dormir - Hilde se levantó sin mirar a Duo, se despidió y salió  
  
Quatre aun no salía de sus pénsamientos, ni siquiera la voz de su amiga lo había traido a la realidad, tenía un mal presentimiento... No fue sino hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él, que levantó su cara para encontrar que el joven de mirada esmeralda lo veía fijamente, igual que lo había echo en el alamacén, sintió de nuevo ese nerviosismo y lo único que hizo fue sonreir. Trowa no se había percatado que su mirada se hallaba en el joven rubio y al ver la preciosa sonrisa de este, se sonrojo levemente y giro su rostro de manera muy rápida que hizo a Wufei darse cuenta. Los hechiceros se levantaron de la mesa para irse a dormir, dejando a Quatre y Duo en la cocina...  
  
- ¿Que piensas hacer? - dijo Quatre de manera tranquila  
- Nada - contestó Duo de igual forma  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento, hace dos noches tuve la misma sensación  
  
Ante sus palabras Duo se quedó quieto, ese mismo día habían llegado los otros dos jovenes, hace dos dias él había dormido placidamente por primera vez desde hace casi dos meses...  
  
- No debes preocuparte - Y al ver el rostro de su amigo rubio sonrió de manera afectuosa, pero la sonrisa de Duo en vez de tranquilizarlo, provocó en él una especie de mal augurio, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar - Es hora de ir a dormir  
  
Quatre se levantó de manera casi mécanicamente al escuchar la voz del trenzado, sin dejar sus pensamientos atrás... La noche se hizo aun más profunda, y el viento era tan fuerte que azotaba las ramas de los arboles, movía las nubes de forma tan rápida que era difícil seguirlas, la luna había vuelto aparecer y su figura era igual a las noches anteriores...  
  
*************************  
  
"La figura de una mujer apareció en las sombras, pero su rostro no podía distinguirse por la oscuridad que se hallaba presente, sus palabras eran frías, lejanas y él no conocía esa lengua, nunca la había escuchado..."  
  
"Una pequeña joya parecida a una garra, brillaba intensamente con una luz blanca que alejaba la oscuridad, pero traía consigo un vacío que no le permitía moverse al joven que se encontraba frente a ella, era como si su cuerpo no le respondiera a voluntad, los ojos, antes violetas, del muchacho trenzado estaban ahora en blanco, perdidos en la pequeña luz que despedía la joya..."  
  
"Como siempre las imagenes empezaron hacerse presentes, saliendo de la pequeña figura frente a él, al principio eran borrosas pero poco a poco fueron tomando forma..."  
  
"Corría por los bosques, ningun sonido se escuchaba, ni siquiera sus pisadas, o su respiración, la cual estaba agitada de tanto correr, ni siquiera él sabía que es lo que estaba buscando, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, delante se vio un pequeño claro, sintió su corazón acelerarse y apretó aun más el paso... fue cuando lo vio, tirado entre las hojas de los arboles, una figura inconfundible, un animal, cuyo cuerpo estaba tirado sin moverse, algunas hojas y tierra lo cubrían y su cabello al igual que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con su propia sangre era... era un... un unicornio, lo reconoció por el vendaje que estaba en su pata izquierda, había estado soñando con él, un sueño donde también apareció una bestia que no conocía, pero él aun se preguntaba si en verdad había sido un sueño o había sido real... Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de aquella criatura y se arrodilló frente a su cuerpo... Su mano se colocó cerca de su pecho, no respiraba, estaba muerto... alguien lo había matado ya que en su cuello una enorme herida era muy visible, levantó su mano, asustado de ver tal espectaculo, la sintió fría y humeda, la reviso con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que estaba manchada de sangre, sangre plateada, que pertenecía al animal frente a él, de sus ojos, lagrimas comenzaron a correr, sin que él pudiera evitarlo... De pronto un ruido extraño le hizo voltear una luz se acercaba, al igual que un vacío conocido para él..."  
  
"Ya no corría, su mirada estaba fija en una puerta, grande, café, le resultaba extrañamente familiar... La puerta se abrió mostrando dos figuras que el conocía, una de ellas era su amiga de la infancia, y la otra su amigo rubio, el hechicero blanco... Los vio mover sus labios pero no escuchaba sus palabras, cuango giro su rostro para ver con quien hablaban vio de una figura oculta por las sombras... Pero antes de que escuchara algo, de la figura surgió un rayo de color oro que cruzó la habitación y fue directamente con sus amigos, ni siquiera sus gritos se escucharon, los vio caer a tierra, con sus ropas desechas y cubiertas de sangre... los habían atacado, acaso estaban... muertos?"  
  
"De las sombras junto a él, otras tres figuras se hicieron presentes... Sus huéspedes... Vio de nuevo el rayo dorado que hizo caer a dos de esas tres figuras, el joven de mirada esmeralda y el de mirada oscura, de pie solo quedaba el joven de mirada cobalto... Pero esta vez detrás de él, una figura apareció, un joven que nunca había visto, de tez blanca, de cabellera rubia y unos ojos azul profundo, en sus manos llevaba una enorme bola de fuego, y con pasos lentos se dirigía al joven de mirada cobalto, quien ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, el joven trenzado se sentía mal por no poder ayudar, por no poder hacer algo para evitarlo, estaba como un espectador que no podía ni siquiera advertirlos... 'Heero', grito con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz no se escuchó, solo pudo ver como el muchacho llamado Heero caía a tierra sin sentido, con los ojos cerrados y su ropa cubierta con algo que parecía sangre, grito de nuevo..."  
  
- AAAAAAhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ese grito destrozó la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquella casa, todos los habitantes de ella se levantaron para ver que había sucedido. Duo estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos y sus piernas flexionadas, pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando la figura rubia de su amigo, y otras tres que apenas había conocido. Él estaba temblando, el sudor cubría su cuerpo, un sensación de angustia se había apoderado de su pecho y de su garganta no salía palabra alguna, levantó sus ojos violetas para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, en él podía notarse la preocupación... Sin que él quisiera, las imagenes regresaron a su mente, la muerte de su amigo, su estado al verlo cerca de su amiga. No pudo sostener la mirada y la desvió pero se encontro con cada uno de los rostros que había visto esa noche, a su mente regresaron, por primera vez, los recuerdos de su sueño, un sueño que se le había hecho tan real... Al fin se topó con la mirada cobalto que lo miraba con cierta preocupación, y fue como si lo viera de nuevo, su muerte, su asesinato, no pudo evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, lagrimas de profundo dolor fueron las que lo embargaron.  
  
- Estas bien Duo - La voz de su amigo no evito la salida de sus lagrimas - No debes preocuparte solo fue una pesadilla  
  
Las palabras de Quatre se hicieron eco en su cabeza, una pesadilla... una pesadilla, necesitaba saber si era verdad... Saltó de su cama sin hacer caso de las personas que estaban con él, y corrió por el pasillo, llegó a la cocina, y salió a la oscura noche, no le importó la voz de su amigo que lo llamó, no le importó el frío que estaba presente, no le importó que aun faltaba mucho para amanecer, corrió como hace mucho que no lo hacía... La última vez había sido por la muerte de sus padres, los había visto cuando los asesinaron... Un par de hechiceros negros, uno de ellos era una joven bastante altanera, de cabello largo, castaño claro, y el otro un joven muy parecido al de su sueño, pero él lo había olvidado, se encontró con los forasteros que lo llevaron a la casa de Hilde y desde entonces había decidido no volver a pensar en eso... Cuando su respiración estaba totalmente agitada, y sus piernas ya no daban para más, penso en detenerse, pero el dolor, la angustia y la ansiedad de encontrar lo que estaba buscando no se lo permitieron...  
  
- DUO!!!! - La voz de Quatre resonaron en la habitación al ver a su amigo correr, trató de detenerlo pero lo había tomado de sorpresa que no había podido reaccionar.  
  
Quatre salió de la habitación cuando el joven trenzado ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, lo siguió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, lo perdió de vista en cuanto entró en el bosque, iba demasiado adelante como para tratar de encontrarlo, utilizó magia pero el bosque no se lo permitió, sucedio lo mismo que le había pasado a Heero... Regresó a la casa con la respiración agitada, encontró en la puerta a los tres jovenes que no entendian lo que estaba sucediendo, él no podía explicarselos, como hacerlo si ni siquiera él lo comprendía, primero debía encontrar a Duo... Tomó su capa, pero antes de salir se encontró con la mirada esmeralda, y no pudo evitarlo lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sentía el dolor de su amigo, la tristeza, un sinfín de emociones se apoderaron de su pecho, pero no entendía a que se debía... Trowa vio la figura frente a él, sintió su temblor antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas blancas, de pronto, sintió el dolor de esa persona, no entendía porque, pero el dolor del pequeño rubio era su dolor. Tampoco entendió el porque lo abrazó, ni cuando se había acercado a él para hacerlo, pero cuando se percató ya lo tenía en sus brazos sintiendo como las lagrimas de este se derramaban... En ese momento Wufei y Heero entraron en la casa aun confundidos, se sorprendieron de ver a su amigo consolar al pequeño rubio, pero no dijieron nada acerca de eso...  
  
- Iremos a buscarlo - La voz de Heero se escuchó, en ella se notaba la preocupación - Quedense aqui por si regresa. Trowa te avisaremos...  
  
Trowa asintió con la cabeza ante la orden de su amo, y los otros dos hechiceros tomaron sus capas y salieron, en la entrada del bosque se separaron... Como buscarlo con ayuda de la magia si todo ese lugar estaba encantado, no lo encontrarían. Heero comenzó a correr, en verdad estaba preocupado por el joven trenzado y necesitaba encontrarlo, saber que estaba bien...  
  
Trowa acompaño al joven rubio a la mesa de la cocina y le sirvió algo caliente para tranquilizarlo, no dijo nada, no le interesaba decir ni preguntar nada, lo unico que le importaba era tranquilizar y cuidar al muchacho junto a él, pero ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse a si mismo el porque... El dolor que sentía Quatre había desaparecido al sentirse en los brazos de su joven huésped, era cálido, reconfortante pero no tardo en volver a presentarse siendo más profundo, más doloroso, comenzaba a desgarrar su corazón, si asi se sentía él, como se sentiría Duo... Trowa no podía seguir viendolo así, no podía, se acercó al joven y volvió a abrazarlo, pero esta vez de sus labios palabras tranquilas y serenas se escucharon  
  
- Tranquilo... Duerme, duerme hasta que tu tristeza se aleje, duerme y olvida el dolor que ahora sientes, olvida que lo provoca - No solo fueron palabras para confortarlo, al siguiente instante Quatre cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Trowa lo levantó en sus brazos, era ligero y calido... Lo llevo hasta su habitación, cuando lo colocó en la cama, se quedó a su lado contemplandolo, sus mejillas aun estaban humedas, y sus labios estaban entre abiertos permitiendo la entrada al aire, esa vista le fascinaba... Se quedó unos minutos más, lo cobijo cuidadosamente y salió cerrando la puerta trás de sí... Ahora esperaría a que sus amigos regresaran, fue una larga espera...  
  
Duo seguí corriendo sin hacer caso a su cansancio, pero pronto encontraría lo que había buscado tan fervientemente, en un claro, muy parecido a donde se habían conocido, se acercó lentamente y pudo distinguirlo, al verlo sus lagrimas salieron sin control, su sueño volvía a presentarse como una realidad, cuando se acercaba a él, sus piernas temblaron y no pudieron sostener su peso, cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y cayeron empapando sus rodillas, tratando de controlarlas llevando sus manos a su cara, no quería pensar en su sueño, pero las imagenes volvían a su mente aun en contra de su voluntad. El ver la figura frente a él, no ayudaba en su proposito, aunque trató de alejarse de ahí, sus piernas no le respondieron...  
  
Heero seguía recorriendo el bosque sin exito alguno, su respiración estaba agitada de tanto correr, sin darse cuenta se había detenido, algo había llamado su atención, a su izquierda podía verse un claro, muy a lo lejos, no supo porque pero decidió investigar, caminó lentamente con el corazón acelerado... Fue cuando escuchó los pequeños y débiles sollozos de alguien que estaba en ese claro, su corazón llegó hasta su garganta, y apresuró su paso, al fin vió la figura inconfundible del joven trenzado, arrodillado frente a un enorme bulto, al menos más que ellos, le costó trabajo identificarlo... Era el unicornio que había visto antes, pero estaba tirado en el piso, sin moverse, cuando se acercó notó que la tierra y las hojas lo cubrían, que no respiraba y que su sangre cubría su cuerpo, acaso estaba... muerto?. Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, se acercó y se arrodillo junto a Duo, este tenía las manos en su cara, por lo que no había notado la presencia del hechicero...  
  
- Duo... - Su voz era tranquila, aunque sentía una gran pena de ver al joven trenzado en ese estado  
  
El muchacho retiró sus manos de su cara para ver a la persona a su lado sin detener su sollozo, había identificado su voz y encontró la mirada cobalto que lo veía fijamente, sentía sus mejillas humedas, y las lagrimas aun salían de sus hermosos ojos, no pudo evitarlo e instantaneamente se lanzó a los brazos del joven hechicero, llorando de manera mucho más abierta, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba sentir que solo había sido una pesadilla... Lo único que hizo Heero fue rodear el cuerpo frente a él en un tierno abrazo, y sus manos comenzaron a arrullarlo, pero de su boca no salían palabras para reconfortarlo, él nunca había sido de esas personas, aun asi trató de encontrar algo que decir para calmar al muchacho trenzado  
  
- Sólo fue una pesadilla - dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, después de todo por eso había salido - Todo estara bien  
  
Duo se sujetó más fuerte de la capa del hechicero a la vez que su llanto se hacía aun más fuerte, esas palabras no le tranquilizaban, no era una pesadilla, no sentía que hubiera sido solamente una pesadilla... A su mente regresaron todas las imagenes que lo habían atormentado, y ahora se encontraba frente a una de ellas, la imagen de su sueño se había hecho realidad, eso quería decir que... todo lo demás también sucedería?... No, no... movió su cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, no era posible que eso fuera a suceder, no quería quedarse sólo, no de nuevo, no quería ver que sus amigos fueran lastimados, no quería perder al joven que ahora lo abrazaba y lo que menos quería ahora era el preguntarse el porque... Pero que significaba todo eso... Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió algo extraño sobre su espalda, sin contar la calidez que sentía al tener a su joven huésped cerca de él, sintió que su mente se despejaba alejando todo pensamiento triste o doloroso, no había necesidad de pensar en nada, se sentía bien, sintió que perdia la fuerza para seguir llorando, y en un momento olvido el porque estaba llorando, sus manos fueron perdiendo la fuerza con la que sostenían la capa pero no la soltaron, solamente quedó recargado en el pecho de este, lentamente fue perdiendo el sentido hasta que se quedó totalmente dormido... Wufei se acercó lentamente al escuchar a alguien sollozar, pero esos pequeños sollozos habían desaparecido, al salir al claro, notó la figura de su amigo que sostenía entre sus brazos al joven trenzado, y enfrente de ellos estaba...  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? - preguntó en voz baja Wufei al acercase e identificar al animal frente a ellos  
- No lo se - contestó Heero de manera neutral, aunque por dentro en verdad estaba muy preocupado  
- ¿Como esta?  
- Tuve que tranquilizarlo  
- ¿Usaste magia?  
  
Heero asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amigo, para después ver al unicornio de nuevo  
  
- Podrías hacerte cargo, llevare de vuelta a Duo  
- De acuerdo, cuando termine regresare y te dire que es lo que he investigado  
- No... dejalo para mañana, en cuanto regreses te aconsejo que vayas a dormir, mañana hablaremos con más calma  
  
Esta vez fue Wufei quien asintió, pero estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su amo, desde cuando el se preocupaba de esa manera por extraños, desde cuando él dejaba ese tipo de asuntos para el día siguiente, y que hacía sosteniendo al joven trenzado de una forma tan... protectora?... Heero desapareció, y al siguiente instante estaba cerca de la casa donde se hospedaba, ya que no podía aparecer en la habitación de Duo sin que Quatre se diera cuenta... Trowa ya lo esperaba...  
  
- No tienes de que preocuparte - dijo Trowa al ver acercase a su amigo con Duo en sus brazos - Deje dormido a Quatre  
- Muy bien, espera a Wufei, en cuanto llegue vayan a dormir, mañana hablaremos sobre lo que ha sucedido  
  
Trowa asintió y ambos entraron en la casa, Trowa se quedó en la cocina, esperando a su amigo, y Heero se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Duo. Cuando trató de dejarlo en la cama se dio cuenta de que el muchacho lo sostenía de la capa, no con mucha fuerza, pero cuando estaba a punto de soltarse escuchó la voz del joven trenzado que hablaba entre sueños, su voz era solo un murmullo, pero logró entenderlo a la perfección  
  
- Quedate conmigo...  
  
Heero no supo que decir, ni siquiera supo explicar porque se sintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras, porque se sentía feliz?, él nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes, y menos con una persona, jamás lo había experimentado, que es lo que le estaba sucediendo?, porque actuaba de esa manera cerca del joven trenzado?. Pero estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de en que momento se sentó en la cama del muchacho trenzado con este en sus brazos, debía levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía totalmente extraño de lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería alejar la dulzura y la extraña sensación que era provocada por la cercanía del joven plebeyo. De nuevo quiso estar solo un minuto, pero un minuto paso, y luego otro, y otro más hasta que sin darse cuenta empezaba a quedarse dormido...  
  
Wufei llegó poco después y encontró en la cocina a Trowa, ambos se miraron y sin palabras lograron entenderse, al siguiente instante ellos ya estaba en sus habitaciones, sin mucho sueño. Trowa estaba controlandose para no entrar en la habitación del joven rubio y abrazarlo de nuevo, le había gustado, no sólo eso, le había encantado, tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir su calidez, su aroma, todo, en su cama, comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido... Wufei tenía una ligera sonrisa cuando estaba recostado, ahora estaba seguro de que sus suposiciones eran correctas, sus amigos empezaban a conocer algo que ni ellos mismos entendían, pero que pasaría cuando ellos se fueran, faltaba poco para que eso sucediera, en cuanto encontraran al hechicero blanco deberían marcharse, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y al final el sueño lo venció...  
  
De nuevo la casa quedaba en silencio, esta vez mucho más tranquila...  
  
Del bosque, que estaba cerca de la casa del gran noble, la figura de un muchacho de larga cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules salía de entre los arbustos, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño tarro con una cubierta de tela, en la entrada de la casa podía distinguirse la figura de una joven que esperaba la llegada de este muchacho.  
  
- Tardaste - dijo con cierto tono de molestia impresó en su voz  
- Sabes lo difícil que es hallar uno - el joven le contestó a la vez que llegaba hasta ella y le extendía el tarro que llevaba consigo  
- Eso no es excusa - dijo recibiendo el pequeño tarro y lo destapó al instante, lo observó con cuidado, estaba lleno y se podía ver un líquido espeso de color blanco, no, no era blanco... era plateado, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y su vista de nuevo se fijo en su hermano - Pero aun asi me alegra que hayas traído el último ingrediente  
- ... - El joven no dijo nada  
- Tuviste problemas - preguntó tranquila, mientras ambos se encaminaba dentro de la casa  
- No no fue difícil, estaba herido, fue algo extraño, pero al parecer alguien lo había curado, pero fue recientemente asi que no podía huir rapidamente, fue muy tonto al tratar de escapar por el bosque, logre atraparlo antes de que lograra escabullirse y en caunto llegó a un claro pude atacarlo...  
- Perfecto... Ahora solo falta el hechicero blanco  
- Primero necesitas deshacerte de sus amigos  
- Eso será en cuanto regresen a espiarnos  
- Crees que será pronto  
- No tengo duda... - La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de la joven  
  
Ambos entraron en la casa, sin dejar de planear lo que harían al dia siguiente... Pronto ella cumpliría su deseo, pronto se desharía de los entrometidos que la vigilaban... El viento se agitó aun con mayor fuerza, haciendo que las nubes se movieran a una gran velocidad, y el frío se hizo presente... Pero en la pequeña cabaña, la calidez que se sentía era placentera y arrullaba a sus habitantes...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Y bien que es lo que piensan ¿Que opinan? Yo no se que paso no pensaba que quedara asi, pero asi quedo... Espero que les haya gustado o al menos halla aclarado sus dudas...  
  
Gracias!!!!!, gracias a todas aquellas que me han dado sus opiniones, ya que estas son muy importantes para mi, de nuevo gracias y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado..  
  
Espero sus opiniones, reclamos, sugerencias, aclaraciones, tomatazos, regaños, no se cualquier cosa que se les ocurra será bienvenida en gunw02@hotmail.com... Ya falta poco para que terminemos (espero). Bien creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... 


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7  
  
Los rayos del sol, al entrar por la ventana, llegaron hasta el rostro de uno de los jovenes que dormía placidamente en la cama. Abrió lentamente sus ojos violeta tratando de que ellos se acostumbran a la luz, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan reconfortante, era una sensación de protección, era difícil describirla, pero estaba seguro de que ya la había tenido, la había sentido hace poco... Durmió tan placidamente como hace mucho que no lo hacía, incluso antes de que sus pesadillas comenzaran a despertarle, incluso antes de que él recordara la muerte de sus padres, deseaba mantenerse así, sin moverse, sin despertar, permanecer con la sensación que lo había embriagado... Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona a su lado, o más bien de la persona que lo abrazaba, se levantó lentamente y sintió los brazos, del cuerpo frente a él, caer a los lados, se quedó sorprendido de ver a su joven huésped ahi, con él, estaba recargado en el pecho de Heero, y estaba cubierto con la capa de este... Su cerebro intentó recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior... Pero no había nada, después de su platica con Quatre, después de irse a dormir no recordaba nada, simplemente la sensación de cálidez y protección estaban presentes, entonces, ¿Que estaba haciendo recostado sobre el pecho de Heero?, y en su propia alcoba... La cabeza de Heero caía sobre su pecho, estaba profundamente dormido, tanto, que ni siquiera el movimiento de Duo al levantarse lo despertó... Duo trató por todos los medios no despertar al hechicero, y su mente aun trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido, después de vestirse, salió de la habitación, y en la cocina una figura conocida lo esperaba...  
  
- Muy buenos días Duo - saludó alegremente su amiga, al verlo en el pasillo de las habitaciones  
- Hola, Hilde - contestó Duo a la vez que él se sentaba a la mesa  
- Me alegra que ya no estes molestó - dijo Hilde mientras ella también tomaba asiento  
- Eh!! - Aparte de que no sabía a que se refería, la mente del joven trenzado aun estaba en la habitación con el hechicero, aun trataba de recordar su cálidez, de la sensación que lo dominaba cuando estaba cerca de él, y ahora se arrepentía de haberse levantado  
- No importa - sonrió su amiga al ver que la incertidumbre de Duo - Creo que nadie pudo dormir bien  
- ¿Por que lo dices? - preguntó Duo tratando de alejar los pensamientos acerca del joven de mirada cobalto, algo imposible, porque no podía apartar de su mente sus hermosos ojos cobalto, o su atletica figura, o su voz tranquila o tal vez... De nuevo se estaba desviando del tema  
- Porque aunque es una costumbre que te cueste levantarte temprano, a estas horas ya estas listo para irnos, me sorprende también de Quatre que es uno de los primeros en madrugar, de nuestros huéspedes creo que no hay problema, pero ya es tarde y es necesario que nos apuremos, hoy llega la nueva mercancía que encargue hace ya algun tiempo - concluyó Hilde mientras ambos comenzaban a comer, esta vez y para sorpresa de la joven en silencio  
  
Quatre abrió sus ojos rápidamente pero cuando la luz los tocó los cerro al instante, se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a abrir de nuevo sus ojos mientras trataba de pensar en lo sucedido anoche, lastima que su mente aun se hallaba adormilada... Pero de pronto a su mente volvió la voz, una voz extraña, que él no reconocía "duerme hasta que tu tristeza se aleje... olvida el dolor..., olvida que lo provoca", pero esas palabras, esa frase no estaba completa, faltaban unas cuantas cosas... pero quien se lo dijo, esas palabras era un conjuro, era algo parecido a un conjuro, él lo conocía, pero su mente no lograba identificar la voz que las repetía una y otra vez... Vio a través de la ventana la luz del sol, que ya se hallaba en el horizonte, mostrando toda su belleza, brillando como jamás lo había hecho, al parecer el astro estaba feliz, estaba mostrando la felicidad que sentía... Saltó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que sus manos y pies se lo permitieron... Al llegar a la cocina lo primero que vió fue a sus dos amigos, lo que mas le sorprendio fue que estaban en silencio, ni siquiera la risa de Duo estaba presente...  
  
- Buenos dias, Quatre - la voz de Hilde llamó su atención, mientras ella comenzaba a recoger sus platos junto con los de Duo, el joven trenzado volteó a ver a su amigo, en sus manos sostenía una pequeña taza de la cual emanaba un delicioso aroma y un vapor que calentaba solo con olerlo  
- Muy buenos dias, Quatre - saludó Duo a la vez que una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro  
  
En la cabeza de Quatre muchas cosas fueron recordadas, el asunto con Treize, la obsesión de este por su amigo, su petición, sus platicas con el joven huésped de cabellera castaña, la forma en como se sentia al tenerlo cerca... Pero nada acerca de lo que había sucedido esa noche, sin embargo algo se hallaba presente, las palabras que recordó en cuanto despertó regresaban a su mente cada vez que veía a Duo, cada vez que trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido, y una en especial llamaba su atención "olvida", pero la pregunta que se hacía Quatre era, ¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar, que?, que era lo que debía olvidar, su mente comenzó a unir todas sus ideas, comenzaba a tener coherencia, empezaba a estar claro, alguien lo había mandado a dormir en contra de su voluntad, pero ¿Quien? y ¿Por que?, que era lo que debía olvidar.  
  
- Preparare la carreta - la voz lejana de Hilde le hizo levantar el rostro, y asintió aun en contra de su voluntad, en su rostro podía notarse la confusión ocasionada por tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido anoche... Y en que momento había tomado asiento, parece que estaba demasiado pensativo que su cuerpo lo obligó sin que él diera la orden o siquiera la aceptara.  
  
Cuando Hilde salió por la puerta, el joven rubio estaba a punto de sumirse en sus pensamientos, de nuevo, cuando se percató de algo todavía más extraño, algo que llamó su atención, levantó su rostro para ver el porque del silencio tan extraño y tan insolito teniendo a Duo cerca. El joven trenzado tomaba la taza entre sus dos manos y la llevaba hasta sus labios, tomando un poco, y otro poco, pero de sus labios no salía palabras, se extraño de él, intentó recordar una vez más lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y al no tener exito decidió preguntar...  
  
- Duo - llamó a su joven amigo y este volteó sin detener su bebida - Recuerdas que sucedió anoche, sabes que pasó  
  
La reacción por parte de Duo fue inmediata, casi se atraganta con el liquido... No era porque supiera, pero él tampoco lo sabía, él tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo recostado sobre el pecho de Heero, él no sabía, ni recordaba lo que había sucedido anoche después de irse a dormir. En sus ojos se notó la sorpresa y durante algunos minutos se quedó callado pensando en la respuesta, los siguientes minutos la abrió pero palabras no salían de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, Hilde hizo su aparición...  
  
- Bien, Duo es hora de irnos - dijo Hilde a la vez que tomaba la capa que estaba cerca de la puerta, pero Duo se quedó inmóvil pensando aun en una respuesta para Quatre - Duo  
  
Duo giró su cabeza para encontrar a su amiga con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con su pie izquierdo en muestra de impaciencia. Se levantó rápidamente, tan rápido que casi tira el contenido, que aun no terminaba, de la taza. Los tres salieron al viento fresco de la mañana, Quatre lo sintió al instante y lo primero que hizo fue sentir un ligero escalofrió en su cuello.  
  
- Piensan dejar a los demás - Preguntó Quatre a la vez que se preparaba para regresar por su capa  
- Aun estan dormidos, sería muy desconsiderado si los despertamos - contestó Hilde y al ver la cara de preocupación de Quatre añadió - Te quedaras con ellos  
- Yo? - contestó sorprendido el joven rubio  
- Claro, aun falta que se hagan los deberes - contestó sin darle mucha imporancia  
  
Y aunque ellos no estaban todo el día en la casa, la cantidad de polvo que se juntaba era increíble, además que debían recogerse las camas, debían lavar los platos, alimentar a los animales, etc... La lista era demasiado larga, las últimas dos veces Duo las había hecho, y no era necesario que se quedaran, pero ahora todos se habían quedado dormidos y alguien debía de hacerlo. Como Duo ya había desayunado, ya estaba listo y conocía a la perfección lo que iban a traer y necesitar en la taberna, el cuidado de la casa quedó en manos de Quatre. El joven rubio vio a sus amigos montar y antes de que ellos se alejaran...  
  
- Hay suficientes caballos, por si los forasteros necesitan salir - dijo Hilde mientras montaba - Cuando termines no dudes en alcanzarlos  
  
Quatre vio a sus amigos perderse en el camino, regresó a la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla, la expresión de Duo aun se mantenía en su mente, las sensaciónes que Trowa producía en él regresaban con pensar en su mirada, pero se perdían cuando una nueva sensación de angustia aparecía, algo malo iba a suceder... Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, se levantó decidido a cuidar a su amigo y para eso necesitaba terminar con la limpieza... Primero alimentaría a los animales, después se encargaría de la limpieza de la casa y arreglar las habitaciones...  
************** En la casa del gran noble había una gran excitación, mucho movimiento, personas salían, entraban, gritaban, daban instrucciones, adornaban, todos sus sirvientes se hallaban ocupados tratando de adornar la gran casa y arreglar los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche, pero en una de las tantas habitaciones, los dos hechiceros negros hablaban acerca de su plan...  
  
- Aun no han regresado, que piensas hacer - habló el joven mientras miraba a su hermana arreglarse frente al espejo  
- No te preocupes, ya vendrán, estoy segura, ahora disfruta la fiesta, en cuanto ese tonto noble tenga lo que quiere nos dara la ubicación del hechicero blanco - la joven sonrió al espejo, donde la figura de su hermano se reflejaba, a la vez que cepillaba su cabello castaño. Pero antes de decir algo más, la puerta se abrió...  
- Ya es hora - Treize entraba a la habitación vestido de la manera más ataviada, con una enorme sonrisa e incluso sus ojos brillaban de manera especial  
- Y el hechicero blanco - preguntó Zech  
- En cuanto regresemos  
  
Y después de decir eso Treize salió y llegó hasta la entrada de su casa, donde Noin ya lo esperaba con su caballo favorito, un negro de sangre pura, ambos montaron y comenzaron su viaje al pueblo. Treize estaba demasiado emocionado, lo mismo que los tres dias anteriores, pero ahora su exitación había aumentado, al fin vería su sueño, no, mejor dicho su obsesión, realizada. Había comenzado con los preparativos de su fiesta hace tres dias, había pensado hasta el último detalle, no quería que nada saliera mal...  
  
- Ya lo escuchaste, porque no vas a la cueva a preparar todo para nuestra llegada - le dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie  
- ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer tú? - preguntó el hermano  
- Me divertire un poco - sonrió - Esperare a que regrese para ir por el hechicero blanco no te preocupes por mí  
- Te esperare en la cueva, no tardes  
- No lo hare, no hay de que preocuparse  
  
Y al decir esto un torbellino de fuego se hizo presente, cuando desapareció la figura del joven de larga cabellera rubia también se había esfumado, la sonrisa de la joven aumento para después salir por la puerta y revisar los preparativos...  
*************** Dos caballos entraron al pueblo a gran velocidad... Hilde y Duo redujeron la velocidad al llegar a la taberna, ambos descabalgaron y sujetaron los caballos a la entrada... El hombre del almacen ya los esperaba...  
  
- Bueno días, señorita Hilde, joven Duo - saludó alegremente el hombre, mientras bajaba los dos escalones que había a la entrada - Los esperaba un poco más temprano  
- Se nos hizo un poco tarde - contestó Hilde acercandose al hombre  
- No hay problema, vamos, su encargó ya ha llegado  
  
Hilde siguió al hombre mientras Duo entraba a la taberna, comenzó a bajar las sillas y barrer un poco, pero se fijaba muy poco en lo que hacía, a sus recuerdos venía la imagen de Heero dormido, la imagen de ellos dos en su cama, la sensación de protección cuando estaba cerca de su joven huésped, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera, de felicidad, una felicidad que nunca creyó posible, la sensación que lo invadía no tenía comparación, quería estar cerca de aquel joven de mirada cobalto y al fin estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo...  
  
- Necesito tu ayuda - la voz de Hilde, cuando entraba a la taberna cargando una pequeña caja llena de botellas al parecer nuevas - Puedes traer las que faltan  
- De acuerdo - dijo Duo mientras dejaba la escoba y salía hacía el almacen  
  
Duo recogió la siguiente caja y la llevó a la taberna hizo otros dos viajes para terminar con su trabajo, en ese transcurso la gente había comenzado a llegar, la clientela se hizo presente, no tardó en llenarse el lugar... Hilde y Duo se turnaban para atender las mesas por la ausencia de Quatre, les costaba mucho trabajo...  
  
El noble y su hechicera llegaron al pueblo y sin detenerse se dirigieron a su destino, al bajar de su caballo, Treize volvió a sacudirse y acomodarse su vestimenta, cuando estuvó listo entró a la taberna seguido de Noin... Ya en ella, nadie le hizo caso, todos estaban muy entretenidos, jugando, bebiendo, platicando, el noble vió a la persona que buscaba entre unas mesas cerca de la barra por el lado derecho, se dirigió a paso lento, seguido muy de cerca de su hechicera, su corazón estaba acelerado, de su rostro no podía borrarse su sonrisa...  
  
- Hola Duo - saludó alegremente y cuando la atención del joven trenzado se fijó en él sonrió aun más de lo que estaba haciendo  
- Hola - contestó alegremente,  
  
La vista de Duo estaba fija en la mesa donde ahora se encontraba sirviendo las bebidas de los hombres en ella. Había reconocido la voz de la persona que le causaba tantos disgustos, pero ahora no le molestaba, la sensación de felicidad que había aparecido al sentir cerca a Heero aun no desaparecía...  
  
- ¿Que dices? - preguntó nervioso  
- Sobre que - le contestó igual que las veces anteriores, pero esta vez emprendió su caminata a la barra para dejar los vasos que llevaba  
- Recibiste mi paquete - preguntó extrañado revisando las pequeñas y delicadas manos del joven trenzado  
  
Duo no lo escuchó, en su mente solo tenía una imagen, el rostro de su joven huésped mientras dormía, pero antes de que Treize dijiera algo, Hilde hizo su aparición...  
  
- Eso es todo Duo - dijo su amiga mientras dejaba las cosas que llevaba entre sus manos - Ahora solo falta que Quatre llegue  
- De acuerdo - contestó Duo sin hacer caso de la presencia del noble - No creo que le cueste mucho trabajo la limpieza, o sí?  
- No, no lo creo - La joven notó la presencia de Treize - ¿Que se le ofrece, señor?  
  
La sonrisa de Treize vaciló un momento, pero no desapareció, al momento de volver a hablar lo hizo con mas euforia que antes...  
  
- Joven Duo, Me permite hablar con usted en privado - habló tranquilamente algo que sorprendió a ambos jovenes dueños de la taberna  
- No creo que usted y yo tengamos algo de que hablar - El rostro de Duo se volvió serio al notar a la presencia a su lado, pero estaba demasiado contento para enfadarse  
- Eso no es cierto - contestó tranquilamente Treize, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro - Aun no me ha contestado, ha recibido mi paquete... Y que ha pensado acerca de mi propuesta. Aceptaría casarse conmigo  
  
Una sonrisa sarcastica apareció en su rostro, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado y sus ojos se cerraban, esa era la imagen que Noin, Hilde y Treize tenían de Duo... Cuando los hermosos ojos violetas volvieron a abrirse, miró fijamente a Treize y habló de manera serena, calmada y tratando de hacer entender al noble sin herir sus sentimientos...  
  
- Sí, apenas ayer he recibido su paquete... - Duo hizo una seña a Treize evitando que lo interrumpiera - Y sobre su propuesta, yo ya he tomado mi decisión, no pienso cambiarla, no deseo hacerlo, si usted asi lo quiere le regresare su anillo, por eso no hay problema...  
- ¿Que? - la voz de Treize resonó en toda la cantina, y muchos voltearon a verlo, y no tardaron en regresar la vista a sus propios asuntos. Treize se quedó con la boca abierta eso no era lo que debía suceder, se supone que Duo debía aceptar su propuesta, eso era lo que había dicho la hechicera, entonces que demonios estaba sucediendo...  
- Hay algún problema, señor - preguntó Hilde al ver la reacción del noble  
- Podemos hablar en privado - volvió a insistir, pero al ver que el otro se iba a negar añadió - Será solo un momento, por favor, se lo pido  
  
Duo que ya no quería herir más al joven noble, acepto, ambos salieron por la puerta trasera de la taberna, dejando a Noin dirigirse a la parte delantera de la misma, mientras que Hilde regresaba para atender a la demás clientela...  
  
- Bien, ¿Que es lo que quiere decirme? - habló Duo en cuanto ambos salieron y Treize cerró la puerta  
- Aceptaría casarse conmigo - preguntó Treize, esperando que la respuesta del joven cambiara  
- No, ya le he dicho que no - contestó tranquilamente Duo, aunque no esperaba esa pregunta  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó de pronto Treize, tratando de convencer a Duo, comenzó a hablar y su voz se escuchó suplicante y a la vez enfadada - Yo lo haría muy feliz, y usted me hace feliz a mí, yo lo amo con toda mi alma, mi corazón y estoy seguro de que algun día lograra amarme, no importa que eso tarde, yo sabré esperar, yo sabré tener paciencia...  
- Eso no será posible - lo interrumpio Duo  
- ¿Por que? - reiteró Treize  
- Porque... porque - Que podía decir para no herir los sentimientos de Treize, él no quería hacerlo, no le gustaba herir a las personas, la forma en que hablaba se oía tan sincero que a él le retorcía el corazón, pero él no mentía, él no sabía como hacerlo y aunque tratara de hacerlo su corazón no se lo permitiría, ya que el sentimiento por Heero aun estaba presente, aun...  
- Dime, ¿Por que estas tan seguro de que no será posible? - la voz de Treize sacó a Duo de sus meditaciones, él debía decirle la verdad, aunque él no supiera si esa era la verdad...  
- Por que yo... yo estoy... - tomó aire y dijo - porque yo estoy enamorado de otra persona  
- ¿Que? - fue la primera pregunta que vino a su cabeza, pero no era la que quería hacer, cuando recupero su postura preguntó - ¿De quien?  
- ¿Acaso importa?  
- Si, por supuesto que importa - la voz de Treize había dejado de ser calmada, sus facciones se habían tensado, esperando una respuesta del joven frente a él  
- No creo que sea oportuno...  
- ¿Como sabes que estas enamorado? - Treize interrumpió, y ante tal pregunta Duo sonrió y levantó su mirada, que había estado fija en el piso desde el inicio de la conversación  
- Yo te haría la misma pregunta, ¿Como estas tan seguro de que estas enamorado de mí?  
  
Treize resopló y evitó la pregunta comenzó a caminar tratando de entender lo que había oído, eso no era lo que la hechicera le había prometido... Duo caminó hasta la puerta trasera y entró, dejando a Treize solo, quien pronto dio la vuelta a la taberna y se encontró con Noin en la parte delantera, no dijo nada, montó su caballo y salió de ahí a toda prisa... Duo entró tranquilamente, y se sentó detrás de la barra, su amiga atendía unas mesas más allá. Su mente trataba de contestar la pregunta ¿Como estaba tan seguro de estar enamorado?, jamás lo había estado, como saberlo, como saber que eso era verdad, ¿Que pasaría, si estaba equivocado? ¿Que pasaría si no?, y si en verdad estaba enamorado, Heero le correspondería, o solo estaba siendo amable al ayudarlo, le tenía pena y se sentía en la necesidad de protegerlo, es decir, que no existía un sentimiento de amor, pero entonces...  
  
- Duo ¿Que sucedio? - la voz de su amiga lo llamó de su ensimismamiento  
- Nada - dijo con voz nerviosa y al ver la desconfianza en el rostro de su amiga agregó - Ya sabes lo de siempre, bien y en que necesitas que te ayude...  
  
Duo cambió el tema y Hilde evitó seguir preguntando. Ambos siguieron turnandose su trabajo, esperando la llegada de Quatre. Lo que Duo no sabía es que Treize no se rendiría tan fácilmente, en cuanto llegara a su casa...  
*************** Quatre al fin había terminado de darle de comer a los animales, era hora de preparar el baño, y cuando ya había colocado el agua y la leña suficientes entró para revisar la tina, fue cuando se encontró con el primero de los hechiceros en levantarse.  
  
- Muy buenos días, Wufei - saludó alegremente el joven rubio mientras entraba en el baño para verificar la termperatura del agua - ¿Quieres tomar un baño?  
  
Wufei aun estaba somnoliento asi que solo asintió con la cabeza, era la primera vez que se levantaba así de tarde, pero la noche anterior había dormido tarde, y no lo había hecho bien. Cerró la puerta al entrar, se quitó su ropa y entró en el agua caliente antes de desamarrar su cabello, oyo golpera la puerta y una voz conocida...  
  
- Puedo pasar  
- Adelante - Y al instante la figura rubia hizo su aparición, llevaba entre sus manos una toalla, un pequeño jabón.  
- Si necesita algo más, solo necesita pedirlo - anunció Quatre antes de salir  
- Si... Podría despertar a mi amigo Trowa  
  
Quatre murmuro un , antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Wufei rió para sus adentros, deseaba ver la expresión del joven rubio al escuchar sus palabras, y deseaba aun más ver la cara de su amigo Trowa al hacerlo... Retuvó el aire antes de sumergirse totalmente en el agua, era agradable y necesitaba estar totalmente despierto para hablar con su amo...  
  
Quatre tocó varias veces la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, tal vez su huésped tenía demasiado sueño y no lo escuchaba porque aun estaba profundamente dormido, o tal vez su nerviosismo no le permitió golpear aun con mas fuerza... Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño bulto cubierto por las sabanas cuyo rostro estaba escondido entre la almohada evitando tener contacto con la luz, se acercó a él cuidadosamente, y se sentó al borde de la cama sin saber exactamente que hacer, debía despertarlo, pero no quería porque se veía demasiado tranquilo durmiendo. Además estaba el hecho de que su cuerpo no le respondía a voluntad, y si se acercaba demasiado no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedería. Se levantó y despejo el pedazo de ventana que seguía tapado por una pequeña cortina, al instante entró más luz y el joven de la cama comenzó a parpader, no tardó en abrir los ojos y notar la presencia de alguien más en su alcoba.  
  
- Muy buenos días - saludó alegremente Quatre sin atreverse a ver los hermosos ojos esmeraldas  
- Buenos... buenos... buenos dias - Trowa estaba tan sorprendido de ver al joven rubio en su habitacion que apenas y lograba articular palabra, fue una suerte que los hermosos ojos aqua estaban fijos en otro lugar, de lo contrario no hubiera podido evitar un sonrojo.  
- Me alegra que ya haya despertado, el baño esta listo por si quiere entrar - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejandola ligeramente abierta.  
  
Quatre respiro ondo al verse ya en la cocina, su corazón aun estaba acelerado, y sentía que sus mejillas pronto tomarían un color rojizo, necesitaba distraerse con otra cosa... Trowa se dejó caer en su cama al escuchar los pasos alejarse, porque se sentía así, porque su corazón no se estaba tranquilo, por que... Cuando hubo terminado sus meditaciones se levantó y salió hacía el baño, en la puerta se encontró con su amigo Wufei, quien hizo un movimiento de cabeza para saludar y después entró en su habitación, recogería su cabello, secaría su cara y sus manos... Trowa por su parte comenzaba a bañarse con el joven rubio aun en sus pensamientos.  
  
Heero se sentía feliz, la dulzura que había sostenido toda la noche aun no se marchaba, la alegría que lo había contagiado aun estaba presente, la cálidez de esa noche aun lo embriagaba, pero comenzaban a perderse, movió sus brazos tratando de acercar más ese delicioso aroma, ese delicioso cuerpo, cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se vio sentado en la cama, cubierto por su capa, y sin la presencia del joven trenzado... Instantáneamente giro su rostro para ver la pequeña ventana y se encontró con que el sol ya estaba recorriendo el cielo, ya era demasiado tarde y él aun estaba acostado. Se levantó rapidamente y salió de la habitación, encontro a Trowa saliendo del baño...  
  
- Muy buenos días Heero - saludó Trowa al ver a su amigo acercarse - ¿Quieres bañarte?  
  
Heero asintió, pero eso no era lo que realmente deseaba hacer, lo que quería era saber acerca de Duo, saber donde estaba y porque se había marchado. Aunque realmente no sabía porque quería tenerlo a su lado, porque quería volver abrazarlo...  
  
En cuanto Heero salió, ya que no tardó mucho en bañarse, llegó a la cocina y se encontró a sus dos amigos sentados y comiendo, al parecer Quatre les había preparado el desayuno y ahora se encontraba arreglando las habitaciones. Sus amigos lo vieron venir y dejaron de comer...  
  
- ¿Que sucedió Wufei? - preguntó en cuanto tomó asiento en donde estaba el tercer plato destinado hacía él  
- Lo que viste, alguien asesino a ese unicornio y se llevo su sangre - habló rapidamente mientras Trowa revisaba el pasillo por si el joven rubio hacía su aparición  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó Trowa sin apartar su vista del pasillo  
- No lo se, trate de encontrarlo, pero fue imposible limpió sus huellas demasiado bien, aunque me halla quedado toda la noche buscando, hubiera sido solo una perdida de tiempo...  
- No tiene sentido - interrumpió Heero, pero el no había escuchado lo que Wufei decía en su mente solo estaba la escena del joven trenzado con el unicornio, y sin querer sus labios dejaron escapar sus pensamientos - ¿Y Duo?  
- No sabemos que sucedió, tu lo encontraste a su lado, tal vez él solo lo halló por casualidad... Trowa intentaste leer su mente - las palabras de Wufei hicieron voltear a Trowa, no lo había hecho, no se le había ocurrido, esa noche, en su mente, su unica prioridad era confortar al joven rubio...  
- No - contestó volteando de nuevo al pasillo  
- Y de Quatre - De nuevo la mirada regreso a su amigo y en su rostro podía verse una ligera sonrisa  
- ¿Por que él? - evadió la pregunta  
- Porque él sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, por eso estaba así, no lo crees Heero...  
  
Pero antes de que Heero contestara, Quatre apareció por los pasillos, se le notaba muy alegre y los tres hechiceros regresaron la vista a sus platos.  
  
- No debió molestarse, joven Heero - habló Quatre mientras recogía algunas cosas de la cocina  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó extrañado el hechicero  
- Por hacer su cama, usted es un huésped, asi que no debe molestarse - Quatre sonrió al joven lo que hizo a Heero ocultar la mirada para no ver la expresión de sus amigos.  
  
Él no había dormido en su cama, se había quedado toda la noche haciendole compañia al joven trenzado, pero ¿Por que?, desde cuando a él le interesaban tanto las personas como para quedarse toda la noche cuidandolas, desde cuando él empezaba a sentirse nervioso de tener al joven trenzado cerca de él, desde cuano le llamaba la atención la hermosa sonrisa del joven trenzado, o sus llamativos ojos violetas o su elegante trenza o la dulzura que despedía o la calidez que lo embriagaba...  
  
- Si ustedes así lo quieren, hay suficientes caballos en el establo por si quieren ir al pueblo, estoy seguro de que Hilde y Duo ya abran abierto la taberna - Quatre sacó de sus pensamientos a Heero, pero solo fue por la palabra 'Duo', impresa en sus palabras... Los tres hechiceros asintieron con la cabeza - De acuerdo ire a preparar sus caballos, en cuanto esten listos podrán partir  
- ¿Tu no vendrás? - Trowa se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero no había vuelta atrás, todos las habían escuchado en especial el joven rubio quien sonrió de manera afectiva antes de contestar  
- No te preocupes, aun falta que yo me bañe asi que los alcanzare allá - sonrió de nuevo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.  
  
Cuanto tiempo tardaron en estar listos los caballos, ellos realmente no se fijaron, y en cuanto Quatre dio la noticia de que podían partir, los tres salieron, subieron a sus caballos y no tardaron en perderse de vista... El joven rubio regresó a su habitación para preparar sus cosas, pero antes de bañarse necesitaba recoger la cocina, donde hace poco hubieron almorzado los tres hechiceros, para después dirigirse al baño, aunque estaba de cierta forma feliz por la pregunta de su joven amigo, aun sentía ese extraño presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz, además estaban las palabras que revoloteaban en su mente sin darle descanso...  
*************** Treize había llegado a su casa y caminaba en ella buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien... La vio revisando la decoración del salón, su furia era fácilmente observable, y caminaba a grandes pasos para llegar a ella...  
  
- ¡RELENA! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que la hechicera y todos los presentes voltearan a verlo - ¡TODOS, FUERA! ¡AHORA!  
  
Y al instante todos los sirvientes salieron sin atreverse a voltear a ver a su señor, en cuanto el ultimo salió, y se hubo cerrado la puerta, la primera en hablar fue Relena...  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - dijo mientras se acercaba al noble y a la hechicera blanca  
- ¡¿QUE SUCEDE?! - repitió molesto el noble, sin bajar su tono de voz - ESO ES LO QUE YO DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTE  
- Debe tranquilizarse, mi señor - por primera vez habló Noin, y se interpuso entre su señor y la hechicera  
- ¿Por que esta tan alterado?, mi señor - Relena mostró una gran sonrisa, no sabía la razón por la cual Treize estaba tan molesto, pero le divertía verlo en ese estado  
  
Al oír esto Treize se alejó de las dos y comenzó a moverse en circulos, tratando de contener su furia, fue cuando Noin trató de explicarle...  
  
- ¿Que fue lo que sucedio? - preguntó Noin mirando fijamente a Relena  
- No se de lo que me estas hablando  
  
Treize comenzaba a desesperarse, de hecho ya lo estaba, su rostro estaba tenso de la ira y sus puños crispados evitando golpear a la hechicera, evitaba hablar para no volver a gritar ni insultar... El rostro de relena mostraba su confusión y al verlo Noin trató de explicarle...  
  
- Hoy se cumple el plazo...  
- Si, lo se, hoy termina el plazo para que el espiritu de la noche cumpla su cometido y el señor Treize fue a comprobarlo - interrumpió Relena fastidiada  
- ...Exacto. Y se supone que su hechizo haría que el joven Duo aceptara la propuesta de mi joven amo...  
- No se supone, eso es lo que sucedería - volvió a interrumpir la hechicera  
- ...Dejeme terminar - pidió Noin también fastidiada, la hechicera coloco las manos en sus caderas y espero la conclusión de aquella joven - Bien... Hoy fuimos al pueblo para traer a Duo, pero él se ha negado a venir, y no sólo eso él se ha negado aceptar la propuesta de mi amo, por eso mi amo se encuentra sumamente molesto, mi señor Treize desea saber ¿Que sucedió?  
  
Ahora si, el rostro de Relena mostró su sorpresa, llevó una mano a su barbilla y comenzó a pensar, no estaba pensando realmente, estaba muy confundida, nadie, absolutamente nadie, había logrado resistirse a uno de sus hechizos y menos desaparecerlo, ni siquiera un hechicero blanco, porque estaba segura de que ese hechizo no se había logrado por la culpa del hechicero que ella estaba buscando, y que antes trabajaba para Treize, o al menos eso suponía...  
  
- Y bien? - la voz de Treize, que había recuperado la compostura, pero sus ojos aun irradiaban furia, la saco de su distracción  
- No lo se  
- ¿Quatre? - Noin evitó que Treize comenzara gritar de nuevo  
- ¿Quien es Quatre? - preguntó extrañada la hechicera  
- Es mi antiguo sirviente, el hechicero que pienso entregarte - contestó rápidamente Treize  
- Y él que tiene que ver con esto - cuestionó Relena  
- Quatre ahora esta con Duo, de alguna forma él lo protege - contestó Noin, y ante sus palabras Relena se quedó pensando, no quería admitir que un hechicero blanco hubiera detenido su poder, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, pero tampoco quería perder el dinero que Treize le iba a dar, y también faltaba uno de los ingredientes más importantes si quería que Heero estuviera a su lado  
- Eso no importa - habló Relena, levantó su mirada que había estado caída al piso y miró fijamente los ojos avellanados del noble - Sería tan fácil volver a ocupar al espirítu de la noche, pero el tiempo es apremiante, asi que solo nos queda una alternativa...  
  
Relena sonrió al noble después de darle su opción, al principio él se mostró inconforme pero poco a poco sus facciones se fueron ablandando hasta que una sonrisa aparecierón en ellas para luego asentir con la cabeza y dio las ordenes para prepararlo todo, Noin se encargó de arreglar el salón para lo que se avecinaba, mientras que Relena se dedicaba a proteger las celdas, para evitar que el hechicero blanco escapara, cuando estuviera en sus manos...  
***************** Heero, Trowa y Wufei llegaron al pueblo sin problema alguno, habían cabalgado a buena velocidad y aun estaba a tiempo de buscar al hechicero blanco...  
  
- Muy bien, nos separaremos, también busquen en las granjas cercanas - dijo Heero con voz firme y dura, aunque su misión era encontrar al hechicero lo que realmente deseaba hacer era ver el hermoso y apacible rostro del joven trenzado, deseaba volver a sostenerlo entre sus brazos - Es necesario encontrarlo. Trowa, ve al este. Wufei, iras al sur. Me encargare del sureste, los demás lugares ya los hemos visitado, ahora solo falta esas areas, si alguien encuentra algo avisenme inmediatamente, nos veremos en la taberna cuando el sol este a punto de caer...  
  
Las ordenes habían sido dadas, todos ellos se separaron y sus caballos comenzaron a tomar velocidad hasta perderse en las calles, en el bosque o en la pradera, el tiempo se terminaba, era importante que ese último día encontraran al hechicero blanco, no sólo importante, era necesario... Pero algo en el pecho de Heero le impedía tener la busqueda en primer termino, algo le insistía en que debía buscar al joven trenzado y cuidarlo algo que ni siquiera el comprendía... Pero trataba de controlarse al pensar que esa tarde vería al joven trenzado, esa tarde lo tendría cerca de nuevo...  
***************** Quatre ya había terminado con sus deberes, era hora de alcanzar a sus amigos en la taberna... Preparaba su caballo para salir cuando un grupo de forasteros apareció. Un trío de hombres, todos ellos de cabellera y tez oscura, y un par de mujeres guiando una carreta...  
  
- Hola, mi joven amigo - saludó el primero hombre sobre su caballo, al acercarse al joven rubio  
- Hola - saludó tranquilamente Quatre - En que puedo ayudarlos  
- Buscamos al joven Duo o a la señorita Hilde - dijo una de las mujeres  
- Ellos ahora no se encuentran, pero para que los necesitan  
- Ambos fueron muy amables en llevar la comida a nuestra granja, porque mi hija había caído enferma, veniamos agradecérselos personalmente - habló el hombre mayor a la vez que los dos jovenes bajaban del caballo y se acercaban a la parte trasera de la carreta  
- Ellos se encuentran ahora en el pueblo, si desean acompañarme, usted podrá decirselos frente a frente - aseguró Quatre mientras se preparaba a montar  
- Ese no es el problema - volvió a señalar el hombre, y esta vez los dos mas jovenes aparecieron llevando los costales que Duo había llevado tiempo atrás - Nosotros nos marcharemos, por lo que mucha de la comida se perdería en el viaje, por eso hemos decidido cargar la indispensable, y dejaremos el resto para que ellos la utilizen  
- Se marcharan ¿A donde? - preguntó extrañado Quatre  
- Un viejo amigo nos llevara a nuestra nueva casa... También por eso estamos aqui, no queremos que la granja sea descuidada, asi que pensabamos pedirle a Hilde que la cuidara, le enviaremos las escrituras. La deuda que tenemos con ella quedara saldada y estoy seguro de que a ellos les servira mucho  
- Estoy seguro de que sí, pero será mejor que ustedes hablen con ella - insistió Quatre  
- No tenemos tiempo, debemos encontrar a mi amigo mañana al atardecer, y ya vamos retrasados, no podemos permanecer más tiempo - dijo el hombre a la vez que desmotaba - Podemos dejar los costales en el granero y podrías darle mi mensaje  
- Si, claro - dijo Quatre mientras se acercaba a la puerta del granero para abrirla  
****************** Un grupo de caballos salieron a toda velocidad de la casa del noble, al parecer todo estaba listo y todos los sirvientes habían sido enviados a una de sus casas cercanas para que no presenciaran lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Los caballos redujeron la velocidad al entrar al pueblo, la tarde apenas comenzaba a caer y ellos entraron en la taberna sin hacer caso a las miradas que los clientes les dirigían... Vieron a su objetivo en la barra, platicando con una mujer de cabello oscuro...  
  
- No crees que será mejor que vayamos por él - la voz de la muchacha se escuchaba insegura  
- No, Hilde ya te he dicho que no es necesario - contestaba Duo - Estoy seguro de que no tardara en llegar, no te preocupes... Además él no tiene niguna obligación para venir a ayudarnos, y sería muy descortés molestarlo para que venga...  
  
Duo detuvó su discusión al ver al grupo de hombres acercarse hacía ellos...  
  
- ¿Que les apetece señores? - preguntó alegremente Duo  
- Debe venir con nosotros, joven Duo - señaló el hombre que iba al frente del grupo  
- ¿Por que? ¿Para que? - cuestionó el joven trenzado  
  
Pero sin recibir contestación uno de los hombres sujetó a Duo por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía la puerta, haciendo a un lado a la joven que estaba cerca de él, e ignorando los débiles forcejeos de su rehén... Pero no pudo salir a la calle, unos cuantos clientes se habían parado y detenían su salida...  
  
- A un lado - gritó el hombre que llevaba a Duo  
- Sueltelo - dijo un forastero  
  
El hombre que impedía el paso, trató de golpear al hombre que llevaba a Duo, pero este fue más rápido, en un instante soltó a Duo, desvió el golpe y lanzó una patada que dio en el estomago del sujeto... La batalla comenzó, los hombres del noble comenzaron a golpear a los clientes que trataban de defender a sus jovenes dueños, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, rápidamente terminaban en el suelo, sobre alguna silla o mesa rota e incluso detrás de la barra... Duo al sentir que lo soltaban trató de alejarse, de irse, pero ni dos pasos había dado y otro hombre ya lo había sujetado, y no lo soltaba, ni siquiera para ayudar a sus amigos, aunque no necesitaban mucha ayuda. Duo forcejeaba para que lo soltaran... Un extraño sonido se escuchó y volteó a ver que era, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga, con lo que quedaba de una silla en sus manos, tratando de noquear al hombre que lo sujetaba. El plan no había funcionado, el hombre soltó solo un brazo del joven trenzado y golpeo a la muchacha que se desvaneció en el suelo al instante. Al ver esto Duo trató de soltarse con aun mayor fuerza... Cuando todo hubo terminado, y los clientes habían salido ya sea por su voluntad o porque eran arrojados, la taberna quedó desierta a excepción de la joven dueña, que aun no despertaba del golpe, los hombres salieron y comenzaron a montar sus caballos, Duo se fue con el hombre que no lo soltaba, aunque trató de resistirse, entre otros dos lo subieron a la fuerza a uno de los caballos, asi todos ellos se dirigieron a la casa del noble, su señor...  
  
Duo identificó a donde se dirigían. Y al llegar a la casa del noble, esta parecía desierta, pero aun conservaba los adornos para la fiesta que Treize pretendía dar... Todos ellos bajaron y dos de ellos llevaron al joven trenzado dentro, mientras que los otros se encargaban de guardar los caballos... El gran salón había cambiado, ya no estaba adornado, había una infinidad de velas, varias mesas pequeñas cerca de la entrada, pero la que llamó su atención era una gran mesa al fondo del salón, cerca de ella se encontraban tres personas, que voltearon a verlos en cuanto entraron, él conocía a dos de ellas, las había visto ese mismo día, pero la otra joven no la conocía, sin embargo al verla una extraña sensación lo recorrió, era como si ya la hubiera visto... Llegaron ante ellas y el primero en hablar fue Treize  
  
- Muy bien, ahora pueden retirarse, ya saben a donde deben ir - Dicho esto ambos hombres volvieron a salir cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos  
- ¿Que esta sucediendo, Treize? - la molestia era lo que se escuchaba en la voz de Duo, él trató de acercarse pero fue detenido por una fuerza extraña, que le impedía moverse, no podía hacer nada, aunque tratara de zafarse, le era imposible  
- Debes tranquilizarte Duo - dijo Noin, pero su vista estaba fija en la mesa  
  
Duo miró con cuidado la mesa, en ella, las velas no faltaban, también había una pequeña daga, con un mango exquisitamente cubierto de joyas y adornos ostentosos, su filo brillaba a la luz, junto a ella había un pequeño cojin de color carmín, con adornos dorados, y sobre él, una joya, o parecía una joya, con la forma de un colmillo, o de una garra, dentró de ella solo se veía niebla que se agitaba... Se parecía a la de sus sueños, o era solo su imaginación. Duo bajo la vista a sus pies y alrededor de él, estaba dibujado el simbolo de una estrella de color dorado, no podía moverse fuera de esa figura, levantó su vista y miró fijamente al noble, que no le había quitado la vista desde que ellos llegaron...  
  
- ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo? - volvió a preguntar Duo  
- Hare que cambies de opinión - Fue su unica contestación y se alejó para dejar a las hechiceras trabajar...  
**************** El mediodía paso y la tarde cayó, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Quatre ayudo a la familia a guardar y acomodar la comida que habían traído, después de verlos marcharse y escuchar con atención la fecha en que las escrituras serían enviadas, Quatre subió a su caballo dispuesto a marcharse... Llegó al pueblo sin problema alguno, llegó hasta la taberna, se sorprendió de no escuchar risas y voces provenientes de ahí, pero su sorpresa aumento al entrar y ver... Las mesas estaban destrozadas al igual que las sillas, los vidrios estaban rotos, y no había nadie, cerca de ahí... Eso fue lo que creyó al principio, pero cuando se adentro un poco más escucho los quejidos de alguien que estaba tirado cerca de ahí. Se acercó con cautela y al ver de quien se trataba se acercó a ella con premura...  
  
- Hilde, Hilde... ¿Estas bien? - Quatre levantó a Hilde y la recostó en su regazo tratando de despertarla, notó que el area cercana a su ojo estaba roja y comenzaba a hincharse, poco a poco ella fue abriendo sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces antes de que se acostumbrara a la luz, al reconocer a la persona frente a él, sujetó su capa con fuerza y dijo...  
- ¡Quatre! ¡Se lo llevaron! - Y de sus ojos las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar  
- Tranquila, tranquila - Quatre trataba de calmarla y comenzo a acariciar su cabello para lograrlo - ¿Que sucedió? ¿Donde esta Duo?  
- Los hombres de Treize vinieron y se llevaron a Duo - Hilde afirmó lo que Quatre sospechaba, desde que los granjeros lo habían detendio un mal presentimiento se había presentado...  
- Vamos tranquilizate, iremos por él ahora... Vamos levantate - Con ayuda de Quatre Hilde logró ponerse de pie, ambos salieron y subieron sus caballos, la velocidad no era muy lenta ni muy rápida porque Hilde todavía estaba aturdida del golpe...  
******************** Cuando hubieron terminado, Noin se apartó y dejó a Relena trabajar. Ella se colocó detrás de la joya, justo enfrente de Duo, él la miró extrañado, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder... Relena comenzó a hablar, su voz era firme y clara...  
"Sombras de luz...  
Sombras de oscuridad...  
Vengan ahora y  
hagan mi voluntad..." La niebla dentro de la joya comenzó a agitarse de forma violenta, se retorcía, y aunque Duo trató de apartar su vista algo no se lo permitía, y mientras más se perdía en la niebla la voz de la hechicera dejó de ser clara, empezó a escucharse lejana...  
"Vida necesitamos...  
Escencia olvidamos  
mente en blanco  
es lo anhelado..." La joya comenzó a brillar, la luz blanca que despedía era tan intensa, que Duo se perdió en su deslumbrante hermosura, la voz dejó de escucharse, eso ya no era importante. La sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de él en sus sueños, regresaba con una intensidad que nunca creyó posible, las imagenes de su último sueño comenzaban a salir, corría por el bosque... Pero Relena continuó con su hechizo...  
"El cuerpo frente a ti...  
voluntad ya no necesita...  
Su existencia ya no le pertenece...  
...Decisiones ya no toma" La luz salió de la joya para comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de Duo, este ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, en su mente, solo estaba la figura del unicornio muerto y frente a él... El cuerpo de Duo se levantó unos centimetros del suelo, y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, estaba rígido... Relena no detuvó sus palabras ante este hecho...  
"Acaba con sus deseos...  
Acaba con su energía..." La luz se volvió más intensa si eso era posible, ella solo se quedó mirando fijamente al joven después de terminar su hechizo, pero antes de que algo más sucediera, comenzo de nuevo, su intención era repetirlo otras dos veces para que surtiera efecto, pero antes de que incluso terminara el segundo, los amigos del joven trenzado la interrumpieron...  
******************** Heero terminó de revisar su zona, el sol comenzaba a caer y se disponía a llegar a la taberna, ese era su deseo desde que se había separado de sus amigos. Caminó lentamente y al entrar su rostro mostró su asombro, al ver lo mismo que Quatre cuando encontró a Hilde, las mesas y sillas destrozadas, los vidrios rotos y sin rastro de sus dueños... Se quedó parado un minuto, aunque para él fue una eternidad, pero su espera fue recompensada, cuando un destello de luz y, un torbellino de fuego aparecieron, y cuando se disiparon las figuras de sus amigos fueron visibles, ellos al igual que Heero miraron atonitos el lugar, sin dar creditos a sus ojos de lo que veían, ambos recorrieron la taberna, tratando de encontrar pistas acerca de lo que había sucedido...  
  
- ¿Que sucedió? - Wufei fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado de la situación  
  
Pero nadie contestó, de hecho Wufei no se dirigió a nadie en especial, la pregunta se la hizo asimismo... Trowa trataba de encontrar algo que les dijiera que sucedió. Pero Heero no estaba pensando en lo que sucedió, estaba pensando en el joven trenzado, donde estaría, y si algo le hubiera sucedido... Fue cuado Trowa lo sacó de sus pensamientos...  
  
- Alguien vino por uno de ellos - dijo Trowa que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, al parecer había encontrado a alguien que todavía tenía el recuerdo en su mente, los ojos de sus amigos se posaron en él mientras hablaba - Se llevaron a Duo y cuando trataron de impedirselos, los hombres destruyeron todo a su paso... Hilde trató de detenerlos pero resulto herida...  
- ¿A donde fueron? - fue la única pregunta que salió de la boca de Heero  
- ... - Trowa se quedó en silenció trató de encontrar la respuesta - No lo se, pero esos hombres sirven a un noble que no vive muy lejos de aqui  
- Muy bien... - Pero antes de que Heero dijiera algo más Wufei lo interrumpió  
- ¿Que pasara con el hechicero blanco? - pero su respuesta fue contestada cuando vio la mirada de Heero, no dijo nada más, pero antes de marcharse, las últimas palabras de Trowa se hicieron presentes - ¿Un noble? ¿Que vive cerca?  
- Si ¿Por que? - cuestionó Trowa, pero Wufei se quedó callado, pensando si lo que creía era verdad, Trowa volvió a preguntar - ¿Que sucede?  
- El noble que entregara al hechicero blanco vive cerca de aqui - aclaró Wufei  
- Crees que Duo sea el hechicero que buscamos - interrogó Trowa  
- No - fue la respuesta fría de Heero  
- ¿Por que estas tan seguro? - le preguntó Wufei  
- Duo no es el hechicero blanco  
- Entonces no intervendremos hasta saber quien es - se apresuró a afirmar Trowa, ya que Wufei estaba dispuesto a discutir con Heero  
  
Asi terminó la conversación, Heero sabía que Duo no era el hechicero que estaban buscando, porque entonces el cerberos se lo habría dicho, pero él solo le dijo que ese muchacho estaba protegido, que alguien lo protegía... Desaparecieron y no les fue difícil hallar el lugar, pero llegaron a una de las tantas habitaciones que ahi se encontraba, hicieron lo mismo que Wufei hizo cuando vigilaba a los hermanos para que no lo descubrieran y comenzaron a caminar por la casa, en cuanto se acercaron al gran salón, escucharon una voz que se les hacía conocida, era la voz de Relena...  
"Vida necesitamos...  
Escencia olvidamos  
mente en blanco  
es lo anhelado..." Entraron en la habitación sin llamar la atención de nadie, y lo que vieron los hizo estremecer, el joven trenzado estaba envuelto en el vacío que la luz provocaba, era la segunda vez que Relena repetía el hechizo y estaba a punto de terminarlo. Heero instintivamente caminó para acercarse a Duo, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Wufei, pero no apartó la vista del joven trenzado, su corazón comenzo acelerarse, su boca se seco, y sus puños se apretaron mostrando la furia que en ese momento lo dominaba... Solo podía ver, solo eran espectadores...  
"El cuerpo frente a ti...  
voluntad ya no necesita...  
Su existencia ya no le pertenece...  
...Decisiones ya no toma" Ella siguió hablando sin notar la presencia de los tres hechiceros que miraban la escena desde uno de los rincones...  
******************** No tardaron en divisar la casa del noble a lo lejos, y en cuanto entraron a ella se desconcertaron al notarla desierta. Bajaron de los caballos y anduvieron con paso cauteloso, mirando en cada rincón, por si una trampa los esperara... No tardaron en dar con el salón, donde las voces se escuchaban, un conjuro estaba siendo invocado, pero ellos no sabían que era la segunda vez que se escuchaba...  
"Acaba con sus deseos...  
Acaba con su ener... Pero antes de que terminara Quatre utilizo su magia para abrir la puerta, que cayó al suelo provocando un ruido ensordecedor, e hizo que la hechicera perdiera su concentración... Lo que provocó que la joya dejara de brillar y el cuerpo de Duo cayó a tierra sin que el pusiera resistencia, pero aun estaba conciente, su cabeza, apoyada en el suelo, esta de tal forma que veía la puerta donde sus amigos habían entrado y veía sin saberlo a los tres hechiceros que estaban ocultos por su magia...  
  
- Quatre - su voz fue solo un murmullo que se llevó el viento, estaba demasiado débil como levantarse y marcharse, en su mente todavía se presentaban las imagenes de su último sueño, que fueron recordadas y revividas con la luz que lo recorrío esa tarde...  
- ¿Pero quien te crees? - Relena se alejó de la mesa para enfrentar a Quatre, pero antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca, Noin la detuvó  
- Es el hechicero blanco que buscas  
  
Relena sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Pero quienes no sonrieron fueron los tres hechiceros ocultos, en sus rostros se mostraba la sorpresa, él único que no parecía en la realidad era Trowa, algo en su interior se agitó al saberlo, se entristeció y dolió, porque eso significaba que debían asesinarlo, debían eliminarlo... ¿Por que se sentía triste? ¿Acaso no debía alegrarse de encontrarlo? Todavía era tiempo de eliminarlo, aun no ayudaba a Relena, pero entonces ¿Por que?... La voz de Relena lo regresó a la realidad...  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Y yo pense que tenía que ir a buscarte  
- Pues yo no veo para que, no creo que tu y yo tengamos asuntos por resolver - el decir que Quatre estaba molesto era poco, el ver lo que le hacían a Duo había hecho que su molestia se convirtiera en furia, era la primera vez que Hilde lo veía así.  
  
Hilde por su parte al ver a Duo caer comenzó a caminar hacía él, ni siquiera la presencia de la hechicera la intimidó...  
  
- ¿A donde crees que vas? - preguntó Relena interponiendose en su camino  
- A un lado - le contestó fríamente  
- Con gusto  
  
Pero cuanto Relena se hizo a un lado y Hilde comenzó a caminar de nuevo, una esfera apareció en la mano de Relena...  
  
- ¡Cuidado! - pero la advertencia de Quatre fue demasiado tarde, Hilde la recibió en su estomago y salió disparada unos cuantos metros hacía atrás, cayó al suelo sin sentido. Duo solo veía que su sueño se hacía realidad...  
  
Quatre intentó ayudarla pero cuando lo hizo bajo la guardia y la hechicera lo atacó, sin posibilidad de defenderse, fue lanzado hacía el lado izquierdo estrellandose con una de las mesas que ahi se encontraba, perdió el sentido al instante, lo que más asusto a Duo, y no solo a él también a Trowa, fue que pequeñas cantidades de sangre comenzaron a correr... Trowa ya no se contuvó, evitó que Wufei lo detuviera, apareció en el gran salón. Treize y Noin miraban con asombro al joven recién llegado, pero en el rostro de Relena, su sonrisa se había ensanchado... Wufei y Heero lo siguieron apareciendo también ante los ojos del noble y la hechicera...  
  
- Hasta que tienen la dignidad de presentarse - el tono sarcastico se escuchó demasiado claro en la voz de Relena, pero su voz cambió cuando se dirigió al joven de mirada cobalto - Un gusto de verte, Heero  
- También es un placer verte - contestó de igual modo Wufei  
  
Relena lo miró con algo que soló podría describirse como odio. Trowa estaba ido de la conversación, su mente le decía que no se acercara al joven rubio, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y en contra de su voluntad ahora caminaba lentamente al joven tirado unos metros más adelante...  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo? - preguntó Relena dirigiendose al joven de mirada esmeralda  
  
Pero Trowa no le contestó, lo que enfureció a la hechicera y antes de que sus amigos lo previera, un esfera de energía había llegado su espalda haciendolo caer sobre una mesa cercana perdiendo el conocimiento... Los dos hechiceros que quedaban se preparaban para atacar a la joven altiva, cuando alguien más hizo su aparición... Una sombra apareció detrás de los jovenes, que no se percataron de ella. Duo lo miró acercarse, trató de decir algo, de gritar, de advertirles, pero al igual que en su sueño nadie lo escuchó, incluso dudo que sus labios hubieran dejado escapar sus palabras...  
  
Antes de que Heero preparara su ataque, un brazo lo sujetó por el pecho y antes de que reaccionara completamente, un extraño frío metalico lo atravesó, no pudo alejarse por la fuerza con la que lo sostenían, giro su rostro para encontrar al joven de larga cabellera rubia, en cuyo rostro había una enorme sonrisa, trató de moverse y lo único que ocasiono fue que el metal entrara mas profundamente. Heero comenzó a perder la fuerza trantando de alejarse, el rostro de la persona que lo sujetaba comenzó a verse borroso, fue perdiendo claridad, hasta que Heero dejó de sentir el dolor que producía la pequeña daga que entró en él de forma imprevista, sus piernas ya no soportaron el peso y cayó pero fue sostenido por Zech...  
  
Wufei no había notado la situación en la que se encontraba Heero, ya había preparado su ataque y en cuanto giro su vista para recibir la orden de su señor, se sorprendió de verlo desmayado, con sangre que manchaba su tunica y caía lentamente al suelo, antes de que pudiera salvarlo o intentara ayudarlo, sintió un ardor en su cuello, vio una luz blanca y después no hubo nada... Relena se había acercado a él con una rapidez que sorprendió incluso a su hermano, con un hechizo simple, logró dejarlo inconsciente y cayó al suelo sin que Relena le diera importancia... Duo vio como el último de sus amigos caía, sus adentros dolieron como el no creyó posible, pero aunque intentó hacer algo más, estaba demasiado cansado, el vacío aun no se alejaba, sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y ya no supo más...  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - preguntó molesta Relena  
- Tardaste demasiado tiempo en volver, solo quise venir a ver que todo estaba bien, y mira con lo que me encuentro - contestó el joven mientras recorría todos los cuerpos del salón  
- No era necesario que intervinieras - pero antes de que dijera algo más, se dirigió al noble, que aun permanecía quieto sin decir algo - Señor Treize, lamento que nos hayan interrumpido, en cuanto desee podemos volver a empezar  
- No creo que sea necesario - dijo Treize mientras se acercaba a la hechicera  
- ¿Por que dice eso? - preguntó extrañada la hechicera  
- Tengo una idea - contestó tranquilamente Treize a la vez que sus ojos se posaban en el joven trenzado que aun permanecía en el suelo - Y no creo que sea necesario utilizar la magia negra  
- Pero usted no puede hacerme eso...  
- No te preocupes por eso - Treize interrumpió a Relena antes de que continuara - Te quedaras con Quatre si eso es lo que quieres, y te entregare la recompensa si eso es lo que te preocupa, me has ayudado bastante, asi que debo recompensarte.  
  
Relena sonrió ante las palabras de Treize, él había adivinado lo que ella pretendía reclamarle. Zech se acercó a ellos todavía con la daga en su mano y la sangre cayendo de ella. Noin también se acercó sin decir nada más. Treize mantenía la vista fija en el joven trenzado y su sonrisa no había desaparecido...  
  
- ¿Que piensas hacer con sus amigos? - preguntó Zech a su pequeña hermana  
- Tal vez me sirvan - dijo mientras pasaba su vista de Trowa a Wufei y viceversa - Aun necesito al que será mi sacrificio  
- Entonces piensas quedarte mas tiempo  
- Por supuesto y tú te quedaras conmigo  
- ¿Yo? - preguntó extrañado Zech  
- Claro, tú te encargaras de vigilar a Heero - sentenció Relena, a la vez que se dirigía al hechicero blanco y revisar que aun estaba vivo, para después llegar a donde estaba Heero y levantar ligeramente su cabeza - ¿Por que hicistes eso?  
- Preferirías que te hubiera matado - contestó tranquilamente su hermano, a lo que Relena lo miró de manera molesta  
  
La casa quedó en silencio, roto solamente por el caminar de sus habitantes, que entraban a las celdas, regresaban a las habitaciones, etc... Hace tiempo que ya había caído la noche, era fría, demasiado fría para sentirse a gusto, esta vez la luna no esta presente, solo nubes oscuras se arremolinaban en el cielo, ni siquiera el brillo de las estrellas las disipaban. Esa noche las criaturas del averno o del eden se abstuvieron de salir. El cerberos levantó su vista al cielo notando la tristeza en él, sabía que algo malo había sucedido pero todavía no sabía que... Pero ese día todavía no terminaba, aun faltaban muchas cosas por suceder, aun faltaban muchas decisiones que tomar, aun faltaban muchas emociones que descubrir...  
  
Continuara... Notas de la autora: Espero que no haya quedado demasiado extraño o algo parecido, también que les haya gustado o al menos que se hayan entretenido. No se pierdan el que sigue... No olviden que si quieren enviar algun reclamo, sugerencia, tomatazo, aclaración, opinión, etc... no se, cualquier cosa sera bienvenida en gunw02@hotmail.com Nos vemos en el proximo... 


	8. Capitulo 8

ACASO EL MAL TENDRA UN CORAZON  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
El día aun no terminaba, la medianoche se acercaba... El muchacho de ojos violetas comenzó a moverse en su lugar, lentamente abrió sus ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía frío y pequeños temblores le recorrían lentamente, le costaba trabajo mantener sus ojos abiertos, a su mente le costaba recordar el porque estaba ahí, lo que había sucedido hace solo unas horas... Su vista recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba, se sorprendió de verse en una recamara, de hecho estaba recostado en una cama de un gran tamaño, detallada exquisitamente, con cortinas de color escarlata y doseles dorados que resaltaban el ostentoso lugar. La colcha que lo cubría era del mismo color que las cortinas, y las sabanas blancas tenían un aroma delicioso, pero ni siquiera el abrigo que estas le proporcionaban podía detener el escalofrío que lo recorrían a cada segundo...  
  
Aun llevaba la ropa de ese día, seguía intacta, sin embargo la cinta que sostenía su trenza se había caído y comenzaba a desatarse, pero era lo que menos importaba. Se levantó con cuidado, sintió un terrible mareo al hacerlo, se sostuvó de una de las columnas de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de estar siquiera cerca de ella, una figura entró, su presencia le extraño...  
  
- Me alegra que hayas despertado - dijo Treize al entrar y acercarse a él - No te ves muy bien, no quieres recostarte  
  
El noble se acercó a Duo y trató de hacerlo volver a la cama, este estaba demasiado débil pero antes siquiera de resistirse, a su mente regreso todo lo sucedido esa noche, los guardias que lo llevaron en contra de su voluntad, la joven que encontró en la casa de Treize, las palabras de este, y luego... luego... había comenzado a sentir ese vacío que lo acompañaba en sus sueños, pero antes de que lo dominara por completo, sus amigos lo habían ayudado... Entonces la pregunta que se hacía era...  
  
- ¿Donde estan mis amigos? - preguntó Duo, aunque débil y cansado, su voz no reflejo su estado.  
- No te preocupes por ellos - le contestó Treize, y su sonrisa aumentó. Duo al ver esto volvió a insistir...  
- ¿Donde estan?  
  
Treize se acercó aun más, las piernas de Duo no parecían responderles, él deseaba alejarse, pero ella no se movían, el cansancio lo estaba dominando. Treize llegó hasta él y lo tomó por la cintura, acercandolo a su cuerpo, respirando su aroma y sintiéndo los temblores que dominaban a Duo.  
  
- Te dije que no te preocuparas  
  
Cuando hubo terminado, lentamente acercó su rostro al del joven trenzado, quien al ver lo que pretendía giro su rostro y levantó sus manos, en un vano intento, de separar al noble de él...  
  
- Suelteme - dijo Duo al ver que Treize no se apartaba, lo único que logró fue que Treize lo tomara con más fuerza y se acercara aun más - ¡SUELTEME!  
  
Su grito fue en vano, Treize lo atrajó aun más y comenzó a besar su cuello, ya que Duo había retirado su rostro para evitar el contacto. Duo luchó con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales aun no se recuperaban, de apartar a Treize, cuando sintió la boca de este sobre su rostro, levantó una de sus manos y trató de alejar la cara del noble, lo logró, al menos al principio...  
  
- ¿Que cree que esta haciendo? ¿Donde estan mis amigos? ¿Que les has hecho? ¿Por que me trajo de esa manera? ¿Exactamente, donde estamos? ¿Que estoy haciendo aqui? ¿Quien era la joven que estaba con usted y Noin esta tarde? ¿Que es lo que me hizo? - las preguntas aparecieron sin darle un respiro al joven trenzado, cuando hubo terminado, espero la respuesta de Treize, quien se quedó callado mientras que su sonrisa no desaparecía.  
  
Duo furioso, comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, empezó a caminar a la puerta, dispuestó a irse, pero ni dos pasos había dado cuando Treize se interpuso en su camino  
  
- ¿Aceptaría casarse conmigo? - preguntó Treize sin que la sonrisa desapareciera  
- ¡NO! - fue la respuesta de Duo, no estaba para bromas, además él ya había tomado su decisión  
- Eso ya lo veremos  
  
Antes de que Duo preguntara a que se refería, Treize lo sujetó, comenzó a besarlo de nuevo y lo llevó a la cama, quedando encima de él, sin la posibilidad de levantarse. El joven trenzado trataba por todos los medios de librarse pero la fuerza del noble y la débilidad que aun lo dominaba no le permitían conseguirlo. Sus muñecas fueron sujetadas con fuerza a sus lados, a la vez que sentía los labios del noble, en su cuello, para después bajar lentamente a su pecho, detenerse ahi, y volver a subir para llegar a su boca, pero antes de que hicieran contacto, Duo giro su rostro y el beso fue directo a su mejilla. Treize se separó al instante y miro a Duo, sin que este le regresara la mirada.  
  
- No deberías seguir resistiendote - habló con voz melosa, pero Duo siguió sin contestar - O tus amigos podrían pagarlo  
  
El rostro de Duo giro para encontrarse con la mirada avellanada que lo veía fijamente, trataba de descubrir si las palabras de Treize serían mentiras, pero no fue así. Sintió el temor de lo que sería capaz Treize por su afán de tenerlo a su lado. Sus muñecas comenzaban a dolerle, con el esfuerzo que había hecho pero solo había logrado que el noble aumentara su fuerza al sujetarlo.  
  
- ¿Serías capaz de herir a mis amigos? - cuestionó Duo viendolo directamente a los ojos  
- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? - preguntó tranquilamente Treize  
- ¡Eres un bastardo! - gritó Duo con la fuerza que había recuperado, lo único que provoco fue que Treize lo soltara y le golpeara con puño cerrado en su rostro, con tal fuerza que el interior de su labio comenzó a sangrar  
- Aun no has contestado mi pregunta - comentó sarcasticamente Treize, recuperando su postura, pero Duo no se intimidó, antes de contestar necesitaba saber de lo que era capaz  
- Si de contestar se trata, usted todavía no contesta mis preguntas - aclaró Duo, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla  
- Bien - dijo Treize enderezandose, sin bajar de Duo - Deja las recuerdo, fueron demasiadas pero contestare las que pueda... mmmmmmmmmm... Tus amigos estan bien, se encuentran descansando en las celdas, bajo la vigilancia de mis hechiceros...  
- ¿Sus? - interrumpió Duo  
- Asi es, Noin, Relena y el hermano de ella, Zech. Relena es la otra joven que viste esta tarde, ella hizo un hechizo hace dos días para que tu cambiaras tu opinión, por eso visite el pueblo esta mañana, pero cuando te negaste, me vi obligado a tomar medidas más drasticas...  
- Y por eso me trajo aqui - volvió a interrumpir Duo  
- Exacto, Relena me dijo que había otro método y aunque era arriesgado, decidí tomarlo, pero necesitabamos tenerte para doblegar tu voluntad y tu orgullo, para que olvidaras lo que te impedía aceptar mi propuesta... mmmmmmm... Por tenerte a mi lado yo haría lo que fuera, por eso he recurrido a la magia negra, cuando tus amigos interrumpieron, el hechizo debía volver a empezarse, pero he decidido hacerlo de otra manera y por eso estas en mi habitación... La habitación que compartiremos si aceptas mi propuesta de buena manera - Treize respiro ondo después de su breve explicación sin desviar su mirada de los ojos violetas - Si tu no aceptas, tus amigos lo pagaran  
  
Duo se quedó callado, preguntandose si Treize sería capaz de cumplir su palabra, y si, si era capaz de herir a sus amigo, y él no quería que sus amigos fueran lastimados por su culpa, ellos habían sido muy amables con él y no lo merecían, en especial el joven de mirada cobalto... ¿Por que? ¿Por que pensaba en él, en un momento como ese? ¿Por que su rostro aparecía en sus recuerdos?... Esas eran las preguntas que invadieron la mente de Duo...  
  
- ¡Quiero verlos! - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Duo  
- No creo que sea una buena idea...  
- Entonces como sabre que estan bien, como sé que no les has hecho daño - le interrumpió Duo - Si quieres que acepte tu propuesta, debo verlos y saber que estan bien... Y después los dejaras ir...  
- Eso será cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás, cuando por fin te hayas casado conmigo...  
- ¡No! - le interrumpió Duo antes de que continuara - Te prometo que no cambiare mi opinión, sabes que no lo hago, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra...  
- ¿Que me asegura que no mientes? - preguntó Treize  
- ¡Yo no mientó! - contestó exaltado Duo - No te preocupes, pero dejaras salir a mis amigos enseguida. De acuerdo  
  
Treize lo meditó un poco. Duo pudo ver en su rostro que estaba considerando la opción y después de unos minutos de meditación dijo...  
  
- De acuerdo, en cuanto veas a Quatre y Hilde ellos podrán irse - mintió, bueno fue una verdad a medias, por Hilde no había problema que se fuera, pero le había entregado a Quatre a la hechicera, asi que él debía quedarse...  
- ¡No!  
- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Treize sin entender la reacción de Duo - No es eso lo que querías  
- Sí, pero también quiero que liberes a los otros tres - Duo dudaba que Treize supiera sus nombres y aunque todavía no se explicaba como habían aparecido, no quería que ellos también fueran lastimados  
- ¿Por los tres hechiceros? - preguntó dudoso Treize, tal afirmamiento hizo a Duo sorprenderse pero no se lo dio a conocer al noble  
- Si - su respuesta se escucho dudosa - Y también quiero que los dejes ir  
- Pero...  
- Entonces olvida nuestro trato - Duo evitó que se opusiera, el rostro de Treize se puso blanco, aunque no tardó mucho en recuperar su color, regresó su sonrisa  
- De acuerdo, podrás verlos, mañana...  
- ¡No! ¡Quiero verlos ahora!  
  
Treize dudo por un momento pero luego asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta...  
  
- Si te dijiera que ellos buscaban a Quatre para matarlo, aun quisieras verlos y aun quisieras dejarlos ir - Treize disfrutó sus palabras, Relena ya le había explicado todo acerca de los tres inquilinos de Duo  
- ... - Duo se quedó callado pero al instante le reclamó - Eso no es cierto, porque tuvieron muchas oportunidades y no lo hicieron  
- Ellos no sabían  
- ¿Como que no sabían? - preguntó molesto Duo  
- Ellos buscaban a un hechicero blanco, el destino los llevó hasta él, pero ellos jamás se dieron cuenta, buscaron por todo el pueblo y nunca pensaron buscar en la casa donde se hospedaban...  
  
En ese momento él recordó lo que había sucedido ayer en la taberna 'Debemos seguir buscando... alguien debe saber de él' esas fueron las palabras de Heero y todos ellos se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, pero cuando él preguntó, dijeron que no era nadie en especial... Pero él estaba seguro de que sus huespedes no le harían daño a Quatre, ellos se habían portado muy amables todos esos dias, les habían ayudado, y no habían intentado algo en contra de Quatre, por que tendría que desconfiar de ellos, aun cuando fueran hechiceros...  
  
- Aun quieres verlos - Treize lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
- Si - le contestó rápidamente Duo, Treize se quedó callado pero luego dijo  
- De acuerdo, enviare a Noin para que te lleve con ellos - aseguró Treize antes de salir por la puerta. Había mentido, sabía que Relena no consentiría que se fueran, pero la determinación de Duo para negarse de nuevo a su propuesta, le hizo cambiar de opinión, después se arreglaría con la hechicera...  
  
Duo se giro en la cama, cuando sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas... Había aceptado algo que lo haría infeliz para toda la vida y lo peor es que sus amigos serían lastimados si él no lo aceptaba, al igual que sus huespedes... 'Hechiceros' pensó Duo al recordar a los tres jovenes... rió de manera triste... pero lo más extraño es que eso no le molestaba, no le importaba que ellos fueran hechiceros, lo que le dolía era que ellos no les hubieran dicho la verdad... él había dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien, ese alguien era Heero o al menos eso creía... Y era verdad, cada vez que pensaba en su joven huesped una ola de bienestar se apoderaba de él, pero que sucedería ahora... Al recordar los ojos cobaltos de su huesped y la extraña sensación que se apoderaba de él al tenerlo cerca, la sensación de dolor en el pecho de Duo disminuyó, sin embargo las lagrimas siguieron corriendo, se levantó de la cama, y se sentó al pie de la misma, recargandose en ella. Esperando la llegada de Noin...  
  
********************  
  
Las frías celdas, debajo de la casa del gran noble, estaban habitadas por los amigos del joven trenzado, aunque eran pocas, solamente cuatro, eran los suficientemente grandes para encarcelar a mas de 10 hombres en una de ellas. Todos habían sido repartidos para evitar su escape... La primera a la izquierda estaba ocupada por Hilde... En la derecha estaba Wufei... En la segunda puerta de la derecha estaba Heero... Y en la izquierda estaban Trowa y Quatre, ambos sin conocimiento, pero de pronto unos parpados comenzaron a temblar, comenzaron a abrirse y mostraron unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que veían, extrañados, el techo de la celda, fría, oscura y húmeda, el ruido del agua era el único sonido que se escuchaba, en cada pared había cuatro camas de madera empotradas en la pared a corta distancia, no se veían nada comodas...  
  
Se incorporó con cuidado, apoyando sus manos en el piso, su cabeza le dolía, su vista comenzó a vagar por la celda, cual fue su asombro al notar a otra persona en esa fría celda, estaba boca abajo unos cuantos metros más allá, no podía identificarlo, porque no había la suficiente luz. Se levantó con dificultad y caminó lentamente hacía el otro lado de la celda... Su rostro mostró su sorpresa al identificar al cuerpo tendido en el suelo... Ese cabello rubio y esa capa que lo cubría, pertenecían a... a...  
  
- ¿Quatre?  
  
Pero la figura no se movió, su corazón se detuvó al identificar lo que cubría parte de su cuerpo... Era sangre... sangre del joven rubio... pero ¿Por que?... Ni un minuto había pasado desde que esa pregunta había aparecido, cuando la respuesta se hizo presente, o más bien, cuando recordó lo que esa tarde había sucedido... Ese joven era la persona que ellos estaban buscando, él era el hechicero blanco, era a quien debían asesinar...  
  
En que momento se arrodillo junto al cuerpo del pequeño rubio... En que momento le dio la vuelta, lo sujetó en sus brazos y lo recargó en su regazo... Y en que momento su mano adquirió voluntad propia y comenzo acariciar la mejilla blanca del joven rubio... Ni siquiera él podía decir que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo, en sus acciones, no podía detenerse, no quería hacerlo pero ¿Por que?... Antes de que sus cuestionamientos fueran contestados algo más llamó su atención, el cuerpo de Quatre tenía muchas heridas, algunas provocadas por el rayo envíado por Relena y otras tantas por su caída tan brusca sobre la mesa, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre... Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su mano, se concentró pero no sucedió nada, '¿Pero que...?' pensó Trowa al notarlo, lo intentó de nuevo y de nuevo, nada... Fue cuando notó que la celda tenía algo extraño, estaba protegida, no podía utilizar magia, no podía curar al joven rubio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse en la pared y sostener con mas fuerza el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, comenzó limpiando las heridas, hizo un gran trabajo pero no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que la sangre aun corría, su pulso era imperceptible, y su aliento comenzaba a fallar, todo indicaba que su vida terminaría... Trowa no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, lo único que ahora deseaba era volver a ver eso hermosos ojos aqua, verse reflejado en ellos, e incluso extraño el escalofrío que lo recorría cada vez que eso sucedía...  
  
Cuando la piel blanca, del joven rubio, se torno aun más blanca, el miedo del hechicero fue en aumentó, pero antes de que el joven en sus brazos perdiera su vida, una figura que él conocía apareció en un torbellino de fuego... Trowa lo miro sin decir nada, su furia crecía al verlo, como nunca creyó posible, y sentía unas enormes ganas de avalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, ya que no podía utilizar su magia, lo único que se lo impedía era el joven en sus brazos, no quería alejarlo, ni mucho menos perderlo...  
  
- ¿Por que me miras de esa manera? - preguntó tranquilamente Zech, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - contestó fríamente  
- Vaya... y yo que venía ayudarte - le contestó burlonamente  
- ¿Por que necesitaría yo tu ayuda? - volvió a preguntar sin cambiar el tono  
- Creí que te preocupabas por el joven que tienes en tus brazos, aun cuando es él hechicero que estaban buscando...  
- Y tu como sabes que...  
- Ustedes no son los únicos que tienen la mala educación de espíar a las personas, me sorprende que hayan tenido al hechicero tan cerca de ustedes y nunca se percataran de ello - soltó una risa fría  
- Es lo único que piensas decirme  
- Es cierto, yo venía ayudarte, pero necesito que tu me ayudes - dijo Zech y al no obtener respuesta, solo la mirada esmeralda que se clavó mas intensamente en él, prosiguió - Necesito que convenzas a Heero de que se case con mi hermana, tu puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión... Hazle entender que será lo mejor, que es para el bien de todos... Los dejare libres y mi hermana no tendrá que utilizar la magia para dominarlo y a cambió yo curare al joven que sostienes en tus brazos  
  
Trowa se quedó callado y Zech pensó que estaba analizando las posibilidades y las circunstancias, o al menos lo creyó hasta que este comenzó a reír, moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa... Recuperó su compostura, levantó su mirada y clavó sus profundos ojos esmeraldas en él  
  
- Vaya que si eres astuto, pero lamento decirte que aunque yo trate de convencer a Heero, él no cambiara su opinión... - Tomó aire para continuar - Y sobre Quatre, tu hermana lo necesita, ¿No es así?, asi que debes mantenerlo con vida, no creó que le simpatice enterarse de que lo dejaste morir... No importa que trate de buscar otro hechicero, ¿Sabes cuanto tardaría eso?, los planes de ella se retrasarían, crees que eso le agrade, yo pienso que no  
  
Zech miró a Trowa, con una expresión de asombro y molestia. Trowa tenía razón y Zech lo sabía, sabía que Relena tenía mucha prisa en quedarse con Heero, ella no aceptaría que el ritual se retrasara, y menos por la muerte del hechicero blanco, se acercó a ellos dos, manteniendose a distancia, levantó su mano, pasaron varios minutos cuando esta comenzó a brillar, de un segundo a otro las heridas de Quatre se fueron cerrando, la sangre desapareció, la respiración del joven rubio se normalizo, al igual que su pulso, no tardó en recuperar su color, Zech desapareció tal como había aparecido, envuelto en un torbellino de fuego, sin siquiera despedirse. Trowa se quedó en silencio y regresó su vista a Quatre, cuyos parpados comenzaron a temblar y lentamente se fueron abriendo, los ojos aqua recorrieron la celda, y trato de incorporarse, por lo que Trowa lo detuvó...  
  
- ¿Donde estamos? - preguntó Quatre mientras su vista vagaba en el lugar en el que se encontraban  
- No estoy seguro  
  
Quatre se incorporó a medias, por alguna extraña razón (al menos para él) había recuperado sus fuerzas y empezaba a sentirse nervioso estando tan cerca de ese joven... Trowa lo ayudó a sentarse y recargarse en la pared, a su lado, rozando su hombro, ambos se quedaron en silencio... Apenas se hubiera recuperado y hubiera recordado lo que sucedió, las preguntas invadieron la mente de Quatre ¿Que había sucedido? ¿Donde estaría Duo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y Hilde? Además ¿Que hacía Trowa en ese lugar?... Trataba de entender que sucedió después de que Hilde y él fueron atacados, pero algo más le molestaba, el vacío de su estomago estaba presente, ¿Por que se sentía asi cerca de Trowa? ¿Por que el nerviosismo aparecía?... Por su parte Trowa tenía en su mente un gran dilema, por un lado tenía la oportunidad de eliminar al hechicero blanco, era por lo que habían llegado al pueblo, era lo que buscaban desde hace tres días, pero por el otro tenía la extraña sensación que ese joven rubio provocaba en él, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él a tal punto que no podía hablar con fácilidad, y ese sonrojo que aparecía, desde cuando él se sonrojaba, ¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando?. Pero de algo estaba seguro, lo que le sucedía no tenía nada que ver con la magia blanca, ya antes había convivido con algunos hechiceros blancos, cuando tenía que trabajar para algunos nobles, y nunca le habían afectado, él era muy fuerte, pero entonces ¿Por que actuaba de esa manera?. Además porque lo ayudó, lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo morir, entonces porque lo defendió frente a Zech, no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de Heero, algo en su interior no le permitió dejar morir al joven rubio...  
  
********************  
  
La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez la figura de una mujer se hizo presente, el joven que se encontraba sentado en el piso, al pie de la cama, se levantó rápidamente, al fin había recuperado toda su fuerza, se acercó a la puerta y recibió la capa que Noin le proporcionaba, se la puso sin oponerse siquiera. Siguió a Noin sin decir nada, por primera vez no tenía ganas de platicar, ni de hablar, solo quería saber que sus amigos estuvieran bien, solo quería verlos... Solo quería ver a Heero....  
  
Noin lo llevó por las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la planta baja, comenzaron a recorrerla en silencio, un absoluto silencio predominaba en aquella casa, al parecer los sirvientes aun no regresaban y ni siquiera el ruido de los caballos se escuchaba...  
  
Reconoció el salón donde hace solo unas horas sus amigos habían estado, al verlo un escalofrío lo recorrió... Llegaron a otra puerta y para sorpresa de Duo siguieron bajando escaleras, empezó a hacer frío, y comenzó a sentirse la húmedad de ese lugar, Duo se sujetó con más fuerza su capa y al fin pudo verlas, las cuatro celdas...  
  
Noin se acercó a la primer puerta de la izquierda, al introducir la llave y darle vuelta se escuchó un sonido hueco, al fin la puerta se abrió y mostró la figura de su amiga que estaba sentada al final de ese gran cuarto...  
  
- Tienes cinco minutos - le dijo fríamente Noin, pero Duó la ignoro y se adelantó para abrazar a su amiga y ver que estaba bien  
- ¡Oh, Duo! - le dijo Hilde en cuanto lo abrazo  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado  
- Si, solo me lastime mi tobillo - señaló su pie izquierdo - Cuando recobre el conocimiento ya estaba aqui ¿Como estas?  
  
Pero antes de que Duo contestara la mano de Hilde viajo a su labio, que aun tenía algunas manchas de sangre  
  
- No te preocupes por eso - le dijo mientras sujetaba su mano, los ojos de Hilde se vidriaron y lagrimas comenzaron a salir, por lo que Duo trató de tranquilizarla, limpio sus lagrimas y le dijo tranquilamente - No llores o yo también me pondre a llorar, y sabes que eso arruina el cutis  
  
Funcionó una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven y sus lagrimas cesaron. Se sentaron en el piso humedo de la celda y guardaron silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Hilde decidio romperlo...  
  
- ¿Donde esta Quatre? ¿Esta bien? - preguntó la joven  
- Aun no he visto a Quatre, pero estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien... No te angusties, pronto te sacaran de aqui...  
- ¿Como? - lo interrumpió Hilde  
- Eso no importa, pero en cuanto lo hagan regresa a casa, y espera a que Quatre llegue  
- ¿Y tu?  
- No te preocupes por mí...  
- ¿Duo? - lo llamó la joven - ¿Que has hecho para que nos saquen de aqui?  
- ... - Duo se quedó callado sin saber que responder. Hilde había intuido que algo no andaba bien.  
- ¡Duo!  
- Eso no importa - le dijo sin que la sonrisa estuviera presente y sin voltear a verla  
- Claro que importa - le reprocho la joven - Dime que has hecho para que no saquen de aqui  
- Yo he....  
  
Pero antes de que terminara la puerta volvió abrirse. El joven trenzado volvió abrazar a Hilde y antes de separarse murmuro...  
  
- No regreses aqui, yo ire a visitarlos  
  
Duo salió aun en contra de su voluntad, pero tenía que ver a los demás. Hilde trató de detenerlo y exigirle que le explicara ¿Como iban a sacarlos de ahi? ¿Que había hecho para conseguirlo? pero su tobillo no se lo permitió, vio la puerta cerrarse y se quedó de nuevo sola...  
  
- No puedes soltarlo - le dijo Noin antes de llegar a la siguiente puerta - Sabes lo que le sucedería a tus amigos si lo hicieras, o no?  
  
Duo no contestó caminó para quedar frente a la puerta pero antes de abrirla, Noin lo enfrentó.  
  
- No puedes soltarlo, sabes lo que le...  
- No lo soltare - le interrumpió Duo  
  
La puerta, enfrente de la celda de Hilde, hizo el mismo ruido que la anterior al abrirse, el joven en ella levantó la vista para ver a sus visitantes, ya que tenía pies y manos atadas y al no poder utilizar magia le era difícil soltarse...  
  
- Tienes cinco minutos - dijo Noin al cerrar la puerta y dejar al joven trenzado en la celda. Duo se acercó a Wufei rapidamente y se incó ante él  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le dijo a la vez que le quitaba la mordaza que cubría su boca  
- aaaa! - respiró aliviado - Si... Anda desatame  
- No - le dijo Duo, mirandolo a los ojos sin moverse de su posición  
- ¿Que? - cuestionó Wufei sin entender  
- No puedo desatarte, pero no te preocupes, pronto los dejaran salir de aqui...  
- ¿Por que crees eso? - interrumpió a Duo y despues le reprochó - ¿Confias en esas personas?  
- Te mentiría si te digo que si - respondió tranquilamente Duo  
- Entonces... - le cuestiono Wufei  
- En primera, también confie en ustedes y resultaron ser hechiceros que buscaban a mi amigo Quatre para matarlo, y segundo porque todo esto es mi culpa...  
- ¿Tu culpa? - le interrumpió Wufei, pero otra pregunta se hizo presente - ¿Como sabes que somos hechiceros... - muy tarde se dio cuenta de que no debía decir eso, trató de corregirlo - ...ah...digo ¿Por que piensas que somos hechiceros?  
  
En su voz pudo notarse el nerviosismo, como es que el joven trenzado se había dado cuenta, ellos habían sido muy discretos y cuando llegaron él ya había perdido el conocimiento, no?...  
  
- Vamos ya no tiene caso mentir, Treize me lo dijo...  
- Mintió - trató de hacerlo dudar  
- Entonces quieres decirme como llegaron aqui, apareciendo de la nada - le cuestiono Duo  
  
'asi que estaba todavía consciente' pensó el hechicero al escuchar sus palabras, decidió cambiar el tema  
  
- ¿Por que es tu culpa?  
- Porque Treize recurrió a la hechicera...  
- Relena - le ayudó Wufei al ver que no recordaba el nombre  
- Si, Relena, ella ayudo a Treize para que yo aceptara casarme con él, y cuando ustedes intervinieron y evitaron que siguiera, él los envió aqui... Pero he hecho un trato con él y me prometió que los liberara si... - pero antes de que Duo continuara, Wufei lo interrumpio  
- Esto no solo es tu culpa... - Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Duo habló lo más rápido que pudo, no les quedaba mucho tiempo - Relena esta obsesionada con Heero y para que él la acepte, ella necesita magia blanca para lograrlo, es por eso que buscaba a un hechicero blanco, al hacer el trato con ese noble, él le prometió entregarle a su antiguo hechicero a cambio de sus servicios... Nosotros no queremos que ella logre lo que pretende, por eso pretendiamos encontrar al hechicero antes que ella y eliminarlo... No sabiamos que lo teníamos tan cerca porque no sabiamos como era además de que Quatre jamás utilizó sus poderes mientras nosotros estabamos con ustedes, tal vez si lo hubieramos encontrado antes hubieramos actuado sin pensarlo dos veces, lo hubieramos eliminado al instante de saber que era él, pero ahora, creo que no será posible...  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó extrañado Duo  
- Eso deberías preguntarselo a Trowa - le contestó lo que hizo que la sorpresa se mostrara en las facciones de Duo  
- ¿A Trowa? - preguntó sin entender a que se refería, Wufei solo rió  
  
Pero antes de que Wufei le contestara, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Noin esperaba ya en ella, con el seño fruncido y viendo fijamente a las dos personas en la celda...  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te sacaran de aqui - le dijo Duo al oído ya que se había acercado para amordazarlo de nuevo  
- Tu no te preocupes. Heero no siente nada por Relena  
  
Duo se enderezó sintiendo un ligero sonrojo a la vez que miraba fijamente los ojos oscuros, mientras que en el rostro de Wufei una sonrisa aparecía debajo de la mordaza... ¿Por que Wufei le había dicho eso? ¿Por que eso le había hecho sonrojar? ¿Por que se alegró de saberlo? ¿Que sabía Wufei? ¿Por que a su mente regresaba el nerviosismo de tener cerca a Heero, si ni siquiera estaba cerca?  
  
- ¡Duo! - le llamó Noin desde la puerta  
- Ya voy - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
La puerta volvió a cerrarse y la segunda del lado izquierdo, junto a la de Hilde, hizo el mismo extraño ruido al abrirse y pudo ver en ella dos figuras, la de su amigo y la de su huesped... Quatre se levantó al verlo en la puerta...  
  
- Tiene...  
- Si, tengo cinco minutos - le interrumpió Duo antes de que Noin pudiera terminar su frase y desapareció trás la puerta  
- ¡Duo! - habló efusivamente Quatre al ver a su amigo y correr a abrazarlo  
- Me alegra que estes bien - le dijo Duo al corresponder el abrazo, Trowa también se había levantado y se acercó a los dos jovenes  
- Gracias - le dijo al joven de mirada esmeralda cuando se separó de su amigo  
  
Si Trowa se quedó extrañado, no tenía comparación con la confusión que Quatre tenía en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba Duo  
  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó Trowa  
- Por tratar de ayudar a Quatre y no cumplir tus ordenes  
  
La respuesta causo mucha más confusión en los dos hechiceros, a lo que Duo solo sonrió...  
  
- ¿De que hablas Duo? - le cuestionó extrañado Quatre  
- De nada - sonrió aun más - Diganme como estan ustedes  
- Bien, y tu ¿Donde estabas? ¿Como llegaste hasta aqui? - volvió a cuestionar Quatre  
- Eso no importa, pero no se preocupen pronto los sacaran de aqui...  
- ¿Por que estas tan seguro? - por primera vez habló Trowa y recibió en respuesta una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa falsa y triste  
- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Quatre al verlo asi  
- No hay de que preocuparse - le contestó sin que Quatre le creyera  
- ¿Que sucede Duo? - volvió a insistir Quatre - Hay algo en tu corazón, es tristeza, es dolor, pero ¿Por que?  
  
No solo Duo se sorprendió. Trowa también lo hizo, pero pronto recupero su postura cuando recordó los poderes del pequeño... Duo abrió sus ojos en respuesta, como es que Quatre sabía lo que sentía 'Su don' pensó Duo cuando bajo su vista para comenzar a hablar  
  
- Uf! - suspiró Duo antes de contestar - He hecho un trato con Treize  
- ¿Trato? ¿Que clase de trato? - inquirió Quatre al ver que Duo no iba a decir nada más  
- Treize los liberara si yo... yo...  
- Si tu, ¿Que? - le animó Quatre a seguir, Duo levantó su vista antes de contestar  
- Si yo... me casó con él - finalizó Duo y sin poderlo evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.  
  
El pensar en su "compromiso" hizo que Duo derramara de nuevo sus lagrimas, era la primera vez que hablaba de eso, había evitado decirle a Hilde o Wufei, pero con Quatre, con Quatre no podía mentir, en primera por el don que tenía este y en segunda por que él no sabía mentir...  
  
El pequeño cuerpo de Duo cayó de rodillas, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor que lo había embargado en la habitación de Treize... En seguida Quatre se acercó al joven trenzado para confortarlo, él también compartía su dolor y no sabía como calmarlo... Trowa se mantenía de pie junto a ellos viendo el llanto del joven trenzado y como Quatre trataba de tranquilizarlo, ¿Que fue lo que sintió al ver a Quatre abrazando y susurrandole palabras de animo a Duo? ¿Por que una extraña sensación se apodero de él viendo como Quatre confortaba a Duo? ¿Que le estaba sucediendo?... Pero antes de que su cabeza siguiera cuestionandose, y aparecieran muchas mas preguntas se topo con la mirada violeta que lo veía desde el hombro del joven rubio, las lagrimas aun salían, pero su mirada era extraña, profunda, intensa, lo estaba analizando y él no podía evitarlo...  
  
Duo trataba de decifrar el sentimiento que Trowa mostraba, cuando logro identificarlo una sonrisa apareció, al fin entendía las palabras de Wufei... Limpió sus lagrimas y se separó de su amigo rubio. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero antes de que Quatre le preguntara el porque de su cambio de animo, la puerta volvió abrirse y en ella apareció la chica de cabello azul que esperaba ansiosa la salida de Duo, él se levantó, volvió abrazar a Quatre y le murmuró:  
  
- Escuchalo antes de juzgarlo, él te salvó y no te hara daño  
  
Cuando se separó la sorpresa de Quatre aumentó cuando lo vió abrazar a Trowa. Y cerca del oído de este susurro:  
  
- Cuida mucho a mi amigo, joven hechicero, dile la verdad antes de que sea tarde  
  
Duo se separó con una gran sonrisa que dedicó a sus dos amigos, sus mejillas aun estaba humedas por sus lagrimas recientes pero su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Dio media vuelta y salió de la celda dejando la sorpresa impresa en los rostros de los dos hechiceros...  
  
Duo caminó hasta la puerta que tenía enfrente, esa era la única que faltaba y eso significaba que él estaba ahi, el hechicero de ojos cobalto se encontraba en esa celda, no pudo evitarlo una gran impaciencia se apoderó de él cuando Noin se encontraba abriendo la puerta, ni siquiera ella se había echo a un lado para dejarlo pasar cuando Duo ya estaba en la celda. Lo vió en una de las camas del rincón, del lado derecho, estaba recargado en la pared y al parecer estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera le contestó a Noin cuando ella le dijo lo de siempre "tienes cinco minutos". Caminó lentamente sin hacer ruido, o al menos eso era lo que deseaba pero a solo unos cuantos pasos de la cama, los ojos cobalto se abrieron y miraron fijamente al joven que estaba cerca de él...  
  
- Hola Heero - le saludó con voz baja, pero clara, y con su hermosa sonrisa presente  
  
Heero creyó que estaba soñando, acaso el joven trenzado estaba ahí y ahora, acaso estaba alucinando, su fiebre le producía alucinaciones o la perdida de su sangre estaba afectando su juicio, porque nadie se molestó en curar su herida o detener el sangrado, solo lo dejaron en esa celda y él se las ingenió para llegar y subir a esa cama, dura, fría... No podía utilizar magia y tratar de curarse, asi que lo único que le quedaba era esperar su muerte, no aceptaría la ayuda de alguno de los hermanos, no quería agradecerles algo, ni quedar en deuda con ellos... La tenue luz de las antorchas iluminaba débilmente el hermoso rostro de color crema del joven trenzado, pero Heero seguía sin creer que Duo fuera real, tal vez solo era parte de su imaginación...  
  
- ¿Como estas? - le preguntó Duo a la vez que caminaba de nuevo hacía él  
  
La mente de Heero comenzo aceptar que la figura que se hallaba frente a él, era real, estaba ahí, a unos cuantos pasos de él...  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - Duo lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento  
  
Duo se había acercado lo suficiente para ver que la capa de Heero tenía manchas de sangre y él se sujetaba la parte derecha de su estomago, tratando de que su sangre no corriera, tratando de detenerla... Duo extendió sus manos para revisar la herida a la vez que le decía.  
  
- ¿Puedo...?  
  
En respuesta Heero se enderezó en su lugar, él no comprendía porque permitía a Duo revisar su herida, porque le permitía acercarse... No pudo reconocer la seña que estaba impresa en el hermoso rostro, era algo parecido a preocupación...  
  
Heero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio al joven trenzado alejarse de él, aunque trató de decirle algo para evitar su partida, de su garganta no salió palabra alguna... Lo vio en la puerta, pero sus sentidos estaban demasiados débiles que no podía siquiera escuchar lo que decía...  
  
Al ver que la sangre no se detenía, Duo regresó a la puerta, donde comenzó a llamar a Noin, no tuvo que gritar porque la joven estaba cerca de ahí...  
  
- ¿Que deseas? - le preguntó la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta  
- Necesito que me traigas algunas cosas - le respondió en cuanto la puerta se hubo abierto - Trae un poco de agua limpia, unas vendas y algunos trapos.  
- ¿Para que?  
- Esta herido, si no detenemos el sangrado, él puede...  
- Eso no debe preocuparte - le interrumpió - solo pierdes el tiempo, te quedan algunos minutos y si no quieres perderlos discutiendo aqui será mejor que desistas  
- ... - Duo se quedó callado viendo a la joven con una mirada de furia - Necesito que traigas algunos trapos, algunas vendas y un poco de agua  
- Te he dicho que estas perdiendo el tiempo será mejor que...  
- Vas a traerlos o tengo que ir yo por ellos - Duo la interrumpió  
- Treize no lo aprobara  
- Yo me encargare de él, yo hablare con él, pero ahora trae lo que te pido  
  
Fue lo último que dijo, y Noin dio media vuelta y se alejó. Durante todo este tiempo Duo no regresó al lado del hechicero... Los minutos pasaron sin que Noin hiciera su aparición, cuando lo hizo, su furia comenzó a disminuir, al menos eso sintió, pero en cuanto vio a la persona que lo seguía, su tranquilidad desapareció y la furia regreso aun mayor si eso era posible...  
  
Noin llegó ante él y le dio lo que había pedido, había entrado cuando la figura del noble que venía detrás de Noin entró también a la celda, los separaban apenas unos cuantos pasos...  
  
- ¿Que haces? - habló el hombre detrás  
  
Pero Duo no contestó llegó hasta el joven hechicero y se recargó para dejar las cosas en un pequeño espacio que había en la cama. Fue cuando sintió que un brazo volvía a tomarlo por su pequeña muñeca y le daba un giro sorpresivo para quedar frente a frente con la persona que lo jalaba...  
  
- Te pregunte ¿Que haces?  
- Eso a ti que te importa - le contestó molesto Duo - Y será mejor que me sueltes  
  
Duo trató de zafarse pero la fuerza con la que era sostenido era mayor a las suyas.  
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos - le dijo Treize a la vez que trataba de jalarlo a la salida  
- Sueltame!! - le pidió Duo con gran fuerza en sus palabras, que hizo a Treize detenerse más no soltarlo. El noble giro su vista al joven trenzado y le preguntó.  
- ¿Que vas hacer?  
- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa  
- Si tiene que ver contigo, me importa y mucho. Asi que dime ¿Que vas hacer?  
- No creo que te interése porque ni siquiera te preocupa lo que yo quiera...  
- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - le interrumpió Treize  
- Quiero que él sea llevado a un mejor lugar - Duo contesto tranquilamente a la vez que con su mano libre señalaba al joven de la cama  
- ¿Por que?  
- ¿Por que? - repitió la pregunta extrañado - Acaso no es obvio, si se queda aqui se va a desangrar  
- Y eso que - las palabras de Treize produjeron cierto enojo en Duo, pero cuando volvió hablar lo hizo de manera muy tranquila - ¿Por que te importa?  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero si mal no recuerdo nuestro trato no incluye la muerte de alguno de ellos, a menos que quieras echarte para atrás, claro que si es eso, debo decirte que por mi no hay problema, estoy seguro de que...  
- Esta bien - le contestó Treize evitando que Duo siguiera hablando - Pero primero debo arreglar unas cosas, enviare a Noin para que te ayude  
  
Lo que sucedió después sorprendió tanto a Duo como a Heero, Treize se acercó a la mejilla de Duo y deposito en ella un pequeño y corto beso, para después soltarlo, alejarse y reunirse con Noin en la puerta.  
  
En cuanto se vio libre Duo llevó su mano hasta su mejilla para frotarla tratando de que la sensación de asco desapareciera. Su vista regresó a las cosas que estaban cerca de Heero y comenzó su tarea de detener el sangrado.  
  
La puerta de la celda se cerro dejando a solas a las dos personas en ella. Duo comenzó mojando un trapo con un poco de agua. Heero permanecía aun sin decir nada, de hecho la expresión que había aparecido cuando vio al noble besar al joven trenzado aun estaba presente, pero Duo estaba demasiado distraido que no lo notó, era algo parecido a enojo, furia, él trataba de entender que era lo que sentía, porque una furia se había apoderado de él al ver a ese hombre acercarse asi al joven trenzado, porque sus pensamientos habían divagado en él todo el día, porque lo único que le preocupaba era si Duo estaría bien, porque....  
  
Sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando sintió algo frío y calido en su herida. El trapo húmedo recorría el estomago de Heero limpiando la sangre que había en él, y la cálidez que sentía eran las manos del joven trenzado mientras evitaba que la sangre siguiera corriendo. Fue algo agradable, fue confortante... Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en las emociones que lo embargaban, eran demasiado confusas y él jamás las había sentido...  
  
Después de que Duo hubiera terminado de limpiar la herida coloco un nuevo trapo para cubrirla y comenzó a vendarlo, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Heero, la herida había sido cubierta, las vendas cubrían el estomago de Heero, colocadas de tal manera que no ejercieran demasiada presión en la herida pero tampoco que cayeran en un movimiento brusco.  
  
Duo se sentó tranquilamente en el piso después de terminar su tarea... Había dejado de pensar en todo, no deseaba saber que pasaría mañana, lo único que lo confortaba era tener a Heero a su lado...  
  
Heero solo cerró sus ojos, su fiebre no lo había dominado, pero ahora su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, comenzó a dolerle, espero que pasara y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó profundamente dormido...  
  
La puerta volvió abrirse y la hechicera hizo su aparición, junto con ella venían dos hombres altos y corpulentos. Duo los reconoció como los hombres que lo arrastraron desde el pueblo... Ambos se acercaron al hechicero, uno de ellos lo sostuvo por su cabeza mientras que el otro sujetaba sus piernas, salieron lentamente seguidos muy de cerca de Duo, se perdieron escaleras arriba...  
  
********************  
  
Después de la visita del joven trenzado, la celda había quedado en silencio, ambos pensaban en lo que Duo les había dicho antes de marcharse, ambos trataban de contestar un sinfín de preguntas, pero no hallaban las respuestas correctas, o al menos no querían aceptarlas.  
  
Quatre había tomado asiento en una de las camas, estaba recargado en la pared y su vista estaba fija en la nada, las palabras de Duo aun revoloteaban en su mente, pero todavía no le quedaba claro de a quien se refería, ¿Quien lo había salvado?, ¿De que?, y ¿Por que no debía juzgarlo?, pero esa no era su única preocupación la conversación de Duo acompañaba a su confusión, sabía que Duo estaba triste y no solo tristeza había en su corazón, dolor lo acompañaba, quería ayudarlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero ni siquiera podía salir de ahi, ¿Como ayudarlo si ni siquiera podía salir de ahi?...  
  
Trowa estaba recostado en la cama contigua a la de Quatre, y su vista estaba fija en la cama de arriba, aunque él también tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, que no lograba contestar, las palabras de Duo acudían a cada una de sus preguntas, Duo le había pedido que cuidara a Quatre, pero las palabras siguientes eran lo que más habían llamado su atención, ¿En que momento Duo se enteró de que ellos eran hechiceros? y algo más importante ¿A que verdad se refería?, debería estar preparado para eliminarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, sin embargo eso era lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaba saber que sus amigos lo eliminarían, pero ¿Por que le preocupaba el bienestar del joven rubio? Y desde cuando lo hacía...  
  
- Gracias - las palabras de Quatre lo regresaron a la realidad  
  
Las dudas de Quatre aun estaban presentes, pero cuando recordó que Duo le dio las gracias a Trowa por intentar ayudarlo, él decidio hacer lo mismo, aunque todavía no sabía de que, y eso era lo que quería averiguar...  
  
- Eh!! - dijo Trowa sin entender, para luego preguntar - ¿Por que?  
  
Trowa se levantó y miro la pequeña figura del joven rubio. Cuando Quatre volteó a verlo se vio reflejado en los hermosos ojos aqua, y sintió su corazón acelerar, de repente una ola de calor se hizo presente y su mente se quedó en blanco. Algo parecido le sucedió a Quatre, pero logro hacer que las palabras salieran.  
  
- Por intentar ayudarme - sonrió tiernamente a la vez que cerró sus ojos perdiendo el contacto - Sin embargo tengo una duda  
  
Trowa se quedó callado y desvió su vista hacía el frente, aun no se recuperaba, su corazón todavía latía demasiado rápido, sentía que su cara ardía, y su mente no había logrado formular palabra alguna. Quatre decidió continuar al ver que Trowa no decía nada.  
  
- ¿Cuales eran tus ordenes? - preguntó Quatre sin que su vista se fijaran en el joven de al lado  
  
Ante tal pregunta Trowa giro su rostro para ver de nuevo a Quatre, pero como el muchacho tenía la vista hacía el frente, Trowa se sintió aliviado, no sabía cual era la sensación que lo invadía al verse reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos y no deseaba sentirla de nuevo, o si?... Le gustó esa sensación, pero ¿Por que?, ¿Que producía Quatre en él al solo verlo?. Esos hermosos ojos combinaban perfectamente con la piel blanca de su rostro, y el cabello rubio resaltaba aun más su apariencia inocente... Trowa sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que el calor regresaba con una gran intensidad, desde cuando él se sentía así, por que al ver a Quatre, le hacía sentirse extraño, miles de extrañas sensaciones lo recorrían, pero le gustaban, por que le gustaban...  
  
- ¿Trowa? - Quatre lo volvió de nuevo a la realidad  
  
El hechicero negro al escuchar su nombre volvió a girar su rostro y se encontró de nuevo con aquel bello panorama, sin embargo el semblante de Quatre mostraba una preocupación, provocada por el hecho de que Trowa se hubiera quedado sin contestarle. Y de nuevo Trowa se perdió en la mirada aqua...  
  
- Lo siento, creo que no es de mi incumbencia - le dijo Quatre a la vez que alejaba su rostro cuando sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse  
- ¿Que? - cuestionó Trowa, en verdad estaba alejado de la conversación, pero logro hacer salir esa pregunta al ver la tristeza en el rostro del joven rubio además de su disculpa.  
- No es de mi incumbencia saber cuales eran tus ordenes, tal vez no se te permite hablar de ello, soy demasiado desconsiderado al preguntarlo. Lo siento - le dijo tranquilamente  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, o antes de que Trowa pudiera contestarle, la puerta se abrió por segunda vez, en ella apareció la silueta de una joven. La misma joven que los había enviado ahí. Se acercó lentamente dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta.  
  
- Hola, un placer conocerte, joven hechicero - le dijo al detener sus pasos, su mirada estaba fija en el joven rubio - Mi nombre es Relena y deseo hablar contigo  
- Mucho gusto, señorita Relena - contestó tranquilamente Quatre - Mi nombre es Quatre y él es el joven Trowa - Señaló al joven al lado suyo  
- Ya nos conocemos - dijo Relena sin desviar su vista  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó Quatre para ver al joven Trowa, que tenía la mirada fija en la recién llegada, no supo por que, pero eso le provoco cierto malestar  
- Asi es, pero no estoy aqui para hablar sobre eso  
- Entonces, que la trae por aqui  
- Tu  
- ¿Yo? ¿A que se refiere? - le preguntó Quatre sin entender las palabras de la joven  
- Necesito tu ayuda  
- ¿Para que?  
- Es un asunto muy delicado y necesito que tu cooperes  
- En que puedo ayudarla  
- Tu magia es importante para lo que tengo en mente, necesito doblegar la voluntad de un hechicero muy poderoso.  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó molesto Quatre - Esta prohibido ese tipo de acciones, ni siquiera por ser un hechicero esta permitido  
- Sabía que dirías eso, pero es tu obligación y lo único que puedes hacer es obedecerme, por...  
- Tan desesperada estas - intervinó Trowa y la hechicera guardo silencio a la vez que su vista se fijaba en él por primera vez  
- No recuerdo que alguien preguntara tu opinión, de hecho no recuerdo que alguien te permitiera hablar  
- ¿Por que no dejas a Heero en paz? - le preguntó Trowa y la vista aqua se fijo en él al escuchar sus palabras.  
- Es algo que a ti no debe importarte  
- Es mi amigo, y mi señor - la respuesta hizo que la mirada de la joven se encendiera aun más  
- Lamento no poder ayudarla, pero como le dije eso esta prohibido - dijo Quatre haciendo que la mirada de Relena regresara a él  
- No para mí - contestó tranquilamente y guardo silencio esperando que el joven rubio cambiara de opinión pero como no dijo nada, añadió - En verdad no piensas ayudarme  
- No  
- Entonces te quedaras aqui, hasta que cambies de opinión  
- Soy paciente  
- Pero yo no, y hay otros metodos por los que puedo convencerte - dicho esto su mirada se clavó en Trowa. Quatre lo comprendió al instante y un mal presentimiento se presento  
- ¿Por que utilizar magia para lograrlo?  
  
Pero Relena no le contestó, salió dejando a Quatre con muchas dudas, ¿Un hechicero poderoso? ¿Heero? , miles de dudas muy parecidas inundaron su mente, pero antes de que siguieran agobiandolo, escuchó...  
  
- Porque Heero la rechazó - las palabras de Trowa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y su vista fue dirigida a donde estaba su amigo.  
  
Trowa mantenía los ojos cerrados y había cruzado los brazos después de que Relena desapareció por la puerta.  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó Quatre sin saber a que se refería  
- Ella utilizara magia negra y blanca para hacer que Heero la acepte  
- ¿Por que haría algo semejante? - preguntó Quatre al darse cuenta de sus palabras  
- Es una larga historia...  
- Tengo tiempo - le interrumpió Quatre al escuchar la respuesta  
  
Trowa suspiro y comenzó a contarle, sin omitir detalle alguno, revelo su identidad, la de sus amigos, el porque estuvieron en el pueblo, y todo lo que sucedió esos tres dias...  
  
A cada palabra el semblante de Quatre se ensombrecía, todo tenía sentido, pero también era doloroso enterarse, enterarse que ese joven lo buscaba para asesinarlo, enterarse que ese joven le había mentido, pero ¿Por que le importaba tanto?, ¿Por que se sentía traicionado?... Sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a molestarle, se tornaron vidriosos, una lagrima escapo de ellos, se deslizo pero antes de caer, Quatre levantó su mano para detenerla, su respiración se volvió impar, y se contenía todo lo que podía para no soltar un suspiro, su vista estaba fija en el piso, su cabeza estaba ligeramente agachada sobre su pecho y su cabello escondía su rostro...  
  
Trowa no se había dado cuenta, al contrario seguía hablando, tenía miedo, pero se sentía tan bien él no mentir, no sabía porque no quería seguir mientiendole, porque quería ser sincero. Cuando llegó a lo sucedido de esa tarde, detuvó sus palabras, que podía decirle, que sintió un gran temor al verlo caer, que estuvo tentado a ir ayudarlo, que sintió un encogimiento de sus entrañas al verlo tirado cubierto de sangre, que estuvo a punto de hacer un trato con Zech para salvarlo, que se alegró de no verlo muerto, que lo cuidó hasta que se recupero... Pero algo más llamó su atención, la postura del joven rubio, lo miró por unos minutos y vio cuando ese joven levantaba su mano para limpiar su rostro. ¿Por que le dolía verlo asi?... Sin pensarlo, se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a la cama del joven rubio y se sentó en ella...  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - le preguntó esperando una respuesta por parte del joven rubio, pero el muchacho solo agito la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada, con voz entrecortada y leve le dijo  
- No es nada - Quatre levantó una mano a su cara para limpiarla  
  
Pero para sorpresa de Quatre y aun más de Trowa, la mano de este se deslizo hasta el menton del hechicero blanco, y lo hizo levantar la cara, se vio reflejado en los hermosos ojos aqua y se sorprendió de verlos humedos, se sintió triste de verlo así, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzo a limpiar las lagrimas derramadas.  
  
Quatre se sorprendió, pero la cálida mano que ahora se deslizaba por su rostro le producía la misma sensación que verse reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Cuando vio a Trowa sonreír, no pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pequeña pero significativa, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Duo y por fin las entendió. Al parecer el tiempo se detuvo sin que ellos desviaran su vista.  
  
Trowa no comprendía por que no retiraba su mano de la mejilla del joven rubio, por que le agradaba esa sensación y desde cuando él sonreía. Su mente dejó de torturarlo con preguntas, cuando sin saberlo, su rostro se acercó lentamente al joven frente a él. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios entraron en contacto, un sabor desconocido, pero exquisito. Ese sabor solo producía, que Trowa deseara probar más, asi que deslizo rápidamente su lengua, para encontrar una abertura en los labios que ahora estaban unidos a los de él, y no se equivoco, lo que encontró, fue un delicioso manjar que ni siquiera él podía describirlo, fue una sensación que provoco que su mente se quedara en blanco, no quería pensar nada más, simplemente quería dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones de placer... Sin darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por la espalda del pequeño atrayendolo aun más a su cuerpo, mientras sentía que las manos de Quatre hacían lo mismo en su espalda...  
  
El aire se hizo necesario, y al separarse ambos se sumergieron de nuevo en sus miradas, no queriendo arruinar ese momento, guardaron silencio, dejaron las preguntas a un lado, con su mente en blanco y las sensaciones de placer aun presentes, Trowa se recostó en el regazo de Quatre, estaba algo incomodo porque la cama no era muy ancha, pero se sentía tan bien, que no se movió. Por su parte Quatre se recargó en la pared, dejando que Trowa se recostara en sus piernas. Una sonrisa se hallaba presente en ambos rostros, sus respiraciones comenzaban a normalizarse, era aun muy noche, la luz del sol tardaría mucho en aparecer, y ellos deseaban descansar, cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la cálidez que el otro cuerpo despedía...  
  
*************************  
  
Después de que Relena salió, de aquella celda, se topo con su hermano que la esperaba, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se acercó a él, su rostro mostraba la ira que la dominaba en ese momento, pero antes de que comenzara a gritar, su hermano en tono tranquilo y apacible le dijo:  
  
- Y bien, lo convenciste  
- huffffff - resopló enfadada - Es demasiado testarudo  
- ¿Que piensas hacer? - preguntó Zech  
- Seguir con el plan, si no desea hacerlo por las buenas, lo hara por las malas, y según lo que me has dicho, Trowa puede ser un gran incentivo - su sonrisa regresó  
- También te he dicho que no estoy muy seguro sobre eso  
- Eso lo averiguaremos, por lo que me contaste Trowa también se encuentra en la misma situación, si no, no hubiera permitido que lo curaras, lo hubiera dejado morir, eso era lo más importante, pero ahora han empezado a dudar...  
  
Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando se percató de que la puerta de enfrente estaba ligeramente abierta. Se acercó a ella, la abrió y se sorprendió de ver su interior vació. Una vez dentro comenzo a vagar por toda la celda, se detuvó cerca del centro y con voz molesta le preguntó a su hermano:  
  
- ¿Donde esta Heero?  
- No lo sabes  
- ¿Saber que? - preguntó aun molesta, su hermano comenzaba a impacientarla aun más  
- El joven que Treize trajó, al parecer tiene cierto dominio sobre el noble  
- ¿Por que dices eso?  
  
Su hermano rió en respuesta y luego comenzo a contarle, acerca de lo que Noin le había dicho, acerca del trato que habían hecho, y por que Treize había accedido para que viera a sus amigos en las celdas...  
  
- Todavía no me dices, ¿Donde esta Heero?  
- Cierto... Lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones  
- ¿Por que hicieron eso?  
- Por la insistencia del joven trenzado - Pero la confusión en el rostro de su hermana le hicieron explicarle - Recuerdas que me pediste que lo vigilara.  
- Si  
- Pues yo no me separe de él desde que llegó a la celda, asi que estuve presente cuando ese joven llegó...  
  
Zech le contó todo lo que había sucedido en la celda con la presencia del joven trenzado, la discusión con Noin, la llegada del noble, la discusión con este, la platica sobre el trato, el beso... en fin, contó con lujo de detalles...  
  
- ¿Estas seguro? - preguntó extrañada  
- ... - Zech se encogió de hombros, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al decir - Y si he de ser sincero, a Heero no le agrado que Treize lo besara, aun cuando fue en la mejilla  
- ¿Por que dices eso? - preguntó enojada Relena, ante el comentario de su hermano  
- Tu no viste la mirada que le dirigió al noble. Además sabes que él no permitiría la ayuda de nadie, y aun así él acepto que el joven trenzado se acercara, lo ayudara, sin decirle nada, pero no se compara con el trato que le dio el joven trenzado cuando curaba su herida. Podría decirse que estan igual de confundidos que Trowa y ese hechicero blanco.  
  
Relena salió de la celda, furiosa, no quería creerlo, no deseaba hacerlo, pero en su mente no dejaban de formularse miles de preguntas. Se detuvó antes de alejarse y sin voltear a ver a su hermano dijo.  
  
- Encuentra a Heero y vigilalo  
  
La voz se hallaba tranquila aun cuando ella no lo estaba. Zech sonrió y desapareció. No tardo en encontrar la habitación donde Heero descansaba. Al parecer el joven trenzado estaba a su lado, vio el trato que tenía este para con Heero y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al verlo cabecear debido al sueño. Se sentó del lado contrario de donde estaba Duo, viendo con todo detalle lo que sucedía en esa cama, permaneció ahi, sin que sus ocupantes se dieran cuenta. Al parecer en esa habitación Heero tampoco podía utilizar la magia, pero tampoco había despertado... Vio al joven trenzado caer dormido, y él espero pacientemente, una de sus virtudes, a diferencia de su hermana, él si poseía paciencia, y sabía que la falta de ella haría a su pequeña hermana fracasar, una parte de él quería que eso sucediera, sabía que Heero no le convenía, pero ella estaba demasiado obsesionada con él que no aceptaba nada que fuera en contra de sus planes, asi que necesitaba que su hermana se diera cuenta por si misma, pero no quería que algo malo le sucediera...  
  
*************************  
  
Llegaron a la habitación que Treize había preparado para Heero, los hombres colocaron con cuidado el cuerpo del hechicero en la cama, adornada de la misma forma que la de Treize, aunque las mantas y cortinas eran de color beige. Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación dejando en ella a Noin, Heero y Duo. Antes de que el joven trenzado se acercara al muchacho de la cama, la hechicera lo detuvó.  
  
- ¿Que crees que haces? - pregunta la joven de forma molesta  
- ¿Hacer de que? - contesta de igual modo  
- Treize dijo que no te podías quedar, debes ir a la habitación que te corresponde, esta al final del pasillo, a la derecha, es la que esta junto a la del señor Treize, tus cosas...  
- Yo no pienso dormir ahi - dijo Duo interrumpiendola  
- ¿¿Que??  
- No pienso moverme hasta saber que esta fuera de peligro  
- Tu no puedes hacer eso... Treize no... Es incorrecto...  
  
Pero Duo no escuchaba sus intentos para impedirlo, se acercó a ella y comenzo a sacarla, ella no puso resistencia, pero su rostro mostraba la desaprobación del asunto.  
  
- Yo he dado mi palabra, y cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo, no pienso irme, he hecho un trato con tu señor y pienso cumplirlo, aun cuando estoy en contra de ello. Mis amigos me importan demasiado como para hacerlos sufrir solo por el capricho de un tonto noble.  
  
Y dicho esto cerró la puerta en las narices de Noin, la hechicera estaba molesta, pero no podía hacer nada para tratar de llevar a Duo a su habitación. Se alejó para cuidar las celdas, esa era su tarea y no debía dejar que alguno de ellos escapara.  
  
Duo regresó al lado de la cama, y comenzo a acomodar las sabanas para cubrir el cuerpo del joven hechicero. Junto a la cama había una jarra con agua, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones y encontró un trapo, comenzo a mojarlo y lo coloco en la frente de Heero tratando de controlar la fiebre, lo cambiaba constantemente, y como había cerrado la puerta con seguro, no iba a ser molestado... Estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete al lado de Heero y comenzaba a sentirse cansado, sus ojos se cerraban por momentos y se despertaba rápidamente cuando su cabeza caía a los lados, pero aun en ese estado mantenía el cuidado a Heero. Aunque no hubiera tenido sueño, él no se habría percatado de la presencia del hechicero que llegó ahí para vigilarlos. Poco después de cambiar el paño, y colocarlo de nuevo en la frente de Heero, coloco sus brazos a un lado de la cama y recargó su cabeza en ellos, deseaba descansar solo unos minutos, pero cuando cerro sus ojos, la cálidez de Heero y su respiración fueron una maravillosa canción de cuna, que lo hizo dormir sin darse cuenta...  
  
******************************  
  
Asimismo Treize quería traer al sacerdote en ese preciso momento, pero Noin le había convencido para que lo hiciera por la mañana, asi que había decidido enviar por él en cuanto amaneciera... Sin embargo algo no le agrada, no le agrada la preocupación que Duo siente por el hechicero, no le agrada que él lo haya curado, que haya insistido en verlos, y aun más que desee que los dejen libres, pero todas esas dudas se pierden cuando él piensa que en ese momento Duo debe estar en su habitación, que el hechicero ya no esta a su lado, sin saber que el joven trenzado no se ha separado de él en toda la noche, y que no piensa hacerlo...  
  
En otra parte de la casa, Relena camina desesperada por toda la habitación, las palabras de su hermano regresaban a su mente "estan igual de confundidos que Trowa y ese hechicero blanco" y con ellas una nueva ira se hacía presente...  
  
- 'Si ese plebeyo se atreve a interferir en mis planes, entonces debere tomar medidas drasticas' - pensaba a la vez que su sonrisa aparecía - 'No importa que tenga que romper mi trato con ese tonto noble, de todos modos, él ya me entrego al hechicero que estaba buscando'  
  
Podría decirse que su buen humor regreso, se sentó frente a su espejo y comenzo a cepillar su cabello, mientras pensaba en la manera de obligar a Quatre a ayudarla...  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola a todos!!!!! Gracias por leer este extraño fic, y al parecer este capitulo no es la excepción... Que esperaban, al parecer, se me da por escribir cosas extrañas... Bien no dire nada más, solo espero que lean el siguiente, ahora si falta poco para terminar y saber que pasa. Y no lo olviden si tienen algun comentario o algo por el estilo, no duden en escribir a gunw02@hotmail.com  
  
Antes de despedirme, quiero darle las gracias a las personas que me han hecho sus comentarios, me alegro mucho saber que les gustaba este fic, tan raro, porque en verdad yo tenía ciertas dudas sobre él, aun asi GRACIAS!!!!! a todas ustedes, por decirme que no les parece algo raro, ahora si..  
  
Me despido, esperando que lean el siguiente... Nos vemos en la proxima!!! 


	9. Capitulo 9

ACASO EL MAL TENDRA UN CORAZON  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
El día volvió aparecer, pero a diferencia de los dias anteriores, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, el frío era fácil de percibir, y el viento golpeaba con gran fuerza las hojas de los arboles... En esa enorme casa, el ruido era lo que faltaba, sus sirvientes aun no regresaban, y tres de las personas que en ella se encontraban ahora estaban en el despacho del gran noble, y la voz de una mujer se distinguía facilmente...  
  
- Nos marcharemos al medio día, pero antes necesitó hablar de nuevo con ese muchacho, necesito convencerlo de que me ayude...  
- ¿Que piensas hacer con los otros tres hechiceros? - le interrumpió Treize  
- Nada, ellos se quedaran aqui, no es bueno que los llevemos por ahora, aunque tal vez tenga que llevarme a Trowa para convencer al pequeño joven, pero estoy segura de que no hara nada en contra mientras tenga al joven rubio cerca, con respecto a Wufei, no creo conveniente siquiera abrir la celda, es muy agresivo, me alegra que lo hayan sujetado podría haber escapado, y no tengo que preocuparme por Heero, está herido asi que no podrá intervenir.  
- Tu hermano se quedara - habló por primera vez Noin  
- mmmmm...  
- Noin, esta muy ocupada con los preparativos para mi boda - interrumpió Trieze - Asi que alguien debe quedarse a cuidar a tus amigos  
- Esta bien, pero a cambio necesito que me proporciones a alguien más  
- ¿Alguien más? - preguntó extrañado Treize ante las palabras de Relena  
- Claro, necesito a alguien para mi sacrificio... ¿Que tal la joven que llegó con el hechicero?  
  
Treize clavó su vista en la gran ventana a su izquierda, 'no creo que haya problemas, si Duo no se entera no habrá posibilidad de que deshaga nuestro trato' pensó, después de algunos minutos dijo:  
  
- De acuerdo, puedes llevarte también a Hilde, pero no debes decirle nada a Duo, y cuando regreses por los hechiceros, lo harás con la mayor discreción posible, esta claro  
  
La hechicera sonrió en respuesta y pronto salió de ese despacho, pero cuando llegó a su alcoba, se encontró con su hermano...  
  
******************************  
  
Mientras que Treize se dirigía a la habitación donde supuestamente estaba hospedado Duo, ya que Noin no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada... Llegó hasta esa alcoba, abrió las puertas de color madera y habló con voz alegre.  
  
- ¿Que tal dormiste, Duo? - pero no lo vio en la cama - ¿Duo?  
  
Siguió pregonando su nombre mientras recorría la habitación y el baño, cuando se cansó su vista se detuvó en la persona que se hallaba en la puerta principal  
  
- ¿Donde esta? - preguntó molesto  
- El joven Duo, no acepto dormir aqui, decidió seguir vigilando al joven hechicero, y se negó a separarse de él - respondió Noin, asustada ante la posible reacción de su señor  
- ¿¿Que?? - la reacción de Treize fue exactamente la que Noin pensaba, sus puños se contrajeron en furia, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos, sus ojos se dilataron y de sus labios no se escuchaba palabra ofensiva, Noin sabía, que la furia estaba a punto de estallar. Haciendose a un lado, para que Treize pasara, y luego siguiendolo, llegaron ante la habitación donde Duo debería estar...  
  
********************  
  
No había rayos de sol que despertaran a los jovenes en aquella alcoba, pero la figura que los había vigilado desde la noche anterior no habia dormido, era su obligación estar al pendiente del hechicero en la cama, su hermana asi lo había ordenado. Toda la noche se había entretenido en observar al joven trenzado, mientras le proporcionaba cuidados a Heero, cuando comenzaba a caer, vencido por el sueño, e incluso no despegó su vista cuando ese joven trenzado se quedó dormido, sentado en aquel incomodo taburete, y apoyando su cabeza en la cama de Heero. Sus facciones lo sorprendieron, era un joven realmente llamativo, sus ojos violetas tenían esa chispa que él nunca había visto, su cuerpo muy bien formado llamaron realmente su atención y su larga trenza que adornaba su cuerpo, lo hacía realmente exquisito. No podía evitarlo, no podía quitarle la vista... O al menos eso creyó, hasta que vio que el joven en la cama comenzaba a moverse, fue cuando su mirada azul, se clavo en la persona de la cama.  
  
Heero había dormido bien, a pesar de lo sucedido la tarde anterior, sus parpados comenzaron a temblar y lentamente se fueron abriendo, pestañeo varias veces tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de la alcoba, trató de identificar donde estaba exactamente, se incorporó lentamente y su costado le dolió, de su frente un paño cayó a su pecho, no le tomó importancia, trato de moverse de nuevo y al sentir las vendas cubriendolo llevó una mano hasta su estomago, todo comenzaba a aparecer en su mente confundida, su herida, la visita del joven trenzado, la pelea de este con el noble, el beso de ese... pero antes de que se preguntara donde estaba, antes de que su mente siguiera cuestionandose, notó a la persona a su lado. El joven trenzado dormía placidamente a su lado, su rostro estaba vuelto hacía él, y algunos mechones de su cabello lo cubrían. Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta ese joven y alejó el cabello, no retiró su mano, comenzo a contemplar con delicadeza, tratando de memorizar, sus mejillas, sus parpados caídos y relajados, sus labios pequeños y entre abiertos permitiendo que él aire entrara a sus pulmones, la piel color crema lucía esplendorosa, pero no había comparación a su toque, era fina, delicada, suave al tacto, cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta sus labios, sintió una explosión en su pecho, ¿Que estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó a la vez que alejaba rápidamente su mano, ¿Por que se sentía asi, él era un practicante de la magia oscura, sus antecesores eran malignos, malvados, fríos por naturaleza, el mal no tenía corazón, su familia no lo tenía, él no lo tenia, sus antepasados jamás habían tenido o mostrado sentimientos, ni dolor, ni alegría, ni confusión, ni enojo, ni un solo sentimiento había entrado en su corazón, porque ellos no poseían sentimientos o emociones...  
  
Sin embargo, desde que había visto a ese joven, desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquella ventana, algo había sucedido, algo en su interior se había salido de control y ni siquiera él podía explicarlo. Se había sentido confundido al ver esos ojos violetas por primera vez, no podía hablar, las palabras se habían quedado en su garganta, cuando lo vio sonreír aquella tarde en la taberna, cuando lo tuvo cerca después de bañarse, y pudo respirar su aroma ... Había sentido dolor cuando vio a ese joven tirado frente a cerberos, cuando lo encontró en el bosque en un profundo llanto, porque un unicornio había muerto, cuando lo vio tirado después de que Quatre interrumpiera ese hechizo... Sintió felicidad cuando ese joven estaba a su lado, cuando lo acompaño a aquella granja, cuando lo salvó, y cada vez que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, cada vez que lo cargaba para llevarlo a su cama, cuando despertó la mañana anterior en ella... Sintió enojo, una furia se apodero de él, cuando vio a su amigo hablar tan familiarmente con ese joven, cuando ese ebrio trato de molestarlo, cuando vio a ese noble acercarsele... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver que dos ojos violetas lo miraban detenidamente...  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo? - preguntó Duo sumamente molesto a la vez que se enderezaba completamente  
  
Heero se quedó callado, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Esos hermosos ojos violetas ahora lo veían, y podía verse reflejado en ellos, esa extraña sensación regreso, sus pensamientos aun no se alejaban, pero ahora solo trataba de concentrarse en ese hermoso rostro que tenía a un lado...  
  
- Debes recostarte - dijo Duo a la vez que colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de Heero y lo obligaba a recostarse - Aun estas muy débil, y tu herida puede volver a sangrar - decía a la vez que acomodaba las mantas para cubrir de nuevo al hechicero  
- ¿Donde estamos? - preguntó Heero  
- Como no podías seguir en la celda, te trajeron aqui - decía a la vez que regresaba a su lugar y la sonrisa aparecía, su mano viajo hasta la frente de Heero - Ya casi no tienes fiebre, eso quiere decir que tu herida esta mejorando  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, por unos minutos sin que sus miradas se separaran. La mano de Duo era cálida y su toque era delicado, eso fue lo que pensó Heero después de que Duo revisara su temperatura.  
  
- Y dime ¿tienes hambre? - preguntó Duo rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado - Si es asi, buscare algo de comer, por eso no te preocupes...  
  
Pero ni había terminado de decirlo cuando Heero intentaba levantarse de nuevo  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo? - dijo el trenzado mientras intentaba regresarlo a su cama  
- ... - Pero Heero no le contestó, sus fuerzas aun no se recuperaban por completo pero seguía intentando levantarse  
- Debes recostarte, si tienes prisa en irte, será mejor que te quedes en cama, estoy seguro de que no tardaras en recuperarte, pero si te levantas ahora tu herida volvera a molestarte, dime ¿Quieres quedarte otra semana en cama? - Heero miro fijamente a Duo y se dejó caer, no estaba dispuesto a permanecer más tiempo ahi - Buena decisión  
  
Duo comenzo a acomodar de nuevo las sabanas, mojó de nuevo el trapo y lo colocó en la frente de Heero, en un descuido el trapo cayó del otro lado y se perdió en las almohadas, Duo se levantó para comenzar a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró se topo con la mirada cobalto, perdió la realidad de las cosas, del tiempo, del lugar en el que se encontraban, esa mirada lo había hipnotizado, un calor lo recorría ahora, y era tan agradable... Por su parte Heero había percibido el olor que ese joven despedía, ese aroma que le hacía perder la cabeza, y luego se topo con la mirada violeta y era como si la hubiera visto por primera vez, la explosión regreso a su pecho. Duo no supo porque pero su rostro se fue acercando al de Heero de forma lenta, sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos cobalto, sus labios rozaron los de Heero y ambos cerraron sus ojos ante esa sensación indescriptible, era una sensación que nunca antes habían experimentado, su corazón había empezado acelerarse, sentían el aliento del otro cerca de sus bocas, deseaban probar más, deseaban tenerlos, poseerlos, pero... El ruido de las puertas al tratar de abrirse se los impidió  
  
- ¡Duo, abre la puerta! ¡AHORA! - gritó Treize desde el otro lado  
  
Duo se levantó y con paso lento fue abrir, su corazón latía a una velocidad que nunca creyó posible y sentía que su cara ardía por el calor que había llegado hasta él.  
  
- ¿Por que estaba cerrado? - fue lo primero que preguntó Treize al cruzar la puerta  
- Para que no entraras de la forma que querías hacerlo - le respondió Duo, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su banquillo - Sabes, los buenos modales dicen, que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar, para saber si la persona dentro de la habitación te permite el paso, pero veo que...  
  
Antes de que Duo terminara su explicación, sintió una mano que sujetaba su muñeca y le hacía voltear, al hacerlo se topo con esos ojos avellanados, que ahora centellaban en furia. Zech miraba asombrado, oculto desde un rincón, no había perdido detalle, desde que ambos se habían despertado, había visto con claridad cuando el joven trenzado acercó su rostro al de Heero, lo vio cerrar sus ojos, y su sorpresa aumento cuando vio que Heero hacía lo mismo, vio cuando sus labios se rozaron, pero antes de decirle a su hermana escucharía algo más...  
  
- Sueltame! - ordeno tranquilamente Duo, pero al ver que Treize no le hacía caso, agitó su mano en un vano intento de lograrlo - ¡¡Sueltame!! ¡No pienso repetirtelo!  
- ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! - dijo Treize en tono autoritario e intento jalar a Duo hacía la puerta  
- ¡Quien te dijo que yo iría contigo! - Treize se detuvó en seco, al escuchar esas palabras, giro su rostro hacía el joven y le dijo:  
- ¿Acaso has olvidado nuestro trato? - preguntó sintiendo que la furia comenzaba a disminuir  
- Como podría, ese trato me ha hecho infeliz, como podría olvidarlo asi de simple, pero si crees que con ese simple hecho yo hare todo lo que tu digas, déjame decirte que estas completamente equivocado, no eres mi dueño y yo puedo decidir que hacer con mi vida, pero si de tratos se habla, entonces creo conveniente que tu cumplas la parte que te corresponde, no lo crees.  
- No hasta que tu cumplas con la tuya, te permití ver a tus amigos, te permití traer a ese - señaló a Heero - a esta alcoba, te permití sacarlo de esa celda, y te he prometido que tus amigos, Quatre y Hilde serán liberados, al igual que tus huespedes, asi que como ves, ahora solo falta que tu cumplas  
  
Dicho esto comenzo a acercarse al joven trenzado, que retrocedía al mismo paso del noble, sus ojos comenzaban a vidriarse, debía detener las lagrimas, debía hacerlo, pero como lograrlo si habia algo en su pecho que no le permitía mentirse a si mismo...  
  
- Yo le he dado mi palabra - habló con la voz a punto de quebrarse - Y siempre cumpló mi palabra, pero eso será hasta que vea a mis amigos marcharse, como sabre que no se arrepentira a ultima hora y decide no dejarlos ir...  
- Y como sabre yo que tu no te arrepentiras - le interrumpió Treize - o como sabre si tus amigos vienen a salvarte  
- Te he dado mi palabra, en cuanto ellos tengan un pie fuera de tu casa, yo hare lo que digas  
- Entonces no se marcharan si no hasta el medio día, a esa hora vendra el padre para casarnos, y cuando se haya hecho, veras a tus amigos partir.  
  
Sus últimas palabras antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta, que fue azotada al instante. Pero no fue el único que se fue, Zech también había desaparecido. Duo se quedó a la mitad de la habitación, con la cabeza agachada y con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras sus manos apretaban ligeramente el trapo en ellas, recordando que no estaba solo, con su puño limpio su cara y regresó al lado de Heero, quien había visto toda la escena, y la furia no se había hecho esperar, pero cuando escuchó la palabra "casarnos", una nueva sensación apareció, la tristeza, por que las palabras de ese noble, habían tenido tal efecto en él, por que el solo pensar que Duo no estaría con él lo hacían sentir abatido, agobiado, por que...  
  
Pero antes de que Duo regresara a su lado, la puerta volvió abrirse esta vez mostrando a la hechicera que llevaba una bandeja con un poco de comida. Se acercó a Duo la colocó en sus manos y se retiró. Duo la llevó hasta la cama, la coloco a un lado y ayudo a Heero a sentarse, no creyendo que fuera necesario darle de comer en la boca, le dio el primer plato, mientras el tomaba el segundo, una rica sopa era lo que necesitaban, comieron en silencio, un silencio que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper, por ahora...  
  
***************************  
  
Relena llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta tranquilamente y se sorprendió de ver a su hermano en ella, la cerró cuando hubo entrado y lo enfrentó  
  
- Te dije que vigilaras a Heero - ordeno molesta, a la vez que se sentaba frente a su espejo y comenzaba alisar su cabello  
- Que crees que hice toda la noche - respondió mientras se colocaba detrás de su hermana para verse reflejado en el espejo  
- Entonces ¿Que haces aqui?  
- Pense que te interesaba todo lo referente a Heero, pero veo que no, asi que será mejor que me marche - dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta  
- Espera - lo detuvó Relena, la sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, pero cuando volteo a ver a su hermana su semblante fue serio  
- Si?  
- ¿Que sucedio?  
- Nada, solo que tienes competencia - le dijo sin darle importancia  
- ¿Que? - preguntó alterada, después rectificó su pregunta - ¿Quien?  
- Pense que ya lo habías adivinado  
- Quieres dejarte de rodeos y decirme que paso  
- De acuerdo, pues ese muchacho trenzado se quedó toda la noche cuidando a Heero, y hoy en la mañana...  
  
Zech explicó tranquila y detalladamente todo lo sucedido esa mañana, a cada comentario el rostro de la hechicera comenzo a cambiar, al principio era de confusión, para terminar encendido y lleno de ira... Se levantó para ver frente a frente a su hermano, y habló, su voz trataba de sonar tranquila, pero no podía controlar sus emociones que ahora comenzaban a traicionarla  
  
- ¡ESE... ESE... - Su furia no le permitía hablar, caminaba en circulos por toda la alcoba y agitaba los brazos, su hermano la veía, divertido, y aunque su semblante era serio, en verdad estaba contento de que alguien se atreviera a desafiarla, era hora de que alguien la enfrentara - ¡¡¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!!!  
- ¿Que haras con el trato del noble? - habló Zech, Relena guardo silencio varios minutos, conectando ideas, tratando de controlarse, respiro hondo y al fin dijo:  
- Ese noble, no debe enterarse de nada hasta que sea muy tarde, nos llevaremos a ese joven y al hechicero antes del medio día, pero no debemos dejar que sospeche nada... Yo me encargare de él, y necesito de tu ayuda para convencer al hechicero, sin llevarme a Trowa con nosotros, podría causarnos problemas  
- ¿Que haras con el joven?  
- Bueno... él será mi sacrificio  
  
Dicho esto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la hechicera, y ambos salieron de la habitación...  
  
****************************  
  
A Heero le costaba trabajo llevar la comida hasta su boca, cada vez que lo hacía el dolor regresaba a su herida y percibía la sangre salir lentamente, aparte de doloroso era muy incomodo. Duo notó este hecho y después de terminar la sopa, corto un pedazo del postre para llevarlo hasta la boca del hechicero, este lo miro con desconfianza, ni siquiera él supo porque abrió la boca y acepto la comida que el joven trenzado le ofrecía. Era un postre delicioso, un pastel relleno de nueces, con una cubierta dulce, pero era más delicioso comerlo viendo fijamente los ojos violetas, y sentir sus manos cerca de él mientras acercaba la cuchara... La mirada cobalto y violeta se envolvían en un poder que ni sus dueños comprendían, era poderoso, gratificante, y les hacía sentir una extraña sensación en su estomago. Su contacto visual solo se perdía cuando Duo la desviaba a la comida, él también se sentía feliz, era grato cuidar a ese joven, estar cerca de él y saber que pronto estaría bien...  
  
- ¿Quien era ese hombre? - preguntó Heero, cuando probaba otro poco de pastel  
- ¿Por que no dijeron que ustedes eran hechiceros? - contestó tranquilamente Duo  
- ... - Heero se quedó callado a la vez que abría la boca para tomar un nuevo bocado, pero como era que Duo sabía eso... - Yo contestó si tu contestas  
- Me parece interesante - respondió Duo ante tal propuesta y sonrió tiernamente  
- ¿Quien era ese hombre? - preguntó antes de abrir la boca para recibir el bocado que Duo le ofrecía  
- Su nombre es Treize y es un noble que llegó a vivir aqui hace poco, ¿Por que no nos dijeron que eran hechiceros? - Heero tragó antes de contestar  
- Porque pensamos que podría arruinar nuestra busqueda - Y antes de probar un nuevo pedazo preguntó - ¿Que es lo que desea de ti?  
  
Heero no deseaba preguntar como se había enterado de que eran hechiceros, eso era lo que menos le importaba, no quería perder el turno en algo sin importancia, y prefería saber más acerca de ese noble y de la relación que llevaba con el joven trenzado.  
  
Duo dudo antes de contestar, bajó la vista con el pretexto de cortar un poco más de pastel, el solo pensar en eso, era doloroso. Heero se sorprendió de si mismo, tenía curiosidad, algo nuevo para él, pero la curiosidad le estaba matando, y aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, y quería que él joven trenzado le contestara, pero cuando lo vio bajar la vista, su curiosidad había aumentado pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, un nuevo pedazo de pastel se encontro cerca de su boca y no pudo rehusarlo.  
  
- Es una larga historia - contestó Duo evadiendo la pregunta, esta vez sin la sonrisa tan caracteristica, cortó un nuevo pedazo de pastel y lo acercó a Heero para que no pudiera decir nada, pero el brazo de Heero lo detuvó y su voz se escucho claramente con un tono de reclamo  
- Esa no es una respuesta, además aun queda tiempo - Duo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Heero lo soltara y quitara el pedazo de la cuchara  
- Treize paso a la taberna hace ya dos meses, y desde entonces acudió cada noche, a los pocos días consiguio esta casa para hospedarse, y no tardo en proponerme matrimonio...  
- ¿Que le dijiste? - preguntó rapidamente Heero, Duo dudo, pero antes de contestarle le ofreció un poco más de pastel  
- Creo que me tocaba preguntar a mi - sonrió dulcemente, dio un largo suspiro - Yo le dije que no estaba interesado y mucho menos enamorado de él, pero él siguio insisitiendo hasta que...  
  
Detuvo sus palabras sin saber que más decir. Heero había sentido alivio al saber que el muchacho trenzado no estaba interesado en ese noble, pero una nueva sensación apareció cuando Duo se quedó callado...  
  
- ¿Hasta que? - preguntó molesto Heero, al ver que Duo no pretendía explicarle más, pero como respuesta recibió una sonrisa y palabras con cierto tono burlon  
- Creo que me toca preguntar a mi, ¿Por que rechazaste a Relena?  
  
Esta vez Heero sonrió, y Duo se sorprendió, porque esa sonrisa resaltaba su rostro relajado y le hacía ver aun más apuesto, pero su sorpresa no tenía comparación con la de Heero, él nunca había sonreído...  
  
- Por que no estaba interesado en su propuesta... ¿Hasta que? - volvió a preguntar Heero comiendo un poco más de pastel  
- ... - Duo suspiro antes de contestar - Hasta que hicimos un trato... Ahora dime, si Relena busca a Quatre porque necesita su ayuda, ¿Por que que no aceptaste su propuesta?  
- Porque no estaba enamorado de ella...  
  
Duo sonrió ante la respuesta, pero su cabeza agachada no le permitió a Heero ver la hermosa sonrisa. Aunque ya había escuchado de los labios de Wufei esa afirmación, era aun más gratificante el saberlo directamente de la boca del hechicero, y no sabía por que se sentía tan feliz de escucharlo decir eso...  
  
Heero no creía aun que él hubiera hablado acerca de "amor", de "enamorarse", y no entendía porque tenía que explicarlo, simplemente lo creyó importante, creía necesario decirselo, y aunque seguía preguntandose ¿Por que?, otra pregunta era la que no dejaba su mente y necesitaba saber la respuesta, la curiosidad, algo raro en él, lo estaba matando...  
  
- ¿Que trato hiciste?  
- ... - Duo suspiro y ofreció la última ración de ese delicioso postre - No importa  
  
Duo se levantó y dejo el plato en la mesa pequeña, empezó a soltar las vendas del cuerpo de Heero, pero sus brazos fueron detenidos por el joven hechicero, de nuevo la mirada cobalto y violeta se encontraron, y en los ojos de Heero se veía claramente el reclamo al no obtener la respuesta correcta. Duo entendió la indirecta, no tomó asiento, desvió su vista y contestó tranquilamente, aunque su voz tenía cierto tono de dolor...  
  
- Treize los dejara ir, si yo me caso con él.  
  
Heero soltó las manos al escuchar esa respuesta, se recostó en su cama y su vista se fijo en la nada, su mente no pensaba claramente, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las delicadas manos que ahora lo cuidaban, ¿Por que se sentía tan abatido? ¿Por que esa simple y sencilla respuesta lo afectaba de esa manera? ¿Por que?...  
  
Duo cambió las vendas de Heero, tardó un poco pero lo hizo lo mas cuidadoso posible, limpiando de nuevo la herida, aplicando algunos remedios que le había llevado Noin con la comida, y después vendandolo con cuidado, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ese hechicero con gran maestría, tratando de no lastimarlo, tratando de hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible... Duo mojó de nuevo el trapo y lo colocó en la frente de Heero, para evitar que la fiebre subiera de nuevo, pero Heero seguía sin prestarle atención, hasta que...  
  
- Muchas gracias - Heero volteo para entender el porque de sus palabras, y ante su mirada Duo añadió - por cuidarme la otra noche, y gracias por quedarte conmigo  
  
Esas palabras trajeron a Heero a la realidad... No sabía por que le agradecía, a que noche se refería, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos violetas, los recuerdos regresaron, era la noche en que busco a Duo por el bosque, la noche que lo cuidó hasta que se quedó dormido, la noche que despertó en su cama... Su vista regresó a la nada, tratando de no pensar, tratando de olvidar ese trato, tratando de olvidar todo, pero no podía, en contra de su voluntad, todo regresaba, su mente se sentía confundida, y no decir su pecho, su corazón, sin quererlo Heero comenzo a sentir sus parpados pesados, pestañeaba evitando dormirse, pero esa mañana había sido demasiado, y las emociones no querían dejarlo en paz, se presentaban tan rápido sin que lograra entenderlas, tristeza, dolor, alegría, felicidad, esperanza, aflicción, eran demasiadas, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido...  
  
Duo lo cuido hasta que vio que comenzaba a dormirse, y aun después se quedó maravillado, era atractivo, y su presencia lo tranquilizaba, se sentía tan bien a su lado, tan bien cuidandolo, tan bien teniendolo cerca, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería esa tarde, no quería pensar en el noble, su único pensamiento en ese momento era cuidar a Heero...  
  
*****************************  
  
La puerta de la celda se abrió de improvisto, haciendo que las dos personas en ella despertaran bruscamente, tanto los ojos aqua como los esmeralda miraron fijamente la puerta donde los hermanos hicieron su aparición, Trowa se enderezó y Quatre se levantó mirando fijamente a la hechicera.  
  
- Lo has pensado - Relena rompió el silencio de esa celda  
- No tengo que hacerlo, ya tome mi decisión - respondió tranquilamente Quatre  
  
Relena respiro fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar en circulos tratando de controlar su furia. Pero su hermano tomó la palabra  
  
- Yo lo pensaría mejor - dijo con calma - No creo que quieras ver a tus amigos en problemas, o si?  
- ¿Siempre recurres a las amenazas para conseguir lo que quieres, Relena? - la voz de Trowa se escuchó por primera vez y la hechicera fijo su vista en él  
- Mi hermano no esta hablando contigo y no recuerdo que alguien pidiera tu opinión, además no es una amenaza, es solo una advertencia, él decide lo que quiere.  
  
Pero antes de que Trowa pudiera contestar, algo más llamó su atención, Zech se había acercado a Quatre y estaba susurrando algo a su oído, que provocó que el pequeño retrocediera y lo mirara fijamente, Trowa no podía ver su expresión, pero si podía ver la de Zech, y él lo miraba con una expresión que solo podía definirse como triunfo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la voz de Relena se escuchara de nuevo, quien ya estaba en la puerta.  
  
- ¿Que dices ahora?  
  
Quatre permaneció en silencio, bajo su cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta, donde Relena salió y él la siguió. Zech miró una última vez a Trowa, dio media vuelta pero antes de salir por la puerta, la voz de Trowa lo detuvó.  
  
- ¿Que le dijiste?  
- Nunca creí que alguien como tu tuviera un corazón y menos que se preocupara por alguien ajeno a su persona, pero he de decirte que ese chiquillo piensa igual que tu - y antes de marcharse agregó - No pienses en escapar o esa persona sufrira  
  
Zech salió sin permitirle a Trowa insultar o agredir, él sabía a quien se refería, era la persona que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, la persona por la cual estaba preocupado, la persona que le ocasionaba extrañas sensaciones, que no le permitían hablar, ni pensar, pero de alguna forma eran agradables, le hacían sentir bien...  
  
************************  
  
Quatre seguía a Relena en silencio, con su mente tan confundida, que no le permitía hablar, no quería hacerlo, en su mente aun revoloteaban las palabras dichas por ese joven rubio ... Como rehusarse si con solo pensar que algo le sucedería, en su pecho había una sensación de dolor y angustia...  
  
- Es un hechizo difícil de realizar, pero he escuchado que eres un gran hechicero asi que no creo que haya problemas - la voz de Relena se escuchaba frente a él, mientras caminaban - necesito que te concentres en reunir toda tu magia, yo me encargare de lo demás, ¿Esta claro?  
- ¿Por que?  
- ¿Que? - Relena se detuvó al escuchar esa pregunta y volteó su vista a Quatre  
- ¿Por que recurres a la magia? ¿Por que Heero? ¿Por que no aceptas que él no esta interesado en ti? ¿Por que no buscas a alguien que lo esté? ¿Por que no ves que él se ha enamorado?  
  
Esta última pregunta provoco la confusión en el rostro de la hechicera, había escuchado bien, Heero estaba enamorado, enamorado de ese chiquillo que lo cuidaba, enamorado de la persona que estaba a su lado, pero como era posible, como fue posible que él se enamorara de un niño, cuando ella lo quería, cuando ella esta dispuesta hacerlo feliz, cuando ella estaba enamorada de él...  
  
- ¿Por que dices eso?  
- Puedo sentirlo, ellos han estado con nosotros él suficiente tiempo para que yo pudiera comprenderlo, sus emociones son muy fáciles de ver y de sentir, incluso tu te habras dado cuenta, si tu estas presente, podrás ver el comportamiento que tiene con la persona que quiere, con la persona de la que esta enamorado, es muy diferente al que tiene con las otras personas, y es obvio que él no se da cuenta.  
  
Relena se quedó callada ante tal declaración, para después dar media vuelta y caminar aun más aprisa, Quatre la siguió en silencio, y su hermano iba trás de ellos, sin decir nada, pero tampoco sin ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. Llegaron ante la habitación de la hechicera y Quatre entró en ella, después de advertirle lo que sucedería si se marchaba, ellos salieron de la habitación.  
  
- Ve por el sacrificio, me encargare de distraer al noble  
  
Fueron las palabras de Relena y ambos hermanos se separaron al inicio de las escaleras, Relena siguió derecho, para encontrarse con Treize, mientras que Zech subía las escaleras a la habitación de Heero. Llegó ante la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, se topo con la mirada violeta que lo veía sentado al lado de la cama. Duo no conocía a esa persona y se acercó a él con cuidado y en silencio, no quería despertar a Heero.  
  
- ¿Que desea? - preguntó Duo con aire molesto  
- Es necesario que vengas - pero al ver la mirada de desconfianza de Duo agregó - El señor Treize lo llama, parece que el sacerdote ha llegado.  
  
Duo palideció ante tal orden, regreso su vista a la cama y por un minuto, por más de un minuto deseo mantener esa bella imagen, pensó en despertarlo y despedirse, pero cuando lo meditó mejor no lo creyó conveniente, no se sentía capaz de separarse de el, era una sensación de desolación que ni él mismo comprendía, regresó su vista al joven de la puerta y con los ojos molestandole, asintió con la cabeza. Zech dio media vuelta y Duo lo siguió, pero antes de comenzar a bajar por ellas, sintió que alguien lo sujetaba, y asi era, Zech lo sujetaba por detrás a la altura de los brazos, y cuando trató de zafarse solo consiguió que el otro joven aumentara la fuerza, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al siguiente instante sintió un calor envolviendolo, cerró los ojos ante la luz que lo cubría, y cuando los volvió abrir, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la casa de ese noble, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ahi, era un lugar oscuro, a excepción de la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban débilmente el lugar y la pequeña fogata que estaba en el centro de lo que parecía una cueva, pero antes de poder soltarse, se sintió terriblemente mareado, cansado, la cueva comenzó a dar vueltas, y al siguiente momento él caía, él no supo que fue sujetado por el joven hechicero que lo había llevado a ese lugar...  
  
**********************************  
  
Relena encontró a Treize antes de llegar al despacho, él iba saliendo, sonrió lo más falsamente posible y se acercó a él impidiendole el paso. Treize la miró desconfiado, pero la llegada de Noin, no le permitió mostrarlo.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - le preguntó a Noin  
- Acaba de llegar el sacerdote, señor, lo espera en la entrada  
- Excelente, ¿Que se te ofrece, Relena?  
- Ah!... hum... bueno... yo solo venía avisar que es hora de marcharme - sonrió más ampliamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe para ver a Quatre?  
- No, no es necesario, ya lo convencí...  
- ¿Como lo lograste? - interrumpió Treize  
- Eso no importa... Mi hermano ya ha partido, y el hechicero lo ha acompañado, y en cuanto recoja las cosas de mi cuarto, le alcanzare, solo venía a despedirme eso es todo... ah! y darle las gracias por ayudarme a encontrar al hechicero  
  
Treize volteó a ver a Noin, quien asintió con la cabeza, era verdad que el hermano se había marchado, pero algo le decía que sus palabras no eran totalmente ciertas, tal vez era la forma en la que hablaba. Sin embargo algo más le apuraba, y eso era el hecho que el sacerdote lo esperaba, no quería perder más el tiempo, quería cumplir su deseo, su anhelo, su ambición. Se despidió muy cortesmente de la hechicera, inclino su cabeza, en señal de reverencia, y se alejó hacía la entrada principal, asi mismo Relena se dirigía a su habitación, al entrar no perdió el tiempo, sujetó a Quatre por la muñeca y al siguiente instante desaparecieron, envueltos en llamas, y en lugar de cálidez producían un escalofrio, aparecieron en la cueva, donde una persona, conocida ya los esperaba sentada detrás del fuego, pero también había otro cuerpo recostado a un lado, cubierto por algunas mantas, era fácil de identificar por su larga trenza, que sobresalía en las mantas. Asustado Quatre se acercó a él, y trato en vano de despertarlo, ninguno trató de detenerlo, pero el hermano lo tranquilizo:  
  
- Esta bien, solo esta dormido, no te preocupes, encargate de realizar el hechizo.  
  
Quatre vio a Duo, su piel seguía del mismo color, su respiración era normal, y aunque su temperatura estaba un poco baja, solamente estaba dormido, o parecía estar dormido... Relena comenzó a preparar lo que necesitaba, no hablaron en todo ese tiempo y Quatre no se separo de Duo, algo en todo eso no le gustaba, pero todavía no sabía que, pero las palabras de Zech aun resonaban en su mente, asi que no podía arriesgarse a desobedecer los deseos de la hechicera...  
  
**************************  
  
- ¿Por que me has llamado con tanta urgencia?  
- Lo siento, padre. Pero me siento tan emocionado que no puedo esperar ni un minuto más.  
- ¿A que se debe tu alegría?  
- Es simple, al fin logre que el joven Duo aceptara mi propuesta, y bueno, yo...  
- Si, ya entendí, pero... como los has convencido, tanto tiempo rechazandote y ahora acepta sin perder tiempo  
- Es una historia muy larga, pero pase, todo esta preparado... Noin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer  
  
Noin, se separó del sacerdote y de Treize y se encaminó a las celdas. Asimismo Treize llevaba al sacerdote al gran salón, que estaba adornado, de colores escarlatas, con adornos dorados, y en el centro habían una gran mesa, con un hermoso mantel blanco, y algunas velas en él. Se quedaron platicando amenamente mientras esperaban el regreso de Noin.  
  
Noin bajó a las celdas, y cuando se dirigía a la celda de los hechiceros, el ruido en una de ellas le hizo detenerse, se acercó a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver en ella a la joven, sin embargo una felicidad se presentó al ver que aun seguía con vida, eso quería decir que su señor no lo había permitido, una gran sonrisa apareció a la vez que abría la puerta, se acercó a la joven en ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ambas salieron de esa celda, y Hilde se recargó mientras que Noin abría la celda donde estaba Trowa, y este no tardó en salir, pero antes de abrir la tercer y última puerta, Noin se dirigió a Trowa con un tono de advertencia.  
  
- Entra, desatalo, y no intenten nada  
  
Trowa entró y al fondo pudo ver la figura de su amigo atado de pies y manos, se acercó con cuidado y le quito el trapo que cubría su boca, su boca estaba seca, y sus manos le dolían al igual que sus pies, tardó un poco en recuperarse, pero cuando se levanto se tambaleo, ayudado por Trowa salieron de ahi. Wufei ayudado por Trowa y Hilde ayudada por Noin. Subieron las escaleras, la luz golpeo los ojos de los tres jovenes, y parpaderon varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse. Llegaron al salón donde el noble y el sacerdote los esperaba.  
  
- Bien, creo que no falta nadie más, ahora ire por el joven Duo  
- No se preocupe señor yo me encargare  
  
Y Noin salió, dejando a Hilde sentada en una de las sillas, para buscar al joven trenzado, mientras que Treize no podía evitar su gran sonrisa, y su nerviosismo se hacía presente. Trowa y Wufei intercambiaban miradas de incertidumbre, y confusión, a la vez que Hilde giraba su rostro por todo el salón, en busca de Quatre. Noin, subió rápidamente la escalera hacía las habitaciones, y cuando llego a la de Heero, abrió la puerta con cuidado, no vio Duo, asi que comenzó a buscarlo en el baño, en el armario, otra vez en el baño, salió al pasillo y entró a la habitación destinada a Duo, pero tampoco estaba ahi, sus pasos se volvieron apresurados, alternando en las dos habitaciones y luego recorriendo toda la planta... Se detuvó de repente, giro totalmente y fue a la única habitación que no había revisado... Abrió la puerta, la habitación de la hechicera estaba totalmente en orden, todas sus cosas estaban ahi, pero no había rastros de ella, ni Duo, lo único que podía hacer era hablar con su señor, bajó de nuevo al salón y Treize, al verla, le dijo:  
  
- ¿Que sucede?  
- Mi se-señor, Duo... Duo no esta  
- ¿¿Que??  
- No esta, en ninguna de las habitaciones, se ha ido.  
- No, él no pudo marcharse, nuestro trato...  
  
Treize se quedó callado pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, Duo no podía irse, tenían un trato, y él había dado su palabra, todos sabían que Duo siempre cumplía su palabra, entonces ¿A donde había ido?, estaba más que confundido, y sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, salió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, no tardó en llegar a la puerta que buscaba, la abrió sin demora y lo vió, ahi en la cama, estaba recostado Heero, profundamente dormido. Se acercó y detrás de él, llegaron Hilde, Trowa, Wufei y por último Noin, quien se había quedado para despedir al sacerdote. Treize se acercó a la cama, y a unos pasos de ella, habló, con una voz furiosa y potente.  
  
- ¡¡¿Donde esta?!!  
  
Heero abrió los ojos ante la voz que le molestaba, pestañeo varias veces para identificar a la persona parada junto a la cama, se incorporó a medias, ya que su herida aun le molestaba. Su vista paso del noble, a Trowa, a Wufei, a Hilde, para terminar con la hechicera, pero alguien faltaba, alguien no estaba ahi, la primera pregunta que se hizo, fue '¿Donde esta Duo?', sin embargo, el noble no tenía paciencia...  
  
- ¡¿Donde esta?! ¿Donde esta Duo? - sus ojos avellanados destellaban furia, sin despegar su vista del hechicero - Será mejor que me digas ¿Donde esta?  
  
Heero permaneció en silencio, no le prestaba atención a lo que el noble le decía, no desde que escuchó el nombre de Duo, si no estaba ahi, ¿A donde había ido? ¿Por que no lo había despertado? ¿En que momento se fue?, y ¿Por que le importaba?, lo único que sabía era que deseaba saber ¿a donde había ido?, y ¿cuando se había marchado? y ¿por que?, dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, y al parcer ellos no sabían más que él...  
  
- Señor ¿Quiere que traiga a Relena?  
- No, ella ya se ha ido  
- Pero sus cosas aun estan en su alcoba, tal vez aun no se ha marchado  
  
Las palabras hicieron que por primera vez Treize desviara la mirada hacía su hechicera, pero en ese momento se percató de algo más, Hilde, Hilde estaba ahi, no se había percatado de ella, ni siquiera cuando Noin la llevó al salón, pero ella no debía estar ahi, Relena debía llevarsela, porque ella iba a ser su sacrificio... su sacrificio, entonces...  
  
- Tu... tu ¿Que haces aqui? - preguntó consternado Treize  
- ¿Que?  
- Tu no deberías estar aqui  
- ¿Y donde debería estar?  
  
Las palabras se escondieron en su garganta y él comenzó a palidecer, mientras que la terrible verdad se hacía presente, se alejó de la cama con paso lentó y antes de llegar a la puerta habló con su hechicera.  
  
- Busca a Relena, no debe estar lejos - pero antes de que él saliera, Hilde lo detuvó  
- ¿Donde esta Duo? ¿Que esta pasando?  
  
Treize la miró y su rostro contenía cientos de emociones, confusión, furia, enojo, preocupación... Desvió su mirada hacía el frente, y antes de irse habló, con una voz débil, y temblorosa.  
  
- Relena ha roto nuestro trato...  
- ¿Cual trato? - volvió a preguntar Hilde  
- Ella necesitaba un hechicero blanco y le entregue a Quatre... ella necesitaba un sacrificio, y tu lo serías, pero ahora ella se ha llevado a Duo  
  
El noble salió para buscar venganza, esa habitación se quedó en silencio, un silencio provocado por la última noticia, un sacrificio, Duo sería sacrificado... Heero se levantó, había dejado de pensar, sus pensamientos solo le traían problemas, angustia, dolor, se sentía preocupado, más que preocupado, sentía una desesperación al pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para evitarlo... No, no debía pensar eso, se recriminaba cada minuto, logró salir de la cama, se vistió y cuando se levantó sintió un mareo que casi lo hace caer, de no ser porque Wufei fue en su ayuda, Trowa también se acerco, Hilde no se había movido de su lugar y de su rostro caían algunas lagrimas, lagrimas silenciosas, cuando vio que los hechiceros planeaban marcharse se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Encuentren a Duo y Quatre - dijo con la voz quebrantandose - Ellos son mi familia, yo no se que haría si algo le sucediera  
- No te preocupes, ellos estaran bien  
  
Heero se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero incluso el deseaba que eso fuera cierto, no podía permitirse perder al joven trenzado, quería volver a ver su rostro y su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y su risa, percibir su aroma, su cálidez, y más que nada saborear sus deliciosos labios, los cuales aun no saboreaba por completo...  
  
- Regresa a casa, y espera ahi - la voz de Trowa sacó a Heero de sus pensamientos  
  
Hilde asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió de esa habitación, de esa casa, encontró su caballo en uno de los establos y se alejó a toda prisa. Tal como le había dicho llegó a su casa y espero ahí, la llegada de sus amigos... Los tres hechiceros se quedaron en la habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para utilizar magia, los tres desaparecieron de aquel lugar, y al minuto se encontraban en el bosque a una gran distancia de la casa del noble. Wufei ayudo a Heero para sentarse y ahi Heero no tuvo problemas para curarse, cuando lo hubo hecho, Wufei le interrogó.  
  
- ¿Como dejaste que te hiriera?  
  
Heero se quedó callado, ni siquiera él sabía porque lo había permitido, hubiera sido tan fácil esquivarlo, si hubiera estado concentrado se habría percatado de la presencia de Zech, pero algo más le preocupaba, lo recordó, recordó que pasó esa noche, recordó lo que sintió al ver al joven trenzado, herido, e inconsiente, algo en su interior dolió, pero no supo que fue exactamente y no supo el porque, eso fue lo que le ocasiono la perdida de la concentración, el imaginar que Duo estaría... estaría muerto...  
  
- Perdí la concentración - fue la respuesta simple de Heero  
- Debí imaginarlo - las palabras de Wufei, hicieron que Heero y Trowa posaran sus ojos en él  
- ¿Que quieres decir? - le cuestionó Trowa  
- Oh!, vamos, los tres sabemos que algo ha pasado, todo ha cambiado, ustedes han dejado atrás su apariencia fría, han dejado que sus sentimientos los dominen, han comenzado a preocuparse por esos jovenes, y no pueden negarlo.  
- ¿Por que esta tan seguro de eso? - volvió a hablar Trowa  
- Es fácil, solo deben observar su comportamiento cuando ellos estan cerca, han empezado a sentir afecto, más que afecto, y no pueden negarlo...  
- Eso no es cierto - le interrumpió Heero  
- ¿Crees tus palabras?  
  
Heero se quedó callado, y no fue el único tanto Trowa como Wufei lo imitaron. Trowa había dejado sus dudas aun lado, sentimientos habían aparecido sin que él pudiera evitarlo, y aun recordaba ese beso que había compartido con el joven rubio, como podía olvidarlo si era delicioso, si era maravilloso, al fin lo había aceptado, se había enamorado, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a Quatre... Heero trataba de entender que había sucedido, era cierto, todo era diferente con el joven trenzado, su actitud hacía él era muy diferente a la que tenía con las otras personas, pero ¿Por que?, ¿Por que se preocupaba por él? ¿Por que sonrió?, él jamás lo había hecho, no le gustaba que las personas hablaran demasiado, y con Duo, cuando estaba con él, le encantaba escuchar su voz, era gratificante verlo sonreir, y su sonrisa le producía una sensación que él jamás había conocido ¿Que era lo que le sucedía cuando estaba con ese joven?... Los pensamientos de Heero no se detuvieron ahi, miles de preguntas aparecieron ¿Por que quería permanecer al lado de Duo? ¿Por que le gustaba su compañia?, sin embargo él no les encontraba respuesta, como encontrarlas si nunca había experimentado algo parecido...  
  
- ¿Que haremos? - la voz de Wufei le trajó a la realidad  
- Buscarlos - Fue su simple y sencilla respuesta  
- ¿Donde empezamos? - preguntó a la vez Trowa  
- En su cueva  
  
Minutos después se encontraban en la cueva que antes sirvió como refugio para los hermanos, la revisaron con cuidado, pero en ella no encontraron nada que les mostrara el lugar donde ahora se encontraban. Sin decir nada más, todos ellos entendieron, esa era una de sus virtudes, por eso eran más que amigos, los tres sabían que debían hacer, se separaron para tratar de encontrarlos, y en cuanto lo hicieran deberían avisarse, pero si en una hora no los habían encontrado, debían volver a esa cueva, sin embargo ellos no sabían que tal vez, pasado ese tiempo, sería demasiado tarde...  
  
***********************  
  
En la cueva donde los hermanos se escondían, todo estaba listo, Quatre aun no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y no sabía por que Duo no había despertado, aun permanecía a su lado, velando su sueño, cuidando su estado, pero la temperatura del joven trenzado había disminuido y empezaba a palidecer, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la voz de la hechicera llamó su atención.  
  
- Es hora  
- ¿Que pasara con Duo? - preguntó un Quatre intranquilo  
- No te preocupes, mi hermano se encargara de él  
- Sigo insistiendo en que deberías dejar esta tonta idea  
- Y yo sigo insistiendo en que no es de tu incumbencia, has ofrecido ayudarme y no puedes cambiar de opinión asi de fácil  
- ¿Ayudarte?. Si mal no recuerdo me has amenzado...  
- ¡Basta ya!, si no quieres que tu amigo Trowa sufra, entonces deja de quejarte, pero si estas dispuesto a verlo morir, puedes irte  
  
Palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Quatre doliera, no quería que algo le sucediera a Trowa, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, y en cuanto miro a Duo, presintió que algo no andaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se vio sujeto por Zech y llevado a la parte más profunda de la cueva, donde Relena ya los esperaba. Frente a la hechicera había un circulo, un circulo delineado por una sustancia de color plateada y viscosa... era sangre... pero sangre de quien, esa era la pregunta que se hacía Quatre. Cerca de ellos había un espejo, donde una silueta borrosa se agitaba, Quatre lo miró fijamente sin que esa imagen se aclarara, hasta que la voz de la hechicera lo llamó:  
  
- Deja tu mente en blanco y reune toda tu magia, no importa lo que suceda no pierdas tu concentración, a menos que quieras ver morir a Trowa...  
- ¡No!  
- No te preocupes Relena, sabes que en cuanto todo comience no podrá detenerlo, y mucho menos podrá dar marcha atrás - tranquilizó Zech  
- Entonces empecemos - dijo Relena  
  
La sonrisa de la hechicera apareció, y ambos levantaron sus brazos, Relena comenzo hablar, con una lengua muerta hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Quatre no lograba entender lo que decía, ya que ese conjuro era utilizado únicamente por la magia negra, y siendo él un hechicero blanco, no conocía ese tipo de magia... Quatre logró mantener su mente en blanco, olvido todo pensamiento, duda e incertidumbre, y una extraña nube de color blanco y negro se reunió sobre sus cabezas, parecían inmersas en una lucha, poco a poco, la nube negra comenzó a ganar terreno y empezó a devorar a la blanca, no tardó mucho para que terminara. Zech que había permanecido a un lado, desapareció de la vista, Quatre se preguntó a donde iría, y se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos ya no intervenían en la nubes, como sucedía en un principio, en ese momento no podía detenerlo, lo que fuera a suceder ya no había marcha atrás, su vista se fijo en el espejo que había a un lado y en él comenzó a formarse la figura de un joven, un joven que él conocía, su cabello oscuro se hizo se presente, y sus ojos cobalto brillaron en esa oscuridad... Era Heero... Heero era la figura que aparecía ante él, en ese espejo. Pero en ese momento Zech regresó y en sus brazos llevaba a Duo, y antes de que Quatre se preguntara que era lo que iba a suceder, Zech colocó a Duo en el circulo y con una pequeña daga comenzó hacer cortes en el cuerpo del joven trenzado, en sus piernas, brazos, y una realmente llamativa a la altura de su abdomen, Quatre trató de detenerlo, sin embargo él no podía moverse, asi que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la sangre de Duo comenzó a salir en grandes cantidades, cayó por todo el piso, pero lo más extraño es que no cayó más alla del circulo se quedo dentro de él... no faltaba mucho para terminar...  
  
*************************  
  
Heero caminaba sin rumbo alguno, había recorrido grandes distancias sin encontrar a los hermanos y una extraña sensación había llegado a su pecho, no lograba identificarla, pero se sentía preocupado. De pronto una extraña sensación de mareo se apoderó de él, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, y todo empezó a dar vueltas, cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza, se le dificulto respirar, su vista se volvió borrosa, y en su mente la voz de Relena se hizo presente, el dolor no le permitía entender lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo pudo verla, la figura de ella estaba tan clara como si la viera de frente, poco a poco se vio el lugar donde ella se encontraba e identifico a la persona que estaba a sus pies, esa persona era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero la vista que tenía de él no era nada agradable, dejó de escuchar la voz de Relena, dejó de prestarle atención a ella, a su mente regresó la cálidez, que Duo poseía, el delicioso sabor de sus labios, la sensación de dulzura que lo acompaño esa noche cuando velo su sueño, el nerviosismo que lo seguía cuando se veía en aquellos hermosos ojos violetas, todas esas emociones aparecieron, emociones que ocasionaron que el dolor comenzara a disminuir, la voz de la hechicera comenzo a distorsionarse, y lentamente desapareció, y no tardó para que la imagen de ella la imitara. Solo con la imagen de Duo en su mente, se levantó de pie y se marchó dejando atrás un rastro de fuego.  
  
Zech se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Relena parecía tener problemas, pero antes de que preguntara que estaba sucediendo, alguien apareció a su lado. Heero hizo acto de presencia, ante la sorpresa de los hermanos y para alegría de Quatre, quien tenía lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, y sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de traicionarle, había ocupado demasiada de su energía y comenzaba a debilitarse. Heero esquivó el ataque de Zech, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, otras dos figuras hicieron su aparición. Trowa y Wufei habían llegado, siguiendo el llamado de su señor.  
  
Heero envió una bola de fuego haciendo que Relena perdiera su concentración, y provocando que el nexo terminara, al instante Quatre cayó rendido pero fue sostenido por Trowa, sus ojos, aunque húmedos, brillaban y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al identificar quien estaba a su lado  
  
- Gracias  
  
Sus palabras fueron apenas un murmullo, pero Trowa logró escucharlas. Quatre cerró sus ojos por el cansancio y se permitio descansar, recostado en el pecho de Trowa, este lo abrazó y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa también apareciera en el suyo...  
  
En una pelea que no se ocupaba la magia, donde simplemente importaban sus habilidades, hace cuanto tiempo que querían enfrentarse, y ambos habían acordado pelear con honor.  
  
- Que gane el mejor - fueron las palabras de Wufei  
- Eso planeo - respondió Zech  
  
Ambas espadas relucían en la oscura cueva, y ellos caminaban lentamente en circulos esperando que el otro atacara. Zech lanzó la primera estocada y Wufei lo esquivó con gran maestría, Wufei contraataco y las espadas provocaron un ruido sordo al encontrarse, Zech retrocedía ante el ataque de Wufei, para después comenzar a avanzar para atacar, Zech esquivó un ataque directo de Wufei, y le dio la oportunidad perfecta para herir al hechicero, una herida a la altura de su pecho, la sangre corría por la ropa de Wufei, y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro para sorpresa de Zech. Volvieron a tomar posición de ataque, y de nuevo ese sonido sordo se escuchó, pero otra herida apareció en la espalda de Wufei, otro ataque, y Wufei resultó con su brazo herido, y otra en su pierna, la suerte parecía favorecer a Zech, sin embargo él no podía estar feliz, la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Wufei, no le permitía estar tranquilo. De nuevo se colocaron en posición de ataque, y antes de contraatacar, la voz de Wufei resonó en la oscura cueva.  
  
- Eso es todo lo que tienes, pense que esto sería mucho más interesante  
  
Sus palabras provocaron la furia de Zech, y atacó sin tactica alguna, Wufei lo esquivó sin darle importancia y volvió a hablar  
  
- Y yo que pense que solo tu hermana tenía ese genio, pero veo que es un mal de familia  
  
De nuevo la ira de Zech evitó que pensara con cordura, volviendo atacar, creyó haber ganado, pero la sonrisa de Wufei le decía otra cosa, tarde se dio cuenta de que la espada de ese hechicero estaba clavada justamente en su abdomen, sintió la sangre correr por su cuerpo, y antes de alejarse y contraatacar, sintió un frío en la herida, era una esfera lanzada por Wufei, que le provoco la muerte, haciendolo desaparecer y dejando solamente un rastro de polvo. Wufei tiro la espada que aun llevaba la sangre de su contrincante, y se encaminó para encontrar a sus amigos, la sonrisa era enormemente visible, después de todo su entrenamiento, al fin había logrado vencerlo, vencer a aquel tonto hechicero...  
  
Relena mantenía su mano en su estomago, donde la bola de fuego la había golpeado, su mirada azul estaba clavada en la persona que estaba frente a ella, veía una vez más esos ojos cobaltos, que tanto deseaba poseer, ellos eran fríos, pero cuando su mirada se clavó en la persona que estaba en el suelo cubierta de sangre, esa mirada cambio, primero se vieron cálidos, después tristes y por último con dolor, ella jamás había visto esas emociones en él, ¿Por que ahora las mostraba?, su mirada también se clavó en Duo, y lo entendió, al fin pudo responder la pregunta que se hacía ¿Por que su hechizo no había funcionado?. Comenzó a mover su cabeza lado a lado, mientras su risa comenzaba a escucharse, eso hizo que Heero volviera a clavar su vista en ella.  
  
- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - preguntó en un tono más frío de lo normal  
- Al fin logre entenderlo, al fin entendí por que no estas bajo mi poder, pero te aseguro de que no me rendire - Una esfera comenzo aparecer en su mano, oculta trás su espalda, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo - Fui demasiado tonta al no darme cuenta, debí hacer caso de las advertencias de mi hermano, de las palabras del hechicero blanco...  
- ¿Cuales advertencias?  
- Me dijeron que te has enamorado, debí tomarlo en cuenta, el sentimiento del amor es lo único que puede librarte de mi hechizo.  
  
Heero al fin entendió que fue lo que sucedió, justamente cuando él empezaba a sentir que perdía su voluntad y que su mente se libraba de cualquier pensamiento, la imagen de Duo aparecía frente a él, fue la que le regreso su energía, todos los recuerdos que vivió con él, todas las emociones que Duo despertaba en él, todo eso le hizo querer vivir, querer estar con él, ese sentimiento era amor, ¿Acaso el podía estar enamorado?, enamorado de Duo...  
  
- ¿Por que?  
- ... - Pero al no recibir respuesta de Heero continuó  
- ¿Por que no me aceptas?. Seremos muy felices, yo sabré hacerte feliz, poco a poco te enamoraras de mí, puedo asegurartelo  
  
Heero dejó de verla para clavar su vista en Duo, como podía dejar a ese joven, como dejarlo si ni siquiera podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos, como dejarlo si era la primera persona a la que amaba... Ese era el momento perfecto, fue el pensamiento de Relena al ver que Heero se había distraído, levantó su mano, donde la esfera ya había crecido, y apunto directamente al cuerpo inerte de Duo.  
  
- Lo pagaras, pagaras él no haber aceptado mi propuesta, te hare sufrir, y veremos cuanto tiempo tardas para que vengas a rogarme que acepte casarme contigo  
  
La esfera fue lanzada, y el cuerpo de Duo sintió ese frío que se acercaba, pero nunca llegó a tocarlo. Heero había interceptado ese hechizo, ahora se encontraba entre Duo y Relena, con su mano levantada proyectando un escudo que detuviera el ataque de ella, aunque su mirada fría estaba clavada en la hechicera, sus pensamientos estaban con el joven plebeyo, deseaba saber que se encontraba bien. Pero Relena no se quería dar por vencida, su rayo seguía sin siquiera debilitarse y Heero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ambos prepararon su último ataque, y dos esferas de fuego se encontraron en la inmesa cueva produciendo un destello, la energía de Heero no tardó en superar a la de Relena, pero antes de llegar a su destino, una luz intensa apareció y poco después todo regresaba a la normalidad, dejando el lugar, que antes ocupara Relena, totalmente limpio y solo con un golpe en la pared que estaba detrás de la hechicera. Heero dio media vuelta y levantó a Duo entre sus brazos, su cabeza se balanceo sin sentido, apoyandose en el pecho de Heero, y sin importarle que la sangre lo cubriera, él deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Duo, sintiendo que la temperatura del joven trenzado era muy baja, su color se había perdido y su respiración era imperceptible...  
  
- ¿Como esta? - preguntó Wufei a Trowa, en cuanto apareció, sus heridas habían desaparecido  
- Solo esta cansado - respondió tranquilamente Trowa  
- Debemos irnos  
  
Trowa asintió y regresó su vista a Quatre, quien aun descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Wufei se levantó y se acercó a Heero, pero este no le presto atención, su mano aun acariciaba la mejilla de Duo, necesitaba una esperanza, una esperanza que le dijera que no lo perdería, pero todo dependía de la voluntad de Duo para vivir.  
  
- Debemos irnos - pero Heero lo ignoró  
  
Al no recibir respuesta, Wufei se levantó, entendiendo que Heero necesitaba estar solo. Heero no podía apartar la vista de Duo, acariciaba sus facciones con su mirada, sus dedos aun no se movían de su mejilla, su temperatura seguía bajando, sus labios comenzaban a tornarse de color blanquecino, y su respiración empezaba a desaparecer... Por primera vez, su corazón conoció el dolor, un dolor profundo e intenso, un dolor sin comparación alguna, y otro sentimiento apareció, el temor, el temor a perderlo, el temor a no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos violetas, a no volver a escuchar su melodiosa voz, ni ver de nuevo su maravillosa sonrisa. Su apariencía podía ser estoica, pero su interior había cambiado, las emociones lo dominaban y en ese momento lo estaban destrozando. Su mirada demostraba todo el sufrimiento que lo embargaba, el tormento que destrozaba su alma, al fin logró que las palabras salieran de su boca, aunque fueron solo un murmullo, estaban cargadas de sus emociones, de su pena y su angustia.  
  
- Quedate conmigo  
  
Esa palabras que había escuchado de los labios de Duo, ahora volvían a repetirse. Sus amigos no las escucharon, sin embargo, el joven trenzado las había oído, las había escuchado en su delirio, muy lejanas, muy débiles, pero muy claras, esas palabras le dieron su esperanza para vivir, su esperanza para permanecer al lado de ese hechicero, pero no fue el único, una sombra oculta también lo había escuchado, ella los miraba sin que ninguno de los hechiceros se percatara. La respiración de Duo regresó, aunque débil, al fin pudo ser perceptible y su mano se movió solo como reflejo, Heero sonrió para sus adentros, y sin perder más tiempo, curo al instante a Duo, las heridas se cerraron y la sangre se limpió de su cuerpo, su respiración se normalizo, su temperatura se elevó, el color crema regreso como nunca y sus labios se tiñieron de un color carne exquisito. Dejó que la cabeza de Duo siguiera recostada en su pecho, y sin levantar la mirada dijo:  
  
- Es hora de irnos  
  
Wufei y Trowa asintieron, Quatre, quien ya se había recuperado y ahora estaba de pie ayudado por Trowa para que no cayera, sonrió de ver mejor a su amigo, después de esa orden, los cinco desaparecieron, dejando la cueva al parecer vacía, no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra surgió en cuanto ellos se marcharon, esa sombra los miró marcharse y en su rostro una furia era visible... Era hora de volver a casa, era hora de comenzar una nueva vida, era hora de vivir en paz...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Me gustan las vacaciones, y gracias a ellas al fin lo termine, espero que les guste, o al menos que haya aclarado algunas de sus dudas... Gracias!!!! a todas aquellas que han leído el fic, y me han dado sus comentarios, mil gracias!!!!!!!!!  
  
No duden en escribir a gunw02@hotmail.com, para decirme si les gusto o no, por si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia, lo que sea será bienvenido...  
  
Ahora si solo falta poco para que terminemos, el final al fin llegara, asi que lo único que me falta por decir es.. Nos vemos en la proxima!! 


	10. Capitulo 10

ACASO EL MAL TENDRA UN CORAZON  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y una joven esperaba en las escaleras de su casa, su cabeza era sostenida entre sus manos mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban en las hebras de sus cabellos oscuros, sus lagrimas habían sido controladas y solamente la incertidumbre se notaba en su rostro.  
  
Había estado esperando desde que regreso a casa, esperando, aguardando, en el silencio de aquel día, y cuando la tarde cayo, su paciencia fue recompensada cuando de la nada, las cinco personas a quienes deseaba ver aparecieron. Se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y fue a su encuentro, se acerco a una de las figuras, a la persona sostenida por uno de los hechiceros y sus hermosos aqua brillaban aunque se notaban cansados, su vista vago por las otras cuatro personas y se detuvo en la figura que Heero cargaba, se acerco a él y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella pudiera evitarlo...  
  
- Se encuentra bien, solo esta dormido - las palabras de Quatre la tranquilizaron  
  
Hilde los acompaño para entrar en la casa, abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Quatre y cuando se aseguro de que estaba bien, salio para ver a Duo, dejandolos en un silencio. Trowa ayudo a Quatre a recostarse, la sonrisa del pequeño era tan gratificante, que se quedo parado a un lado sin saber que hacer, ni que decir, solamente miraba esos hermosos ojos que lo habían dominado, y miraba aquellos labios que deseaba probar de nuevo, ni él entendia lo que le estaba sucediendo, era la primera vez, que sentimientos asi lo dominaban, eran diferentes a lo que ellos conocieron...  
  
- Yo... hum... yo...  
- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?... Bueno, si no te molesta... - Quatre se adelanto a lo que Trowa pensaba  
  
Y como respuesta, Trowa se sento al borde de la cama, sin que sus miradas se despegaran. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ellos no querían que avanzara...  
  
- ¿Que es lo que harán ahora?  
- ¿Sobre que? - por primera vez Trowa pudo hablar viendo directamente esos ojos aqua, sin poder despegar la vista, admirando a la persona en aquella cama  
- Ahora ya no hay nada que los detenga ¿Piensan irse?  
  
Trowa se quedo callado, no tenía un lugar a donde ir, él estaría al lado de su señor, pero no quería dejar a ese joven, no quería separarse de él... Regreso a la realidad cuando noto que Quatre comenzaba a levantarse, y sin que pudiera hacer algo, Quatre se había acercado a su rostro, y sintio los cálidos labios de ese joven rubio sobre los suyos, fue una sensacion indescriptible que le hizo cerrar sus ojos, se dejo llevar por sus instintos, su corazon comenzo a latir a gran velocidad, sus brazos rodearon la espalda de Quatre, atrayendolo, acercandolo, y sus bocas entraron de nuevo en contacto, ambas lenguas entraron en la lucha de la dominacion, en un beso apasionado, fogoso, anhelante...  
  
La mirada aqua y esmeralda no se habían desviado, desde que aquel beso había terminado, solo porque el aire se hizo necesario, pero la mirada del joven rubio se notaba triste, esperaba aun la respuesta de Trowa, pero este no tenía una, no podía pensar, no quería pensar, porque las respuestas que se daba, no eran las que quería, todas ellas le recordaban su lealtad, la lealtad a su señor...  
  
Pero antes de que Trowa se viera obligado a contestar, Hilde llego para darle las buenas noches a Quatre, Trowa salio dejandolos solos. En la cocina se encontro con Wufei  
  
- ¿Y Heero? - pregunto al verlo solo  
  
Pero antes de que Wufei contestara la presencia de Hilde, le hizo guardar silencio, la joven llego, y en su rostro una gran sonrisa se dibujaba y su tono fue de agradecimiento cuando dijo:  
  
- Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mi y mis amigos, ellos son como mi familia y no me gustaría que algo malo les sucediera - pero al no escuchar respuesta de aquellos jovenes, añadio:- ¿No quieren descansar?  
  
Ambos hechiceros asintieron, y la joven salio para dormir en el granjero como era su costumbre, dejando que Wufei y Trowa entraran en sus habitaciones. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que un par de hombres vigilaban la casa a lo lejos, y en cuanto vieron llegar a los hechiceros, tomaron sus caballos y se dirigieron a la casa de su señor...  
  
Heero había dejado a Duo en la cama, y sin querer separarse de él, se recargo en la pared, su vista estaba fija en el joven de la cama. Hilde entro en la habitacion, se acerco a Duo, lo reviso y lo cubrio con las sabanas, su mirada se fijo en Heero, sonrio y salio sin decirle nada, dejandolos solos.  
  
Heero no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que sintio cuando penso que no volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos violetas, era una sensacion dolorosa... Se acerco a Duo, su mano viajo hasta la mejilla del joven trenzado, la acaricio lentamente, y quito los mechones que le obstruían una vista completa de aquel maravilloso rostro, se sento a su lado y levanto la cabeza de Duo para apoyarla en su regazo, no deseaba separarse de él, deseaba sentir su cálidez, ser el primero en ver esos ojos violetas cuando se despertara, ser el primero que escuchara su voz, solo quería permanecer a su lado...  
  
Mientras que en la casa del noble, la furia de este era incontenible, esperaba que su hechicera encontrara a Relena, sin embargo sus poderes no eran suficientes para localizarla...  
  
- ¿Y bien? - pregunto de nuevo ese noble, pero Noin, en respuesta, movia la cabeza de forma negativa  
  
Y eso era lo que recibía cada vez que preguntaba y aun asi, sentía que no podía controlar su ira. Ya había destruido casi por completo su despacho, había tirado los libros, roto ventanas, vidrios, estatuillas, desordenado todos los cajones y aun asi... aun asi su furia no se controlaba... Pero antes de que comenzara a golpear todo lo que tenía a su paso, alguien se presento, de la nada un destello de fuego aparecio y después de que se disipara, la imagen de una mujer fue totalmente visible, esa mujer que el deseaba tener entre sus manos, pero solo para matarla...  
  
Relena había llegado, para asombro del noble, pero no tenía la misma apariencia que las veces anteriores, su ropa estaba ligeramente rota, y de su brazo una herida desprendía sangre, mientras que su rostro no mostraba la sonrisa de siempre, esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre la acompañaba, al contrario, sus ojos centellaban en algo que solo podía ser descrito como odio, y su rostro estaba tenso de la ira...  
  
- ¿Tu? - pregunto sobresaltado el noble al ver su presencia. Mientras que Relena disfrutaba de ver al noble, furioso y sobresaltado, de alguna manera, eso la tranquilizo y con voz serena le dijo:  
- ¿Y a quien esperabas?  
  
El noble se abalanzo sobre ella y con sus manos la sujeto por los brazos agitandola. Relena se sobresalto al principio pero después una ligera sonrisa aparecio, al fin estaba contenta de ver a alguien más furioso que ella.  
  
- ¿Donde esta?  
- ¿Quien? - contesto inocentemente  
- No juegues, dime ¿Donde esta Duo? ¿Por que te lo has llevado?. Ese no era nuestro trato.  
- No se de lo que me estas hablando - fingio Relena y una rafaga de viento hizo al noble soltarla, sacudio su vestido y agito su cabello para pasarlo a su espalda - Explicate, porque no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices  
- ... - El noble dudo un momento pero al ver que Relena tenía un rostro de confusion hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo, algo que le costo trabajo - ¿Donde esta Duo?  
- Tu eres el interesado en él, ¿Por que crees que yo debería saber donde esta?  
- No mientas, ¿Por que te lo has llevado?  
- ¿A quien? - Relena estaba difrutando esa conversacion, le encantaba sacar de quicio a las personas  
- A Duo ¿Donde esta?  
- Te dije que no lo se, y yo no me lo he llevado ¿Crees que si me lo hubiera llevado, hubiera regresado? - Y ante el silencio del noble decidio continuar - Yo estoy aqui, porque quiero hacer un trato contigo...  
- Para que luego me traiciones, no lo creo  
- Yo nunca te he traicionado - lo miro con una expresion de inocencia para luego decirle - Estas enojado porque no me lleve a la muchacha...  
- No, estoy furioso porque te llevaste a Duo  
- Y volvemos con Duo. Te repito que yo no se donde esta...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera seguir molestando al noble, un par de hombres entraron en el despacho. Él los miro anhelantemente, y al ver esto. El primero de ellos hablo:  
  
- Han regresado mi señor, los cinco han regresado a la casa de Hilde, se encuentran ahora allá. ¿Desea que hagamos algo? - Treize se tranquilizo al saberlo pero antes de que pudiera dar ordenes Relena se le adelanto  
- Por eso estoy aqui... - Treize la miro desconfiado, pero después le hizo una seña a sus hombres para que salieran y otra a Relena para que se sentara. Mientras que Noin miraba sin decir nada.  
  
Cuando se quedaron los tres solos. Treize fue el primero en hablar:  
  
- ¿Por que no te llevaste a Hilde?  
- Porque ya no era necesario  
- ¿Donde esta tu hermano?  
- Mi hermano... Él esta muerto - Treize se sorprendio de oír sus palabras y la curiosidad se apodero de su rostro  
- ¿Que sucedio?  
- Convencí al hechicero blanco para que me ayudara y Trowa fue un gran incentivo, sin embargo Heero y Wufei evitaron que terminara mi hechizo, asesinaron a mi hermano y escape sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero me quede para ver que sucedía. Trowa se llevo al hechicero blanco y ante mis ojos vi como Heero se llevaba a Duo. Asi que me supongo que si alguien se lo llevo, fue él...  
  
La audacia que Relena tenía para mentir era asombrosa y su poder de convencimiento era poderoso, necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas antes de tratar de enfrentarse a un hechicero. Treize no dudo de sus palabras, y creyo cada una de ellas... Se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana, Relena se dedico a arreglar su vestido, pero sin su poder, le sería imposible... Sin embargo alguien en esa habitacion no creía ni una palabra de lo que la hechicera decía, asi es Noin sabía que algo andaba mal...  
  
- ¿Por que estas aqui? - pregunto Treize sin mirarla  
- Te dije que quiero hacer un trato  
- ¿Trato?  
- Si, tu quieres a Duo, y yo quiero a Heero, tan fácil como se oye  
- ¿Y que haras cuando lo tengas?  
- Buscar venganza, además de deshacerme de unas cuantas molestias  
- ¿Que planeas hacer? - pregunto Treize volteando a verla  
- mmm... Eso es un secreto - se levanto de su lugar  
- ¡Contesta!  
- Duo no se quedara con Heero  
  
Fue lo único que dijo, y esas palabras provocaron una reaccion instantanea en el rostro de Treize y acepto hospedarla por más tiempo en su casa, sus cosas aun estaban ahi asi que no había problema. Sin embargo Noin no se tragaba sus palabras, y se lo hizo saber a su señor:  
  
- Miente - le dijo friamente después de que Relena saliera  
- ¿Por que habría de hacerlo?  
- No lo se, pero algo se trae entre manos  
- ¿Que podría ser?  
- Puedo averiguarlo  
  
Treize asintio con su cabeza y Noin salio para ver a Relena, quien ya estaba en su habitacion, frente al espejo, pero en vez de ver su reflejo, la superficie se agitaba y trataba de mostrar la imagen de alguien más. Relena estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de que Noin la vigilaba y eso era lo que menos le importaba.  
  
En el espejo aparecio una casa, y después una puerta y cuando esta se desvanecio una cama aparecio y en la cama una figura dormía placidamente, era el joven de larga cabellera castaña, sujeto en una trenza y a su lado Heero lo contemplaba... Noin no entendía, ¿Que era lo que Relena tenía planeado?, y porque miraba a Heero y a Duo de esa manera... Pero antes de que reaccionara y corriera a buscar a su señor, la voz de la hechicera la saco de sus pensamientos:  
  
- No te enseñaron que es malo escuchar las conversaciones ajenas  
- ¿Que es eso? - Relena se quedo callada ante la pregunta de Noin y poco después le dijo:  
- Es parte de mi plan  
- ¿Que plan?  
- Sabes que la curiosidad nunca ha sido buena  
- ¡Contesta! - Relena rio ante la furia de la hechicera y en forma fría le dijo:  
- Me quedare con Heero... Y tu me ayudaras  
  
Y antes de que Noin reaccionara, Relena se encontraba frente a ella, su ropa se había recuperado, y su herida se había cerrado. Levanto una mano y Noin sintio un calor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, su mente dejo de pensar, se libro de cualquier pensamiento, sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos... Relena se hizo a un lado dejando a la joven entrar.  
  
Treize comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que su hechicera no regresaba, salio de su despacho y se dirigio a la habitacion de Relena, abrio la puerta sin la más mínima consideracion y la voz de Relena retumbo en aquella oscura alcoba:  
  
- Siempre creí que tenías buenos modales - dijo tranquilamente Relena, apareciendo en un rayo de luz provocado por las lamparas de aquella habitacion. Sin embargo la mirada de Treize se había fijado en el espejo donde la imagen de Duo aun era visible  
- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó un tanto desconfiado, y en respuesta se escucho una risa  
- Es lo mismo que pregunto tu hechicera, ahora veo porque es tu mano derecha  
- ¿Donde esta Noin?  
- Ella esta aqui - Y de la sombra aparecio la imagen de Noin  
- ¿Que has hecho?  
- No me gusta que me espien, y mucho menos que entren a mi habitacion de esa manera  
- ¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer? - dijo señalando el espejo y volvió a reir antes de contestar:  
- Te dije que me quedare con Heero - Y poco después añadió - Me deshare del amor de Heero  
- ¿Que significa eso?  
- Que me deshare de la persona que lo ata a la realidad - dijo sin que la sonrisa desapareciera  
- ¿Quien?  
- ... - Lo miro fijamente antes de contestar - El lindo y amado Duo  
- ¿Y nuestro trato?  
- Cumplire mi parte, Te dije que Duo no se quedaría con Heero, y asi será, Duo jamás te aceptara, lo sabes, él esta enamorado de Heero, y la única manera que me queda para cumplir con mi deseo, es eliminar a la persona que me estorba...  
  
El rostro del noble palidecio pero solo por unos instantes, y regreso con una furia indescriptible y se lanzo contra Relena, agitandola, pero esta vez ella no estaba de humor para soportarlo y con una fuerza invisible el noble salio disparado golpeando de lleno la pared...  
  
- No te atreverías - dijo jadeante  
- Nadie se opone a mis deseos. Y ese chico tonto los esta arruinando, no puedo permitir que siga vivo  
- No lo permitire. Duo será mío - Treize se levanto y volvio atacar a Relena  
  
Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, alguien se interpuso entre ellos, Noin le impedía el camino para llegar a donde estaba Relena. Treize respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse, se enderezo en su lugar, y trato de recuperar su postura majestuosa e intento hacer reaccionar a la hechicera.  
  
- ¡Noin!  
  
Pero Noin no escuchaba ordenes, no escuchaba sus palabras, sus ojos seguían en blancos. Relena se acerco, y a unos cuantos pasos atrás, hablo, en voz baja y clara dijo:  
  
- Deshaste de él  
  
Y para sorpresa del noble, Noin levanto una mano y la coloco frente a su rostro, sus ojos se deslumbraron cuando una esfera se formo en su mano, e instantes después dejo de pensar, dejo de sentir, dejo de existir, en su lugar no quedo nada, ni siquiera polvo. Noin regreso su vista a Relena, que la veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y volvio a decirle en el mismo tono:  
  
- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer  
  
Dicho esto Noin desaparecio, y Relena fijo su vista en el espejo, donde la habitacion aun seguía, pero en ella solo Heero estaba, Duo había desaparecido, tomo asiento, esperando...  
  
**********************  
  
La noche había aparecido, trayendo consigo un silencio, y un viento ligero. Unos ojos violetas se abrieron, se levanto mientras tallaba sus ojos, no tardo en identificar el lugar donde estaba, pero algo más llamo su atencion, una persona estaba sentada en la cabecera de su cama, y un ligero sonrojo aparecio cuando logro ver quien era, se maravillo con la vista que ese joven le proporcionaba, se veía muy lindo cuando descansaba, su rostro relajado, su cuerpo descansando, era extraño pero todo en Heero le gustaba, le agradaba ver su rostro aunque a veces no mostraran emociones, le encantaba sentir la cálidez que desprendía, se sentía a gusto con la sensacion de proteccion que lo dominaba cuando estaba cerca de él, y más que nada le fascinaban aquellos ojos, esa mirada que siempre era diferente, y que expresaban tanto, tantas cosas que Heero no decía con palabras.  
  
Su vista se fijo en esos labios, que apenas y había tocado, pero que deseaba más que nada, saborearlos y sentirlos... Pero esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una pregunta aparecio en su cabeza ¿Como había llegado hasta ahi?...  
  
Lo último que recordaba era que un joven de cabellera rubia lo había sacado de la habitacion donde Heero dormía, y después recordaba estar en una cueva, pero no había nada más...  
  
Un ruido familiar le hizo levantarse y salir de su habitacion, no encontro a nadie por el pasillo, a nadie en la cocina, el ruido volvio a escucharse, salio de la casa, y bajo los tres escalones de la entrada. El bosque parecía tranquilo, no había nadie cerca o eso era lo que Duo creía, sentía la tierra fría debajo de sus pies descalzos, y sentia el viento helado que golpeaba su delicado cuerpo, dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar, pero algo más llamo su atencion. La presencia de alguien, detrás de los arboles, camino hasta ellos, la figura oculta por las sombras, se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, pero Duo no lograba identificarla. Y antes de que caminara más, una voz se escucho:  
  
- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien  
- ¿Quien eres? - dijo Duo con cierta desconfianza  
- Mi nombres es Cerberos y soy guardian del inframundo - le contesto, lo que produjo que Duo se detuviera y lo mirara más profundamente tratando de encontrarlo  
- ¿Por que estas aqui?  
- Porque estaba preocupado por el joven Yuy... Pero veo que tendre que hacer solo suposiciones, ya que no le vere en un buen tiempo - dijo mientras su mirada se intensificaba sobre el joven trenzado  
- ¿Conoces a Heero?  
- Si, cuando era pequeño... ¿Lo has recordado? - pregunto de repente  
- ¿Recordar? ¿Recordar, que?  
- Lo que sucedio ese día en el bosque  
  
Y Duo abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa, él creía que había sido un sueño. y si no fue un sueño, entonces como había llegado hasta la carreta ¿Quien lo había ayudado?... La cabeza de Duo dolio, aparto su vista tratando de entender de lo que hablaba, tratando de recordar...  
  
Ese día regreso a sus recuerdos, la granja, la comida, la ausencia de Heero, el unicornio, la herida, la bestia, esa sensacion de desfallecimiento, de frío, cuando perdio el sentido, pero después no había nada, solo recordaba una extraña sensacion de proteccion, de cálidez, que le confortaba, que le transmitía una paz alejando ese frio...  
  
- Lo has recordado  
- Sabes, ¿Quien me ayudo? - Pregunto Duo sin mirarlo  
- Pense que ya lo sabías - y ante el silencio de Duo continuo - ¿Quien te acompañaba ese día?  
- Heero - fue el murmullo de Duo - ¿Él?  
- Heero esta confundido, necesita de tu ayuda  
- ¿Que?  
- ¿Quieres que él se vaya?  
  
Duo volteo a verlo, y la oscuridad le ayudo para no ver de nuevo esos ojos que le provocaban una sensacion de desfallecimiento, pero el cerberos lograba leer su mente y en ella puedo escuchar: '¿Se ira?'...  
  
- Eso depende de ti  
  
Y sin decir nada más, él dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a Duo totalmente desconcertado, no quería que ese hechicero se fuera, pero ¿Como podía detenerlo? ¿Que hacer para que se quedara?... Y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho pasos detrás de él, giro su vista y se encontro con:  
  
- ¿Noin? - pregunto extrañado Duo al ver a esa hechicera detrás de él - ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
Pero la hechicera no contesto, Duo pudo notar que Noin lucía diferente, parecía que no estaba escuchando, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su rostro se notaba claramente palido. Duo se asusto y volvio a preguntar:  
  
- ¿Que sucede? ¿Noin? ¿Estas bien?  
  
No recibio respuesta. Noin comenzo acercarse con paso lento, el mismo que tenía Duo para retirarse. En la mano de Noin comenzo a formarse una esfera de fuego y su rostro seguía sin mostrar emocion alguna. Duo mostraba su confusion, sabía que algo no andaba bien pero no lograba que Noin regresara a la realidad..  
  
Se topo con un árbol y antes de darse cuenta, Noin ya estaba frente a él, coloco una mano en su cuello, mientras que la otra se iba acercando lentamente a su rostro. Él sujeto la mano que tenía en su cuello y la retiro bruscamente, pero por más que trataba de alejarse, no podía moverse, estaba atrapado, reunio toda su fuerza y la empujo logrando, asi, que la esfera de fuego desapareciera, pero eso no le detuvo, volvio a caminar, y de nuevo volvio a formarse esa esfera.  
  
Los ojos violetas estaban fijos en aquellos ojos blancos, que no expresaban nada, que estaban en blanco, y entonces detrás de Noin, una luz aparecio, cegandolo por completo.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Él conocía esa voz e instintivamente abrio los ojos, topandose con la mirada cobalto, y en ella se reflejaba la preocupacion. Duo movio timidamente la cabeza en señal de afirmacion, cuando comenzo a sentirse extraño de ver directamente esos ojos cobalto, desvio la mirada y se encontro con el cuerpo inconsciente de Noin, que estaba en el suelo.  
  
- Ella, ¿Esta...? - le dijo Duo en tono nervioso  
- No, solo esta desmayada  
  
Duo se sintio aliviado, se acerco a la joven y se inco a su lado. Le dio lentamente la vuelta y apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Heero confundido  
- Hay que llevarla adentro  
- Ella intento asesinarte, ¿Piensas ayudarla?  
- Ella no era ella... es decir, algo la controla, no podemos dejarla aqui. Ayudame!  
- Pero...  
- Por favor!  
  
Heero no supo que lo conmovio más, si el tono de sus palabras, o la mirada de suplica de esos ojos violetas. No pudo negarse y ayudo a Duo para levantar a Noin, y llevarla dentro de la casa. Como no había un lugar a donde llevarla, dejaron a Noin en la habitacion de Duo.  
  
- ¿Que estaba haciendo ahi afuera? - pregunto Duo mientras cubría a Noin con una ligera sabana.  
- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, no lo crees? - Duo fijo su vista en él y para desviarla Heero dijo: - Será mejor que vaya a despertar a los demás.  
- ¿Por que?... No le veo el caso, Noin no despertara hasta mañana, y no puedes hacer nada hasta que ella despierte. Dejalos descansar.  
- De acuerdo - Y ante sus palabras, la sonrisa de Duo aparecio, y sin previo aviso le dijo:  
- Muchas gracias!!... Por todo lo que has hecho por mi... Por haberme salvado esta noche, por haberme cuidado - dijo sintiendo como el color acudía a sus mejillas y tomaban un ligero rubor, al recordar que había estado en su cama - Y por haberme ayudado ese día en el bosque  
- Hn! - fue lo único que dijo Heero mientras salía de aquella habitacion. Volvia a sentirse extraño  
- Espera - le detuvo Duo y el regreso su vista al joven trenzado - Muy buenas noches!  
  
Pero fue entonces que Heero se percato de algo, ¿Donde dormiría el joven trenzado?. Noin no despertaría hasta mañana, todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, solo quedaba el granero, pero él no quería que el joven trenzado...  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Duo sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
- ¿Donde dormiras? - la pregunta solo salio, ni él la medito, solo dejo que las palabras salieran de su boca. Y en respuesta obtuvo una maravillosa sonrisa del joven trenzado, que deseo que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para no perder un espectaculo tan perfecto.  
- No te preocupes. Encontrare un lugar. Tal vez el granero, pero no hay mucho espacio. Tal vez la cocina, aunque entra el frío - dijo Duo desviando la mirada y colocando una mano bajo su barbilla - mmm... Tal vez aqui... si, aqui mismo - finalizo mientras señalaba la ventana que estaba a un lado suyo  
- No es algo incomodo - dijo Heero con un extraño deseo de darle al joven trenzado su cama  
- Si, pero estoy acostumbrado. Además es mi lugar favorito, asi que...  
- Puedes dormir en mi habitacion - dijo de pronto Heero interrumpiendo al joven trenzado, quien lo miro confundido, pero luego sonrio de nuevo y sin cambiar su tono le dijo:  
- No voy a dejar que duermas en el piso, se supone que eres un invitado, y yo no podría aceptar que estes pasando una mala noche  
- Pero...  
- Nada de peros - dijo Duo acercandose a él, tomandolo por el brazo y llevandolo a su habitacion - Dormiras aqui. Y nada de lo que digas, hara que eso cambie. Además yo ya estoy acostumbrado, asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte...  
  
En vez de que Heero se molestara de tanta palabrería, al contrario estaba feliz, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Le encantaba escuchar la hermosa voz de ese joven, le gustaba escucharlo hablar, reír, verlo sonreir, podía hablar con él, cuando antes no lo hacia, cuando antes no lo consideraba importante, y ahora todo era diferente... ¿Por que?... Y la respuesta era simple, porque...  
  
- Muy buenas noches - fueron las palabras que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se vio ya acostado y veía como Duo comenzaba a cubrirlo, no se había percatado de en que momento el joven trenzado lo había recostado.  
  
Duo desvio su mirada después de despedirse. Y sin que Heero lo pensara dos veces levanto su mano y sujeto la muñeca del joven trenzado, este volteo extrañado por tan repentina accion.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Heero? - pregunto con voz tranquila y Heero se levanto  
- Dormiras aqui - ordeno Heero - La persona que envio a esa mujer a asesinarte, puede volver a intentarlo  
  
Y Heero jalo a Duo para que se sentara en la cama a la vez que él estaba a punto de levantarse.  
  
- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?... Tu dormiras aqui...  
- No, tu!!... Y no pienso seguir discutiendo sobre eso  
- Entonces los dos nos quedaremos aqui - dijo Duo de forma terminante  
- Bien - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y con las miradas fijas en otro lado. Ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados.  
  
Después de algunos minutos de pensamiento racional. Heero regreso a acostarse y su mirada se fijo en la pared. Ahora que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ese joven, no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera podía controlarse... ¿Por que acepto que ambos se quedaran juntos?, lo mejor hubiera sido que él fuera a dormir al pasillo, al piso, pero no en la misma cama que el trenzado, ya que no sabía como debía actuar. Sintio el movimiento de la otra persona al levantarse, y él se quedo con la vista fija en esa pared...  
  
Duo no sabía que hacer, había quedado de acuerdo que ambos dormirían en esa cama. Pero ¿Sería bueno?... La pregunta de Treize revoloteaba en su mente... ¿Como sabía si estaba enamorado?...  
  
Y se contestaba, Porque quería estar a su lado... Porque podía quedarse viendo esos ojos cobalto sin decir una sola palabra... Porque cada vez que lo veía acercarse sentía su corazon acelerar... Y cada vez que lo veía sonreir se sentía tan feliz... Cuando estaba a su lado se sentía protegido, y a salvo, y se sentía tan bien cuando pensaba en él... Todo de él le llamaba la atencion, desde su figura, hasta el último de sus cabellos... Y de sus pensamientos no podía alejar esos ojos cobalto, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban...  
  
No había duda alguna, estaba enamorado de ese hechicero, y ahora que pasaría con el trato del noble, había dado su palabra y ahora no podía arrepentirse, ¿Que podía hacer?. La tristeza lo invadio, ahora que encontraba a la persona a la cual más quería, no podía estar con ella... Que injusticia... Pero debía, tenía que encontrar una solucion...  
  
Duo se levanto de la cama, Heero estaba indeciso en levantarse y pedirle que se quedara, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y en ese momento se sintio totalmente solo, por primera vez en su vida, se vio sin nadie que se quedara a su lado. Pero en seguida volvio a sentir el peso de otra persona a su lado, giro un poco su cuello y vio la inconfundible figura del trenzado a un lado suyo. Se dio media vuelta y se encontro con aquellos ojos violetas, que desde la primera vez le habían perturbado tanto, viendolo fijamente.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, viendose directamente a los ojos. Y Duo tenía una sola pergunta en su cabeza ¿Debía decirle a Heero lo que sentia?... Ahora no era conveniente... No hasta aclarar las cosas con Treize...  
  
Y el sueño comenzo a dominar los hermosos ojos violetas, parpaderon varias veces intentando no cerrarse, Duo no quería dejar de ver aquellos ojos cobaltos, pero el sueño comenzaba a ganar. Y pronto se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Heero, quien aun no tenía sueño, no podía dejar de ver ese rostro, no se cansaba de verlo, todas esas veces que se había quedado contemplandolo que ya hasta lo había memorizado, pero aun asi le encantaba volver a verlo, y en cada mirada parecía que encontraba algo mucho más fascinante... ¿Debía decirle a ese chico lo que sentía por él? ¿Como reaccionaría? ¿Que pasaría si lo rechazaba?... Nunca antes había sentido algo así, tenía que admitirlo, estaba confundido y temeroso, tenía miedo a esas emociones que ahora lo embargaban y que no lo dejaban pensar claramente... Además estaba ese trato, ese trato que desde el primero momento en que supo que era, había querido matar a ese noble... Pero ahora todos ellos estaban a salvo, no había necesidad de que Duo se casara, el trato había sido roto...  
  
Después de alcanzar la sabana y cubrirlos con ella, Heero también comenzo a cerrar sus ojos. Era tan reconfortante tenerse el uno al otro. Su calidez, su aroma... Esa seguridad que Duo sentía al tener cerca a Heero le hacia dormir placidamente, mientras que Heero era arrullado por la dulzura que Duo despedía...  
  
Y la noche paso sin ningun contratiempo, el sol hizo su aparicion de forma esplendorosa. Y antes de que sus rayos golpearan el rostro de alguno de ellos. Heero abrio los ojos olvidando donde estaba, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del joven trenzado. Cuanto daría por poder despertar asi todas las mañanas de su vida, cuando daría por dormir de nuevo a su lado, sintiendo su calidez, su delicioso aroma...  
  
Heero se levanto con cuidado evitando despertarlo y lo logro. Salio de la cama y abrio la puerta en total silencio. Se acerco a la puerta de sus amigos... Sin tocar, la abrio y se acerco a la cama de uno de ellos...  
  
Trowa sintio que alguien lo agitaba, se movio tratando de volver a dormir, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Abrio los ojos apesadumbrado y logro distinguir los ojos cobalto que lo veían intensamente. Solo escucho las palabras de Heero, sin que las entendiera del todo.  
  
- Levantate. De prisa!  
  
Y sin decir nada más Heero salio. Trowa se quedo confundido, pero no perdio tiempo, se levanto, se vistio y salio de ahi. Lo mismo sucedio con Wufei, y cuando Trowa había salido, se encontro con Heero y detrás de él estaba Wufei, quien todavía seguia tallandose sus ojos debido al sueño. Ambos siguieron a Heero sin decir nada, demasiado confundidos como para poder preguntarle.  
  
Llegaron a la habitacion de Duo, donde la joven dormía, al parecer, tranquilamente. Wufei y Trowa se detuvieron en la puerta al verla.  
  
- ¿Que esta haciendo aqui? - pregunto Wufei  
- Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar - acercandose a Noin y agitandola para que despertara  
- ¿Cuando llego? - hablo Trowa  
- Ayer en la noche, después de que nos fueramos a dormir  
  
Y antes de hacer alguna otra pregunta los ojos azules se abrieron. Noin tardo en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, se levanto pesadamente de la cama y miro fijamente a los hechiceros que la veían de forma seria. Una mano fue llevada a su cabeza debido al dolor que ahora sentía.  
  
- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto  
- ¿Recuerdas que sucedio anoche? - pregunto fríamente Heero  
- Yo... - Noin agito su cabeza tratando de recordar, pero no había nada - No... nada...  
- ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? - volvio a preguntar Heero  
- Relena  
- ¿Que? - dijo alterado Wufei - Bromeas, cierto?  
- Ella esta muerta - aseguro Trowa  
  
Noin se quedo en silencio mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente su cabeza. Las imagenes no estaban claras en su memoria, no aparecian con coherencia. Heero le dio tiempo para que pudiera ordenar sus ideas, y eso le ayudo, por que después de algunos minutos dijo:  
  
- No, ella sobrevivio, y ella desea matarte - levanto la vista hacia Heero  
- ¿Como lo hizo? - pregunto de repente Trowa  
- Yo... no lo se...  
- ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?  
- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo - fue la respuesta de Heero ante la pregunta de Trowa  
- ¿Cual? - dijo Wufei  
- Se lo preguntaremos - Heero salio de la habitacion, y en la cocina sus amigos lo alcanzaron  
- ¿Que pretendes hacer? - dijo Wufei deteniendolo por el brazo  
- Terminar con ella  
- Pero no sabemos que es lo que hizo, tal vez tiene un plan en mente y lo que quiere es que vayas a enfrentarla, es demasiado riesgoso, debemos hacer un plan - le advirtio Trowa  
- No podemos esperar hasta que ella vuelva atacar - dijo molesto Heero, no iba a esperar que en su intento de matarle fuera a herir al joven trenzado  
- Él tiene razon - dijo una cuarta voz, proveniente de los pasillos - Ella esta planeando algo, y no podemos esperar hasta que sea ella la que nos ataque. Debemos enfrentarla  
- Vas a crees lo que ella dice, fue enviada por el enemigo, puede ser una trampa - le dijo un Wufei molesto  
- No tenemos otra opcion - dijo Heero sin apartar la vista de Noin - Y si es una trampa podemos saberlo, no es asi Trowa  
  
Trowa comprendio al instante y su mirada se fijo en Noin, se concentro y en pocos minutos logro leer todos los recuerdos. Y le conto acerca de la llegada de Relena, de su version de la historia, acerca de su duda, y por último la conversacion que había sostenido con la hechicera... Pero ahi no había nada más, en sus recuerdos no se encontraba el asesinato de Treize.  
  
- Esto es lo que haremos - dijo Heero después de escuchar a Trowa - Ustedes dos se encargaran de vigilar la casa...  
- ¿Que hacemos con el noble? - le interrumpio Wufei  
- Mientras no intervenga, no veo porque preocuparme por él  
- ¿Que haras tu? - dijo de pronto Trowa  
- La enfrentare  
- ¿Que es lo que hare yo? - pregunto de pronto Noin  
- Nada - le dijo fríamente Heero - Tu te quedaras aqui  
  
Y los tres desaparecieron entre llamas, dejando a la joven sola. No podía dejar solo a su señor, necesitaba saber que había sucedido, además su orgullo merecía ser restaurado, esa hechicera la había humillado, merecía, al menos, ver su destino. Asi que desobedeciendo las palabras de Heero, desaparecio también, sin darse cuenta de la llegada de la joven que venía del granero.  
  
Hilde acababa de llegar, creyo que había escuchado voces, pero no había nadie, o al menos no, hasta que otra persona aparecio desde las habitaciones. Al parecer Quatre ya se encontraba también levantado.  
  
- Escuche voces - dijo Quatre al ver a su amiga  
- Yo también - le contesto Hilde y al ver lo extraño de la situacion pregunto: - ¿Que tal dormiste?  
- Bien, el que me preocupa es Duo  
- A mi también  
- Aun no se ha levantado, verdad?  
- No, será mejor que lo dejemos dormir, preparare la comida. Hay que llegar a la taberna temprano, necesitamos ver cuales son los daños y cuanto nos costara restaurarla  
- De acuerdo  
  
En poco tiempo la comida estaba lista, en poco tiempo ellos habían tomado su baño y ahora se preparaban para desayunar.  
  
Duo se movio en su cama y al abrir los ojos se encontro con la pared, se sintio triste, porque Heero se había marchado. Se levanto pesadamente y pudo identificar el delicioso aroma de la comida, su estomago gruño y el se levanto rápidamente para ir a probar algo de comer. Salio y justamente del baño estaba saliendo Quatre  
  
- Muy buenos dias Duo, ¿Que tal dormiste?  
- Muy bien  
- ¿Vas a tomar un baño?  
- Me ayudaría mucho, gracias  
  
No tardo en ir y regresar de su habitacion y se sorprendio de verla vacía, recogio sus cosas y entro en el baño. Sus dudas volaron mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, ¿A donde se había ido Noin? ¿Y Heero? ¿Por que no se había tomado la molestia de despedirse siquiera?...  
  
Cuando llego a la cocina se encontro con sus dos amigos que comían animadamente. Sonrio al verlos y se acerco.  
  
- Muy buenos dias Hilde  
- Buenos dias, Duo, me alegra que te hayas despertado de buen humor  
- Por cierto ¿Donde esta Noin? - no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios  
- ¿Noin? ¿ Por que preguntas por ella?. Debe estar en casa de Treize  
- No, anoche ella vino...  
  
Y Duo no se perdio de contarles con lujo de detalles a excepción de la llegada del cerberos y de la estancia de Heero en su cama. Cuando termino su relato el rostro de ambos jovenes mostraba su sorpresa y confusion. No tardaron en comenzar a hacer especulaciones.  
  
- Seguro fue Treize - dijo convencida Hilde - Sabes que haría lo que fuera para que no te separaras de su lado  
- No, no lo creo - le contradijo Quatre con un tono tranquilo - Es cierto que él haría lo que fuera, pero no intentaría matarte  
- Fue una suerte que Heero estuviera ahi para ayudarte  
  
Una gran sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Duo al escuchar las palabras de Hilde, lo cual paso desapercibido por los otros dos jovenes. Terminaron de desayunar y ninguno de ellos había advertido la desaparicion de los hechiceros. Fue Quatre quien pregunto por ellos.  
  
- ¿Donde estan Trowa y los demás? - dijo al ver una de las habitaciones vacias y pronto Hilde y Duo se acercaron. Hilde dio una vuelta y también abrio la puerta de Wufei y Duo reviso la suya en busca de ellos.  
- Se han ido  
  
El silencio domino aquella casa, ni Quatre, ni Duo querían creer eso. ¿Como era posible que se hubieran ido, sin siquiera despedirse?... Todo indicaba que asi había sido. Hilde les recordo que debían llegar a la taberna. Y con la tristesa en su corazon ellos le obedecieron. Montaron sus caballos y pronto desaparecieron por el camino...  
  
**************************  
  
Heero, Trowa y Wufei aparecieron en la entrada de aquella casa, la encontraron desierta, sin un solo ruido... Sus ojos revisaron cuidadosamente tratando de encontrar alguna trampa, pero solo pudieron sentir la llegada de alguien más. Se prepararon para atacar y cuando las llamas se disiparon, pudieron identificar a la persona que acababa de llegar.  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - pregunto un Wufei molesto  
- Te dije que te quedaras en la cabaña - le regaño Heero  
- Y pensaste que te obedeceria, mi señor esta aqui y él me necesita - se defendio la chica  
- Has lo que quieras, pero no te separes de ellos. Ustedes se encargaran de revisar la casa, en busca del noble, los llamare si los necesito - se dirigio a sus amigos  
  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y entraron en la gran casa, el silencio les incomodaba, parecía que podía pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos principales y sin palabras ellos se entendieron, era hora de separarse.  
  
Heero fue directamente al despacho, que Noin le había indicado, mientras que Trowa, Wufei y Noin, revisaban el resto de la casa. Abrieron puertas y entraron en cada habitación pero todas ella estaban vacias, al final los tres se encontraron sin ninguna noticia nueva. Solo faltaba revisar una de ellas... La habitación de Relena.  
  
Abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe y esta cayo al suelo sin oponer resistencia. El interior estaba oscuro y era difícil ver más allá, Wufei se encargo del pequeño problema y una esfera de luz se coloco en el techo, iluminando, asi, toda la habitación. Pero al igual que todas esta estaba vacia, se veía muy desarreglada como si hubiera habido una pelea.  
  
- Creo que he encontrado a tu señor - le dijo Wufei tranquilamente a Noin  
  
Ella se acerco rápidamente a él para ver de lo que estaba hablando, y pudo distinguir que en el piso había una marca, el suelo estaba de color negro, parecía que alguien hubiera quemado algo, era lo suficientemente grande como una persona...  
  
- Relena - murmuro Noin, apretando a la vez sus puños  
- No creo que haya sido ella - le dijo Trowa, y ambos voltearon a verle. Pero la mirada de Trowa estaba fija en el espejo que había en la habitación  
- ¿Por que lo dices? - le reclamo la joven  
  
Trowa no le contesto, se acerco al espejo y lo observo cuidadosamente, al parecer tenía una idea. Levanto su mano, y en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la superficie lisa del espejo, este se agito, sus siluetas se vieron borrosas, y pronto desaparecieron. En él comenzo a formarse otras imagenes, escenas de la noche anterior, era como si lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos. Poco antes del final se pudo distinguir a todo color quien había sido el asesino de Treize. Y después solo habia quedado Relena, quien movio sus labios al parecer, hablando en voz alta, no habia sonido pero Wufei logro entender a la perfeccion cada una de sus palabras...  
  
Noin al verlo, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera recordaba que eso hubiera sucedido. Llevo sus manos a su cara sin aceptarlo. Ahora que iba hacer, ya no le quedaba nadie de su familia, Treize la había cuidado, y ahora... ahora estaba sola...  
  
- Debemos avisarle a Heero - Wufei llamo la atención de todos - Debe saber que ella usara su último recurso... El miedo de Heero a sus emociones.  
  
Trowa lo miro sorprendido, y sin decir nada más, los tres salieron de aquella habitación, y antes de llegar al despacho notaron que no podían atravesar la puerta. Por más intentos que hicieron, no pudieron llegar hasta Heero... Ahora solo podían esperar.  
  
Heero abrio la puerta de aquel despacho, entro con cuidado, parecía vacio y sus ojos escudriñaron cada rincón. Hasta que el ruido de la puerta le hizo volver su vista hacía ella. Y ahi estaba la persona que buscaba.  
  
- Nos volvemos a ver - dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a él - Sabía que vendrías, Heero  
- Me han dicho que quieres matarme, es por eso que estoy aqui  
- ¿Matarte? - sonrio de manera fría - Yo no quiero matarte, tu sabes que es lo que quiero de ti  
- ¿Lo se?  
- Mi propuesta sigue en pie, acepta unirte a mi y no habra nadie que pueda vencernos. Seremos poderosos y todos se inclinaran a nuestros pies.  
- No es algo que me interese  
- Entonces solo estas aqui para vengarte y para alejarte - Y al ver la confusión en el rostro de Heero continuo - Estas aqui porque alguien ha intentado matar a ese plebeyo, no es asi?  
- Fuiste tu, no?  
- Sabes que es lo único que lamento - Y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más al decir - Que Noin no lo haya logrado. Me deshice del noble y pensaba eliminar a ese estorbo, para que asi aceptaras mi propuesta - Y después de algunos minutos de silencio, Relena volvió a hablar - Dime que haras?, no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo que sientes. No quieres que te rechace y por eso prefieres marcharte. Nunca creí que llegaría a verte huir de ti mismo, huir de sentimientos inutiles. No eres capaz de decirle la verdad, no es así?, pero me alegro por ello. Esa es la otra razón por la cual estas aqui. Piensas matarme y luego irte, no?, pero te propongo algo, quedate a mi lado, escaparas de esas emociones que ahora te dominan y te confunden, además conoceras magia mucho más poderosa y olvidaras que alguna vez sentiste algo. Recuerda que el mal no tiene un corazón... Que es lo que dices? aceptas?  
  
Relena extendio su mano esperando la respuesta de Heero. Estaba casí segura de que lo había convencido, sabía que Heero no controlaba esas emociones y sensaciones que ahora lo tenían dominado, y esa era su carta triunfadora. Solo faltaba que Heero lo aceptara...  
  
Heero miro fijamente esa mano, sin saber que hacer... Lo peor de toda esa situación es que ella tenía razón, él no se atrevía a decirle a Duo lo que sentía... ¿Como hacerlo si ni siquiera él podía entenderlo?... ¿Como entenderlo si nunca antes había sentido algo así? ¿Que pasaría si él lo rechazaba?, no podría soportarlo... ¿Que pasaría si algo malo le sucediera a Duo?, él no podría vivir sin tenerlo a su lado, no después de aceptar que lo amaba... Lo mejor era irse???... Pero él no quería separarse de ese chico trenzado... ¿Por que las emociones le ocasionaban tantos problemas?... No podía controlarlas, como las personas lograban vivir con ellas...  
  
Parecio una eternidad mientras Heero seguia cuestionandose, y Relena sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el se decidiera. No tenía duda alguna de lo que diría Heero, casi podía escuchar sus palabras, casi podía ver la imagen donde él tomaba su mano y juntos desaparecian, su sonrisa, como nunca antes vista, era deslumbrante, estaba a punto de saltar de la alegria, pero ella, más que nadie, sabía que debía guardar la compostura.  
  
Heero cerro sus ojos, sentía como su corazón golpeaba su pecho, estaba sudando y por primera vez no sabía que hacer, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, sus manos se apretaban a la vez que las sentía humedas y temblorosas, su boca estaba seca y su respiración se hizo impar, ya no podía controlarse...  
  
Y en ese momento tan frustrante y devastador, en sus recuerdos aparecio la imagen del joven trenzado, esa imagen que lo conquisto la primera vez que lo vio, aquella noche en la ventana, esa noche cuando lo salvo de ese espiritu. Y al recordarla, Heero se tranquilizo, sus manos se aflojaron, comenzo a controlar su respiración, sus musculos se relajaron, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, cuando poco a poco todos los recuerdos de Duo aparecieron en su memoria, todas las noches que se quedo cuidandolo, todas esas sonrisas que le dirigía, todas esas miradas llenas de cálidez... No podía negarselo, no quería hacerlo...  
  
Relena vio confundida la sonrisa que Heero le mostraba, había bajado un poco su mano al verlo, pero aun seguía extendida, ¿Que significaba esa sonrisa? ¿Por que comenzo a sentir que las cosas no saldrían como ella quería?... Y se quedo sin saber que hacer cuando los ojos cobalto se fijaron en ella, pero en ellos no se veían la fríaldad de siempre, no!. Ellos mostraban emociones...  
  
- ¿Heero? - preguntó nerviosa  
- No  
- ¿Que?  
- No, no ire contigo  
  
Relena abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa, y su mandibula temblo ligeramente, trato de articular palabra alguna, pero sentía que estaba en shock. Bajo su mano totalmente abatida, y miro a Heero sin creer lo que había escuchado, retrocedio algunos pasos, y sin verlo le dijo:  
  
- Cometes un grave error  
  
Y sin decirle más una esfera de energía fue directamente hacia Heero, este ni se movio, ni la esquivo, no hizo nada y la esfera se desvanecio justamente frente a él. Al parecer choco contra un escudo. Sin embargo Relena no se detuvo ahi, siguio atacandolo, sin importarle que él no se defendiera.  
  
- Basta, no quiero hacerte daño - le dijo Heero tranquilamente, cuando Relena se había detenido por unos minutos - Puedes irte, si prometes no volver  
  
Los ojos de Relena se fijaron en él, con furia y resentimiento. Parecía que al final había desistido. Heero camino a un lado suyo, sin voltear a verla, sin hablarle, dispuesto a salir de ahi.  
  
Sin embargo la hechicera no había terminado, y cuando Heero estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, ella se volvió y lanzo su último ataque, el más poderoso que pudiera lanzar. La magia se dirigía directamente hacía la espalda de Heero, parecía que sería su final, pero al llegar ahi, reboto, para sorpresa de Relena, y regreso a ella. Sintió un calor insoportable que recorría sus venas, su sangre, su cuerpo, no podía moverse, su cabeza le explotaba, comenzaba a escuchar los gritos de cientos de personas, sus victimas, y ante sus ojos sus rostros se presentaban mirandola de forma amenazante, grito, pero nadie la escucho... y entonces dejo de existir, ni polvo, ni señas, nada...  
  
Y antes de que Heero abriera la puerta, esta se abrio de improvisto y las figuras de sus amigos entraron a toda prisa. Trowa y Wufei revisaron la sala en busca de algun indicio de lo que había sucedido, pero al no encontrarlo tuvieron que preguntar:  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? - preguntó Wufei intranquilo, mirandolo de arriba abajo, en busca de alguna herida...  
- Todo ha terminado - dijo por fin Heero y sus amigos lo miraron extrañado, no parecía el joven frío y sin emociones a quien servían ¿Que había pasado? - Es hora de irnos  
- Heero - le llamo Trowa, mientras lo miraba de manera profunda y nerviosa - Yo... ah!, yo... quería pedirte... que si... bueno... Quatre... quiero yo... quedarme por un tiempo... tal vez... unos meses... claro si tu no me necesitas... porque... es que...  
  
Y se quedo callado sin saber que más decir, no podía ordenar sus ideas. Wufei lo miro entre extrañado y divertido, mientras que Heero trataba de entender lo que había dicho, si acaso había entendido el nombre de Quatre, pero de ahi en fuera, nada de nada. Noin por su parte se mantenía apartada.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Trowa? - dijo al fin Heero  
- No es obvio - le interrumpio Wufei - Quiere quedarse con el joven rubio, Quatre, y te esta pidiendo que lo liberes de sus obligaciones para que pueda hacerlo, recuerda que él no puede irse asi como asi a menos que tu se lo permitas - finalizo Wufei mirando fijamente a Trowa, quien tenía la vista fija en el piso  
- ¿Y tu también quieres irte Wufei? - le preguntó Heero  
- Eh! - le dijo Wufei volteando a verlo - mmm... no lo había pensado. Y ahora que recuerdo tu también te quedaras, no?  
- No lo se - dijo honestamente Heero - Aun asi, ustedes no estan atados a mi, asi que pueden hacer lo que quieran e irse cuando lo deseen  
  
Trowa y Wufei lo miraron y sonrieron en forma de agradecimiento. Noin se acerco a ellos, lista para irse.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos? - fue lo primero que dijo  
- Entonces, es hora de que yo me despida - hablo Wufei  
- ¿A donde iras? - pregunto Heero  
- Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi familia, creo que empezare por visitarlos. Tal vez encuentre algo nuevo - Se despido de sus amigos y antes de marcharse añadió - No crean que me ire para siempre, vendre a visitarlos pronto, para saber como estan las cosas  
  
Y dicho esto, con una sonrisa, desaparecio tras una columna de fuego. Mientras que los otros tres se dirigían rápidamente hacía el pueblo. Se encargaron de aparecer cerca de ahi, ya que no debían llamar mucho la atención.  
  
************************  
  
Duo, Hilde y Quatre, habían llegado a la taberna y comenzaron a revisar los daños... Era una lista interminable, los hombres de Treize si que habían hecho destrozos. Mientras que Quatre se dedicaba a recoger los vidrios rotos y barrer un poco, Hilde veía que podía serles util, además de ver que era lo que iba a necesitar, asi que iba de un lado a otro con pluma y papel anotando todo. A su vez que Duo se encargaba de recoger los pedazos de madera, ya sea de sillas o mesas, que se encontraban regados por todas partes, y los llevaba a la parte trasera para acomodarlos y tal vez venderlos.  
  
Hilde, quien se encontraba en la parte delantera, al parecer revisando los daños, fue la primera en ver llegar a los hechiceros.  
  
- Me alegra volver a verlos, pense que ya se habían marchado... Noin, ¡Que sorpresa verte! - añadio mirando fijamente a la joven, para después preguntar en tono mucho más triste - No traeras malas noticias, verdad?  
  
Noin suspiro antes de contarle, y junto con Trowa y Heero logro explicar todo, aunque ellos solo movían su cabeza afirmando o negando. Ambos tenían otras cosas en su cabeza.  
  
- Oh!. Lo siento tanto - le dijo Hilde en cuanto Noin termino su historia y llevo sus manos a su cara. Hilde trato de confortarla - Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras, necesitaremos mucha ayuda y después decidiras que hacer  
- Estas segura?. No crees que sea una mala idea  
- Para nada, además tu solo estabas siguiendo ordenes... Duo y Quatre estaran encantados, no te preocupes  
- Gracias!... Treize era la única familia que tenía - dijo levantando de nuevo la mirada y sonriendo en respuesta.  
- ¿Familia?... No solo eras su hechicera, su leal sirviente - preguntó confundida  
- Si, pero también era mi tio, aunque nunca lo habría admitido - y ante la cara de confusión de Hilde volvió a sonreir - Y dime, ¿Que piensas hacer?  
  
Hilde regreso su vista a la taberna y la tristeza la invadió, había perdido su única herencia familiar y no tenían el dinero para restaurarlo, además tenían muchas deudas.  
  
- No lo se - dijo de forma melancolica  
- Sabes - dijo Noin y la mirada de Hilde regreso a ella - Tengo una idea  
  
Y mientras ellas dos hablaban, Trowa y Heero habían desaparecido. Heero había caminado para rodear la taberna, mientras que Trowa había entrado por la puerta principal.  
  
Quatre barria de forma desanimada, estaba triste y sus ojos aqua miraban a la nada. Estaba parado sin moverse y agitaba la escoba sin animos. Trowa sonrio al verlo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo, sujetando la escoba, mientras la movía con más deteminación.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - dijo por fin cerca de su oído  
  
Quatre, que de por si ya estaba sorprendido, sintio su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho, por sorpresa y por alegría, él conocía esa voz, se sintió emocionado y alterado. Hizo un movimiento para darse vuelta y con lo primero que se topo fue con la mirada esmeralda que lo veía con alegría.  
  
- Tro... Trowa - las palabras vacilaron en sus labios  
  
Pero Trowa no dijo nada, se acerco lentamente al rostro de Quatre y deposito un delicado beso en sus labios, para después abrazarlo a su cuerpo. Quatre no salía de la sorpresa, eso era lo que había deseado desde que había visto su habitación vacia, pero aún seguia sin creerlo. Cuando Trowa se separo, Quatre levanto una mano y acaricio la mejilla de ese hechicero, tratando de despertar, la sonrisa apareció instantaneamente cuando acepto que era verdad.  
  
Quatre cruzo sus brazos en el cuello Trowa y lo acerco al él, que al entrar en contacto, dieron paso a un beso profundo y anhelante, mientras ambos se acariciaban, se deseaban, se amaban...  
  
- No - murmuro Trowa cerca de su oído  
- ¿No, que? - preguntó Quatre sin entender  
- Esa es la respuesta de la pregunta que nunca conteste  
  
Y los ojos de Quatre brillaron al recordarlo, y su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande. Abrazo fuertemente a Trowa mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
- ¿Te quedaras conmigo? - dijo en voz baja  
- Claro, no puedo dejar a la persona que amo - y Quatre volteo a verlo al escuchar lo que tanto había deseado.  
- Oh! Trowa... Yo también te amo! - le contesto felizmente a la vez que en el rostro de Trowa se formaba una sonrisa, y ambos terminaban en un beso, diferente a las veces anteriores, un beso lleno de entrega y amor...  
  
Mientras tanto detrás de la taberna, Duo se encontraba acomodando algunas cajas y amontonando la madera. Y a diferencia de Quatre, él estaba molesto, y eso no le permitía hacerlo bien, ya que a cada momento, las cajas caían, tirando la pila de madera, esparciendose por todo el piso, para su enojo y frustración.  
  
Cuando la madera volvio a caer por quinta vez, el dio un puntapie a la caja que estaba a sus pies, esta se rompio, y el no pudo evitar un resoplido de enfado. Volvió a agacharse y comenzo a recoger de nuevo... ¿Que era lo que lo tenía asi?, pues nada más y nada menos que la partida de Heero, aun cuando se había dormido junto a él, no sabía cuando se había ido. Y por eso estaba molesto, porque él no se había despertado para poder despedirse... porque no había evitado que se fuera...  
  
Su brazo golpeo la nueva pila que estaba formando y esta cayo al suelo de forma estrepitosa... Estaba tan molesto que empezaba a desquitarse con todos.  
  
- Oh!, genial!!! - dijo a la vez que soltaba la madera que llevaba entre sus brazos - Lo ultimo que me faltaba, ¿Para que quiere Hilde tener toda esta madera aqui?, no sirve para nada, y porque ella no viene a ayudarme, demasiado ocupada, es lo que ella dice, pero no ha hecho otra cosa que ir de aqui, allá, y eso es estar ocupada, ja... - Se inco de nuevo para comenzar a recogerla - Yo debería hacer otra cosa, porque no puedo barrer, Quatre puede recoger esto, es mucho más paciente... Pero todo esto es culpa de Treize, si no hubiera enviado a esos salvajes, esto no hubiera sucedido, por supuesto no hay que olvidar que quien tiene toda la culpa es esa hechicera...  
- Olvidas esto  
  
Le interrumpio una voz detrás de él, y la pata de una mesa apareció sobre su hombro, giro su rostro y comenzo a recorrer el brazo que se lo ofrecía, y sus ojos violetas encontraron la mirada cobalto, fija en él.  
  
Heero se había entretenido mirando a Duo en su furia, y se había mantenido oculto de su vista, al menos hasta que vio en que lío estaba metido.  
  
- ¿Tu, que estas haciendo aqui? - preguntó Duo aun molesto y quitandole la madera de forma brusca, desvio la mirada y le dijo - ¿Que?, vienes a despedirte... Quatre y Hilde se preguntaban donde estarían ustedes, estaban preocupados y no sabían si algo les había pasado o si eran capaces de irse sin avisar siquiera, deben estar alegres de que vinieran a despedirse...  
- ¿Y tu?  
- Yo ¿Que? - le dijo sin voltear a verlo  
- ¿Tu estabas preocupado? - dijo Heero a la vez que lo sujetaba y lo levantaba  
  
En cuanto Duo vio de nuevo esos ojos cobalto no pudo resistirse, se abalanzo contra él, sus puños golpearon, débilmente, el pecho del hechicero, mientras sus lagrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos violetas, sin decir una palabra, solamente tratando de sentirse mejor, tratando de desahogarse... tratando de hacerle entender cuanto lo había extrañado...  
  
- ¿Tu quieres que me vaya? - volvió a preguntar Heero, quien había retrocedido unos pasos ante la fuerza del joven trenzado  
  
Duo se detuvo al instante al oír esas palabras, ya antes las había escuchado, y ya sabía la respuesta. Sus ojos se clavaron en los cobalto, habían cambiado, de eso se dio cuenta, pero aun seguian conservando su hermosura y su poder... Se quedaron en silencio, y Duo sujeto entre sus manos el rostro de Heero y lo acerco a él.  
  
Sin palabras, sin excusas, solo un beso, un beso que transmitio todo su sentir, un beso que ya antes habían deseado, pero jamás habían compartido, simplemente recordaban esas sensaciones que una vez los habían dominado, esa cálidez, ese sabor, esa pasión...  
  
Duo cerro los ojos cuando sintio los labios de Heero sobre los de él, mientras que el hechicero levantaba sus brazos y acercaba aun más el cuerpo del joven trenzado. Era delicioso, no... era exquisito... Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, una sensación indescriptible se apodero de sus cuerpos, placentera y embriagante. Sus cuerpos unidos y sus almas combinadas... Después de tanto tiempo era hora de formar un hogar...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Extraño?? o es solo mi imaginación... Espero que hayan entendido lo que quise dar a entender con este capitulo, y si tienen alguna duda no duden en escribir, todo será bienvenido a gunw02@hotmail.com... Y para aquellas que se pregunta por que volvió aparecer Relena?, pues eso ya debieron imaginarselo no?, ya que ella tiene, digamos, un papel importante acerca de la decisión de Heero...  
  
Para aquellas personas que tenían duda acerca de los poderes de Heero, o de que si Heero no era tan poderoso, espero que también hayan quedado satisfechas, ya que Heero enfrento a Relena sin sudar siquiera, además de que le regreso el ataque sin mover un solo dedo..  
  
Perdon por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero como que las ideas se me cruzaron, además de que no quería publicarlo mientras no tuviera ya el capitulo final, porque ahora si, otro capitulo y terminamos, que bien podría decirse que es la conclusión, o el desenlace de esta historia, donde aclaramos que sucedio con cada uno de los personajes...  
  
Muchas gracias!!! a todas aquellas que han leído este fic, son demasiadas como para darle las gracias a cada una, pero si leen esto sabran que son ustedes las que me apoyaron y me dieron animos de seguir con esta historia, aquellas que me hicieron llegar sus opiniones, que me entusiasmaron para terminarla, y aquellas que leen esta historia por primera vez, espero que disfruten su lectura... Nos vemos en el capitulo final de Acaso el mal tendra un corazón... Creo que me extendí, verdad? 


	11. Capitulo Final

ACASO EL MAL TENDRA UN CORAZON  
POR ROQUEL  
  
CAPITULO FINAL  
  
El día no podía ser mas bello, el sol hacía su recorrido de forma esplendorosa, mientras que algunas nubes blancas adornaban el cielo, y el viento ligero que se sentía era tan reconfortante, pronto la noche caería... El tiempo pasa rápido, y un mes y medio se había desvanecido en sus manos. Aunque debían admitir que lo habían disfrutado.  
  
Hace tres semanas que no sabían nada de Quatre, ni de Trowa, y es que ellos habían decidido viajar... Trowa había dejado de practicar la magia oscura, y eso incluia el poder aparecer en otros lugares, además de utilizar ciertos hechizos, pero agradecía el poder trabajar junto con Quatre, le encantaba estar a su lado... Ganaban muy bien, trabajando para algun noble e incluso algunos pueblerinos, y aunque habían dicho que volverían para quedarse a vivir ahi, en todo ese tiempo, no habían tenido noticias de ellos.  
  
A quien realmente habían visto era a Wufei, ya que había llegado dos semanas antes de la partida de Quatre y Trowa, se le veía sumamente molesto, tanto que estuvo a punto de pelearse con unos extranjeros, asi que fue Duo quien hablo con él...  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - le pregunto sin vacilar  
- Es que... ellos... sin consultarme... lo decidieron... puedes creerlo - dijo entre gruñidos y golpes, a la pared más cercana. Duo se quedo aun más extrañado, y trato de que le hablara más claro  
- Wufei! - le dijo en tono severo - No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo, podrías repetirlo, pero esta vez tranquilizate y dime ¿Que es lo que sucede?  
- Pues que más podría suceder!!... Que mi familia me ha tendido una trampa... Una traición diría yo.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Que mi familia... ellos  
- Wufei, tu familia que?  
- Ellos me han ordenado casarme, dicen que necesito aprender otro tipo de artes, que es necesario para mi descendencia - dijo en tono de reproche - Además... ¿De que te ries? - pregunto al ver al trenzado riendose de su situación  
- Lo siento Wufei - dijo entre risas - pero en verdad por eso estas tan molesto  
- ¿Que? ¿No tengo motivo suficiente como para sentirme indignado?. No crees que es suficiente como para que alguien se sienta traicionado, por su familia, por su sangre. No le encuentro el chiste. Ni me consultaron, ni me preguntaron, en cuanto apareci en mi pueblo, mis padres comenzaron arreglar todo. No me entere hasta esta mañana... Sabía que algo andaba mal, nadie había sido tan cortes conmigo desde que volví, y después sin más ni más me saludan y me hablan como si nada - añadio hablando consigo mismo  
- Un momento! - dijo de pronto Duo, y fijo sus ojos en Wufei - Eso quiere decir que te fugaste, no piensas volver para casarte ¿Que pasara con la novia? ¿Vas a dejarla plantada?  
- Si, ella no debio formar parte de esta trampa, asi que será mejor que se olvide de sus planes. No pienso regresar...  
- ¡Wufei! - le dijo viendolo fijamente a los ojos - No puedes hacer eso, debes regresar allá inmediatamente  
- Ja, y tu crees que yo voy a obedecerte, pues estas muy equivocado  
- Debes hablar con ella... o - le dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban triunfo - ¿Acaso tienes miedo?  
- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? - dijo de forma ironica - Se ve que no me conoces, yo no le tengo miedo a nada, ni a nadie...  
- Si tienes miedo - dijo mientras trataba de encontrar la mirada oscura de Wufei ya que este se había volteado - Heero y Trowa se van a divertir mucho con esto...  
- No piensas decirselos verdad? - le pregunto de forma nerviosa - De todas formas nunca te lo creirían - añadio cuando vio la mirada que el trenzado le dirigía.  
  
Wufei estaba nervioso, el trenzado sería capaz de decirles?... Sus amigos no debían saberlo, él que tantas veces les había dicho que era cosas sin sentido, y ahora él se veía en esa misma situación, si no es que peor. ¿Por que se metía en tantos problemas? ¿Por que no simplemente se encargaba de la descendencia el solo?...  
  
- Y bien, piensas regresar o tengo que comenzar a gritar - dijo Duo sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
- Solo para demostrar que no tengo miedo  
- Asi se habla Wufei, y puedes decirme quien es la afortunada  
- Su nombre, su nombre... mmm... creo que es Mairen... no, creo... creo que es Meiran... Si ese es su nombre  
- Ni su nombre te sabes... Pero es una gran decisión - Wufei le dio la espalda y antes de desaparecer le dijo - Y no olvides escribir  
  
Y se fue sin contestarle, ya estaba bastante enojado como para despedirse. Sin embargo cumplió su palabra, algo que sorprendio a todos, en especial a sus amigos. Wufei les había escrito, justamente dos semanas después su carta llegó, ya que no pudo o no quiso aparecer por ahi... Tal vez por el hecho de que había obedecido ordenes, tal vez por el hecho que se había casado, o tal vez por el hecho de que comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Esas fueron las palabras que ocasionaron una gran sonrisa en el rostro de todos, incluido Heero, y Duo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
  
Wufei no había perdido detalle al contarle, lo que el consideraba una vida demasiado tranquila, aprendiendo las costumbres de su villa, o acerca de sus antepasados y cosas muy similares, tampoco omitio una descripción bastante detallada acerca de su esposa, su caracter, su figura, su orgullo, su testarudez... "nunca creí conocer a una persona tan terca, puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera... Y Duo tu eres el culpable de que yo este sufriendo esto", fueron unas lineas de la carta, y eso no terminaba ahi, al parecer se había pasado horas describiendo o más bien criticando a su esposa, que si no cocinaba bien, que si no paraba de hablar, que nunca lo dejaba en paz... aunque de vez en cuando culpaba a Duo, o a Heero incluso a Trowa, de su situación, en fin, sus palabras, hicieron que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que Wufei estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y eso hizo que sus sonrisas se ensancharan aun mas... No habían vuelto a tener noticias de ellos, pero sabían que todo estaba muy bien...  
  
*******************************  
  
Muchas personas acudían a la gran inaguración, los forasteros nunca faltaban e incluso los hombres del pueblo acudieron para ver la nueva decoración. Vaya que si la taberna había cambiado, aunque ahora ya no solo era una taberna... Ahora habia dos habitaciones que estaban acondicionadas como cantinas, con muchas mesas y sillas, y una sola barra que estaba conectada a ambas, también había un pasillo que conducía a los cuartos que se rentaban para los forasteros, obteniendo asi mejores ganancias y consiguiendo muchos más clientes. Habían logrado expanderse gracias a que los locales vecinos habían accedido a venderles a muy buen precio, además de obtener alguna renta cada mes... Y ahora era administrado por Hilde y Noin, quien ahora también vivía en la casa de Hilde y Duo...  
  
- ¿Que desea tomar Sr. Dokins? - Ofreció Hilde cuando vio al hombre acercarse a la barra  
- Ahora no, muchas gracias, solo vengo a entregarle esto - dijo a la vez que le extendía un sobre sellado.  
- ¿Para quien es?  
- Para usted  
- ¿Quien lo envia?  
- La familia Po  
  
Hilde se quedo extrañada y miro el sobre con desconfianza, sin embargo, siendo la inaguración había mucho movimiento, y muchas personas necesitaban ser atendidas, asi que Hilde guardo el sobre bajo la barra y se fue para atender a los clientes.  
  
Y otro de los cambios que hubo, fue que contrataron a hombres que mantuvieran el orden, que sacara a quien estaba causando problemas o cosas por el estilo, además de que contrataron a más meseras, para que pudiera atender a tantas personas... Y entre todas ellas, había un joven que se distinguia. Su tez color crema lucía tan exquisita y su larga cabellera llamaba la atención de todos los forasteros. También estaba muy ocupado, yendo de una mesa a otra, sin un descanso.  
  
- ¡Cuanta gente! - dijo en cuanto le dieron un respiro  
- No es tanta - le respondio la joven que se acerco a él  
- ¡¿Que no es tanta?! ¡No he dejado de trabajar desde que abrimos!, ya me duelen los pies. ¿Tu, no estas cansada Noin?  
- No - dijo tranquilamente - Yo descanse hace rato  
- ¡¿Que?! - se levantó de pronto - No...  
- ¡Duo! - se escuchó la voz de Hilde apareciendo detrás de ellos - ¿Ya terminaste aqui?  
- Si... Por ahora - añadio viendo a los hombres que bebían o jugaban  
- Que bien, porque necesito tu ayuda en la otra habitación, las muchachas no se dan abasto.  
- Pero yo acabo de tomar mi descanso  
- Lo tomaras cuando ya no haya trabajo por hacer  
- Pero Noin esta libre, porque no se lo pides a ella  
- Porque si no fuera por ella, no hubieramos conseguido el dinero para poder abrir de nuevo este local, asi que ella tiene permiso para descansar.  
- Después de todo lo que su tio ocasiono es lo minimo que podía hacer...  
- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que ella solo obedecio ordenes, además ella fue muy amable al darnos ese prestamo, que sirvió para poder restaurarla  
- Pero... - Sabía que tenía razón pero no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente  
- Pero nada Duo, andando...  
- Pero... pero...  
- Creo que te salvaste - dijo Noin, y ambos jovenes la voltearon a ver y cuando se dieron cuenta de que su mirada no estaba en ellos, si no en la puerta, giraron su cabeza y se encontraron con...  
- Señorita Schbeiker - se escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas, y tanto Duo como Hilde fijaran su vista en ella. Una chica joven, de cabello corto, los miraba un tanto apenada  
- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames unicamente Hilde - y la joven desvio la mirada, luciendo aun más nerviosa - ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Hilde al ver la reacción de la joven  
- Necesitamos su ayuda - volteo a verla - Son muchas personas...  
- Ves te lo dije - le interrumpio Duo - Son demasiados, no podemos atenderlos a todos  
- Y menos si te quedas a descansar, vamos, ayudame!  
- Deberias tenerme mas consideracion...  
- Yo ire - hablo Noin - Después de todo también soy la otra administradora, no es verdad?  
  
Y terminando con la pelea, Noin y la joven se fueron.  
  
- Hola Quatre, que milagro verte - saludo alegremente el joven trenzado, a la vez que veía a su gran amigo llegar, y después se dirigio a la persona que estaba a su lado - Trowa ¿Como has estado?  
- Bien - dijo a la vez que le indicaba a Quatre que estaría cerca de ahi  
- Señorita Schbeiker - volvió a escucharse la voz  
- Ya voy - dijo tristemente Hilde  
- Demasiado trabajo, eh? - pregunto curioso Quatre  
- No hemos descansado desde esta mañana - contesto molesto Duo  
- Ya Duo deja de quejarte - se levanto de su silla - Oh! Quatre, lamento no quedarme más tiempo, pero Duo - y le dirigio una mirada molesta - quiere tomar su descanso ahora, justamente cuando estamos más ocupados...  
- Oye! - le interrumpio Duo - Yo no he descansado en todo el día...  
- Tranquilos muchachos - los calmo Quatre, a la vez que les dirigía una gran sonrisa.  
- Espero que pases un tiempo con nosotros - le dijo animadamente Hilde  
- Me encantaría, pero pensabamos en marcharnos mañana, solo pasamos a saludar  
- Ya veo... Pero que tal si vienen a cenar con nosotros. No puedes negarte o si?. Si se van mañana, todavía tienen tiempo. Vamos, ¿Que dicen?  
- De acuerdo, Duo. Iremos con ustedes  
- Genial!. Nos iremos cuando anochezca... Y Duo, en cuanto termines tu descanso, ven ayudarme, entendido  
- Si, si lo que digas Hilde  
  
Ambos miraron a Hilde perderse en la otra habitación. Y Duo con otra de sus hermosas sonrisa se dirigio a Quatre  
  
- Y bien ¿Como han estado?... ¿Que han hecho desde que se fueron?. Ha pasado una eternidad.  
- Duo, no exageres, no son más de tres semanas  
- Demasiado tiempo sin tener noticias de ustedes...  
  
Quatre sonrio ante las palabras del trenzado, y comenzo a contarles acerca de su viaje, acerca de su amor con Trowa y finalizo diciendo que no podía desear una vida mejor... En verdad estaba contento, no podía dejar de tener a Trowa a su lado, y ahora no se separaban, en ningun momento, le encantaba sentir el aroma de Trowa junto a él, mantener la cálidez que lo envolvía cuando estaba a su lado... Y no estaba equivocado al pensar que Trowa pensaba exactamente lo mismo...  
  
- ¿Cuando regresa Heero? - dijo Quatre después de unos minutos de silencio  
- No he tenido noticias de él, asi que no se cuando volvera, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer - dijo Duo mientras su mirada se perdía en la puerta, esperando, anhelando que de un momento a otro apareciera - Lleva casi tres semanas... - murmuro sin dejar a Quatre escucharlo  
- Duo, recuerda que tiene que informar a toda su orden, y renunciar a cada uno de ellos, claro que le tomara tiempo, pero no te preocupes, cuando termine él se quedara contigo, te ama... - Y la mirada de Duo se volvio a él, triste y alegre a la vez, pero ¿Por que se veía tristeza en aquellos ojos violetas? - ¿Que sucede Duo?... Heero te ama, o no?  
- No lo se  
- Nunca te lo ha dicho  
- No  
- Pero todo este tiempo... Y tu se lo has dicho - Y Duo nego con la cabeza mientras desviaba de nuevo su mirada - ¿Por que? - Pero Duo se encogio de hombros en respuesta  
- No quiero que se aleje de mi...  
- Tienes que decirselo - dijo Quatre molesto - No debes evitarlo, necesitas hablar con él y decirle como te sientes, decirle cuando lo amas  
- Tu se lo has dicho a Trowa - le interrumpio Duo  
- Si - contesto firmemente Quatre  
- Felicidades!!! - dijo Duo mientras regresaba su vista a su amigo rubio y sonreia como las veces anteriores  
- Bien, esta todo listo - llego Hilde evitando que Quatre siguiera regañando a Duo  
  
El día había pasado rápido, ni los chicos se habían dado cuenta ya que estaban muy concentrados en su platica, Trowa, por su parte, se había entretenido leyendo un libro, que le había gustado, y en cuanto lo había visto Quatre no había podido evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro... Era su libro favorito...  
  
Los clientes comenzaron a salir, mientras que los que se hospedaban ahi se iban a sus habitaciones, la joven que habían asignado para quedarse a cuidarlos, había comenzado a recoger las habitaciones, y muchos hombres se acercaban a ella para pedirle un cuarto... Asi Hilde y Noin se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigos...  
  
- ¡Vamonos! - dijo Duo en cuanto las vio llegar  
  
Quatre se había levantado y se había acercado a Trowa, tomandolo por sorpresa. Trowa guardo el libro mientras dedicaba una sonrisa al joven rubio, una sonrisa que solo dedicaba a él. Quatre respondio con otra...  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a cenar a su casa? - pregunto en un tono nervioso  
- Si tu quieres, no veo porque no  
- Gracias, Trowa - y se acerco a él a la vez que depositaba un delicado beso sobre sus labios a la vez que sujetaba su mano y ambos salían de la taberna.  
  
Tanto Quatre como Trowa montaron sus caballos y pronto aparecieron, Hilde, Noin y Duo, estos ultimos montaron rápidamente, pero fue cuando Hilde se percato de algo...  
  
- Lo olvide!! - dijo de pronto, a la vez que regresaba para entrar de nuevo a la taberna  
- Hilde? - pregunto extrañado Duo al ver la reacción de su amiga, y cuando volvio a verla aparecer, en ese mismo tono le pregunto - ¿Que olvidaste?  
- Esto - y levanto el sobre que el Sr. Dickens le entrego esa misma tarde  
- ¿Que es esto? - pregunto extrañado mientras lo sujetaba  
- No lo se - dijo a la vez que subía a su caballo - Me lo entregaron esta tarde  
  
Y sin decir nada más, los cinco se encaminaron hacía su casa, el silencio de la noche, era solo roto por las risas y voces de los jovenes que caminaban por aquellos parajes. Pronto vieron la pequeña casa al final de su camino, totalmente a oscuras, y Hilde y Noin se ofrecieron a guardar a los caballos.  
  
Duo entro en la casa, seguido de sus amigos y no tardo en encender las lamparas, les indico a Quatre y Trowa que tomaran asiento y se dedico a preparar algo para comer, al igual que lo hacía todas las noches que Heero permanecía fuera, la razón: Siempre preparaba una gran cena, por si Heero apareciera de improvisto.  
  
Noin y Hilde aparecieron, y las risas y voces volvieron a escucharse, todo esto mientras Duo se dedicaba a preparar algo para comer.  
  
- ¿A donde piensan ir ahora? - pregunto Hilde mientras se dedicaba a preparar la mesa  
- Tenemos planeado ir al este - dijo de pronto Trowa, ya que se había mantenido callado toda la conversación, aunque no había evitado sonreir  
- ¿No planeaban quedarse por más tiempo? - pregunto sorprendido Duo mientras comenzaba a servir la comida que había preparado  
- Oh!, no es eso - comento alegre Quatre, mientras sujetaba la mano de Trowa - Pero deseo ir a visitar a mi familia, la ultima vez que les escribí fue cuando estaba bajo las ordenes de Treize, y ellos deben enterarse de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora.  
  
Quatre sonrio dulcemente a Trowa, y este apretaba ligeramente su mano en respuesta. El joven rubio no necesitaba de palabras, con las acciones del joven más alto eran suficientes, eran suficientes pruebas de que lo quería, de que lo amaba, no necesitaba nada más, esa sonrisa, que solo le dirigía a él, esos abrazos, que le hacían sentir tan tranquilo, eso le demostraba cuando lo quería, además de que se lo demostraba cada noche, y sus palabras llenas de sentimientos eran para él una deliciosa melodía...  
  
Trowa amaba todas las veces que Quatre le sonreía, cada vez que sujetaba su mano, cada vez que le hablaba, le encantaba todo eso y más. Para él era difícil hablar frente a tantas personas, pero no evitaba sonreír, y a veces daba su punto de vista, sin embargo cuando estaba solo con Quatre, le demostraba cuando lo amaba, podía hablar con él toda la noche si asi lo querían, simplemente manteniendose uno junto al otro, podían reír sin que nada se los impidiera... Y eso era lo que más disfrutaba...  
  
- La cena estuvo exquisita Duo - dijo Noin, cuando terminaba de comer  
- Si, fue deliciosa - apoyo Quatre - Puedo preguntar ¿A que se debe este banquete?  
  
Duo no dijo nada, simplemente hizo que su sonrisa aumentara más, solo él sabía que cada comida era dedicada especialmente a Heero, siempre trataba de hacer algo exquisito para cuando Heero regresara...  
  
- ¿Que es? - pregunto Duo, tratando de desviarlos del tema - ¿Que es el sobre que te dieron?  
- No lo se - contesto Hilde mientras se levantaba, recogía el sobre y regresaba a su lugar  
  
Rompio el sello, y todos miraban expectantes, comenzo a sacar las cosas dentro, papeles y más papeles. Hilde sujeto uno de ellos y sus ojos se abrieron al leer las primeras lineas.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Hilde? - pregunto curioso Duo al ver la reacción de su amiga  
- Es... es... - decía de forma interminable, mientras pasaba uno tras otro papel leyendo y releyendo  
- ¿Que es? - pregunto exasperado Duo, extendiendo su mano para tomar uno de aquellos papeles tan misteriosos  
- Son las escrituras de la granja Po... Y también nos envian los papeles necesarios para ponerlas a nuestro nombre...  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto sorprendido Duo mientras revisaba uno de aquellos papeles  
- Es cierto!! - exclamo sorprendido Quatre y la mirada de todos se fijo en él - Lo había olvidado, pero antes de que ellos se fueran vinieron a dejar la comida que no necesitarian, asegurando que pronto enviarian las escrituras, ya que no querían que su granja quedara deshabitada, y querían darselas como pago por todo lo que habian hecho por ellos - finalizo Quatre un poco apenado por haber olvidado algo de esa magnitud, pero con todo lo que había pasado... Lo había olvidado...  
- ¿Que piensan hacer con ellas? - pregunto tranquilamente Trowa  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, al parecer esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Hilde, mientras ella, analizaba las posibilidades... Después de algunos minutos bajo los papeles y antes de que dijera algo, Duo se adelanto  
  
- ¿Por que no se la das a ellos? - movio su cabeza señalando a Quatre y Trowa - Después de todo nos han ayudado mucho, ambos han renunciado a su señor por nuestra culpa, creo que les debemos algo  
- ¿Que?... No!! - dijo rápidamente Quatre  
- No podemos aceptarlo - intervino Trowa - Es suyo, es para ustedes, nosotros no la queremos ni la necesitamos  
- Pero...  
- Pero nada Duo... Si, los ayude pero son muy cercanos a mi familia, no podía hacer menos. Es para ustedes, además nosotros aun no hemos pensado en establecernos, tal vez hasta después de ver a mi familia, pero será después... Y aun asi, no aceptariamos un regalo asi... ¿Por que no se lo das a Duo?  
- ¿A mi? - pregunto nervioso, sintiendo como todas las miradas se fijaban en él - No, no lo creo... no...  
  
No era que le desagradara la idea, le encantaría vivir en aquel hermoso lugar, junto a tantas cosas maravillosas... Pero ¿Y Heero?.... Tenía que hablar con él primero, y antes que nada no sabía cuando regresaría, y si de por si se sentía solo en aquella casa, sin la presencia de Heero estando solo con Hilde y Noin, que se la pasaban riendo entre ellas dos. ¿Como se sentiría al estar en esa casa donde no iba a estar nadie con él?, no era que le molestara estar con ellas, pero a veces no lo creía conveniente...  
  
- Buena idea - dijo por fin Hilde, haciendo que Duo se levantara sobresaltado y desvio el tema rápidamente  
- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar  
- Tienes razón - le apoyo Noin y Duo se sintio aliviado  
  
Ya pasaban de la medianoche, y no era bueno que se anduvieran desvelando. No cuando Quatre y Trowa se marcharían al amanecer, y no cuando ellos tenían que abrir su establecimiento, temprano...  
  
- En la habitación de siempre no, Quatre? - pregunto una de las chicas mirando fijamente al rubio  
- Si, gracias Noin  
- Yo limpiare - dijo Duo al ver como todos se acercaban a la mesa para recogerla  
- Estas seguro? - pregunto Hilde extrañada - ¿No quieres que te ayudemos?  
- No es necesario, gracias!. Vayan a dormir  
- De acuerdo, hasta mañana Duo.  
  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo Hilde antes de perderse por el pasillo. Quatre y Trowa ocuparon la primera habitación de la derecha... Cuando se cerro la puerta nadie más supo que fue lo que sucedió ahi, pero en aquella habitación el amor fue demostrado una noche más, haciendo que sus habitantes disfrutaran cada momento, como lo hacían desde que había prometido amarse...  
  
Noin ocupaba la segunda habitación de la derecha, justamente enfrente de la de Hilde. Las dos jovenes se despidieron y pronto se dejaron caer en sus camas, sintiendo como el sopor las vencía y quedaban totalmente dormidas, después de todo ese día había sido muy agotador...  
  
Duo limpiaba en silencio, igual que las noches anteriores, pensando aun en la proposición de mudarse, era cierto que no pensaba quedarse ahi toda la vida, pero no podía decir que si, sin hablar con Heero, tal vez él tenía otros planes, tenía que esperar a que regresara.  
  
Termino pronto con su tarea y se dirigio a su habitación, sin embargo no llego a ella, se quedo sentado en la ventana, recargado en su lugar favorito, como lo hiciera todas las noches que Heero no estaba, no quería recostarse en la cama fría y darse cuenta de que Heero no despertaria a su lado... Aquel silencio comenzo a arrullarlo, se abrazo tratando de controlar su frío, su cabeza cayo a los lados varias veces en señal de que se estaba quedando dormido...  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?, no lo estaba contando... Pero cuando su cabeza cayo de manera incomoda, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, los tallo tratando de recuperar su sueño, y fue cuando escucho un leve sonido a lo lejos, se quedo inmóvil, agudizando sus sentidos, escuchando atentamente aquel extraño ruido que al parecer ya estaba cerca de ahi... Si, alguien se acercaba, el relinchar de un caballo se escucho lejano... Su corazón salto de emoción y de alegría, al igual que él, cuando se dirigio a la puerta, trato de no hacer ruido, y como todos estaban profundamente dormidos, no desperto a nadie...  
  
Llego hasta la puerta y la abrio de un solo golpe, haciendo que la persona que a penas estaba en los escalones se sorprendiera, esos ojos cobalto se clavaron en la figura que ahora lo veía desde la puerta. Y pudo ver como una gran sonrisa aparecía a la vez que corría para abrazarlo...  
  
- Oh!! Heero!!... Que bueno que has vuelto!!... - decía a la vez que lo abrazaba efusivamente, y trataba de no asfixiarlo - Te he extrañado tanto!!  
  
Heero sonrio ante la actitud del trenzado y lo abrazo de igual modo, mientras su rostro se ocultaba en el cabello castaño. Le fascinaba ser recibido de esa manera, era muy parecido a la forma como se habían despedido, cuando Duo no había querido soltarlo, hasta que Hilde tuvo que separarlo, sin embargo a él no le había molestado, él tampoco quería soltarlo, también se había separado con renuencia...  
  
Debía admitir que le encantaba tener a alguien que lo quisiera tanto, y no podía negar que también amaba tener a alguien a quien querer. Era maravilloso y gratificante sentir la dulce sensación de tenerlo a un lado.  
  
- Tienes hambre? - pregunto Duo separando un poco su rostro, pero sin despegar su cuerpo - Prepare algo de comer, quieres probar algo... Debes estar muy hambriento...  
  
Heero nego con la cabeza y atrajo de nuevo a Duo, para volver a abrazarlo. Deseaba quedarse asi, juntos, el tiempo ya no le parecía importante, esas tres semanas no había podido dormir, no habia alejado esos hermosos ojos violetas de sus pensamientos, y lo unico que quería era llegar y verlo de nuevo...  
  
Duo no se opuso, lo había extrañado tanto, esos días sin verlo, sin escucharlo, sin tenerlo cerca habían sido muy largos, tres semanas le habían parecido una eternidad... Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, sintiendo que el frío que había sentido hace unos minutos había desaparecido por completo, mantenia cerrados sus ojos y aspiraba el delicioso aroma de Heero... No pudo contenerse, la felicidad era demasiada, su emoción era indescriptible, el tenerlo cerca le hizo decir:  
  
- Te amo - susurro cerca de su oído sin percatarse de lo que realmente decía  
  
Sin soltarlo Heero mostro su sorpresa, todas esas emociones golpearon su pecho haciendole sentir alegría, emocion... felicidad... Una sensación mucho más fuerte de la que alguna vez había sentido antes. Esa emoción no quería alejarse y él no quería que lo hiciera, al contrario parecía aumentar, aumentar cuando estaba dispuesto a decirle:  
  
- Yo también te amo - dijo en voz baja, que el joven trenzado escucho perfectamente e hizo que sus ojos se abrieran mostrando su sorpresa.  
  
Se separo ligeramente y lo miro con sus ojos abiertos, sin atinar a decirle nada... Solo sonrio con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, dejando maravillado al hechicero y se acerco a Heero para besarlo...  
  
Después de tanto tiempo sus labios volvieron a unirse y el dulce sabor de sus bocas fue combinado, de nuevo esas sensaciones parecían dominarlos cuando sus lenguas chocaron, cuando Heero comenzo a recorrer la boca de Duo produciendo que ambos cuerpos fueran embriagados por la pasión, por el deseo... Amandose mutuamente sin miradas que los molestaran, solo ellos dos compartiendo una noche más, la primera para ellos dos, la primera de muchas más...  
  
**********************  
  
Un nuevo día llego trayendo muchas más alegrias, sonrisas y nuevas sorpresas para los habitantes de la pequeña casa. Todos despertaron temprano, todos menos dos que aun dormian placidamente, sin que nada interrumpiera su sueño, sin que nada los sacara de la atmosfera que aun se mantenía en su habitación...  
  
Noin llego a la cocina, aun tallando sus ojos y sonrio al ver a Hilde preparar el desayuno. Pero también en aquel lugar se encontraba uno de los recién llegados...  
  
- Muy buenos días Quatre - saludo la chica al ver al joven rubio tomar una taza de te  
- Buenos días Noin, ¿Que tal dormiste? - le contesto a la vez que la miraba sonriendole como tantas veces  
- Bien, gracias ¿Y tu? - Y como respuesta solo obtuvo una gran sonrisa  
- ¿Y Duo? - llamo la voz de Hilde - Ya es hora de que se levante, no falta mucho para que nos vayamos...  
- Por cierto ¿Donde esta Trowa? - dijo Noin dejando vagar su vista por todo el lugar  
- No te preocupes Noin, él esta arreglando los caballos para nuestra partida  
  
No había terminado de decir esto, cuando la puerta se abrio mostrando la inconfundible figura de aquel hechicero. Parecía que pensaba en algo, Quatre lo vio muy pensativo y no aparto su vista de él, esperando que Trowa levantara su cara para ver a los ojos esmeralda... Su deseo fue cumplido cuando minutos después, Trowa volteo a verlo...Y le sonrio de manera afectuosa, haciendo que Quatre olvidara toda preocupación, pero también le dio a entender algo más, algo que hizo que la sonrisa de Quatre se hiciera aun más grande...  
  
- Creo que tengo que ir por Duo - dijo molesta Hilde cuando ya se disponía a ir a una de las habitaciones  
- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo Quatre sin despejar su vista de aquella mirada esmeralda  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto confundida Noin  
- Porque alguien llego anoche - fue la respuesta de Trowa - Hay un caballo extra en el establo  
  
Y sin decir nada más, todos entendieron de que estaban hablando, asi que Hilde desistio, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y regresando su atención a la comida. No tardaron mucho en terminar de comer, y pronto los cuatro se vieron fuera de aquella casa.  
  
Antes de llegar al pueblo, Quatre y Trowa se despidieron, no sabían cuando volverían a verlos, pero prometieron que no pasaría tanto tiempo. Mientras que Hilde y Noin, se dirigían al pueblo, platicando amenamente para comenzar un nuevo día...  
  
Asimismo, en la habitación de Duo, la tranquilidad aun se respiraba, y la cálidez aun podía sentirse... Duo se estiro en su lugar, evitando abrir sus ojos, quería volver a dormir, queria quedarse asi, no importaba el tiempo que pasara... Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse, abrio los ojos topandose con la mirada cobalto que lo veía tranquilamente...  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba observandolo?, a él no le importaba, lo único que queria era ser el primero en ver aquellos ojos violetas, ser el primero en verlo despertar, además de ser el único en ver la primer sonrisa de cada mañana...  
  
Duo sonrio ante la mirada de Heero, a la vez que se acercaba para besarlo y dedicarle los buenos días. Se quedaron asi por mucho tiempo, platicando de tantas cosas. Duo quería saber todo, y a Heero parecía no importarle hablar, explicarle, amaba todas las expresiones que Duo le dirigía, sorpresa, duda, asombro, felicidad, alegría...  
  
Era hora de preparar algo para comer, pero antes de eso, ambos compartieron un delicioso baño, era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido... Mientras Duo cocinaba algo, Heero se había dedicado a poner la mesa, no le molestaba hacerlo, ya que cada vez que veía a Duo, este le sonreia de forma esplendorosa. Sin embargo algo más habia llamado su atención, y dejo su tarea, cuando tomo los papeles, que aun se conservaban en la mesa, y comenzo a leerlos.  
  
Duo ya había terminado, esta listo para comenzar a servir, hasta que volteo y se topo con Heero que veía interesado los papeles de la granja Po. Heero dejo de ver los papeles para ver al joven trenzado.  
  
- Veo que los encontraste - dijo a la vez que se acercaba a él - Son de...  
  
Se quedo callado al sostener uno de aquellos papeles, y leer su nombre al inicio del mismo. Hilde había decidido cederle la granja, se la había regalado, y se lo confirmaba, escribiendo el nombre de Duo Maxwell, como propietario... Los ojos de Duo mostraban su asombro, todavía no creía lo que estaba viendo.  
  
- No... - dijo Duo, sin saber que decir exactamente - No... es que... yo... no... tu...  
- ¿Quieres mudarte? - pregunto Heero al ver la reacción de Duo, pero este lo miro sin abrir la boca siquiera, el hechicero sonrio ante la escena - Es un lindo lugar, muy tranquilo y muy hermoso, me gustaria vivir ahi - añadio recordando la granja que había visitado con el joven trenzado  
  
Y los ojos de Duo se abrieron aun más al escuchar esa respuesta, claro, si eso era posible. Otra gran sonrisa aparecio a la vez que se lanzaba para abrazar a Heero, quien no tardo en corresponder al abrazo. Sin embargo, otra duda aparecio en la mente de Duo, y se separo para hacersela ver al hechicero.  
  
- Pero tu no estaras conmigo, si te han ofrecido trabajo lejos de aqui, eso quiere decir que tendras que irte, no? - Era definitivo que no iba a quedarse solo en aquel lugar - Yo no quiero estar solo, pero tampoco quiero que rechaces esa oferta  
- ¿Por que no vienes conmigo? - pregunto Heero sin soltarlo, él tampoco quería separarse, y tenía toda la razón al decir que tendría que irse, y lo peor es que no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería.  
- Pero ¿Y la taberna? - fue la respuesta de Duo ante la propuesta, aunque no podía negar que le emocionaba viajar con Heero  
  
A Heero no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Duo siguiera trabajado ahi, era cierto que sus amigos estaban ahi, y que ellos lo cuidaban, pero no le gustaba las miradas de las que era presa Duo cuando caminaba por ahi, o los comentarios que le hacían de vez en cuando, y aun no había podido olvidar aquella vez cuando tuvo que intervenir porque uno de los extranjeros había querido propasarse con él. También era cierto que la seguridad había cambiado, pero él no quería arriesgarse, pero tampoco lo obligaría para que lo acompañara aun cuando queria quedarse... Pero tal vez había encontrado la solución...  
  
- Que tal si vienes conmigo, y cuando regresemos podras trabajar ahi, e iremos a vivir a este lugar - dijo señalando uno de los papeles  
  
Esa alternativa tenía dos razones, la primera para que no se separaran, asi cuando Heero tuviera otro trabajo, Duo también lo acompañaria, y si algun otro noble necesitaba sus consejos, Duo podría estar con él sin importar el tiempo que le tomara llevarlo a cabo. Y la segunda era que asi él podría cuidarlo cuando estuviera trabajando con Hilde, y no dejaría que nadie llegara a pasarse de listo.  
  
- Me parece una gran idea - dijo Duo sin borrar su sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba para poder besarlo  
  
Podrían compartir su existencia... Compartirían su amor... Estarían juntos porque asi lo querían, sin que nadie los separara, deseandose, amandose, entregandose... Un amor más allá de lo que alguien llego a conocer...  
  
FIN!  
  
N/A:  
  
Este es el final... Les gusto?...  
  
No esta muy largo, porque como dije en el anterior es solo como una conclusión, algo para que sepan que paso con cada uno de los personajes... Espero que no me haya faltado nada por aclarar, y que esto haya sido de su agrado... Recuerden cualquier cosa a gunw02@hotmail.com...  
  
De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! aquellas lindas personas que me hicieron llegar sus comentarios, dedicada a cada una de ellas, porque sin ellas dudo que este fic hubiera llegado a su fin... Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer este fic, y aun más en leer estas notas.  
  
Bien y como no tengo nada más que decir, Me despido... Hasta la proxima!!!! 


End file.
